Dragon Ball FE
by Tiagofye
Summary: [UA]8 Anos após Goku e Uub sairem para treinar uma nova ameaça chega,poderão os Guerreiros z enfretalos?
1. Sinopse

8 anos se passarão após a morte de Boo Todos vivem em Paz até a chegada de 4 misteriosos guerreiros na Terra Cada Guerreiro Z está Fazendo sua vida sem imaginar essa amaeça

Goku-Treina com Uub diariamente no templo sagrado mas sempre volta para sua casa para comer

Vegeta-Continua treinando Duro às vezes Trunks o Acompanha no Treinamento mas vê que seu pai está muito a sua frente

Picoolo-Vive no Templo Sagrado Treina de vez em Quando com Gohan e Goten

Gohan-Trabalha muito mas mesmo assim treina com Picoolo e Goten

Goten-Arranjou uma namorada e começou a estudar mesmo assim treina quando pode com Picoolo e Gohan já alcança o nível de ssj2

Trunks-Virou Presidente da Corporação Cápsula,e só treina quando vegeta o obriga a ir treinar com ele perdeu o contato com Goten por causa do Trabalho

Tien-Continua Treinando se tornou o Terráqueo mas forte do Universo e está trabalhando em uma nova técnica secreta

Chaos-continua treinando com Tien mas não consegue o Acompanhar direito por causa de seu pequeno Poder

Yancha-Continuou a Treinar mesmo não evoluindo muito por causa de seu corpo humano mas evoluiu

Kurilin-Treina diariamente com #18 e por causa do acordo de #18 com Satan se tornou um milionário

#18-Treina com Kurilin e tenta trazer Marron para o mundo das lutas mesmo ela não demonstrando nenhum interesse

Boo-Foi Morar com Mr.Satan e não abandonou os Treinamentos embora passe a maior parte do tempo jogando videogame

Uub-Treina diariamente com Goku no Templo Sagrado mas a noite visita sua Família

Pan-Treina Diariamente com Videl já que Gohan não a Deixa treinar com ele,Goten e picoolo


	2. Ep1 Misteriosos Guerreiros

Episodio 1- Misteriosos Guerreiros

Narrador:4 anos se Passam após a Morte de Boo os Guerreiros Z se Preparam Para um novo Torneio de Artes Marciais que será organizado em 15 dias

Goku:Muito bem Uub,seu poder aumentou muito está preparado para o torneio

Uub:Obrigado Senhor Goku,mas não terei Chances contra Você

Goku:já te pedi para me chamar apenas de Goku

Uub:Desculpe Senho.. Digo Goku

Enquanto Isso em um lugar Longe daí uma Nave Pousa dentro dela 4 Guerreiros Saem

Guerreiro1:Então essa é a Terra,mas um ótimo Planeta para nosso império

Guerreiro2:Pelo Que Sinto por essa Região não Guerreiros Fortes

Guerreiro3:Sinto o Ki de duas Pessoas que podem nos trazer grandes trabalhos mas são 2 Saiajyns!

Guerreiro4:Um deles pelo Computador se Chama Goku e o Outro Vegeta,são os Guerreiros mas poderosos Daqui tem também mas 5 mestiços de Saiajyns com humanos mas uma delas não luta,temos também 2 Nanek sendo que um é extremamente poderoso e o Outro é uma espécie de Deus do Lugar,também sinto um andróide,5 humanos e uma criatura rosa que não sei definir o que é o resto dos habitantes nem devemos nos preocupar

Guerreiro1:Omene(Guerreiro4)Quero o Nome de Todos

Omene:Sim Senec(Guerreiro1) são eles Boo,Pan,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,Uub,Picoolo,Kurilin,Tien,Chaos,#18,Yancha mas os outros 2 Goku e Vegeta

Senec:Então Megec(Guerreiro2)o que acha?

Megec:São Fortes e você Benec(Guerreiro3)?

Benec:Nos Darão Trabalho...,Senec Qual Mataremos Primeiro?

Senec:Vamos Esperar Até um Tal de Torneio de Artes Marciais nele nós os Eliminaremos

Benec,Megec e Omene:Como Quiser Mestre

Enquanto isso no Templo Sagrado

Dendê:Picoolo,Quando o Torneio de Artes marciais começa?

Picoolo:Daqui a 15 dias por que,não está pensando em Participar não é?

Dendê:Claro que não,Eu Gostaria de Fazer uma Surpresa para Goku

Picoolo:Qual seria essa Surpresa?

Dendê:não posso te contar ainda...

Nas Montanhas Chaos e Tien Continuam a Treinar

Chaos:Tien você está forte demais,mal consigo treinar com você!

Tien:Você também melhorou muito creio que deve participar do próximo torneio comigo?

Chaos:Não sei sou muito Fraco comparado a Você e Goku

Em uma Sala de Treinamento da Corporação Cápsula

Vegeta(ssj1):Vamos Trunks você já está cansado e eu nem usei toda minha força

Trunks(ssj1):Mas Papai você sabe que meu poder não é nada comparado ao Seu!

Vegeta:Se não tive-se parado de Treinar seria mas forte que eu Kakaroto,não se esqueça que o filho de kakaroto já alcança o nível de ssj2

Trunks:Goten não é presidente de uma Corporação,não se esqueça que tenho tentado cada vez mas treinar

Vegeta:você nem parece que é meu filho

Na Casa de Mr.Satan Boo e Pan Treinam Enquanto Satan Dorme

Boo:Pan já está muito forte!

Pan:Mesmo Assim não consigo me Transformar em ssj

Boo:Não se Preocupe logo você vai se tornar mas forte que eu!

Na Casa de Kurilin,Kurilin e #18 continuam Treinando

#18:Muito bom Kurilin eu e você já temos poderes ótimos para o próximo torneio

Kurilin:Tem Razão se Goku,Vegeta ,Picoolo,Gohan,Goten e Trunks não Participassem poderíamos vencer

#18:Marron por que não treina com a gente?

Marron:Já disse que não quero aprender a Lutar mamãe!

Kurilin:Deixe ela #18!

Em Uma colina próxima a Casa de Gohan,Gohan e Goten Treinam

Gohan:Muito bem irmão a luta está bem equilibrada mesmo eu não podendo mas me transformar em ssj

Goten(ssj2):é meu irmão to mas forte que o Trunks só não entendi por que Picoolo não veio treinar aqui hoje

Gohan:Ele disse que preparava uma Surpresa para papai

Enquanto isso no outro mundo

Xxx:por que iria a aquele planeta e ainda não me disse quem é você?

Senhor kaioh:Por Favor poderá rever sua família

Xxx:minha família foi morta por Freeza execto 2 filhos meus o qual 1 também já soube que morreu

Senhor Kaioh:você está sendo convidado a ir para terra pelo Deus de lá para poder rever sua família e ainda não aceita?

Xxx:já disse não tenho mas família!

Senhor Kaioh:tem sim você tem 1 filho 2 netos e 1 bisneta

Xxx:Então Kakaroto constituiu família?

Senhor Kaioh:Sim,Goku gostaria muito de te ver!

Xxx:Então irei,Quero ver como está meu filho.

Narrador:Quem será esse homen que conversa com Senhor Kaioh?e os misteriosos Guerreiros na Terra e a Surpresa de Dendê para Goku O Que estão planejando


	3. Ep2 os Guerreiros Z testam seus poderes!

Episodio 2 os Guerreiros Z testam seus poderes!

Xxx:mas ainda não me disse seu nome?

Senhor Kaioh:Eu Sou o Senhor Kaioh e você se Chama Bardock não é?

Bardock:Sim,é esse meu nome,e o que terei de interessante para fazer na terra

Senhor Kaioh:terá um torneio de Artes Marciais daqui a 14 dias é o tempo de você treinar para ir até lá

Bardock:Tudo bem ando treinando muito,acho que será Interessante para mim

Senhor Kaioh:Ótimo daqui a 14 dias uma velha ira te visitar para te levar a Terra!

Senhor Kaioh:Dendê fiz o que me Pediu ele ira a Terra daqui a 14 dias!para participar do torneio de artes marciais!

Dendê:Ótimo,Goku ficara feliz

Picoolo:Então era isso vocês querem trazer o pai de Goku para cá!

Dendê:Sim Picoolo ele ficara feliz

Goku (que acaba de chegar):Ficarei Feliz com o que?

Dendê:nada mas Goku só por curiosidade nunca quis conhecer seu pai?

Goku:Mas que Pergunta Claro!sempre quis vê-lo o procurei no outro mundo quando morri mas não o achei

Dendê:Bom Goku Já Está Tarde Acho que Chi-Chi está Preocupada com Você!

Goku:Tem Razão Uub já foi Embora!Bom Dendê vejo você e Picoolo Amanha!

Goku chega em Sua Casa para o Jantar Chegando lá vê Gohan,Goten,Pan e Videl

Goku:Pan,Gohan,Videl que surpresa!

Pan:Avozinho!(Diz Pan Enquanto Abraça Goku)

Goku:Pan,há Quanto Tempo!Que bom que você veio aqui hoje!Olá Gohan olá Videl fico feliz por vocês virem aqui!

Gohan:Agente Queria fazer uma visita ao Senhor Papai já que faz muito tempo que não nos vemos

Chi-Chi:Tem Razão a Família não se reúne a muito tempo

Em Um Lugar Próximo dali

Megec:Ótimo Mestre Senec quer medir o Poder de Cada em Luta,Trouxe os Bonecos?

Omene:Claro

Omene Coloca 4 Bonecos no Chão e depois joga Água neles

4 Guerreiros Saem dos Bonecos os 4 com Poderes variados

Megec:Você lute com Goku,Você com Gohan,Você com Goten e Você com Pan não matem esses 4 há mas 2 pessoas ali se quer podem matá-las

Guerreiros:Como Quiser Mestre

Megec:Vamos Omene não há mas o que fazer por aqui!

Logo durante o Jantar a Parede da Casa de Goku Explode e os 4 Guerreiros Aparecem

Guerreiro1:Vim lutar com Goku

Guerreiiro2:Vim Lutar com Gohan

Guerreiro3:Vim Luta com Goten

Guerreiro4:Vim Lutar com Pan

Goku:Tinha que ser bem na hora da Comida?

Guerreiro1:Se não quer Lutar então sua Família Pagara com Isso

O Guerreiro 1 Lança um Golpe em Chi-Chi logo Goku aparece na Frente e Rebate o Golpe

Goku:Seu Poder de Luta é Iqual ao Meu Goten,Gohan,pan vamos Lutar lá fora

Logo os 8 se dirigem para fora da casa

Goku:Goten se Transforme em Super Saiajyn 2,Gohan Pan Elvem seu Ki para que possamos Acabar mas Rápido com eles

Logo Goku se Transforma em SSJ3 e com poucos Golpes Destrói seu Inimigo

Gohan lança apenas um Kamehameha e destrói o seu inimigo

Goten dá uma Seqüência de Golpes e destrói seu inimigo

Pan já demora um Pouco mas cosneque matar seu inimigo

Goku:O Que será que eles queriam?

Gohan:Não sei,mas coisa boa não deve ser

Na Casa de Kurilin

Kurilin:Obrigado por vir Yamcha

Yamcha:Ah,Não tinha nada para Fazer em Casa

Um Pouco Longe dali

Senec:Trouxe o que precisa Benec?

Benec:Claro Mestre,existem 3 dos Guerreiros Z ali #18,Yamcha e Kurilin

Senec:Então o que está esperando?Libertios!

Logo Benec pega os 3 Bonecos e coloca Água dá a Ordem para cada um combater #18,Yamcha e Kurilin

Yamcha:Kurilin está sentindo esse Ki?

Kurilin:Sim Vou lá Verificar!

Kurilin Sai e um dos guerreiros pousa na sua frente

Guerreiro1:Você é meu Adversário Lute comigo!

Yamcha e #18 Saem da Casa e os 2 Guerreiros o Atacam Logo Kurilin Solta um Kenzan e Corta o Seu Guereiro no Meio,Yamcha com uma Seqüência de Golpes arranca fora a Cabeça de um #18 usa apenas seu golpe especial e destrói o Guerreiro

#18:Quem Erram eles Kurilin?

Kurilin:Não,Mas Possuíam a mesma quantidade de Ki que nós

Yamcha:No Dia do Torneio Irei Falar com Goku sobre isso

Na Corporação Cápsula

Omene:2 estão ali Vegeta e Trunks

Megec:Peque os Bonecos Então!

Omene:Já pequei(diz enquanto joga Água)

Megec:Você lute com Vegeta e Você com Trunks

Os 2 Guerreiros se dirigem para a Batalha quando Vegeta e Trunks Aparecem na Frente deles

Vegeta usa o Golpe do Resplendor Final e Mata o Seu Trunks já demora um Pouco mas e o corta no meio com sua Espada

Trunks:Papai como Sabia que eles estavam Vindo para Cá?

Vegeta:Senti o Ki deles mas querem são aqueles 2 ali que estão fugindo?

Trunks:Provavelmente que fez os Guerreiros.

Nas Montanhas

Tien:Lunch sua Comida está deliciosa!

Chaos:Realmente está!

Lunch:Que Bom que gostaram

Logo em Cima dali

Senec:Já está com os Bonecos na mão?

Benec:Já agora é só colocar Água e pronto

Os Dois guerreiros saem dos Bonecos

Senec:Você ataque Tien e Você ataque Chaos!

Os Guerreiros Quebram a Parede da casa de Tien e Destroem a Mesa com a Comida

Lunch:Essa comida me deu muito trabalho pra fazer quem foi que destruio(Lunch se irrita)

Ela olha para os Guerreiros tira uma Metralhadora e começa a Atirar nos Guerreiros os Guerreiros Defendem com as Mãos e dão uma Voadora em Lunch um Dos Guerreiros Ataca Tien que com um Chute destronca o Pescoço do Guerreiro e com um Soco na Barriga mata o Inimigo,Chaos Golpeia o Guerreiro e usa sua técnica de paralisação(Desculpe mas não sei o nome)e acaba com um golpe de Energia

Tien:Lutou Bem Chaos Continue Assim e teremos Grandes Chances de vencer

Chaos:Obrigado Tien mas não tenho como Vencer sou um dos mais fracos a lutar lá!

Tien:Não se o Mr.Satan Participar!

Na Casa de Mr.Satan

Omene:Aqui é onde vive a Criatura Rosa

Megec:Não quero saber quem mora aqui,quero que mande o Boneco lutar com ele

Omene joga Água no Boneco e o manda lutar com Boo enquanto eles se Dirigem para o ultimo Lugar onde devem Ir!

Guerreiro:Ei Você devemos Lutar Agora!

Boo:Mas Agora eu tava na ultima fase!

Guerreiro olha para o videogame e o Destrói

Boo:Rrrrr Agora você me deixou Nervoso..Vou te Transformar em Chocolate

Boo joga seu "golpe" e transforma o Guerreiro em Chocolate e Depois o Come

Boo:Droga Terei que Comprar um Novo.

Na Aldeia de Uub

Senec:Ele é bem Forte Para um Humano

Benec:Espere que lutar com ele no torneio!

Benec coloca Água no Guerreiro e o Manda Atacar Uub

O Guerreiro Comesa a Soltar Energia perto da Aldeia o que chama a Atenção de Uub

Uub:Seja o que for Você é melhor parar com isso!

Guerreiro:Eu sou o Encarregado de Acabar com Você

Uub:Então se Encarregue de Segurar o Golpe que o Senhor Goku me Ensinou!

Uub:Ka...Me...Ha...Me..Ha...Me...Ha...Me...Haaaaaaa

O Kamehameha da Uub Desentrega o Guerreiro e ele Pensam o que era Aquilo

No Templo Sagrado o Omene e Megec Preparão o Guerreiro de Picoolo que está de costas

Picoolo:Se Querem Testar meus Poderes por que vocês mesmo não lutam comigo?

Omene:Droga!Como Descobriu?Mas isso não importa...Megec eu mesmo irei me Encarregar desse idiota

Omene Parte para cima de Picoolo que da uma cotovelada na Cara de Omene logo os 2 travam uma Batalha Picoolo da um chute na Barriga de Omene

Omene:Já vimos o que Precisávamos vamos Embora!

Omene e Megec usam o Teletransporte e se Transportam para a Nave onde Senec e Benec Estavam.


	4. Ep3 Uma Surpresa para Goku

Ep3.Uma Surpresa para Goku

Narrador:Depois de todos os guerreiros Z enfrentarem os Guerreiros Picoolo e Dendê os chamam faltando 4 horas para o Torneio.

Goku:O que é que Picoolo e Dendê têm para me Mostrar

Goten:Não Sei Papai,Alias Chegamos Aqui Muito Cedo Ninguém até agora chegou

Tien e Chaos Acabam de Chegar na Torre para a Campânia de Goku e Goten

Tien:Goku ontem à noite você foi Atacado pro Guerreiros

Goku:Sim eu,gohan,goten e Pan

Chaos:Eu e Tien também fomos

Logo chega Boo,Pan e Gohan

Pan:Avozinho,Boo Disse que também foi atacado por aquelas coisas!

Goten:Nós Sabemos Pan,Tien e Chaos também Foram

Kurilin,#18 e Yamcha Chegam logo depois de Uub

Goku:Droga onde está aquele Cabeça Dura do Vegeta.O Torneio já vai começar e Dendê disse que só poderá me Apresentar a Surpresa quando todos estiverem aqui

Na Corporação Cápsula

Trunks:Vamos Papai,já estamos Atrazados!

Vegeta:Cale a Boca esse meu Novo Uniforme não combina comigo

Vegeta Sai do Banheiro com um Novo Uniforme(Igual ao do GT)

Bra:Há Papai você não está tão ruim assim!

Vegeta Ignora Bra e Seque para a o Templo Sagrado

Trunks:Não Se Irrite Bra sabe como ele é

Bra:Já me Acostumei!Os Pais das minhas amigas são bem Melhores

Trunks:pode ser agora tenho que ir!

Trunks sai voando e chega um pouco depois de Vegeta

Picoolo:Dendê Todos já chegaram

Dendê:Ótimo,Senhor Bardock tem certeza que não quer se Disfarçar?

Bardock:Estou ótimo do jeito que estou

Logo Picoolo,Dendê e Barodock chegam onde estão o resto dos Guerreiros Z

Dendê:Goku lembra quando a duas semanas me disse que queria conhecer seu pai?

Goku:Lembro.

Dendê:Bom então convenci ele a passar um dia aqui com a gente e participar do Torneio

Bardock:Kakaroto é Você?

Goku:Papai !

Goku e Bardock se Abraçam

Bardock:Então meu filho soube que Acabou com Freeza

Goku:Sim Papai,Acabei com Freeza e com Boo

Gohan e Goten Chegarão perto de Bardock

Gohan:Vovô é você

Bardock:Vocês devem ser meus Netos Kakaroto qual são o nome deles?

Goku:O Que falou com Você é Gohan e aquele Ali é Goten,e Aquela é a Filha de Gohan a Pan

Goten:Vovô você ainda não disse seu nome

Bardock:Meu Nome é Bardock.

Pan:Bisavôzinho tudo bem?

Bardock:Estou Bem você deve ser a Pan

Bardock:Mas se vocês são Saijins onde estão as caudas de vocês?

Goku:Bom Para não causar problemas todos nós tivemos as caudas cortadas

Bardock:Mas lutam sem se Transformar em Oozaro?

Goten:Não Agente usa Isso(Goten se Transforma em Ssj)

Bardock:Mas como você se transformou no Lendário Super Saijin

Goku:Todos nós podemos,Alias Papai você poderia me Chamar de Goku?

Bardock:Tudo Bem,mas como é que eu posso me transformar?

Goku:Bom você se transforma quando tem raiva!

Goku:Olha a Hora Precisamos nos Apresar o Torneio já vai começar

Picoolo:Senhor Bardock só um aviso,não poderá se Transformar em Oozaru nas Batalhas!

Bardock:Sem Problemas Alias Goku quem são seus amigos ali!

Goku:São meus amigos

Vegeta:Jamais Fui seu amigo!

Bardock:Mas não é o Príncipe Vegeta?

Bardock:é um Prazer

Goku:Bom Vegeta você estragou as Apresentações,Agora deicha te Apresentar os Outros aquele é meu Discípulo Uub,Aquele é um Amigo meu de Infância Kurilin e Aquele outro também de Infância Yamcha,Aqueles 2 são Tien e Chaos começarão do Lado do Mau mas hoje são nossos Amigos,Aquele é Trunks filho de Vegeta!Aquela é #18 mulher de Kurilin,Aquele é Boo

Depois das Apresentações Eles Descem Para o Torneio

Lá todos se Inscrevem e Encontrão 4 adversários

Bardock:Não pode ser possível!

Goku:O Que houve Papai?

Bardock:São Kizids!

Gohan:O Que são Kizids

Bardock:São uma Raça que sobreviveu a um Ataque dos Saijins para ser mais Exato eu participei desse Ataque eles quase matou todos os saijins eles tem esse cabelo Amarelo e Vermelho e são extremamente poderosos Goku Tome Cuidado,Eles podem querer destruir a Terra!

Goku:Não Se Preucupe,Eu Estou Aqui Para proteger a Terra

Bom Vamos a Maquina Medir nossos Poderes

Goku Chega com um Soco fraco sua Marca é de 890

Picoolo da um Peteleco e chega a 340

Gohan da um Soco fraco e chega a 600

Goten da um Soco Fraco também e chega a 600

Pan da um chute e chega a 610

Vegeta da um soco fraco e chega a 889

Trunks da um soco fraco e chega a 530

Tien da um soco Fraco e chega a 400

Chaos da um soco um pouco mas forte e chega a 300

Kurilin Da um chute fraco e chega a 450

Yamcha da um soco fraco e chega a 350

Uub Dá um soco fraco e chega a 400

Boo Dá um soco Fraco e chega a 690

#18 da um soco Fraco e Chega a 500

Bardock não foi avisado sobre nada da um soco com toda sua força e quebra a maquina

Vegeta:Kakaroto seu idiota!Esqueceu de Avisar seu pai sobre a Maquina

Goku:Achei que o Picoolo tinha avisado!

Logo é a vez de um Misterioso Guerreiro com um Capuz verde que ninguém sabe quem é!

Dá um Soco Fraco e Chega a 500

Goku:Esse cara é bom quem é esse?

Uub:Não Faço a Mínima Idea

Logo os 4 Kizids chegam para dar um Soco

Omene dá um Soco Fraco e chega a 500

Benec:Dá um Soco Fraco e chega a 650

Megec dá um Soco Fraco e Chega a 790

Senec dá um Soco Fraco e Chega a 1900!

Goku:1900 como ele é tão forte assim!

Mas 10 Guerreiros e Satan se Classificam e quando o Sorteio Acaba as Batalhas são Decididas

Batalha 1 Megec x Boo

Batalha 2 Goku x Osuia

Batalha 3 Vegeta x Froli

Batalha 4 Cara com o Capuz Verde x Uub

Batalha 5 Disen x Dárem

Batalha 6 Bardock x Gytiu

Batalha 7 Tien x Yamcha

Batalha 8 Omene x #18

Batalha 9 Trunks x Goten

Batalha 10 Kurilin x Senec

Batalha 11 Picoolo x Alque

Batalha 12 Satan x Difon

Batalha 13 Chaos x Ferap

Batalha 14 Hulai x Pan

Batalha 15 Benec x Fosan

Batalha 16 Gohan x Sarai


	5. Ep4 O Terrível Megec!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio de Dragon Ball FE vimos Bardock Pai de Goku vindo a Terra para participar do Torneio de Artes Marciais,A Primeira Batalha já foi Decidida uns dos 4 Kizids Megec Enfrentara Boo

Goku:Boo tome Cuidado Ele é muito forte

Boo:Não Se Preucupe eu Irei Ganhar!

Senec:Megec pode Acabar com ele!quanto menos melhor

Megec:Sim Mestre

Megec e Boo sobem no Ringue

Boo:Fique Sabendo que eu sou muito forte e vou acabar com você

Megec não responde e dá um Soco na Barriga de Boo que Revida com um Chute no Queixo de Megec,Megec pega Boo pela Antena e o joga para o Chão o Impacto é Grande mas não Tira Boo da Plataforma Boo começa a Atacar Megec com pequenas Energias que não Fazem nenhum Efeito nele Megec Dá uma Cotovelada na Barriga do Boo que na Hora Defende e dá um chute na Barriga de Megec,Megec solta um golpe de Energia que Acerta Boo que cai no Chão de Novo

Satan:Boo Acaba logo com Ele

Pan:Vovô Satan Acho que ele não vence

Gohan:Satan o ki de Megec é muito maior que o de Boo,Boo só vai Vencer por Milagre

Goku:Mas se Megec vencer quem vai pegar ele na Segunda Fase vai ser Eu!Droga!Acaba logo com ele Boo não quero morrer pela 3ª vez!

Boo Prepara um Golpe Para Lançar em Megec,Logo Boo Lança o Golpe e Megec Aparece deitado No Chão com um Pouco de Sangue na Boca que logo limpa

Megec(Pensando):Droga essa Criança gorda conseguiu me ferir,mas ele não mostrou seu Verdadeiro Poder preciso irritá-lo aquele ali é perfeito se atacá-lo o deixarei nervoso e ele vai lutar com todas as Forças

Megec Prepara um Golpe Fraco e Mira em Mr.Satan e Acerta Santan acaba caindo

Boo:Seu Desgraçado como Ousa atacar o Mr.Satan agora terá o que merece!

Pan:Avozinho o senhor está bem?

Satan:Ai aquele idiota me Acertou...Boo Dá uma lição nele!

Boo Ataca Megec com tudo acerta ele na cabeça e depois na barriga depois da um golpe o deixando no chão Megec levanta e dá um chute em Boo,Boo Defende e segura o Pé de Megec e o joga para longe!Megec voa e Ataca Boo Novamente,Boo leva o Golpe e Rebate com uma dedada no Olho de Megec!

Megec:Desgraçado Isso é Golpe Baixo

Boo Joga Megec no Chão e Prepara seu Golpe Especial joga em Megec

Megec acaba se Machucando e Volta a Atacar Boo ele dá 4 Socos Seguidos em Boo e o Derruba no Chão

Megec:Já apanhei de Más agora sofra!Gohali!(Nome do Golpe)

O Gohali de Megec Acerta Boo que quase morre com o Golpe

Boo:Vou te Transformar em Chocolate!

Megec:o que!!

Megec é Transformado em Chocolate!e boo o Engole

Boo depois de sair mancando no Ringue sente seu Estomago tremer e Derepende Boo Explode! E Megec em Forma Humana Começa a Flutuar Boo se Recompõe mas quando vê continua machucado e no Chão enquanto Megec Flutua

Narrador:e o Vencedor da Luta é Megec

Boo:Droga!

Boo Cai no Chão e Satan pede para que o levem para a Enfermaria

Na Platéia

Bulma:Você viu como ele derrotou Boo! Se Goku o Pegar na Próxima Fase será que pode Vencer

Chi-Chi:Mas que pergunta Bulma Claro que Goku o Vencera!Já Vegeta não tenho certeza

Bulma:Mas Vegeta irá o vencer com certeza e Goku não conseguira!

Bra:Parem vocês duas!Eu não em importo com quem vença nem sei por que vim ver esse torneio Idiota

Bulma:Só Por que seu Pai e Seu Irmão Estão Participando

Kame:Bulma,Chi-Chi Vocês estão Aqui eu,Oolong e Marron estávamos Procurando Vocês Onde está Videl?

Videl:Estou Aqui,Fui Comprar Pipoca e Quem Venceu a Primeira Luta?

Bra:Aquele tal do Megec..Parece que ele Explodiu o Boo

Oolong:Não Importa Goku Ira Vencê-lo

Kame:Mesmo Goku Sendo extremamente Poderoso não tenho certeza

Bulma:Veja é a Vez de Goku Lutar!

Goku e Ousia entrão no Rinque

Osuia:Seu Fracote não Vai Conseguir Vencer O Grande Osuia!

Osuia Parta pra cima de Goku que o Segura com uma mão e o joga pra fora da Plataforma

Narrador:Goku É o vencedor!

Megec:Então é esse quem vou enfrentar!

Goku:Sou Eu sim boa sorte no Torneio vai Precisar

Megec:Isso é o que você pensa!

Narrador Derepende Boo é Derrotado Facilmente e Agora que Goku Ira Enfrentá-lo

Será que Goku e os Outros Guerreiros Z poderão Acabar com os kizids!


	6. Ep5 Tome Cuidado Uub!

Ep5 Tome Cuidado Uub!

Narrador:Megec Venceu depois de Muita Dificuldade Boo que ficou muito ferido com o Gohali de Megec

Goku venceu Osuia e Fica Desconfiado sobre o Poder de Megec!

Narrador:2 batalhas já foram decididas agora entrem no Ringue Vegeta e Froli

Bulma:Vai Vegeta dá uma Surra nesse Desgraçado!

Bra:Mamãe você já sabe que o Papai Vai Ganhar por que ainda grita?

Marron:Bra não é obvio Bulma quer Disfarçar!

Vegeta sobre no Ringue e Froli também

Froli ataca vegeta que com um Golpe o joga para fora da Plataforma

Vegeta:Uub Espero que na Próxima Luta você me Demonstre algum desafio

Uub:Espero

Narrador:Vegeta ganha a Luta que subam no rinque Uub e Cara do Capuz Verde mas que nome estranho?

O Cara do Capuz Verde(CCV vou abreviar fica mas Fácil) ataca Uub que Revida com um soco na Nuca de CCV,CCV faz Uub cair com Força na Plataforma a Destruindo mas Ainda!(ela já tava bem desgastada pro causa do luta Boo x Megec) Uub Levanta e solte uma energia bem no estomago de CCV,Uub parte e dá um ataque na parte de CCV que lhe dá um golpe com as mãos logo CCV prepara uma Energia Contra Uub

CCV:Você não Resistira a Meu Golpe mais Poderoso!Lopef(nome do golpe)

Uub:Ka..me..ha..me...ha...me..ha...me...haaaaaaaaaa

O Lopef de CCV e o Kamehameha de Uub Se Chocam Uub Faz Força e Consegue Fazer Seu Golpe ser mas Poderoso e Atinge CCV que cai no Chão mas Levanta e Parte com um soco na cara de Uub,Depois um Chute na barriga e outro lá no s... Uub se machuca mas volta a Luta Uub tenta atacar CCV mas CCV o joga novamente no chão CCV Prepara um Novo Lopef e o Descarrega em Uub já no Chão Uub quase Nocauteado tenta subir

CCV:Vamos comece a contar!

Narrador:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9

Uub Levanta com o Braço Quebrado Uub Voa e dá um Chute na Cara de CCV

CCV:você não se Cansa mesmo não é a toa que é a reencarnação de Boo agora morra desgraçado!

Uub:Não... VOU MORRER!

Uub ataca CCV com um Soco na Barriga e Outro nas Costas e depois um chute na cabeça de CCV e o Joga no Chão

Goku:Uub! Você não precisa das duas mãos para Fazer o Kamehameha!

Uub:Certo Senhor Goku!Ka...me...ha...me..haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Uub Lança um Kamehameha mas forte que o Primeiro e Deixa CCV fraco logo ele vai até lá e quebra os 2 Braços de CCV com um Chute em Cada

CCV:Desgraçado você é muito forte!,Irei Acabar o Mais Rápido Possível com você!

CCV Levanta e Dá um Chute na Cara de Uub que revida com Outro no Braço Já Machucado de CCV

Uub dá uma de Zidane e Dá uma Cabeçada no peito de CCV

CCV:Maltido Fã do Zidane!

CCV dá um Chute na Barriga de Uub e Quebra com um Chute seu Outro Braço

Logo uma luta apenas com chutes começa Uub dá um Chute na Cara de CCV e CCV dá um na Cara de Uub no mesmo minuto logo Uub dá um chute no peito de CCV Que cai na Plataforma logo ele volta a luta e os 2 dão um chute ao mesmo tempo cada pé se choca com o outro logo CCV tem mas força e Vence Uub

CCV:Já deveria acabar com isso faz tempo chute mortal!

Os pés de CCV começam a Brilhar e ele dá um chute em Uub que voa longe a Cai Fora da Plataforma

Narrador:Uub caiu Fora da Plataforma Cara do Capuz Verde é o Vencedor!

Goku vai ver se Uub está bem

Uub:Desculpe Senhor Goku mesmo com o Treinamento não consegui Ganhar

Goku:Não Se Preucupe Uub Você lutou bem! E ele está exausto até chaos o venceria com um golpe agora

Enfermeiro1:Senhor Desculpe mas Tenho Ordens para levá-lo para a Enfermaria

Goku:Cuidem bem dele!

Enfermeiro2:O Senhor está bem?

Uub:Estou Sim

Uub vê que CCV come uma Semente dos Deuses e se Recupera mas como ele tem uma semente dos deuses

CCV chega perto de Uub!  
CCV:Sei que você sabe pra que serve isso vamos coma!você lutou bem nem sei como venci

Uub come a semente e sai da maca

Uub:Obrigado Senhor você também luta muito bem!

Enquanto Isso a 5ª luta acontece!

Narrador:e Disén é o Vencedor

Goku:Papai o Senhor é o Próximo esse Adversário não via ser muito forte então vença ele e não o mate!

Bardock:Como quiser Filho!

Narrador:E A Próxima luta será entre Bardock e Gytiu

Gytiu ataca Bardock que lhe da um golpe na barriga e um chute e o deixa no chão

Narrador:1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10...Bardock é o Vencedor

Narrador:Nessa Luta vemos Uub lutar ele mostrou toda sua força contra CCV e mesmo assim perdeu

E a próxima luta entre Tien e Yamcha quem saira vitorioso!


	7. Ep6 A Técnica Secreta de Tien

Narrador:no ultimo Episodio Uub Perdeu para CCV a Luta foi ótima mas quem será esse CCV e o que pretende ele.. e a próxima luta entre Tien e Yamcha quem Saira Vitorioso?

Bulma:Os 2 vão lutar em um Torneio de Artes Marciais denovo!

Kame:é mesmo os 2 já se enfrentarão em um torneio antes!

Oolong:Mas Acho que Tien vence denovo

Bra:Isso é obvio mesmo vendo Yamcha treinar a força de Tien é muito Superior!

Yamcha:Tien será uma boa luta assim como aquela de anos atrás,mas fique sabendo que estou muito mais forte!

Tien:O Mesmo digo eu mesmo sendo meu amigo não deixarei de lutar a serio!

Yamcha:Também Lutarei com todas as minhas forças!

Narrador:Tien e Yamcha já estão no Ringue ou o que sobrou dele!a luta já vai começar

Yamcha parte com um soco em Tien,Tien desvia e dá um chute em Yamcha que defende com as mãos segura os pés de Tien e o Joga no Chão! Tien aparece Atrás de Yamcha depois da queda e lhe dá um soco Yamcha vira e dá uma cotolevada em Tien e que a segura com as mãos e começa a apertar o braço se Yamcha e o joga no chão Yamcha Levanta e já parte para cima de Tien com vários golpes de Energia Tien é atingido e lança um Taiokeyn em Yamcha e logo depois o Ataca com um soco na Cara e logo depois uma joelhada no Estomago Yamcha Desaparece e Aparece atrás de Tien e o Acerta com um chute nas Costas.Tien O Ataca com um soco na Cara

Yamcha:Tien,jamais pensei que poderia se tornar tão forte como está!

Tien:Você está Extremamente Forte Yamcha,está me dando muito trabalho..Mas Agora vou Acabar com isso!

Tien ataca Yamcha com um velocidade sobre-humana chegando a ser superior a de Goku

Yamcha não consegue ver Tien e cada vez mais é golpeado depois olha e só vê Tien em cima dele ele o acerta com um Golpe na Cabeça e Yamcha cai no Chão Nocauteado

Narrador:1,2

Yamcha:Não Posso Perder

Narrador:5,6

Yamcha começa a se Levantar

Narrador:Incrível o Competidor Yamcha ainda Resiste ao ataque de Tien

Yamcha:pereça-se Tien pois essa minah nova Técnica vai fazer você voar longe!

Yamcha:Lologo!

Yamcha tem seu corpo coberto por uma aura verde e sai com seu poder dobrado!

Tien:Essa Técnica é ótima Yamcha mas logo Vera a minha nova técnica

Yamcha:Ataca Tien fortemente e e Tien leva um Golpe que o Faz Cair no Chão

Logo Tien Levanta e Volta ao Ataque ficando novamente extremamente rápido Yamcha Iquala a Velocidade!e logo não se pode mas se ver os 2 lutando

Goku:Ual!os 2 melhorarão muito Chaos o que Tien fez Para Ficar tão Rápido Assim?

Chaos:Ele Desenvolveu comigo 2 novas técnicas essa daí de aumentar a velocidade se Chama Speefed mas a Outra ele vai Guardar para o Final

Bardock:Filho os Guerreiros daqui não Lutam tão mal!esses 2 estão me mostrando ótimas lutas

Goku:Eles fazem parte dos poucos humanos com força desse universo Papai

Benec:Mestre Senec eles são mas forte do que pensávamos!

Senec:Posso derota-los em um Golpe..ainda não vi os 2 Guerreiros Decentes daqui lutarem decentemente e Omene quem é aquele ali(aponta para Bardock)você não me disse nada sobre um 3° Saijyn Puro

Omene:Por que ele está morto Senec!

Megec:É Mesmo dá pra perceber pela Auréola!

Yamcha Começa a Vencer de Tien e Quase Consegue o Lançar para Fora da Plataforma!

Tien:Yamcha meu Amigo é hora de Você Experimentar a Fúria da minha nova Tecinica!

Tien começa a Carregar mas Yamcha o Ataca e não o Deixa fazer a sua Nova Técnica!

Yamcha:Não Permetirei!

Tien Ataca Yamcha com um soco na Cabeça e o Faz Cair!

Tien novamente começa a Carregar o Golpe..mas Yamcha carrega uma Energia e Ataca Tien Fazendo Novamente que ele não consequise Executar o Golpe

Yamcha:Não Adianta nem o Taioken vai conseguir me Parar Tien!

Tien:Se Um Taioken não parar eu não me Importo...Taioken Aumentado 3x!

A Luz de Taioken de Tien Deixa Yamcha Paralisado

Tien Começa a Carregar o Golpe Logo Tien o prepara para Lançar em Yamcha

Tien:Agora Yamcha você não Resistira!

Tien:Adousakeeeeeen!

O Golpe tinha o Aspecto de um Kamehameha

Mas um pouco mas Fraco!

Narrador(o do Final):Yamcha e Tien Se Enfrentarão de Igual para Igual!mas Tien Aparece com uma nova Técnica o Adousaken e Agora Será que Yamcha sobreviverá a está técnica!


	8. Ep7 Omene o Furioso Kizid!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Vimos Tien e Yamcha Travarem uma ótima luta mas Tien usa seu novo golpe o Adousaken e Yamcha Será que Sobrevivera?

A Luz do Golpe de Tien Continuava a Ofuscar Todos logo Depois ela desaparece e Yamcha Continua de Pé mas extremamente Fraco

Yamcha:Tien você me venceu de novo eu,eu me rendo!

Yamcha Cai no Chão a Técnica de Tien foi muito Forte para ele!

Narrador:Vimos uma luta ótima como nunca havíamos visto antes! Mas agora Tien passa para a próxima fase! E agora o vencedor nessa Luta o Enfrentara na próxima fase

Kurilin:#18,Tome cuidado com seu Adversário ele parece ser muito forte

#18:Não Se Preucupe sendo Kizid ou Não irei Vencê-lo

Senec:Omene Mostre para ela o que Pode Fazer ela é uma Andróide Então não deve te dar muito trabalho mas a deixe viva,

Omene:Claro Mestre!

Narrador:Omene e #18 entram no Ringue #18 já foi vice campeã de um torneio só perdendo para o Grande Mr.Satan será que ela vencerá esse desafio?

#18:Deixa de Ser Idiota é claro que vencerei!

Omene:Isso é o que veremos Vou te enferrujar sua Andróide Imprestável

Kurilin:Ora Seu!

Goku:Calma Kurilin ele só está querendo nos Provocar

Bardock:Nunca Subestime um Kizid eles são extremamente fortes! Virão como Megec Derrotou Boo isso por que ele não usou nem metade do poder dele!

Pan:Bisavozinho como sabe?

Bardock:Pan é Simples no dia em que invadi o planeta Kizi,eles nos receberão com uma tropa de 3 kizids! Éramos ao todo 34 Saijyns Os 3 Kizids Quase Abicarão com a gente desses 34 apenas eu e mas 2 sobreviverão

Goku:Aquele Senec o Poder dele é maior que o Do Super Saijyn 3!

Vegeta:Não Diga asneiras kakaroto ele é apenas mas um desses vermes chamados Kizids

Boo Volta da Enfermaria

Boo:Maldito Megec!não sabia que era tão forte!

Gohan:É Melhor #18 ter cuidado se não vai acabar assim como você boo

Chaos:Boo Tien e Yamcha já se Recuperarão?

Boo:Yamcha ainda está desarcodado mas Tien já está acordado

Chaos:Ótimo vou lá falar com ele!

Narrador:#18 e Omene entram no Ringue o vencedor dessa batalha enfrentará Tien

Omene Começa com um soco na boca de #18 que revida rápido com um chute

#18 Começa a atacar Omene com toda sua Força Vários Chutes e Socos!

Depois com Golpes der Energia!e depois acaba com seu golpe especial(que eu nem sei se tem nome)

Logo depois que a fumaça passa Omene Aparece Intacto apenas com um pouco de sangue na boca

Omene:Muito Bem Você Conseguiu me Ferir!acho que agora podemos começar a luta de verdade!

Omene ataca #18 na barriga depois a joga na Plataforma e antes de ela levantar ele já a ataca com uma cotolevada nas costas e depois começa a atacar com golpes de energia!depois ele aponta a mão para #18

Omene:Gofir(nome do golpe)

Um raio de Energia sai da mão de Omene e acerta #18 com tudo nas costas #18 ainda sai viva mas mal consegue se manter de pé!

Kurilin:Eu Vou te matar Desgraçado!

Goku:Calma Kurilin a luta ainda não acabou!

#18:Veja...Meu Golpe Especial...Seu Maldito!

#18 coloca as mãos alinhadas e dela sai um enorme golpe de Energia que acerta a Cara de Omene e o Deixa na mesma situação de #18!

Omene:Maldita Lata Velha!Vou Acabar com Você de vez

Omene dá um chute no pescoço de #18 e joga para fora do Ringue!

Narrador:Mas Não É Possível!a Competidora #18 Perdeu para o Estreante Omene

Maron:Mamãe!Não é possível o que houve com a minha mamãe

Oolong:Calma Maron,Tien Dará uma Surra nele

Kame:Oolong, Faça um Favor para Agente!

Oolong:o que foi chefe se transforme em um binóculo quero observar mas de perto a #18

Oolong se Transforma e Kame ve que #18 ainda está viva

Kurilin se Descontrola e Goku o Segura!

Kurilin:Desgraçado!Kizid Maldito! Como ousa atacar minha mulher!Goku me Solta vou Acabar com ele!

Goku:Kurilin se o Atacar será eliminado!

Kurilin Escapa e Parte pra cima de Omene o atacando com um Golpe no Pescoço

Omene:Ora,Seu Nanico!

Senec:Omene não Fassa Nada,quem ira derota-lo serei eu na nossa batalha!

Kurilin:É O que veremos maldito!

Cara do Torneio:Senhores Parem com a Luta ou serão Desclasificados!

Senec:Não se Preucupe!o Nanico ira Parar!

Kurilin volta para onde está para assistir a Próxima luta

Goku:Então Vegeta,Acha que trunks vencerá goten?

Vegeta:Mas Claro que não aquele Idiota do Trunks não se dedica nem um pouco aos treinos ele tem é q perder mesmo!

Narrador:#18 perdeu pra Omene e despertou a fúria em Kurilin,mas e Trunks e Goten como será essa luta?


	9. Ep8 2 Furiosos Sainjyns!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio #18 perdeu facilmente para Omene e depertou uma raiva extremamente grande em Kurilin,mas agora a luta é entre goten e trunks quem vencerá!

Trunks:hey Goten boa sorte!

Goten:Desejo o mesmo

Narrador:Agora teremos uma luta que promete ser ótima!Vamos ver quem vencerá a batalha!

Goten e Trunks sobem no Ringue e Trunks ataca Goten que Desvia e ataca Trunks,Trunks revida com um chute que Goten pega de Novo e Joga Trunks pra cima e Depois o joga no Chão!

Goten:Vamos Trunks é isso que pode fazer?

Trunks:Estamos Apenas Começando

Trunks Ataca Goten com Chute e logo depois com um Soco Goten revida com chute nas costas de Trunks e depois com um Golpe de Energia!Trunks levanta e Ataca Goten Nas Costas a luta acaba ficando tão rápida que nem se pode perceber os 2 lutando!

Vegeta:Como Disse,Trunks não tem a Mínima Chance de Vencer

Goku:Não Sei Vegeta ele está bem Forte!

Vegeta:Não Diga Asneiras Kakaroto!Trunks não passa de um Saijyn que não treina!

Bulma:Vai Trunks Acaba com ele!

Chi-Chi:Vamos Goten dá o que ele merece!

Videl:A Luta ta Interessante!,Mas Acho que Goten ganha!

Chi-Chi:Mas é claro que o meu goten ganha!

Logo Depois De um Tempo se pode ver Goten Atacando Trunks com tudo e com o golpe o leva para o Chão!

Goten:Vamos Trunks não estou vendo nada de Especial em você,nem parece mas o mesmo que lutou comigo a anos atrás!

Trunks:Vamos Ver então Goten

Trunks se Transforma em SSJ e Ataca Goten!

Goten leva o Golpe e Também Se Transforma!

A Luta começa a ficar mas Emocionante,mas que Goten está mas Forte isso fica Obivio Trunks começa a Levar vários chutes e socos de Goten até que Goten o Ataca na Cabeça e O Joga no Chão Denovo!Goten desas vez não espera Trunks se Levantar e já começa a o Atacar com Energias!

Trunks Levanta e Parte Pra Cima De Goten e o ataca com um chute na nuca e depois com um soco na barriga Goten logo se Recupera e dá um chute em Trunks!

Goten:Chega vamos Acabar logo com Isso!

Trunks:Também Acho!

Goten:Ka...me...ha...me...ha...me...ha...me

Trunks: Ka...me...ha...me...ha...me...ha...me

Trunks e Goten:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Os Dois Kamehamehas se Chocam

Trunks:Você não vai Ganhar

Trunks aumenta seu Ki e começa a aumentar o poder do Kamehameha dele

Goten:Você não ira me vencer denovo!

Goten se Transforma em SSJ2

E Consegue Empurrar o Kamehameha

Trunks cai na Plataforma extremamente Ferido e desfaz a Transformação de SSJ

Trunks:Você está me Surpreendendo Goten!

Goten:Vamos Trunks,não estou aqui para brincar!

Trunks se Transforma em SSJ denovo e Parte pro Ataque logo mas uma vez não da pra ver a luta dos 2 de tão rápida que está!

Goku:Hey Vegeta acho que Trunks está levando uma surra do Goten não é!

Vegeta:Rrrrr..Se Ele não tive-se parado de Treinar estaria mas forte que eu!

Logo se ve Trunks Caindo Denovo!

Goten o ataca no chão com alguns Golpes de Energia

Depois ele parte pro chão e começa a preparar uma cotovelada para Trunks!

Mas Trunks Aparece Atrás de Goten e o ataca com um golpe de Energia que o Empura para o Ringue

Bulma:Vai Trunks Acaba com ele!

Bra:Mamãe,temos que ver mesmo o Trunks levar uma surra?

Bulma:O Trunks não está levando uma surra ele só está Guardando sua força para o Final!

Marron:Pois pra mim o Trunks não tem mas força nenhuma pra usar!é uma pena um rapaz tão bonito!

Goten mais uma vez ataca Trunks no Estomago e depois leva um Soco na Cabeça

Goten:Agora Trunks vamos Acabar logo com Isso!

Goten se Transforma novamente em SSJ2 e dá um cotolevada em Trunks que o leva para Fora do Ringue mas Trunks começa a Flutuar pouco antes de Cair se Transforma em SSJ e Parte pra cima de Goten mas Dessa vez é em vão por que Goten o Joga para fora denovo e dessa Vez Trunks perde!

Narrador:Trunks cai para fora do Ringue,Goten é o Vencedor!

Bardcok:Parabéns Goten foi uma luta ótima!

Goten:Obrigado Vovô!

Narrador:Agora entrem no Ringue Kurilin e Senec!

CCV:Vamos ver em quantos segundos Senec acaba com o Humano!

Uub(que ouviu o comentário de CCV):Por que tem tanta Certeza que Kurilin ira perder?

CCV:Não precisa Saber por enquanto!

Kurilin e Senec Sobem no Ringue

Kurilin:Agora como pediu,você vai pagar pelo que seu amigo vez

Kurilin Ataca Senec!Senec acaba Assoprando

Kurilin voa em Direção a Parede e acaba a Atravessando!

Narrador:Incrível Senec venceu Kurilin com Apenas um Sopro!

Goku:Kurilin!você está bem!?

Kurilin:Ai não Aquento ficar de Pé...Maldito como ele me venceu!

Yamcha:Kurilin tem certeza que está bem?

Uub:Senhor como sabe que ele o venceria em segundos!por acaso sabe algo sobre os kizids?

CCV:Sei mais do que aparenta venha a um lugar mais seguro irei de dizer o que sei!

Narrador:Goten venceu a Luta contra Trunks,Mas Senec derrotou Kurilin com apenas um sopro!e o que CCV sabe sobre os kizids!


	10. Ep9 Amati o Sobrevivente dos Ghilar!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio de Dragon Ball FE,Goten depois de uma dura batalha vence Trunks,Mas Kurilin é derrotado com apenas um sopro!e o que CCV sabe sobre os Kizids!?

Uub e CCV se Afastam dos outros

Uub:Então senhor pode me dizer quem é você o que sabe sobre os kizids!

CCV Tira seu capuz e revela ser um homen com Aparência humana,cabelos Pretos e Encaracolados e Olhos Negros extremamente negros!

CCV:Muito Prazer meu nome é Amati!A Muito tempo meu Planeta.. o Planeta Ghila foi invadido por uma Tropa Kizid por acaso a mesma que está aqui!Omene,Megec,Benec,Senec! Esses são os malditos,eles chgaram no meu planeta e começaram calmos mas em pouco tempo eles começaram a destruir tudo todos os guerreiros fortes foram atrás deles!mas a maioria morria!

Uub:E Você não morreu?

Amati:Não estou morto,to lá no alem jogando truco com os outros espíritos!continuando

Eu,Meu Mestre Screen,meu amigo Katt e minha namorada Lara fomos atrás deles para lutarmos e tentarmos vencê-los...mas foi tudo em vão...Senec Matou Katt com apenas um Soco Screen meu mestre vendo aquilo me mandou fugir com Lara!nisso Senec o Acertou com um Gohali e o Matou!Na Fuga Benec e Omene tentam nos Impedir de Fugir eu e Lara os Enfrentamos com todas as nossas forças e os vencemos mas estávamos exaustos Senec e Megec Chegarão Senec Mata Lara com um Golpe na Cabeça e depois me acerta com um Golpe na Barriga,Eles Acreditarão que eu tinha morrido!mas fiquei apenas Inconsciente por 3 semanas!Logo Quando Acordei vi o corpo de Lara no Chão depois andei mas um Pouco e vi o De Screen e Katt eu os Enterei!e depois descobri que os Kizids tinham como meta Escravizar meu Povo e Depois Explodir meu Planeta que tinha poucos Recursos Materiais para o Império Kizi!

Uub:Isso é o que eles desejam fazer com a Terra também!!?

Amati:Provavelmente,mas a Terra tem vários Recursos para eles alem da Água abundante! Vi que os Guerreiros daqui são ótimos então decidi pesquisa sobre vocês e descobri varias coisas!

Uub:E Você como saiu do Planeta?

Amati:Uub!Quando Descobri pequei a espada de Screen,o Laço do Cabelo de Lara e a Nave de Katt e Fugi desde então busco Vingança e Os Sigo pelo Universo!

Goku:É Realmente muito Triste!Senhor Amati!

Uub:Senhor Go..Digo Goku o que está fazendo aqui!

Goku:Fiquei Com Curiosidade!Senhor Amati qual a sua Idade?

Amati:14 anos!E Alias Senhor Goku desculpa a Pergunta mas qual a Idade da Sua Neta Pan!?

Goku:Ela tem 12 anos,mas por que a pergunta?

Amati:Ela me Lembra muito a Lara!

Uub:Bom Senhor Goku!Parece que Perdemos a "luta" do Senhor Picoolo e do Mr.Satan

Goku:Bom Uub!vamos ver a luta de Chaos!Amati depois Agente se Fala

Narrador:Bom Agora o Participante Chaos enfrentara a Participante Ferap

Ferap:Então seu Tampinha acha que pode me vencer!

Chaos:Fica queito!

Chaos dá um chute na Cara de Ferap e depois um chute na sua Barriga que o joga para fora do Ringue!

Narrador:Chaos é o vencedor!

Logo Depois Pan Vence Hulai,Benec quase mata Fosan e Gohan vence Sarai!

Narrador:e a primeira Fase já está decidida! As batalhas da segunda fase já estão decididas! Elas ficarão assim!

Batalha 17 Megec x Goku

Batalha 18 Vegeta x Cara com o Capuz Verde

Batalha 19 Disen x Bardock

Batalha 20 Tien x Omene

Batalha 21 Goten x Senec

Batalha 22 Picoolo x Mr.Satan

Batalha 23 Chaos x Pan

Batalha 24 Benec x Gohan

Bardock:Droga mais uma vez enfrentarei um oponente Idiota!

Picoolo:Não Reclame eu Pequei o Mr.Satan!

Goten:e eu pequei o Senec!droga não quero morrer!

Chaos:Pan não vou ter pena de você só por que é a neta de goku!

Pan:Nem eu de você só por que..só por que só por que você é amigo do meu avo e do meu pai e do meu tio goten!

Senec:Megec ele é o mais forte deles use todas as suas forças!

Megec:Como quiser mestre!

Amati:Senhor Goku use a força do SSJ3 para vencê-lo,ele é o 2° mas forte dos Kizids!

Goku:Certo Amati vou tentar vencê-lo...mas antes da luta começar!preciso comer

Vegeta:Concordo Kakaroto!precisamos repor as energias

Gohan:É Mesmo Papai!estou com uma fome enorme!

Bardock:Tem Razão!estou com muita fome!

Goten:Eu Concordo quem quer ir comer

Trunks:Ai goten acabei de sair da enfermaria nossa você me deu uma surra!mas também estou com fome!

Na Platéia

Marron:Droga nem meu pai nem minha mãe venceram!

Oolong:Se Você quiser eu mesmo posso de trazer um pouco de Felicidade agora!

Bulma dá um tapa em Oolong

Bulma:Olha seu Descarado ela é a filha de Kurilin!

Marron:Mesmo por que já to Interresada em outra pessoa!

Marron Acaba Olhando Diferentemente para Trunks!

Bra:Há Marron o Trunks não liga muito pra mulheres ele só liga pra a Corporação

Chi-Chi:É Bulma acho que agora o Kurilin faz parte da sua família!

Bulma:Melhor O Kurilin que o Mr.Satan!

Videl:o que tem de errado com o papai?

Kame:Nada não só não consigo entende por que mesmo de longe consigo perceber que Goku está preocupado!

Narrador:E Agora para começar a Próxima Fase Subam no Ringue Goku e Megec!

Goku e Megec sobem no ringue  
Megec:Bom então agora me divertirei muito

Goku:O Mesmo digo eu!

Goku se Transforma em SSJ!

Goku:Preparado para a Luta?

Megec:Como Sempre!

Narrador:Amati revelou muito sobre os Kizids!mas será que Goku ira vencer a Megec?


	11. Ep10 Goku e Megec!

Goku ataca Megec com um soco que ele defende e dá outro em goku logo depois prepara um chute que e pegado por goku que o joga longe e depois ataca com vários golpes de energia!Megec sai sem um único arranhão e parte pra cima de Goku com um soco extremamente forte Goku é atingido e limpa o sangue de sua boca e logo depois ataca Megec com um cotovelada e depois logo em seguida com um chute goku e megec lutam tão rápido que não se pode ver seus movimentos!depois de 5 min os 2 se afastam!

Goku:Ka...me..ha..me...ha...me...haaaaaaa!

Megec:Gohaliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Os 2 golpes se chocam e Provocam uma grande Explosão

Megec ataca Goku com chute na perna e depois um soco na barriga

Goku revida com um soco na cara de Megec! E depois com um golpe de energia,Megec solta 4 golpes de energia de uma só vez..Goku tenta desviar mas as 4 energias o perseguiam ele é antigo pelas 4 energias e cai no ringue..Depois de um tempo Goku Levanta e expande seu Ki ele parte pra cima de Megec e os 2 desaparecem de tão rápida que a luta é denovo

Bardock:É Impressionante! O Poder dos 2 é grande demais!

Vegeta:Por que Kakarotto não está usando seu verdadeiro Poder!Droga por que ele não luta direito!

Picoolo:Vegeta!Não está vendo que o Adversário de Goku é muito forte!Espero que Goku não demore a se Transformar em SSJ3!

Tien:Não Acredito Goku não está levando vantagem!

Gohan:Não Sei mais acho que meu pai não tem mais chances!

Goku dá um soco em Megec que segura a mão de goku e com a outra prepara um Golpe de Energia! Megec joga Goku no Chão e logo depois joga o golpe de energia nele! Goku Levanta com Alguma Dificuldade

Goku:Maldito!você Vera a fúria do meu KAIOKEN!

Goku tem seu Corpo tomado por uma aura vermelha

E logo depois ataca Megec com uma força jamais vista!

Vegeta:Ele Combinou o Kaikoen com os Poderes de SSJ!maldito kakarotto seu poder subiu muito!

Goku joga Megec no Chão e começa atacá-lo com vários golpes de energia e depois prepara sua Técnica Especial!

Goku:Ka...me...ha...me...ha...me...HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

O kamehameha de Goku acerta Megec ! que fica extremamente machucado com o Golpe

Megec:Maldito!Você não sabe com quem se meteu!GOHALIIII!!!

O Gohali de Megec acerta Goku que também cai!

Goku:Está na Hora de você ver o meu poder!

Goku se Transforma em SSJ2!

Megec:Seu Tolo!eu sei que esse não é nem uma parte do seu verdadeiro poder!

Megec espande seu ki até ficar Igual ao de Goku

Goku parte com um Soco em Megec que defende e dá um outro soco na barriga de Goku,Goku Levanta e Dá um Golpe de Energia em Megec!  
Megec:Muito bem agora enfrente a fúria do meu golpe mas poderoso!Gojen!

Megec Aponta o Dedo Para Goku e dele sai um Raio de Energia Maior que o Kamehameha!o Golpe acerta Goku que cai no Chão e perde a Transformação de SSJ2

Goku:Levanta você é bom! Mas ser bom muitas vezes não é o suficiente é preciso ser experto!Taioken!

Megec não conseque se Mover enquanto Goku Aproveita e se Transforma em SSJ2 novamente

Em um Lugar longe dali

Daí-Kaio-shin:Kibitoshin! Onde está meu almoço!

Kibitoshin:Está aqui!mas você pode vir aqui um minuto!

Daí-Kaio-shin:Diga logo o que você quer!

Kibitoshin:Olhe Goku está enfrentando um Kizid!

Daí-Kaio-shin:Um Kizid e como você pode ficar aqui parado,você deveria ir lá na terra e ajudá-los!

Kibitoshin:Mas eu queria lhe perguntar o que tem de tão fantabuloso nos Kizids!

Daí-Kaio-Shin dá um soco na cabeça de Kibitoshin!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Eles são a Raça mas forte do Universo!nascem com cerca de 25.000 de poder de luta!tem o maior império da galáxia e invadem planetas escravizão seu povo e se o Planeta não tiver recursos naturais eles o explodem!

Kibitoshin:Espero que Goku consiga detê-los!

Goku continua a lutar com Megec!ele o Ataca com um chute na cara e recebe vários golpes na barriga,logo Goku Revida com uma cotovelada na cara e depois uma joelhada na barriga Megec sorri e ataca goku

Amati:mas que demora eu disse a ele pra ele se Transformar em SSJ3!

Uub:Calma ele logo se Transformará

Amati:Espero!

Goku recebe vários golpes de Megec e depois é jogado no Chão

Goku Levanta e se Teletransporta para atrás de Megec e o ataca com uma cotolevada que o leva ao Chão!Megec se levanta e Goku Desce Até o Ringue

Goku:Vamos mostre o seu Verdadeiro Poder que eu mostro o meu!

Megec:Ótimo Poderemos Começar a lutar de verdade então!

Goku:Agora sinta o Poder do SSJ3!

Goku começa a Reunir seu Ki logo ele perde as Sobrancelhas e seu Cabelo Cresce

Goku:Então essa é a Transformação do SSJ3

Megec:Seu poder de Luta é mesmo muito alto!mas agora vamos ver se Compara ao Super Kizid!

Megec começa a reunir sua Força e logo depois se ve ele com a parte vermelha do Cabelo crescida e se olhos não tem mas Pupilas

Megec:Então Era Isso Que Você queria ver!

Goku:Agora vamos a luta

Narrador:Goku e Megec revelam seu Poder mas será que eles poderão se enfrentar numa luta de Igual para Igual!


	12. Ep11 O SSJ3 Fracassa!

Narrador:No ultimo Episodio Goku e Megec fazem uma espetalucar batalha mas agora Goku e Megec Resolvem Mostrar Seu Verdadeiro Poder!Quem Será que vencerá!

Megec tinha sua Velocidade Triplicada e ataca Goku com uma Seqüência de Socos a Qual Goku não desvia de nenhum Goku Revida com um chute na Cara e depois vários golpes de Energia Megec Desvia de 2 mas depois é acertado pelos demais!Megec,Prepara uma Energia enorme e a Lança em Goku que a Rebate para Megec!

Goku:Muito Bem Desde que Lutei com Majin Boo não havia lutado tão serio novamente!

Megec:Você também é muito Forte Goku...mas agora cale essa sua boca seu verme e Morra!

Vegeta:Seu Verme Inútil ele está Roubando minhas falas!

Depois do Comentário inútil e desnecessário de Vegeta a Luta Continua Goku Pega Megec pelo Cabelo e começa a socá-lo na barriga!mas derrepente a mão que segurava o Cabelo de Megec começa a levar fortes choques e Goku o Solta fazendo com que ele leve um Golpe e caia no Ringue(será que ele ainda existe?) Megec começa a Flutuar mas Alto faz um Golpe Parecido com a Death Ball De Freeza e Arremessa em Goku que logo Levanta Segura a Bola para ninguém se Machucar Goku segura até que resolve jogá-la de volta para Megec!

Megec:Maldito!

Goku(pensando):Droga ele é muito poderoso só tem um jeito de eu vencer!

Goku:Kaioken aumentado 30x!

Goku:Reúne a Energia do Kaioken não pra si mas sim para uma pequena bola de Energia que segura nas Mãos!

Megec:O Que é isso!

A Bola não era tão grande mas Goku a Joga em Megec

Goku:Vamos tente Resistir ao meu Golpe mas Poderoso!A Genki-Dama!

Megec vindo o Poder da Genki Dama usa o Cabelo para se Proteger mas é em vão por que ele é Atingido e Cai no Chão!

Megec:Maldito a Energia era Pequena mas forte!

Goku:Agora MORRA!!!Ka...me...ha..me...ha..me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Megec usa o Cabelo como Escudo e o Kamehameha não faz Efeito nele/

Megec:Seu Tolo meu Cabelo não é só de Enfeite como o Seu ele me produz um Escudo Elétrico!por que você acha que você levou um Choque quando me agarrou pelo Cabelo

Megec sobe alto

Megec:Agora Receba Outra Final Ball

Megec Faz um Golpe Igual Aquele que fez a pouco tempo mas com mas força e o Joga em Goku:Não Consigo Segurar!

Goku é extremamente Ferido pelo Golpe!

Chi-Chi:Meu Goku!Ele não pode morrer!buaaaaa!

Bulma:Vamos Goku Reaja você não pode perder!

Oolong:Goku Não Morra!

Pual Acaba de Chegar

Pual:Oi Pessoal tava Dormindo no Carro do Yamcha perdi alguma coisa?

Kame:Perdeu a 1ª fase do torneio e está perdendo a luta de Goku

A Fumaça Começa a Baixar

Bardcok:Não Morra Goku!

Bardock:Olha para Megec

Bardock:Se Você o Matou eu juro que me Transforma Agora e te esmago em 5 min!

Gohan:Vamos Papai Não Morra!

Goku Levanta ainda em SSJ3

Goku:Calma Ainda Estou Vivo!Papai,Gohan eu estou bem!

Megec:Ainda Vive Maldito!

Goku:Agora vou Acabar com isso!KAIKOEN AUMENTADO 60X!!

Goku Tem Seu Corpo mas Forte Rasgando a Camisa e tem uma Nova Aura vermelha!

Gohan:O Poder do meu Pai Está incrível!

Goku:Ka...me...ha...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Megec Não Tem Tempo para se Defender e Leva o Golpe que o faz cair na onde Ficava o Ringue,Megec e Goku Ficam Extremamente Fracos e Goku Não Suporta o Kaioken e o desfaz se esforçando para não perder a transformação do SSJ3 e Megec também se Esforça para Não perder a Transformação de Super Kizid

Os Dois começam a Voar e Goku Começa a Socar Megec que defende e chuta Goku depois o soca na Nuca

Bardock:Ahhhhhhhhhhh

Gohan:O Que Houve Vovô?

Bardock Se Ve na Terra mas Longe Dali em um lugar cheio de montanhas

Logo ele ve Pan,Amati e Chaos Lutando contra Omene Ele Olha para cima e Ve Ele,Goten,Trunks,picoolo e uub lutando contra Benec mas ve depois que..

Gohan:Vovô,Vovô Acorde!

Bardock:Ai Minha Cabeça tive premonições denovo

Pan:Bisavozinho tudo bem!achei que o senhor poderia ter morrido!

Trunks:Pan ele não terá esse problema ele já ta morto!

Goku continua a Luta Contra Megec quando ele resolve ataca com Golpes de Energia e Megec decide atacá-lo com energia também ninguém acerta ninguém até que uma energia acerta cada um dos dois Goku pula e da um Soco Megec Faz o Mesmo e os dois caem com as bocas sangrando Goku e Megec Limpam a Boca e Voltam a Luta!

Senec:Impressionante Nunca Vi Megec Lutar Assim!a Luta está ótima!

Benec:Mestre Acho que Megec Ganha

Omene:Não Goku tem um poder surpreendente

Benec:Omene Cala a Boca por que de nós você é o único que não atingiu a forma de Super Kizid

Omene:Ora seu!

Senec:Os Dois Parem quero ver a luta!

Goku(pensando):Preciso Ariscar esse é o único Golpe pelo Qual Posso Vencer!

Goku:GOLPE DO DRAGÃO!

Goku usa o golpe do Dragão mas Megec Usa seu Cabelo de Defesa e Agara Goku Com Seu Cabelo O Choque Dado em Goku é muito grande Logo Megec Usa sua Força e faz os Gritos de Goku Aumentarem

Megec:Você Perdeu Idiota!

Goku perde A Transformação de SSJ3

E é arremessado para Fora da Plataforma

Narrador:Incrível Goku Perdeu Megec é o vencedor

Megec:Ufa!,pensei que não levava essa!

Bardock,Kurilin,Goten,Gohan,Pan,Tien,Yamcha e Chaos vão ver se Goku Está bem

Bardock:Goku Você está bem?

Goku:Estou!

Amati chega e Entrega uma semente dos Deuses a Goku

Amati:Por que você demorou para usar a Transformação de SSJ3!

Goku:Não pensei que ele fosse tão forte!

Chi-Chi:Ahhh o meu Goku morreu!

Kame:Não Chi-Chi ele está levantando ele ta vivo!

Narrador:Competidores Cara do Capuz e Vegeta favor Comparecer ao local de luta(não da mas pra chamar de ringue)

Vegeta:Espero que você me apresente algum desafio

Narrador:Goku perde para Megec em um luta Incrível será que os Guerreiros Z ainda tem chances de vencer os Kizids!


	13. Ep 12 Vegeta você é nossa ultima esperaç

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Vimos Goku e Megec em uma luta Impressionante a qual Goku a perde depois de Realizar o Golpe do Dragão sem Sucesso!Será que com a Derrota de Goku nossos Heróis poderão vencer os Kizids!

Vegeta:Pois Saiba que já Mostrarei meu Poder logo agora!

Amati:Eu Digo o Mesmo

Amati tira o Capuz e tem mas Liberdade pra Lutar!

Vegeta se Transforma em SSJ e depois em SSJ2

Senec:Mas esse idiota eu mesmo o matei!

Senec:Não Importa logo após essa luta ele morerá denovo!

Vegeta Soca Amati no Peito e Depois nas Pernas Amati dá um soco em na Cara de vegeta

Que não parece estar nem um pouco ferido com o Golpe,Vegeta pega Os Braços de Amati o joga pra cima ele desaparece e Reaparece em Cima de Amati o Jogando para o Chão!(não da pra chamar de ringue)Vegeta começa a atacá-lo com vários golpes de Energia Amati continua no Chão!não resistindo!

Vegeta:Vamos seu Inútil comese a Contar!

Narrador:1,2,3,4,5,6

Amati Levanta e Ataca vegeta com um Golpe médio de Energia que o Acerta na Cabeça

Vegeta:Maldito!Golpe do Esplendor Final!

Amati:Lopef!

O Lopef de Amati não consegue aquentar o Resplendor Final de Vegeta e é atingido

Amati levanta e Solto Outro Lopef que Acerta Vegeta que cai no chão,mas não demora a levantar e a dar um Soco na Cara de Amati e depois um chute na sua Barriga,Amati tenta Reagir mas leva mas um soco de vegeta

Vegeta:Vamos lute serio

Amati:Como quiser!

Amati expande seu ki até ficar próximo ao de Vegeta mas mesmo assim Inferior!

Amati dá um Soco na Cara de Vegeta e Logo Após um Chute Vegeta sorri e Joga uma Energia de Tamanho Médio em Amati que é ferido

Amati mas uma Não Se Levanta Vegeta pega sua Cabeça e Começa a esfregá-la no Ringue Igual Gohan fez com Vegeta no GT No Final Vegeta o Jogo Contra a Parede mas ele não cai e fica flutuando um pouco sobre o Chão Com a cara sangrando!Amati joga mas um Golpe de Energia e joga em Vegeta

Goku:Bom Gente a luta ta boa mas eu tou com fome e preciso ir comer!

Uub:Mas Senhor Goku,Não Vera a Luta dos 2!?

Goku:Amati não está lutando a Serio Uub na luta contra você ele estava muito mais forte!

Uub:Mais Por que ele não está lutando a serio?

Goku:Isso é obvio Uub,Amati sabe que poderá lutar e vencer os Kizids por isso deixa Vegeta o vencer e o Próprio Vegeta já percebeu isso!

Tien:Achei que Seria uma Luta melhor!Nem Vegeta nem Amati estão mostrando seu Verdadeiro poder!

Chaos:Desculpe Tien mais acho que Vou Desistir!

Tien:Chaos você não luta faz tempo,Precisa mostrar que treinou!a luta contra Pan é uma boa Hora!

Pan Olha para Amati meio Indiferente

Bardock:Pan tem Algo de Errado?

Pan:Não Bisavozinho só sinto como se aquele cara fosse meio que diferente como se já o conhecesse.

Boo:Pan ta apaixonada,Pan ta apaixonada!

Pan:Ah Boo Cala a Boca

Boo:Boo Não queria Magoar Pan!Pan Desculpa Boo?

Pan:Mais é claro que Desculpa

Amati Continua a Apanhar de Vegeta ele já tem seu corpo todo machucado e não tem mas Condições de Lutar

Vegeta:Já Chega,Você não lutou a serio!Merece perder mesmo!

Vegeta dá um chute na Cara de Amati e ele cai pra fora do "ringue"

Narrador:A Luta Acabou!..

Vegeta:...tá eu sei eu ganhei não precisa dizer pra todos

Amati come uma Semente dos Deuses e Se Recupera!

Narrador:Participantes Bardcok e Disén comparecem ao local da luta

Bardock sobe vence Disén com um Golpe e todo blá,blá,blá de Sempre

Pan Acaba Indo Falar com Amati

Pan:Senhor Amati o Senhor está bem?

Amati:Estou mas me diga uma coisa Quando é seu Aniversairio?

Pan:Eu Faço Aniversario dia 13 de fevereiro por que?

Amati:2 dias depois de Lara Morrer!

Goku:Mais como você Amati Namorava Lara sendo que hoje você tem 14 anos e se ela morreu a 12!?

Amati:Goku Acontece que quando Nós Ghilar saímos de Ghili com vingança na mente nós temos a idade a mente sempre igual até a vingança ser completada assim poderemos Envelhecer Novamente!

Goku:Interresante!

Vegeta:Hey seu Verme Inútil por que não lutou de verdade?

Esperava Algo decente

Amati:Não Poderia!se eu luta-se de verdade você poderia cansar com a luta e não iria conseguir vencer os kizids!

Chaos:Tien acha que pode vencer esse kizid?

Tien:Irei Tentar Chaos mas não acho que consigo.

Narrador:Competidor Tien e Competidor Omene Venham ao Local da Batalha!

Goku:Tien boa sorte!

Tien:Obrigado Goku irei precisar!

Senec:Esse então é o humano mais poderoso!Omene acabe com ele!

Omene:Como quiser Mestre!

Tien:Então kizid vamos ver quem é o melhor aqui!

Omene:Humano idiota!acha que pode me vencer!

Narrador:Amati deixou Vegeta ganhar a Luta para que Vegeta pudesse Vencer aos Kizids e Tien será que Conseguirá Vencer a Omene!


	14. Ep13 Tien ultrapassa os limites de um Hu

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio vimos Vegeta lutar com Amati que não luta a serio para que Vegeta possa acabar com os kizids!mas e Tien poderá Acabar com Omene

Tien:Então Fique sabendo que eu sou o Humano mais Forte do Mundo!

Omene:Há que seja humano,Sayjin ou Nanek morrera do mesmo jeito!

Tien começa atacando Omene com um chute na cabeça e depois um Soco na barriga

Omene sorri e Joga Tien no chão Tien também sorri e joga vários golpes de Energia em Omene que devia de alguns mas logo é acertado por vários!Tien Desaparece e Aparece Atrás de Omene dando-lhe um Soco nas Costas logo depois ele lhe dá uma joelhada no Queixo de Omene,Omene Revida com um Golpe de Energia mas Tien Rebate o Golpe que Volta Para Omene!

Omene:Como um Humano pode me dar trabalho acho melhor eu começar a lutar a serio!

Omene parte com um Soco em Tien e depois um Chute,logo depois uma cabeçada Tien levanta Começa a Voar!

Tien:Kikoho!

Logo um Campo de Energia Explode em Volta de Tien e Acerta Omene!

Omene:Gohali!

O Gohali acerta Tien e o faz cair Omene Aproveita e pula em Cima de Tien esmagando ele!

Tien consegue Tirar Omene de cima dele

Omene:Pelo Jeito você é mesmo bem forte mas não mostrou todo seu potencial!

Tien:Cale a Boca!Taioken!

Omene tem a Visão Ofuscada e Quando Volta a Ver se Depara com 10 Tiens!

Um dos Tien Ataca Omene na Cabeça enquanto o Outro o Soca na Barriga Omene tira os 2 Tiens de Perto todos os Tiens apontão as mãos para Omene

Tiens: Adousakeeeeeen!

Os 10 Adousaken de Tien Acertam Omene que Sai Ferido Pelo Golpe

Tien volta a ser um só e Omene Levanta!

Omene:Bom você não parece humano sua força é grande demais para ser um humano!Mas Sei como te Deixar mais irritado

Omene aponta o dedo para Chaos e dele sai um raio que atinge Chaos e o Deixa Inconsciente

Tien:DESGRAÇADO COMO OUSA ATACAR CHAOS EU IREI TE DESTRUIR!

Tien eleva seu Ki alem de um ser humano Normal Ele está com a força equilavente a um SSJ!

Tien:Agora morra Desgraçado!

Omene Começa a Levar Vários Socos e Chutes de Tien sem conseguir se Defender

Goku:Chaos Você ta bem!?

Chaos:Ai to sim Goku!

Kame:Tien está lutando de Maneira que nunca vi antes!

Oolong:Tem Razão!Ele deve ganhar

Pual:Não tenho certeza esse cara é bem forte!

Oolong:Marron enquanto eles lutam você não poderia ir tomar um sorvete comigo?

Bulma dá um tapa em Oolong!

Oolong:Ai!

Bulma:Oolong ele é filha de Kurilin tenha mais respeito!

Oolong:e você Bra não quer ir comigo?

Bulma dá outra tapa ainda mais forte em Oolong!

Bulma:Ora como consegue dar em cima da minha filha!

Marron e Bra começam a Rir e Depois voltam a ver a luta!

Tien não leva mais nenhum Golpe de Omene,Omene está sendo massacrado por Tien até que Tien o Joga para Fora da Plataforma! Mas Omene começa a Flutuar!

Omene:Ótimo já me mostrou teu Poder Agora é minha vez!

Omene Começa a atacar Tien com grande violência Tien não conseque revidar só apanha

Omene dá uma cotolevada na nuca de Tien e o joga pro chão e começa a pizar na sua cabeça!

Chaos:Tien!revide!

Goku:Calma Chaos tien pode ganhar!

Tien conseque tirar o pé de Omene de Sua Cabeça!

Omene:Ta na Hora de Acabar com isso

Omene aponta a mão para Tien assim como fez com #18

Omene:Gofir!

Tien:Adousaken!

Logo uma Explosão ocorre Omene continua de pé mais Tien está no Chão!

Narrador:1,2,3,4,5,6,7

Tien Levanta com um sorriso do rosto

Omene:Como pode sorrir depois disso!

Tien:Olhe atrás de você!

Omene vira e 4 Tien cada um dos Tien o ataca com um Kikoho

Omene cai no chão mais logo levanta os Tien voltam a ser um só

Omene parte pra Tien com um Soco,Tien faz o Mesmo!

Os 2 caem no chão!

Benec:Incrível para um humano ele está conseguindo lutar muito bem!

Senec:não há tantos problemas,Omene é um Kizid de Classe 4 diferente de você e Megec que são de 2 e eu que sou de 1

Omene e Tien Levantam Omene Ataca Tien com um Soco o Mesmo faz Tien

Mais Tien é com esse Soco Arremessado para fora do Local de Batalha!

Narrador:Tien perde a luta Omene vence!

Chaos Vai ver se Tien ainda está bem

Chaos:Tien você está bem?

Tien:Ai to sim Chaos.

Senec:Muito Bem Omene continue assim.

Goten:Ah eu não quero ir Lutar!Esse Cara vai me matar!

Amati:Senhor Goten se Transformar logo no começo da luta quem sabe você não equilibra um pouco.

Narrador:Participantes Goten e Senec comparecem ao Local de Batalha por favor!

Goten e Senec sobem.

Senec:Você até que não é tão ruim quem sabe não posso ter pena de você

Goten se Transforma em SSJ2

Goten:Vamos Lutar logo

Narrador:Tien depois de uma luta excepcional com Omene perde e Agora é a hora de Goten enfrentar um dos Kizids quem será que vencera?


	15. Ep14 A Rendição de MrSatan

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Tien e Omene travaram uma brilhante luta

Na qual Omene ganhou por pouco Agora é a Vez de Goten mostrar seu poder contra Senec

Goten parte com um soco na cabeça de Senec que desvia movendo a cabeça para o Lado

Senec dá um Soco em Goten que defende o soco com a mão mas logo ele não a segura mais e Senec consegue Atingi-lo Goten é fortemente atingido pelo Golpe e cai no chão Senec solta 3 Golpes de Energia o qual Goten escapa de 2 e acertado por 1 Goten Levanta e o Ataca com vários Golpes de Energia Senec no Começo desvia mais depois é acertado pela energia!logo é percebida a superioridade de Senec sobre Goten!

Goku:Incrível ele é muito poderoso!

Vegeta:Gostaria de Enfrentá-lo!nas finais

Bardock:Espero que Goten saia com vida dessa luta

Gohan:A Batalha está complicada para o Goten!

Goten começa a atacar Senec varias vezes mais Senec desvia de todos os Golpes

Senec:Minha Vez!

Senec dá um Chute na Cara de Goten que leva o Chute e cai no Chão Senec então o ataca com vários golpes de energia o qual Goten não consegue desviar e perde a transformação de SSJ2 Goten levanta expande o Ki

Goten:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Senec leva o Golpe que faz a Boca dele sangrar ele logo limpa o Sangue

Senec:Cansei de Brincar..GOHALI!

Goten tenta segurar o Golpe mais acaba se ferindo com ele

Goten joga uma bola de Energia em Senec que desvia dela e o ataca com um chute o jogando para fora!

Mr.Satan:Ai meu deus eu não posso lutar com esse cara!preciso desistir!mas como se eu desistir irei decepcionar meus fãs!

Picoolo:Pois eu tenho uma Idea,Por que não desisti e diz aos seus fãs que decidiu desistir para que os outros também tenham chances de ganhar?

Mr.Satan:Mais que ótima Idea Obrigado!Irei Avisar meus fãs!

Narrador:Recebemos uma Importante Informação Mr.Satan decediu desistir para que outros participantes também tenham chances de ganhar!

Humano1:Puxa Mr.Satan é realmente muito caridoso!

Humano2:Claro!

Bardock derepende cai no chão! E revê o lugar onde tinha estado na ultima premonição!

Ele ve um Guerreiro que Nunca tinha Visto em SSJ3!ele lutava fortemente com Senec! Ele olha para o lado Tien,Yamcha,Kurilin,#18 e Gohan no Chão os 5 estavam Inconsciente enquanto isso ele vira para o Lado e ve outro Guerreiro que nunca avia visto em SSJ3,Pan,Amati,Chaos,Picoolo,Uub e Ele lutando contra um Kizid que ele não conseguia saber quem era ele novamente olha para o Lado e ve o corpo de Omene no Chão!

Goku:Papai Acorde!o me diga o que ouve?

Gohan:Vamos Vovô!

Bardock acorda

Goten:Vovô o senhor está bem?

Bardock:Estou!droga por que mesmo depois de morto ainda tenho essas coisas!

Picoolo:Senhor Bardock!Por que nunca me disse que tinha premonições!

Bardock:Por que eu não gostaria que ninguém soubesse!

Narrador:Participantes Chaos e Pan Favor comparecem ao Local da Luta!

Tien:Chaos boa sorte!

Gohan:Pan boa sorte!

Chaos e Pan:Obrigado!

Chaos e Pan vão ao local da Luta Chaos já começa atacando Pan com um soco na Cabeça!Pan desvia e Ataca Chaos com um Soco que é defendido pelo próprio Chaos começa a usar seus poderes telepáticos e faz Pan Começar a Atacar a Si Mesmo a Cena era Extremamente Engraçada!

Goku:Nossa Tien Chaos melhorou muito antes ele só usava essa técnica em pessoas fracas!

Tien:Chaos ficava horas treinando para consequir! ele conseguiu controlar a mim e Lunch!uma vez

Goku:Falando na Lunch Tien por que ela não veio ver o torneio?

Tien:Ela ta meio ocupada sabe?

A vista se muda para a frente de um Banco que é destruído por uma granada

Lunch sai carregando alguns sacos de dinheiro!

Lunch:Espero que isso seja o suficiente para comprar a comida de Tien e Chaos!

A vista se muda novamente para o torneio

Chaos luta muito bem,apesar de Pan estar Levando Vantagem,Chaos dá um Soco em Pan que não defende dessa vez e acaba sendo Ferida pelo Golpe,Pan Volta e joga vários golpes de Energia em Chaos que não consegue defender e Cai!Pan Parte para o Ataque e Chaos defende Pan Então dá um chute em Chaos que defende e começa a rodar Pan até jogá-la na Parede mais ela ainda sim não cai para fora da plataforma!ela parte pra cima de Chaos e o ataca com um soco na Barriga e Chaos se Choca contra a Parede e Cai para Fora!

Narrador:Pan é a vencedora!

Tien:Parabéns Chaos você lutou muito bem!  
Chaos:Obrigado Tien!

Goku:Meus Parabéns Chaos você lutou muito bem!

Chaos:Obrigado!

Goku:Gohan!lute com todas as Suas Forças!Não Subestime esse Kizid ele é extremamente poderoso!

Gohan:Pode Deixar papai eu vou tomar cuidado! Ele me parece extremamente poderoso!

Senec:Benec acaba com ele!

Benec:Como quiser Mestre!

Benec e Gohan sobem na Plataforma!

Narrador:Goten perdeu para Senec e Agora em uma nova luta Gohan enfrentara benec!


	16. Ep15 Cuidado Gohan Benec mostra todo seu

Gohan:Boa Sorte

Benec:Cale a tua Boca e Lute

Gohan e Benec espandem o Ki e cada um parte par ao ataque Gohan o ataca com um Soco e Benec com um Chute Benec Começa a jogar vários golpes de energia em Gohan que não desvia e acaba sendo ferido Gohan Começa a ataca com vários socos e chutes que Benec não defende e Gohan acaba jogando ele no chão!

Chi-Chi:Vai Gohan acaba com ele mostre seu Poder!

Videl:Vai Gohan mate ele você consegue!

Gohan mais uma vez o ataca com um chute e Benec defende logo depois joga Gohan no chão Benec,Gohan Levanta e Expande seu Ki ao Maximo!

Gohan:Vamos mostre todo seu poder!assim eu mostrarei o meu também!

Benec:Claro!

Benec começa a Expandir o Ki e Logo a parte vermelha de seu cabelo cresce e ele perde as pupilas dos olhos Gohan o ataca com vários golpes de Energia e Benec desvia de todos!  
Benec:Gohali!

Gohan:Masenko!

Os 2 Golpes se Chocam Causando uma Grande Explosão no Ringue Gohan Aparece Atrás de Benec e o Ataca com Outro Masenko Benec cai no chão

Benec(pensando):ele esta forte mas mesmo assim não está mostrando seu poder já sei como fazê-lo mostrar seu poder!

Benec atira 2 raios para cima um vai para Videl e o Outro Para Chi-Chi logo ele faz isso também em Picoolo,Goku,Pan e Bardock!

Gohan:Ora seu Desgraçado.haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Gohan Expande seu Ki ao Maximo ele fica com o Ki de um SSJ3 e parte mas uma vez para o ataque! Ele ataca Benec com vários chutes e socos enquanto isso todos acordam menos Bardock que teve outro sonho!Bardock estava em um Lugar que nunca tinha visto antes mas ele estava com Thoma os 2 pareciam que iam participar de Algo mais não era visível o que logo um ser verde vai cumprimentar Bardock!antes disso Bardock acorda novamente!

Goku:Papai você está bem?

Bardock:Estou Sim!Goku!

Gohan mais uma vez ataca Benec com vários Golpes de Energia mais Benec começa a Defender usando o Cabelo!Gohan coloca as mãos em forma de Taça!

Gohan:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaa

O Kamehameha de Gohan acerta Benec que Fica no Chão logo Benec olha pra Cima e Ve que Gohan estava Preparando mais um Golpe Gohan joga uma grande energia em Benec que Rebate e Gohan cai no Chão!

Pan:Papai vamos acabe com ele você consegue!

Goku:Vai Gohan!Você consegue vencê-lo !

Gohan levanta mais uma vez e prepara mais uma vez um kamehameha!

Gohan:Ka...me...ha...me...

Benec:Gofir!

Gohan:HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Os 2 Golpes mais uma vez se Chocam e fazem com que cada um começa a empurrar os Golpes!

Chi-Chi:Ah Gohan vamos acabe logo com ele!

Videl:Vai Gohan você Conseque!

Kame:Não Fiquem tão confiantes!ele tem um poder inacreditável!

Oolong:Tem Razão Mestre Espero que Gohan Ganhe

Pual:Oolong não diga besteiras claro que Gohan vai vencer ele é o filho de Goku e também é extremamente poderoso!

Marron continuava a olhar apenas para Trunks

Bra:E Então Marron como você acha que ta a Luta?

Marron:Ah ta ótima acho que Picoolo ganha!

Bra:Picoolo não ta lutando!

Marron:Ah Desculpa é que eu tava prestando atenção...

Bra:No Trunks não é?

Marron:é digamos que Sim!

Kame:Ah Não precisa do Trunks quando se Tem eu aqui!

Mestre Kame diz isso com as Mãos Próximas aos Seios de Marron

Bulma e Chi-Chi dão um Soco na Cabeça de Kame

Bulma:É Incrível você nunca perde essa mania!

Gohan e Benec continuavam a Empurar os 2 Golpes!

Senec:Benec chega acaba logo com ele para de Brincar!

Benec:Claro Mestre!

Benec então empurra o Golpe até acertar Gohan Benec Joga Vários Golpes de Energia em Gohan que não defende e Acaba sendo Ferido!

Benec Pega Gohan e o Joga na Parede!

Narrador:Gohan Perde a Luta Benec vence!

Goku,Bardock,Goten,Pan e Picoolo vão até lá para ver se Gohan está bem!

Narrador:Essa 2ª fase foi Incrível! Tivemos ótimas lutas!mas agora vamos ver como ficaram as lutas da 3ª fase!

Batalha 25 Megec x Vegeta

Batalha 26 Bardock x Omene

Batalha 27 Senec x Picoolo

Batalha 28 Pan x Benec

Bardock:Finalmente enfrentarei um inimigo que vale a pena!

Vegeta:O Mesmo digo eu!

Goku:Papai Vegeta tomem Cuidado o mesmo digo pra Picoolo e Pan esses Kizids são extremamente fortes

Megec:Ótimo pequei o 2° mas Forte da equipe deles!já derrotei o 1º agora vou derrotar o 2º

Senec:Está mas do que obvio que eles não são adversários para nós!esse nanek não terá a mínima chance contra mim!

Benec:e eu terei que enfrentar uma garotinha de 12 anos!droga!

Omene:e aquele Sayajin que vou enfrentar! Nem consegue se transformar em SSJ

Megec:Já Ganhamos!

Vegeta(pensando):ele é muito forte se conseguiu vencer a Kakaroto poderá vencer a mim!malditos kizids!

Amati:Senhor Vegeta!

Vegeta:Diga o que quer?

Amati:Só queria te dizer que lute a serio ele não terá pena nenhuma de você!

Vegeta:Quem Deveria ter pena dele sou eu!eu sou o Príncipe...

Yamcha:O Príncipe dos Sayajins,sou Invencível!um guerreiro de Classe Alta Vegeta já não ta na hora de trocar de discurso?

Vegeta:Hrrr Cale a boca seu Terráqueo!

Goku:Vegeta não se irrite!você tem uma luta daqui a pouco!mas enquanto ela não começa por que não vamos comer!?

Bardock:Ótima Idea filho!

Pan:Amati tudo bem?

Amati:Tudo Pan e Você?

Pan:Tudo Também!é você acha que nos 2 assim tipo...

Narrador:Competidores Vegeta e Megec favor comparecer ao local da luta

Vegeta e Megec sobem no Ringue para a luta

Vegeta se Transforma em SSJ

Megec:Vamos para a Luta logo!

Vegeta:Cale a Boca Verme Inútil!


	17. Ep16 Todo o Poder de Vegeta é Mostrado!

Megec e Vegeta começam a lutar!Megec Acerta Vegeta com um chute que é pego por ele

Vegeta sorri e Joga Megec no chão e logo depois ataca com vários Golpes de Energia Megec não desvia de Nenhum dos Golpes e Quando a fumaça abaixa Megec aparenta não ter sofrido nada com o Golpe Vegeta aponta a Mão para Megec

Vegeta:Grande Explosão do Super Vegeta!(Pra quem não sabe BigBang)

Megec sai um Pouco Ferido com o Golpe!

Vegeta Continua a Atacá-lo com vários golpes de energia o qual Megec não desvia logo Megec Consegue Desviar! E retrucar com vários golpes na nuca de Vegeta,Vegeta cai no Chão e perde a Transformação de SSJ!Vegeta se Levanta e se Transforma em SSJ2 Ele parte pra cima de Megec o Atacando com vários golpes e logo depois com um Chute na Barriga!Megec levanta expande seu Ki e dá um Sorriso Megec Sobe até o Céu!e então começa a Preparar um Golpe

Vegeta:É O Mesmo Golpe que ele usou em Kakaroto

Vegeta:Golpe do Resplendor Final!

O Golpe de Vegeta acerta Megec que não parece Nada Ferido com o Golpe

Megec:Agora Sinta o Poder da minha Final Ball!

Ao Ouvir isso Bardock cai denovo e ve Megec o Atacando com uma Final Ball

E Gohan entrando em sua Frente e o Salvando da Final Ball logo depois ele tem uma visão muito Estranha!

Senec se Transforma em um Ser Gigantesco e agara Goku e Vegeta que estavam extremamente feridos!

Senec:Morram Saijyns morram

Bardock com uma Lua de Oxigênio na Mão!

Bardock:Hey Por que não luta com Alguém de sou tamanho!

Bardock joga a Lua no Céu e se Transforma em Oozaro logo depois ele acorda novamente

Vegeta estava Segurando a Final Ball ele novamente expande seu Ki e a Joga novamente em Megec!

Megec:como eu queria!

Megec desvia o Golpe para Trunks que é atingido pelo Golpe!e é extremamente ferido!Vegeta Quando ve aquilo fica paralisado logo uma Lagrima cai de Seu Rosto e bate no chão Vegeta Explode em Raiva!

Vegeta:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÕ MALDITO DESGRAÇADO!

Logo uma Explosão de Ki ocorre em volta de Vegeta!

Goku:Nunca vi tanto poder desse jeito o que é que aconteceu com Vegeta!

Marron que sai da Arquibancada e Envade o torneio vai lá com Trunks!

Goten está socorrendo Trunks Marron Chega e Empurra Goten

Marron:Trunks Trunks responda você tá bem?

Marron fica com Raiva e Com Isso consegue jogar alguns Raios de Energia em Megec!

Marron:Mamãe me Ensinou a Fazer isso desgraçado como ousar atacar o Trunks!

#18:Essa é minha Filha!finalmente fez Algo

Logo a Fumaça da Explosão que ocorreu entre Vegeta Desaparece!

Vegeta:Marron eu Cuido dele!

Vegeta Tinha um Novo Cabelo Longo e havia perdidos as Sobrancelhas

Goku:Não Vegeta!você se Transformou em...

Vegeta:Em Super Saijyn 3!e por causa disso matarei esse Desgraçado!

Marron Continuava a Abraçar Trunks que ainda estava no chão!

Trunks acorda!e se Assuta com Marron

Trunks:Você é a filha de Kurilin!uau como você é bonita!

Marron fica corada!

Goku:Incrível ele me superou nessa Transformação!

Megec:Vamos Estabilizar as Coisas!

Megec se Transforma em Super Kizid!

Vegeta o Ataca com Rapidez jamais Vista

Megec não consegue se mexer com tantos golpes que recebe Vegeta Então dá um Chute na Nunca de Megec e Então um Soco o Levando para o Chão!Vegeta não demora a Atacá-lo com vários raios de Energia!Megec não se Levantava já que ele não aquentava o Poder de Vegeta!

Benec:Incrível ele está extremamente poderoso!

Omene:Nunca Pensei mas acho que teremos problemas!

Senec:Não seja Ridículo ainda sim Posso Derota-lo!

Vegeta para com os Raios De Eneriga Megec Levanta e Joga uma outra Final Ball

Vegeta sorri e a Segura com uma mão e a joga novamente para Megec que não defende e é atingido! E Perde a Transformação de Super Kizid!

Vegeta:Agora Morra Kizid Maldito!Golpe do Resplendor Fi...

Goku:Vegeta não fassa isso!

Vegeta:Por que não Kakarroto!?

Goku:Se Fizer isso será desclassificado!

Vegeta:Tem Razão!Hey Você já faz quase 1 min q ele ta na cratera que eu abri onde estava o Ringue e não começou a contar!

Narrador:Claro!1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!Vegeta é o Vencedor!

Vegeta desfaz a Transformação de SSJ3 e volta aonde estava Trunks e Marron!

Trunks:Parabéns Papai!

Vegeta:Hmm Parece que você já esta melhor!

Trunks:é Amati me deu uma semente dos deuses!

Benec e Omene tiram Megec que estava ferido da cratera!

Senec:Idiota como perdeu!

Megec:Desculpe Mestre!

Benec dá uma espécie de Ingeção em Megec que Dorme!

Daqui a 5min ele estará Recuperado!

Goku:Parabéns Vegeta!você conseguiu me superar

Vegeta:Isso pra min não é surpresa!

Amati:Parabéns Sr.Vegeta você foi extremamente poderoso na luta!  
Vegeta:Já chega não precisa me lembrar que sou o Melhor!

Trunks:Obrigada pelo Sorvete Marron não precisava!

Marron:Claro que Precisava!Você ainda não esta bom!eu mesmo vou cuidar de você!

Cara do Torneio:Senhorita se você não vai nem acabou de competir por favor poderia voltar a arquibancada

Marron Lança um Olhar raivoso ao Cara do Torneio!

Cara do Torneio:Desculpe pode ficar!

Narrador:Bom o Local da Luta mudara de Lugar já que não tem como lutar nessa cratera iremos usar o campo 2!

Logo todos se Dirigem ao Um local próximo dali!que tinha um ringue um pouco menor mas a platéia era mas ou menos do mesmo tamanho!

Narrador:Vegeta e Megec se Enfrentaram em uma luta impressionante e nisso Vegeta alcançou o Nível de Super Saijyn 3 e agora a próxima luta será entre Bardock e Omene quem poderá Vencer!


	18. Ep17 Todo o Poder de Bardock o Pai de Go

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio de Dragon Ball FE Vegeta alcançou o Nível de SSJ3! E Derrotou Megec Agora Finalmente Veremos Bardock Mostrar seu poder!

Goku:Boa Sorte Papai!  
Gohan:Vovô você consegue

Senec:Omene ele é um Sayjin de Classe Baixa não precisa se Preucupar com ele!

Omene:Como Quiser Mestre!

Narrador:Participantes Omene e Bardock favor comparecer ao Local da Luta!

Bardock e Omene Sobem no Ringue e se colocam em posição de luta Omene começa atacando mas Bardock pega seu Chute e começa a rodar segurando Omene pelo pé e o joga no na parede mas Omene não chega a Alcançá-la e então ele rebate com um chute na cara de Bardock e depois com um Soco na sua Barriga Bardock revida com um chute em Omene e Logo depois com um soco em Sua Barriga!Omene Levanta e Começa a atacar com vários golpes de Energia!Bardock acaba não revidando e é fortemente ferido pelo Golpe!

Goku:Vamos Papai Lute com todo seu poder!  
Bardock levanta e solta vários golpes de energia em Omene!Omene é atingido pelos raios!e Logo depois joga um Gohali em Bardock!Bardock Defende o Gohali o Jogando de Volta em Omene que é atingido pelo Golpe!

Omene:Ele é o único daqui que ainda tem cauda!então já sei qual seria o ponto fraco dele!

Omene agarra fortemente a cauda de Bardock!

Bardock:Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

Vegeta:Kakarotto!por que não pediu para seu pai cortar a cauda para o torneio!

Goku:Ah como Iria saber que eles Sabem o Ponto Fraco dos Saijyns!

Bardock Consegue dar um chute em Omene que Larga sua Cauda! E logo depois o ataca com um chute na Barriga!

No Planeta Sagrado!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Hmm Kibitoshin quem é esse cara parecido com Goku que está lutando?

Kibitoshin:Não Fasso a Mínima Idea!Provavelmente o Pai ou Irmão de Goku!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Eles Ainda não mataram esses Kizids! Desse jeito a Terra está perdida!

Voltando a Luta Omene Começa a Socar Bardock sem perdão até que ele revida com aquele Golpe dele que ele usa contra Freeza no Final do Filme dele que eu não sei o nome!

Omene não defende o Golpe e Cai no Chão!

Bardock:Agora Sinta a Fúria dos Saijyns!

Omene:Sinta Você!

Omene Prepara um Gohali 3x maior que o Normal e o Joga em Goku que cai mas logo se Levanta!

Omene(pensando):Droga ele também sente algo forte por aquela menina que está logo ali!

Omene Prepara um Gohali 3x mas forte o Aremesa em Pan!

Pan é ferida pelo Golpe!

Bardock:Não Desgraçado!

Logo Bardock também explode em Raiva!

Logo ele tem um Cabelo Loiro e os olhos ficam Verdes!

Goku:Meu Pai Finalmente se Tornou SSJ!Sr Amati poderia dar uma Semente dos Deuses a Pan?

Amati:Até Poderia mais as minhas acabaram!

Goku:O Que ai Droga então espere aqui eu mesmo irei até lá pegar as Sementes!

Goku Sai Voando em Direção a Torre do Mestre Karin!

Senec:Aonde ele vai!Benec cuide de Megec eu vou sequir aquele Sayjin

Benec:Como quiser Mestre

3 Pessoas do Torneio buscam uma maca para Pan que está desacordada e a Levam para a Enfermaria!

Bardock Agora tinha total controle da Luta como Super Saijyn!Omene Conseguia deixar a Luta Estável!até que Bardock dá um chute na sua Nuca e depois o joga para Baixo!Bardock então joga mas uma vez seu poder especial em Omene e logo depois lhe da um chute que o Leva para fora da Plataforma!

Narrador:Bardock é o Vencedor!  
Gohan:Parabéns Vovô!

Bardock:Obrigado mas aonde está Goku?

Goten:Ele saiu para Buscar algumas sementes para poder recuperar Pan!

Em Alqum Lugar próximo a torre do mestre Karin!

Goku(pensando):tem um Ki muito forte se Aproximando acho melhor eu ir mais rápido!

Goku coloca os dois dedos na testa e sente o Ki de Yaijarobe!então se teleporta para o Torre do Mestre Karin!

Mestre Karin:Goku é prazer telo aqui!

Goku:Preciso de Sementes dos Deuses!

Yaijarobe:Temos 3 aqui!pode levar!

Goku Obrigado!

Goku então faz o Caminho de Volta para o Torneio mais Encontra alquem no Caminho!

Goku:Você é aquele Kizid que Derrotou Kurilin com um sopro!

Senec:Me Diga o que está fazendo Aqui!

Goku:Nada!só sai para passear um pouco!

Senec:Ótimo então esse será seu Ultimo Passeio!Senec solta um raio de Energia em Goku que desvia!

Goku:se quer lutar por que não disse logo?

Goku se Transforma em SSJ3

Goku ataca Senec com um Soco que é desviado Senec ataca Goku com um soco que defendido por Goku que o Ataca com um raio de Energia!

Picoolo:Pensando o que Goku está fazendo!ele já deveria ter voltado!

Vou Até lá ajudá-lo!

Gohan:Sr Picoolo aonde você vai?

Picoolo:Seu Pai parou no meio do caminho!para lutar com Senec irei até lá ajudá-lo!

Gohan:Não Senhor Picoolo você fica aqui se sair poderá perder a luta eu irei até lá!

Narrador:Competidores Picoolo e Senec favor comparecerem ao Ringue!

Picoolo:Irei Esperar ele chegar boa sorte Gohan!

Gohan:Obrigado Senhor Picoolo!

Gohan sai voando do Torneio procurando Goku e Senec!

Goku ataca Senec com um vários Socos Senec leva todos e não se Parece nem um pouco ferido com o Golpe!

Goku:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Senec é atingido pelo Golpe mais não parece sofrer nem um pouco com o Golpe!

Gohan:Masenko!

O Masenko de Gohan acerta Senec que mesmo assim não parece Ferido pelo Golpe!

Senec:Ora Ora o Filhinho veio Ajudar o Papai!

Gohan:Papai ele é muito forte!não sei se podemos vencê-lo!

Senec Olha o Hora tenho que ir minha luta já vai começar!

Senec usa o Teletransporte e volta ao torneio!  
Goku:Como ele sabe usar o Teletransporte!

Gohan:Não sei mais acho que poderemos vencê-lo!

Goku coloca a mão no Ombro de Gohan e Volta ao Torneio!

Narrador:Senhor Senec onde está você o participante Picoolo está o esperando a 30min!

Senec Aparece do Nada do Lado de Benec!

Senec:Estou Aqui!

Goku e Gohan novamente aparecem no Torneio e vão até a enfermaria entregar a semente dos deuses a Pan!

Mr Satan:Buaa minha netinha Pan!

Goku:Entrega a semente a Pan que levanta melhor!

Pan:Nossa o que aconteceu!

Goku:Pan você foi atacada e então eu fui buscar uma semente dos deuses para você!

Bardock aparece atrás de Goku!

Goku:Parabéns pela Luta Papai você conseguiu se Transformar em SSJ!

Bardock:Obrigado Goku!e você pan parece que já está melhor!  
Pan:Estou Sim!

Narrador:Bardock alcançou o nível de SSJ e venceu Omene mas Goku mal conseguiu Ferir a Senec o que será que esse Kizid guarda nas Mangas!


	19. Ep18 Senec ganha o Torneio!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Bardock consegue se Transformar em SSJ e vence a Omene Agora é a vez de Piccolo lutar contra um Kizid quem será o vencedor!

Gohan:Senhor Piccolo,acho melhor você desistir!

Piccolo:Por que diz isso Gohan?

Gohan:Por que eu e meu pai em SSJ3 não conseguimos nem arranhar a esse Cara!e lembre-se,ele derrotou Kurilin com um sopro e derrotou Goten facilmente!

Narrador:Que a Luta comece!

Piccolo:Depois agente se fala Gohan!

Piccolo tira a capa e o chapéu e parte pro ataque!ele ataca com um soco na barriga de Senec, que não parece estar nem um pouco ferido com o Golpe Senec sorri e dá uma Joelhada em Piccolo que o leva pra cima logo Senec começa a voar e o Joga para Baixo!

Senec: estou com vontade de matar alquem agora!

Senec prepara 2 raios que saem em direção a Piccolo que desvia e tem os 2 braços amputados pelos golpes!

Senec:Hahaha, acho que não pode mas lutar agora!

Piccolo:Quem deveria rir sou eu,acha que me afetou com isso?

Piccolo faz seus Braços nascerem novamente espantando a Senec!

Senec:Poder de Regeneração!Hrrrr morra logo

Piccolo joga varias bolas de Energia em Volta de Senec

Senec:Parece que sua pontaria não é das boas!

Piccolo Sorri e faz as bolas irem direto a Senec, que mesmo assim sai ilesso mesmo recebendo o Golpe

Piccolo:Droga ele não está com nenhum arranhão!

Piccolo coloca seus dedos na Testa e concentra uma Grande Energia neles!

Piccolo:Masenkokapo!!!!!

Senec desvia do Golpe!

Piccolo:Não é possível!

Senec:Achou que agora posso, mostrar alguma coisa do meu poder!

Senec ganha velocidade jamais vista! e começa a atacar Piccolo sendo que ele nem consegue revidar

Gohan:Senhor Piccolo!!!!

Goku:Calma Gohan,não fique nervoso!

Senec deixa Piccolo Respirar um pouco.

Senec:Então o que Achou Nanek?

Piccolo:Você é muito forte eu desis...

Senec antes de Piccolo terminar a Frase dá uma joelhada em seu Queixo,

Logo depois começa a pisar na cabeça de Piccolo!

Senec:Acha que vou deixar você desistir!agora que comecei a te matar irei até o Final!

Gohan:Kizid Desgraçado,Pare Agora!

Senec:Ah ele quer defender o Amigo!não me importo depois que matá-lo te matarei!

Senec começa a Pizar mas forte mas dessa vez nas Costas de Piccolo!

Amati:Gohan não! o ataque ele vai te derrotar com um só golpe!Não sei como Piccolo está aquentando!

Senec:Agora morra de Vez!!!!!!

Senec sobe nos céu e prepara uma bola de Energia!

Senec:Final Ball!

Gohan:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Gohan entra na Frente e desvia o Golpe para longe dali

Narrador:Infelizmente o Participante Piccolo está desclassificado!por que recebeu ajuda do participante Gohan!

Senec:Você me irritou agora

Senec se teleporta e dá um chute forte na barriga de Piccolo!

Piccolo quase morre com o Golpe, mas fica somente inconsciente

Gohan:NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃO!!!

Senec:Ah,agora você vai querer lutar comigo!que pena que se quiser eu posso matá-lo agora!

Gohan:MORRA DESGRAÇADO!Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gohan lança um Kamehameha 3x mais forte do que o da luta contra Cell!

O Golpe acerta Senec que dessa vez não desvia,Logo a fumaça causada pelo Golpe desaparece e Senec mostra que continua vivo!mas dessa vez Gohan conseguiu Ferir a Senec!

Senec:Maldito ele tem poderes ocultos muitos fortes!mas Agora morra!

Senec faz novamente outra Final Ball! Mais dessa vez 3x mais forte que a de Piccolo!E Arremessa em Gohan!

Gohan:Droga ela é forte de mais!não vou conseguir resistir!

Bardock se Transforma em SSJ e aparece na frente de Gohan,e segura o golpe!

Bardock:Gohan peque Piccolo e saia daí!

Gohan:Certo!

Gohan faz o que Bardock manda e sai dali,Carregando Piccolo nas costas!

Bardock é ferido pelo Golpe e não se levanta!Bardock só não morre, por que já estava morto!Goku vai socorrer Bardock!

Goku:Papai reaja papai por favor!

Gohan dá uma semente a Piccolo,que se recupera!

Piccolo:Obrigado Gohan.

Amati:Viram Senec mostrou seu Poder!ele é muito mais forte do que vocês pensavam,isso por que ele não mostrou todo seu poder!

Goku dá uma semente a Bardock!

Pan:Senhor Narrador!eu já desisti da minha luta!

Bardock:Acho que todos sabemos qual será a próxima luta!eu também desisto!

Senec:Benec desista Também quero enfrentar o Príncipe dos Sayajins!

Benec:Eu também desisto!

Narrador:Então a ultima luta será entre Vegeta e Senec!

Vegeta sobe no Ringue.

Vegeta:Vamos ver do que é capaz,mas me mostre seu verdadeiro, poder se Transforme em Super Kizid!

Senec:como deseja!

Benec:Não mestre Senec por favor!

Senec:Leve Omene e Megec para um lugar seguro por que vou explodir esse lugar,depois que vencer vegeta!

Goku:Droga precisamos buscar Chi-Chi,Bulma,Bra,Videl,Mestre Kame,Oolong,Pual na platéia

Vegeta:Kakarotto fuja daqui eu mesmo vou me encarregar desse Insento!

Goku e os outros saem voando com Mr.Satan,Chi-Chi,Bulma e todos os outros,Senec se Transforma em Super Kizid e Vegeta em Super Sayjin 3!

Senec da um soco em Vegeta e o joga pra fora da Plataforma!

Narrador:Senec venceu!

Vegeta se Levanta e sai voando enquanto pode!

Senec:Agora morram Final Ball!

A Final Ball de Senec destrói todo mundo que estava ali!!!!!!

Goku e os outros foram a Plataforma celeste,Vegeta chega logo depois!

Goku:Vegeta você está bem?

Vegeta:Aquele Maldito me derrotou com um só Golpe!

Tien:Droga a Lunch, Senec pode tentar matá-la Chaos me espere aqui eu já volto!

Dendê:o que houve o torneio já acabou?

Bardock:Os Kizids!eles destruíam tudo!

Vegeta:Droga mesmo treinando por 1 ano,não vamos conseguir vencê-los!

Piccolo:é isso vegeta, precisáramos treinar na sala do tempo!

Senec(por telepatia):Ouçam Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,Goten,Trunks,Bardock,Piccolo,Pan,Tien e todos os outros daqui a 3 dias!se não quiserem ver seu mundo detonado nos encontrem em Diablo Desert para travarmos uma batalha!

Bardock:Droga em 3 dias eu não estarei aqui!

Gohan:Não se Preocupe Vovô, com as esferas agente pode fazer você ressuscitar!

Piccolo:Creio que não será possível Gohan!seu avô já morreu a muito tempo!

Dendê:Então pereçam para ele ficar mas um tempo aqui!

Piccolo:Ótimo!

Chaos:Vejam é o Tien,e parece que ele já voltou e ele está com Lunch!

Vegeta:Ótimo agora podemos ir procurar as Esferas!

Goku:Vegeta precisamos ter uma conversa, acho melhor já começarmos o Treinamento!

Vegeta:Se Assim quer, vamos Entrar.

Goku:Vegeta precisaremos realizar a fusão para vencê-los!

Vegeta:Eu Não vou me fundir com você kakarotto.

Goku não responde os 2 entram na sala do tempo!

Chi-Chi:Ah eu mal pode conhecer direito meu sogro!

Bulma:Calma Chi-Chi logo ele volta!

Marron:O Trunks deveria ter ficado aqui, ele ainda não está bom!

Bra:Não se preocupe ele sabe se cuidar sozinho!

Logo em poucas horas eles voltam com as 7 esferas!

Bulma:Saia Shen-long e realiza o nosso desejo!

Shen-long:Falem logo qual é o desejo!

Trunks:Queremos que Bardock possa ficar mas tempo com agente.

Shen-long:Isso é muito fácil ele tem mas 5 dias para ficar aqui!

Narrador:Derepente Senec revela seu poder e mata a todos no torneio agora um desafio para todos será treinar em 3 dias para vencê-los!


	20. Ep 19 O Treinamento dos Guerreiros Z!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Piccolo e Vegeta perderam para Senec,então decidiram Treinar na Sala do Tempo,Goku e Vegeta já entraram apenas mas 4 poderão entrar para treinar já que o Prazo dos Kizids foi de 3 dias.

Dendê:Então já decidiram quem ira entrar?

Trunks:Faz Tempo que não treino acho que vou entrar,Goten quer ir comigo?

Goten:Claro Trunks!Agente não treina junto a muito tempo!

Marron:Trunks,enquanto a mim?

Trunks:Tinha me esquecido mas não se preocupe vou ficar pensando em você lá dentro!

Trunks diz isso enquanto da uma piscada para Marron,que acaba corando

#18:Marron por que não entra com eles e treina também, você acabou me impressionando no Torneio!

Dendê:Apenas 2 pessoas podem entrar se mas entrarem o tempo passa mas rápido! E então será difícil para eles treinarem

Gohan:Eu Também Gostaria de Treinar já que treino muito pouco,Vovô quer ir comigo?

Bardock:Gostaria Gohan,mas não se esqueça que só tenho 5 dias aqui e lá teríamos que treinar um ano.

Gohan:E Você senhor Piccolo?

Piccolo:Seria um prazer Gohan!

Dendê:Então já está certo Logo Após Vegeta e Goku saírem daí,Goten e Trunks entram e logo depois Piccolo e Gohan!

Tien:Bom eu e Chaos vamos treinar aqui perto!Lunch você fica aqui e tente não espirrar por favor.

Lunch:Tá.

Yamcha:Eu Vou Junto, também preciso treinar um pouco!

Kurilin:Eu,#18 e Marron decidimos que vamos Treinar também.mas não muito longe.

Boo:Eu Vou Treinar com Uub e Pan!

Pan:Bisavozinho quer ir com agente?

Bardock:Tudo bem, estou com Algo em mente para vencer os Kizids.

Pan:e você Amati?

Amati:Não Obrigada Pan,alias já tenho que ir,vou até a minha nave,preciso pegar minha espada,daqui a 3 dias agente se ve.

Gohan:Como será que está indo o treinamento deles?

Enquanto isso na sala do Tempo.

Goku e Vegeta Treinavam em SSJ3 Goku estava Levando Vantagem até que Vegeta o Ataca bem na Cabeça

Goku:Muito Bem Vegeta, agora podemos treinar a fusão em SSJ3.

Vegeta:Nem sei como aceitei me fundir com você,e alem do mas Kakarotto já estamos treinando há 4 meses aqui estamos muitos mas fortes!

Goku:Não se deixe enganar esse Senec é muito forte vamos Vegeta não vai doer!

Logo os 2 começam a Fazer a Dança da Fusão!

Goku e Vegeta:Fuuuusão haaaa!

Logo Surge Gogeta em SSJ3!

Gogeta:Perfeito com todo esse poder impossível!de Senec Ganhar!

Gogeta começa a treinar socando e chutando o Ar!

Enquanto isso nas montanhas Chaos,Tien e Yamcha continuam a Treinar,Chaos estava jogando Pedras em Tien e Yamcha que desviavam ou a atacavam!Depois Chaos decide ir treinar sozinho e Tien e Yamcha começam a travar uma pequena luta próxima dali!

De volta a Sala do Tempo

Goku:Viu Vegeta aumentamos muito nossos poderes com a Fusão!!

Vegeta:Tem Razão Kakarotto!iremos vencer a esses malditos kizids!

Goku e Vegeta continuavam treinando de igual para igual já que passado 6 meses vegeta já havia se acustumado com a Transformação de SSJ3!

Em um lugar próximo dali

Amati Entra em sua nave e começa a olhar para uma foto onde estava ele e mas uma garota que era realmente bonita,ela era mas baixa que ele e tinha longos cabelos pretos!

Amati:Lara...Por que me deixou?mesmo assim vou vingar sua morte irei destruir a esses kizids e libertar o povo de Ghila!mas nem todo povo de Ghila...

Amati guarda a foto em uma gaveta onde alem da foto estava um lanço,logo depois pega uma espada e começa a treinar com pedras em um local próximo dali!

Pan,Bardock,Boo e Uub também estavam treinando próximo dali,Boo lutava com Bardock e Uub com Pan,Boo levava vantagem na luta contra Bardock, que também lutava muito bem!Já Pan mal conseguia lutar contra Uub,ela parecia destraida com algo!

Uub:Pan,assim agente não conseguira nada!você parece muito detraída!

Pan:Desculpe Uub já volto tenho que procurar alguém!

Um Pouco próximo dali Kurilin,#18 e Marron treinavam Kurilin pega leve com Marron diferente de #18 que não perdoava!

#18:Vamos Marron você mal ta conseguindo se manter no ar,como espera enfrentar os Kizids desse jeito?

Marron:Não Pretendo só to treinando pra impressionar o Trunks.

#18:Mesmo que pretendesse eu não deixaria você morreria na batalha.

Kurilin:#18 pega leve,ela ta apaixonada vai me dizer que você também não sentia algo assim quando agente se conheceu?

#18 dá um soco na cabeça de Kurilin e volta a Treinar

Voltando a Uub,Boo e Bardock

Bardock:Onde a Pan se meteu?

Uub:Não sei mas já faz horas que ela saiu?

Boo:Uhhhh Pan foi atrás daquele cara que lutou com Uub no torneio

Uub:O Senhor Amati?mas ele disse que iria treinar e depois voltaria para cá!

Um Pouco Longe dali Amati Treinava com sua espada,até que recebe uma inesperada visita.

Amati:Pan o que veio fazer aqui?

Pan:Desculpe,eu não sabia que você iria ficar bravo?

Amati:Não fiquei,só esperava ficar sozinho,apesar de que a tua presença não é ruim!

Pan Acaba corando,e Amati dando um pequeno beijo na sua bochecha Pan acaba se descontrolando e acaba dando um tapa em Amati.

Pan:Ah Desculpa foi sem querer!acabei agindo por instinto.

Amati:Ai Nunca duvide de uma Sayajin!

No Templo Sagrado Uub e Boo Voltam carregando Bardock que acabou desmaiando

Bardock mas uma vez tem um sonho mas dessa vez diferente!

"Bardock ve imagens de sua vida cronologicamente,primeiro ele o ve nascer depois ele ve crescer e quando conheceu Thoma ainda criança,depois ele ve a luta dos Sayajins Contra os Tsufurojins,depois ve ele sendo mandado por Freeza a um planeta onde acaba o conquistando depois ve ele atacando o planeta Kizi e saindo vivo com mas 2 sayajins sendo que um era uma mulher chamada Seripa que ele faz uma amizade,depois viu imagens de sua tropa atacando mas um planeta onde ele ganha o poder de Premonição,depois ve a imagem de Thoma morrendo em seus braços, depois os Sayajins rindo de sua cara,depois ele ve a Freeza explodindo o planeta vegeta",bardock acorda ele esta na Plataforma Celeste está sendo acudido por Gohan,Goten e Goku que havia acabado de acabar seu Treinamento

Goku:Papai aconteceu algo?

Bardock:Nada,apenas uma recaída

Vegeta:Ótimo agora já vou indo!

Goku:Aonde vai?

Vegeta:Trocar de Uniforme,esse é péssimo prefiro aquele. que usei quando lutei contra Majin Boo!

Dendê:Goten Trunks já podem entrar!e boa sorte no treinamento de vocês!?

Trunks:Obrigado!vamos goten!

Goten:Vamos!

Goku:Bom, acho que vou ir treinar em algum lugar!

Chi-Chi:Nem Pense Goku,você vai ficar aqui e me apresentar ao seu pai melhor!

Goku:Está bem Chi-Chi,bom esse é Bardock meu pai e guerreiro Sayajin!Pai essa é Chi-Chi minha esposa!

Chi-Chi e Bardock:Prazer

Gohan:Vovô onde está Pan, ela não estava com vocês?

Uub:Ela saiu e não disse aonde ia!mas já se passou muito tempo!ela já deveria ter voltado!

Senec (Por Telepatia):Então o 1º Dia já foi vocês tem só mas 2 dias,espero que estejam treinando por que eu também estou!

Piccolo:Gohan gostaria de te dizer uma coisa será que poderíamos falar a sós?

Piccolo e Gohan acabam falando de algo,Gohan acaba ficando espantado mas depois acaba sorrindo!

Kame:O Que será que os 2 estão falando?

Videl:Gohan nada de segredos entre sua esposa,me diga o que está havendo?

Gohan:Claro Videl mas você não entendera nada e não diga para ninguém!

Gohan diz Algo na Orelha de Videl,que não parece nem um pouco assustada

Goku:Bom vou procurar a Pan ela não deve estar muito longe daqui!

Bardock:Bom acho que vou junto Goku!Não Tenho muito que fazer aqui e alem do mas Uub e Boo podem treinar Sozinhos.

Goku e Bardock saem a Procura de Pan que continuava com Amati!

Narrador:1 Dia de Treinamento já se foi ,o que será Piccolo disse a Gohan!?


	21. Ep 20 Senec e Omene começam a Destruição

Narrador:Goku e Vegeta finalmente Finalizam seu Treinamento,Agora é a vez de Goten e Trunks treinarem na sala do tempo,Enquanto Isso Bardock e Goku procuram Pan que esta com Amati.

No Templo Sagrado Goten e Trunks travavam uma pequena batalha, Goten estava Levando vantagem apesar de nenhum dos 2 estarem transformados!

Goten:Vamos Trunks, você nem parece o mesmo de antes!

Trunks:Goten sabe como é tive que cuidar da corporação cápsula ,então não me sobra muito tempo para treinar!

Goten:Bom Trunks não esqueça que eu agora estou estudando e namorando também e nem por isso, parei de treinar!

Trunks:Tem Razão Goten você está namorando quem é a garota?

Goten:Ela se Chama Ayra,e vamos parar de convensar por que ainda temos muito que treinar!

Goten diz isso enquanto já dá um soco em Trunks que acaba defendendo.

Enquanto isso na plataforma celeste Mestre Kame acabou pedindo para gohan travar uma pequena luta com ele,Apesar do tempo sem lutar mestre Kame lutava bem apesar que a vantagem de Gohan era Clara sobre ele!

Kame:Muito bem Gohan!você mostrou que é mesmo o filho de Goku!

Mestre Kame tira a camisa e tem corpo agora todo musculoso,Ele ataca Gohan que acaba levando o Golpe e por incrível que parece acabou se machucando!

Kame:Eu Acabei treinando esses tempos meu poder já deve ter subido!

Gohan:Nossa,Você tá realmente muito forte para um humano,por que não nos ajuda na luta contra os Kizids?

Kame:Não não obrigado, vou só assistir mesmo!

Em Diablo Desert Megec e Benec estavam Travando uma pequena batalha.

Senec:Isso aqui está um tédio,Omene vamos destruir alguma cidade aqui perto?

Omene:Vamos eu não me importo,Megec,Benec eu e o mestre Senec vamos nos divertir logo vamos voltar!

Megec e Benec:Ok.

Na Sala do Tempo Trunks e Goten continuavam a Treinar Goten estava em SSJ2 e Trunks em SSJ,Goten estava tentando ensinar Trunks a se transformar em SSJ2 mas ele mal conseguia.

Goten:Vamos Trunks,Você consegue não é difícil!sinta raiva pense em algo que te deixa com raiva!

Trunks seguindo o conselho de Goten começa a Imaginar Senec matando Vegeta,Bra,Bulma e Marron.Trunks de Raiva acaba Ultrapassando seus poderes de SSJ logo depois ele acaba tendo o cabelo inteiro para cima com execção de uma Franja e tem o Corpo cheio de Raios!

Goten:Finalmente!Agora podemos lutar de Igual para Igual!

Trunks e Goten estavam lutando fortemente,mal dava para ver os 2 lutando!

Perto de uma cidade Pan e Amati estavam voando!e conversando,logo eles ouvem uma explosão.

Amati:Você ouviu isso?

Pan:Ouvi e o Ki dos Kizids estão ali perto!não acha que é melhor ir lá verificar?

Amati:Vamos Pan,mas vamos tomar cuidado eles já me tiraram muita coisa não poderam tirar mais.

Pan e Amati então vão até lá ver o que estava acontecendo!e encontram Senec e Omene na Cidade eles estavam Ameaçando um Homen de Morte.

Omene:Então mestre nos o matamos ou não?

Senec:Sim, não é uma má Idea!

Humano:Não por favor eu suplico!

Omene joga um Raio no Humano mas antes que ele o atingisse Amati aparece na frente e desvia o raio do Humano,Pan aparece atrás de Omene e o acerta com uma voadora nas costas.

Omene pega Pan pela cabeça e A Joga no Chão!

Amati:Pan Você está bem?

Pan:Estou!

Pan se levanta e voa até o lado de Amati

Omene:Droga tinham que aparecer justo Agora!Mestre Senec será que eu poderia me divertir um pouco?

Senec:Claro!

Omene:Dessa vez aquela idiota não vai tá aqui, pra te proteger Amati!

Amati:Não fale assim da Lara!Seu kizid desgraçado!

Amati Pega a Espada e ataca a Omene Logo Pan Ajuda Amati com uma Voadora no Pescoço de Omene!Amati guarda a Espada e Acerta Omene com um chute no peito!Omene então pega Amati e Pan pela cabeça e bate a cabeça de um no outro!

Longe dali!

Goku:Papai está sentido?

Bardock:é o ki de Pan e de Amati eles estão lutando com Omene!Goku precisamos ir lá ajudar!

Goku:Vamos para lá!

Goku coloca a Mão no Ombro de Bardock,e se Teleporta para onde estava ocorrendo a Luta,Goku e Bardock atacam Omene com um Raio de Energia !

Omene:Bom acho que já me diverti e alias 4 contra um é injustiça!vamos embora mestre Senec!

Senec:Vamos!

Goku:Pan você está bem?

Pan:To Sim,Avozinho Obrigado esse Cara é realmente forte!

Bardock:Amati você está bem?

Amati:Sim,Obrigado senhor Bardock,bom já vou indo já causei problemas demais por hoje!

Pan:Por Favor vá com agente!

Goku:é lá você poderá ficar com agente!

Amati:Desculpe mas não posso.

Pan:Por favor..

Amati:JÁ DISSE QUE NÃO POSSO!

Pan:Desculpe não queira te irritar.

Amati não responde e sai voando,para aonde estava a sua Nave!

Goku teleporta Pan e Bardock para a Plataforma Celeste depois começa a Treinar com Bardock!

Gohan:Pan o que aconteceu, você tá toda machucada!?

Pan:Eu acabei lutando com Omene e acabei apanhando!agora preciso voltar a treinar se não,não posso vencer eles!

Gohan:Agora não Pan,descanse e amanha você treina com os outros!

Logo um dia se passa e Goten e Trunks saem da Sala do tempo!

Gohan:Que demora!eu também tenho que treinar.

Piccolo:Calma Gohan!olhe eles ali já estão saindo!

Goten e Trunks saem da sala do tempo com os poderes muito mas fortes! Gohan e Piccolo entram na Sala e Pan parte para Treinar com Boo,Uub e Bardock denovo enquanto Goku treina com Vegeta que havia acabado de voltar e com goten e Trunks!

Narrador:Senec e Omene já começaram a destruição!Trunks finalmente pode se transformar em SSJ2 e mas um dia se passou logo chegara a hora de se lutar com os Kizids! 


	22. Ep 21 O Ultimo Dia do Treinamento O Come

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio vimos que Senec e Omene já começaram seu Massacre a Terra Destruindo uma Cidade o único sobrevivente foi salvo por Amati e Pan que voltam para o Treinamento!

Na Sala do Tempo Gohan e Piccolo continuavam o Treinamento Gohan levava Vantagem sobre Piccolo,mas Piccolo também lutava bem!

Piccolo:Gohan,se Lembra de quando era apenas um garotinho, e treinávamos para combater os Saijyns?

Gohan:Lembro Você pegava muito pesado comigo, mesmo assim agente conseguiu se dar bem,dessa vez treinamos juntos denovo para combater outro inimigo!

Piccolo:Você desde então evoluiu muito Gohan,Me Superou e só não superou Vegeta e Goku por que treina muito pouco!

Gohan:Tem Razão Senhor Piccolo,mas vamos parar de Conversar por que ainda temos muito a lutar!

Gohan logo depois da fala, já começa atacando Piccolo com um Chute que é defendido!

Nas Montanhas Tien,Chaos e Yamcha continuavam a Treinar! Tien para pra Falar com Yamcha!

Tien:Yamcha você lembra quando Goku disse sobre uma Tal de Fusão?

Yamcha:Lembro,mas por que pergunta?

Tien:E Se nos 2 tentássemos fazer essa tal fusão?

Yamcha:Eu Fazer Aquela Dança tá Maluco?

Tien:Vamos Yamcha é o Único Jeito de Ajudarmos a vencer os Kizids!

Yamcha:Tá bom.

Tien e Yamcha fazem a Dança da Fusão dando Resultado a um novo Guerreiro!Yamchin-han,Chaos fica Impressionado com o Poder dos 2 fundidos!

Yamchin-han:Ótimo fiquei mais poderoso agora vou treinar nessa forma!

Chaos:Uau como você tá poderoso,mas como posso te chamar Tien ou Yamcha?

Yamchin-han:Me Chame de Yamchin-han!bom Chaos,não dá pra você treinar comigo nessa forma!mas vamos continuar a treinar!consegue levitar aquela montanha e jogá-la em mim?

Chaos:Vai Ser Difícil,mas vou tentar!

Chaos usa sua telepatia para Mover uma Montanha próxima dali,com muito esforço ele a levita e a joga em Yamchin-han que a Quebra com um soco!

Chaos:Nossa você é realmente poderoso!poderia luta comigo?

Yamchin-han:Não Sei Chaos,posso te machucar.

Chaos:mas se eu quiser enfrentar os Kizids, vou ter que me acostumar a enfrentar caras mas fortes que eu!

Yamchin-han:Se Pensa assim!

Yamchin-han dá um Chute em Chaos que defende os 2 travam uma batalha,Chaos joga varias pedras em Yamchin-han que acaba quebrando todas!Yamchin-han pega uma rocha de uns 3 metros e joga em Chaos!Chaos usa um Dodonpa e Quebra a Rocha em 2,Chaos dá um chute na nuca de Yamchin-han depois de mais uns 5 minutos de treino,Yamcha e Tien se separam.

Tien:Incrível Yamcha,ficamos extremamente poderosos quando fazemos a fusão,mas ela só dura 30min mesmo?

Yamcha:é infelizmente,mas isso já o suficiente para vencermos eles!

Tien:Chaos Parabéns você realmente melhorou muito!

Chaos:Obrigado Tien,vou fazer de tudo para vencê-los!

Em outro lugar longe dali #18,Kurilin e Marron continuavam a Treinar

Kurilin:Ótimo #18 amanha finalmente poderemos vencê-los!

#18:Tem Razão,ainda bem que tivemos esses 3 dias de treino pesado e você Marron também está muito forte não pensei que chegava a isso!

Marron:Obrigada Mamãe,mais nem pense que vou lutar contra aqueles Kizids eu só tenho 19 anos e não quero morrer!

#18:Mesmo que quisesse você morreria em pouco minutos,e a segurança sua pra mim vem em 1° lugar!

Kurilin:Vamos ainda temos mais tempo para treinar!

Goku,Vegeta,Trunks e Goten também treinavam Goku lutava com Vegeta e Trunks com Goten!os 4 estavam realmente preparados para a luta com Senec,Megec,Benec e Omene,A Luta entre Goku e Vegeta estava Equilibrada,porem entre Goten e Trunks,Goten levava vantagem!

Goku:Ótimo todos estão preparados!daqui a 3 horas será a luta é melhor nos 4 já se encontrar com os outros na plataforma celeste!

Vegeta:Vamos Logo!mal posso esperar para ver o quanto evolui!

Trunks:Eu Também papai!vamos acabar com esses Kizids!

Goten,Trunks,Goku e Vegeta voam em Direção a Plataforma Celeste,lá estavam Tien,Chaos,Yamcha,Uub,Boo,Pan e Bardock!

Goku:Já estão todos aqui,para variar eu chequei atrasado!

Tien:Onde estão #18,Kurilin e Marron?

Pan:Eles estão vindo!sinto o Ki de Amati se Dirigindo para cá também!

Amati chega logo depois chegam Kurilin,#18 e Marron que mal chega e abraça Trunks.

Goku:Ótimo só falta Gohan e Piccolo saírem da Sala do Tempo e agente vai embora daqui!

Gohan:Não seja por isso Papai,eu já chequei aqui!

Piccolo:Estamos Prontos pra luta assim como sinto que eles também estão!

Chi-Chi:Goku tome cuidado,e volte vivo para casa dessa vez!

Bra:Papai,Trunks boa sorte para vocês!

Marron:Trunks boa sorte caso precisarem de Ajuda,eu vou até lá!

Derepente,Kibitoshin aparece um pouco antes de todos irem!

Kibitoshin:Esperem eu vou teletransportar vocês daqui!já que é provável que a Terra não aquente a Luta!

Kibitoshin teleporta Bulma,Bra,Chi-Chi,Marron,Mestre Kame,Oolong,Pual,Lunch,Dendê,SenhorPopo,Videl e Mr.Satan para o Planeta supremo

Goku teleporta os outros pra Diablo Desert onde os Kizids já o estavam esperando!

Senec:Aleluia chegaram,quem ira lutar comigo!?

Goku:Apenas eu e Vegeta somos Necessários para Acabar com Você!

Senec:que seja...

Megec:Quem seram meus Adversários?

Tien:Serão eu,Yamcha,Gohan,Piccolo,Boo e Bardock!

Benec:ótimo e os meus!?

Kurilin:Eu, Goten,Trunks,#18 e Uub.

Omene:E Eu vou ter que lutar com o Boneco,a Garotinha e o Ghilar!eu só me fodo nessa droga!

Senec:Não se Preocupe Omene,depois de Exterminá-los pode Ajudar Benec se quiser!

Chaos:Seu Idiota,você não vai conseguir me vencer!

Amati:Vou Lutar com Todas as Minhas Forças!

Amati tira a Capa Verde,que lhe fazia muito peso,pesava cerca de 30kg,Piccolo logo em seguida Tira a Capa e o Turbante,Goku,Vegeta,Goten e Trunks se transformam em SSJ (Não Bardock não vai se Transformar agora)

Goku:Vamos pra Luta!!!

Narrador:O Ultimo dia de treinamento acabou,os Guerreiros Z e Amati finalmente vão combater os Kizids!Quem Saira Vitorioso?


	23. Ep 22 O Começo da Batalha final contra o

Goku e Vegeta Lutavam contra Senec,Senec levava vantagem e combatia cada um dos dois com uma mão!

Goku:Está na hora Vegeta!

Vegeta:Está bem Kakarotto.

Goku e Vegeta:Fuuusão há!

Gogeta:Agora eu serei seu Adversário!

Gogeta e Senec começam com uma luta equilibrada,Gogeta estava levando vantagem,mas senec também lutava bem!

Omene estava dando uma surra em Chaos e Pan apenas lutava equilibrada com Amati!

Amati:Vamos vocês 2!nem parecem que treinaram!

Chaos:Tien vai ficar orgulhoso,quando ver que eu aprendi uma das melhores técnicas dele!KIKOHO!

Chaos Lança um Kikoho em Omene e Amati aproveita e o corta com a Espada e Pan ajuda com uma voadora na cabeça de Omene!

Kurilin,#18,Goten,Trunks e Uub Lutavam contra Benec,a Luta estava equilibrada até que Benec solta 2 raios que acertam Kurilin e #18,Goten então solta um Kamehameha em Benec,Trunks completa com um soco na barriga,logo depois Uub usa seu golpe mortal a cabeçada de Zidane em Benec!

Megec segura os 6 adversários com um pouco de dificuldade,ele pega Tien pelo pescoço e depois o joga contra Boo,Depois Bardock usa aquele golpe que ele usa contra o Frezza em Megec,Piccolo ajuda um Masenkokapo,Gohan usa um Masenko e Yamcha ajuda com um Rafafufuken ,Tien e Boo acordam e os 2 atacam juntos

Gogeta:Vamos até agora você tomou uma surra! Lute a Serio!

Senec:Idiota!você não sabe com quem está se metendo!

Senec se transforma em Super Kizid,e Agara Gogeta com seu Cabelo que começa a levar choques!Gogeta então se Transforma em SSJ3(Ele estava em 2) e se Livra dos Choques!

Gogeta:Toma isso, Big Bang Kamehameha!

Senec leva o Golpe,mas depois sorri e começa a Atacar Gogeta a luta continuava equilibrada apesar de que Senec mostrava uma certa cara de preocupação!

Goten,Trunks,Uub,#18 e Kurilin continuavam a Lutar com Benec,Benec ataca #18 e Uub com 2 socos na barriga de cada,Kurilin solta um Kienzã em Benec, Benec desvia mas acaba tendo um corte no Braço!

Kurilin:Vamos vocês 2 façam logo a Fusão!

Goten:Certo!

Goten e Trunks fazem a Dança da Fusão,Gotenks aparece para Luta!

Gotenks:SUPER ATAQUE DOS FANTASMAS KAMIKAZES!!

Gotenks solta 4 Fantasmas pela boca e os 4 fantasmas atacam Benec,Kurilin ajuda com um Kamehameha logo uma Grande Explosão acontece Em Benec,#18 e Uub acordam e Voltam a Posição de Luta,Quando a Fumaça abaixa não aparece apenas 1, mas sim 4 Benec!E O Pior,todos transformados em Super Kizid!

Benec:Hahaha essa é a minha técnica especial, a Multiplicação!

Os Benec s atacam Kurilin,Gotenks,#18 e Uub sendo que cada um enfrenta um!

Gotenks lutava bem com Benec,#18 e Uub lutavam no Nível de Senec e Kurilin estava apanhando do outro Benec.

Gotenks:Preciso Acabar com esse Logo!

Gotenks se Transforma em SSJ2 e começa a dar um pau ainda maior em Benec!

Pan,Amati e Chaos continuavam a Lutar com Omene!Amati lutava Bem com Omene embora Chaos e Pan levavam uma surra do Kizid!

Chaos (pensando):Droga mesmo eu usando um Kikoho nele ele ainda está bem,o Dodonpa não vai ajudar agora!

Amati:Chaos!ajude-nos também.

Chaos:Já vou!

Chaos(pensando):Já sei quando lutei contra Yamchin-han,eu jóquei uma montanha nele!isso pode funcionar com Omene!

Chaos:AMATI,PAN SE AFASTEM!

Amati e Pan Obedecem a Chaos que usa a Telesine para locomover uma montanha próxima dali e a joga em Omene,Omene segura a Montanha mas não por muito tempo,a montanha com o tempo atinge Omene que acaba se ferindo!

Amati:Pan Agora!Lopef!

Pan:Haa!

Omene se ferri,com o golpe dos 3 e levanta com alguma dificuldade!

Omene:Malditos!

Omene solta um Gohali em cada um,Amati rebate o Golpe mais Chaos e Pan se ferem,

Gohan,Bardock,Tien,Yamcha,Piccolo e Boo continuam lutando contra Megec que estavam sofrendo Dificuldades por Lutar com os 6 Guerreiros Z,Gohan e Piccolo eram quem estava dando mais trabalho,Megec decide jogar um Gohali em Yamcha,Tien e Bardock!que acabam se Afastando com o Golpe!Megec se Transforma em Super Kizid!

Gohan:Vovô!!!!

Megec aproveita o Momento que Gohan está destraido e o Ataca com uma cotovelada,Piccolo Se Enfurece e Prepara um masenkokapo e joga em Megec que defende o Golpe!

Yamcha,Tien e Bardock se Levantam,Bardock socorre Gohan ,Enquanto Tien e Yamcha fazem a Fusão!

Yamchin-han:Ótimo agora poderei ajudar a Vencê-lo!

Bardock:Gohan está Inconsciente acho melhor deixá-lo aqui quando ele acordar ele poderá nos Ajudar.

Bardock se Transforma SSJ e Parte com Yamchin-han para Ajudar Piccolo e Boo a combater Megec!

Gogeta continuava a Dar uma Surra em Senec,que mal conseguia revidar!

Senec:Ótimo você tem realmente um nível elevado vamos agora posso parar de Brincar

Senec espande seu ki excessivamente até ficar com um nível maior que Gogeta!

Senec:e esse não é meu verdadeiro poder!

Gogeta:Ótimo,pois agora vai sentir o que é um Golpe de Verdade!

Gogeta:GENKI-DAMA FINAL-FLASH

O Golpe de Gogeta Acerta Senec,que se mostra Ferido com o Golpe mais que ainda tem energias pra Lutar!

Senec:Isso é tudo que sabe,vou mostrar o que é Golpe de Verdade!

Senec:FINAL BALL!!!!

Senec joga uma Final Ball 4x Maior que a do Torneio!

Amati:NÃO,ESSA FINAL BALL É DO TAMANHO QUE ELE USOU PARA DESTRUIR GHILA!

Gogeta:Droga!o Golpe dele é extremamente Forte!

Gogeta Segura o Golpe,com muita dificuldade!

Enquanto Isso #18,Kurilin,Gotenks e Uub lutavam contra os 4 Benecs

#18:Tá na hora de Acabar com isso!Hey Uub,Gotenks seus moloides vamos atacá-los juntos você também Kurilin!

#18,Kurilin,Uub e Gotenks Atacam os Benecs ao mesmo tempo Benec se Ferra e volta a Ser um Só!

Benec:Droga seus malditos!

No Planeta Supremo

Marron:Vai Mamãe acaba com eles,Você também Trunks mostre o que sabe!

Bra:Marron será que não percebeu que Trunks está fusionado com Goten,Por que não o chama por Gotenks?

Marron:É Difícil Acostumar,e vocês por que não estão vendo a luta?

Videl:Desde que o Gohan ficou Inconsciente fiquei com Medo do que aconteça a Pan e a Ele por isso acho melhor não assistir!

Kame que tem as mãos próximas aos seios de Marron!

Kame:Ahh pra quer prestar atenção na Luta agente pode fazer outra coisa!

Marron:Dá um tapa na Cabeça de Kame!

Kame:Ai,acho que eles não vão conseguir os derrotá-los são muitos poderosos!

Bulma:Não Diga Isso é Obvio que eles já estão com a Vitória Garantida!

Marron;Eu Deveria ter ido ajudá-los,Droga,Papai,Mamãe,Trunks buuuuaaaaaa!!

Oolong:Pra que o Trunks, eu to Aqui!

Pual:Você não muda nunca hein Oolong?

Kibitoshin:Detesto dizer, mais eu acho que eles podem perder!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Ah Cale a Boca!Hey Marron você não gostaria de morar aqui comigo eu posso te dar tudo que quer!

Marron se Irrita e tá um tapa em Daí-Kaio-Shin

Marron:Droga,será que é tão difícil ser bonita!

Narrador:O Começo da Batalha contra os Kizids começou!Lutas espetaculares estão acontecendo,quem saira vitorioso?


	24. Ep 23 O Verdadeiro Poder de Senec

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio, vimos o Começo da Luta contra os Kizids.

Gogeta Continuava a Segurar a Final Ball de Senec,Enquanto Isso Pan,Amati e Chaos Lutavam decidamente contra Omene,Pan e Chaos já conseguiam acompanhar o Ritimo de Omene,Amati estava dando uma surra em Omene que mal o Acertava,Pan e Chaos Ajudavam porem a Maior Parte era feita por Amati,Guiam continuava Inconsciente no Chão,Enquanto Bardock,Yamchin-han,Boo e Piccolo lutavam contra Megec,Que Dessa Vez sentia muito mais dificuldade especialmente com Relação a Yamchin-han e Boo,Benec Continuava a Enfrentar #18,Gotenks,Kurilin e Uub

Benec:Estou me Irritando! Parece que quase nenhum de vocês tem poderes suficientes contra mim!Vou Acabar com Você Careca,já que dos que eu estou lutando você é o mais fraco!

Benec:Morra Maldito!

Benec solta um Raio de Energia pelo Dedo que estava indo direto ao seu Coração,Porém pouco Antes de Ele Receber o Golpe #18 entra na frente e acaba recebendo o Golpe em seu Lugar!#18 quase morre com o Golpe.

#18:Kurilin se engareque de Vencer esse desgraçado eu não tenho mais condições de Lutar!

Kurilin:Não #18!!!

#18 Desmaia,Kurilin a Deixa no Chão e Parte com Fúria pra cima de Benec com 2 Kienzãs um em cada mão e Joga em Benec,de um dos Kienzãs Benec desvia do Outro ele não se esquiva e nisso ele perde uma das mãos!

Benec:Seu Humano Desgraçado!você me fez perder meu Braço!

Gotenks e Uub voltam a Ajudar Kurilin mais dessa vez Gotenks transformado em SSJ3!Benec estava Lutando Bem apenas com uma Mão que Lutava com Kurilin um pé lutava com Uub e o outro lutava com Gotenks!

Gogeta(pensando):não vou aquentar por muito tempo,esse Energia é Forte demais é agora Ou Nunca se eu não a Rebater a Agora todos poderão morrer!

Gogeta usa todas as suas forças e joga a Final Ball De volta Para Senec que desvia,A Final Ball Acaba se Chocando com Marte e destrói o Planeta Vermelho.

Senec:Você é realmente forte,agora realmente mostrarei meu verdadeiro poder!

Senec começa a Reunir todo o Seu Ki e começa a Crescer seu poder vai aumentando e a Parte Vermelha de Seu Cabelo Desaparece Logo Senec fica Gigante e apenas com o Cabelo Amarelo!

Senec:Gostarão!essa é a forma do Super Kizid Nível 2!

Gogeta:Por Mais que tenha Aumentado seu Tamanho e sua Força sua Velocidade é pior que a da transformação passada!

Gogeta rapidamente começa a golpear Senec com vários Socos,que não demonstravam fazer efeito algum no Kizid

Senec:Hahaha,fico Indestrutível nessa forma!

Gogeta:Maldito,preciso arranjar um jeito de vencê-lo!

Gogeta começa então a soltar vários Kamehamehas,mais com isso ele perde pouca energia

Gotenks,Uub e Kurilin continuavam a lutar com Benec que estava apanhando para eles por perder uma mão!Gotenks decide soltar vários Fantasmas Kamikazes em Benec que então se ferre com o Golpe!

Kurilin então dá uma joelhada na Barriga de Benec e depois um soco na sua Nuca!Benec Levanta e com apenas uma Mão Solta um Gohali em Kurilin que leva o Golpe porém não se ferre muito.

No Planeta Supremo

Marron chorava por ter visto a quase morte da mãe,Bulma e Chi-Chi estavam Preocupada pela surra que Gogeta estava levando.

Kame:Eu Me Decidi!

Kibitoshin:O Que?

Kame:Se Eles continuarem a Apanhar desse Jeito,eu irei Ajudá-los a Lutar!

Oolong:Mais Mestre,Você não Luta a muito tempo!

Kame:Ora seu Porco Idiota,desde que vi o que Os Sayajins poderiam fazer,eu voltei a treinar,pouco já que eles não precisavam mais da minha ajuda!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Esse Velho não vai conseguir fazer coisa alguma.

Kame:Pois fique sabendo que eu treinei Goku,Kurilin e Yamcha!a maioria do que eles sabem fui eu que Ensinei!

Daí-kaio-Shin:Não vejo nada de mais nisso!

Kame:e fui eu que desenvolvi o Kamehameha!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Qualquer um pode Desenvolver uma Técnica,apesar que esse que você desenvolveu é uma ótima técnica.

Kame:Está Vendo aquela Montanha!posso destruí-la se quiser!

Bulma:Olha,Eu não sei se é uma boa Idea.

Kame:Tira a Camisa e Fica musculoso.

Kame:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A Montanha é destruída pelo Kamehameha do Mestre Kame,Kibitoshin acaba ficando espantado porem Daí-Kaio-Shin nem liga.

Kibitoshin:Para um humano velho você é muito poderoso!

Chi-Chi:Você realmente não tem jeito!essa já é a 2ª Montanha que você destrói!

Marron:Se ele for eu também vou caso eles precisem!

Kibitoshin:Bom se for o Caso eu Teleporto vocês para lá,quando precisarem.

Chaos,Pan e Amati continuavam a Lutar com Omene que já estava a Beira da Morte,Amati pega sua Espada e começa a Atacar Omene sem Piedade!

Omene:Vocês são desprezíveis,vou acabar com vocês agora!

Omene joga 3 grandes bolas de Energia uma Acerta Pan que acaba ficando inconsciente no Chão,Amati e Chaos desviam do Ataque

Amati se enfurece e acaba aumentando seu Poder Bruscamente!Ele Começa a Atacar Omene fortemente, Chaos também Ajuda,Porem Omene consegue feri-lo com um Golpe bem no Peito,mesmo Assim ele ainda continua extremamente forte!

Yamchin-han,Piccolo,Bardock e Boo continuavam a lutar com Megec!

Yamchin-han:Agora seu Idiota sinta meu Poder mais Poderoso!Adousaken Sudokan

O Golpe tinha o Aspecto de um Adousaken,Megec Desvia do Golpe!

Megec:Ufa, essa foi por pouco

Yamchin-han:Ainda não!

Yamchin-han começa a Controlar o Golpe com a Mão e o Acerta nas costas de Megec!

Boo:Minha vez!

Boo pega parte de seu Corpo e Joga em Megec que fica preso,depois Boo Começa a se Encher de Ar e dá aquele super assopro dele,Megec se ferre com o Golpe.

Piccolo:Bardock vamos Ajudar!

Piccolo e Bardock atacam Megec com um chute cada,Megec se ferre mais uma vez,e fica extremamente ferido

Gogeta continuava a Lutar com Senec,a usa única Vantagem era a sua Velocidade e a Vantagem de Ser mais fácil atingir os Golpes,Senec com apenas socos e Chutes conseguia bater facilmente em Gogeta que para continuar a Lutar tinha que apelar paras Kamehamehas,Big Bangs e todos os seus outros Golpes.

Narrador:Pan,#18 e Gohan não têm mais condições de lutar,Senec está mostrando todo o Poder do Super kizid Nível 2,será que dessa vez os nossos Heróis poderão vencer ou perderão para os Kizids,está ficando cada vez mais complicado para eles,poderem Vencer de Senec,Benec,Megec e Omene.


	25. Ep 24 Finalmente a Primeira Vitória!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio #18 e Pan,ficaram fora de combate,Senec mostra seu Verdadeiro Poder se Transformando em Super Kizid 2,será que nossos heróis poderam vencer a esse desfio

Gogeta Continuava a Apanhar de Senec,Yamchin-han,Piccolo,Bardock e Boo lutavam com Megec e estavam com uma boa vantagem,Kurilin,Uub e Gotenks lutavam com Benec eles levavam Vantagem por Benec ter pedido uma mão,Chaos e Amati lutavam com Omene que já estava quase morto.

Gogeta:Maldito,deve haver um jeito de te vencer!

Senec:Eu sou Invencível,você não terá nem chance contra mim,depois que exterminar você,irei destruir todos os outros que estão lutando e depois anexar a Terra ao Império Kizi!

Gogeta:Cale a Boca,se eu não te vencer eles te vencerão!

Senec:Você está enganado,a ruína de vocês já foi decretada!

Gogeta:é o que vamos ver!GOLPE DO DRAGÃO!

Gogeta usa o Golpe do Dragão e Atravessa Senec com seu Golpe,Porém apesar de Senec ganhar um Buraco na Barriga ele nem se Importa e Continua Atacando Gogeta sem Dó

Gogeta:Maldito!Não tem como te Vencer!

Senec:Só Agora Percebeu?

Senec pega Gogeta e o joga no Chão,depois começa a Pisar nele,Gogeta Berra de Dor,Então Gotenks Abandona a Luta com Benec e vai ajudar Gogeta!

Gotenks:Papai eu irei te Ajudar,FANTASMAS KAMIKAZES!

Gotenks mais uma vez solta vários Fantasmas pela Boca e eles atacam Senec,que mesmo Assim não parece ferido,Kurilin e Uub agora lutavam contra Benec que estava a Beira da Morte,mesmo assim ainda conseguia lutar bem equilibradamente com os 2,Porem Havia outro Kizid que sofria mais que Benec,era Omene ele estava tomando uma surra de Chaos e Amati,até que ele decide então usar seu Golpe Especial.

Omene:Agora vocês 2 vão pro Inferno junto a Garota!

Omene começa a Ficar mais forte e de sua Boca saem 2 Raios extremamente poderosos um atinge Chaos o Outro Amati isso faz com que os 2 acabem ficando mais fracos,Amati mal conseguia se mexer depois do golpe chaos também porem com esse Golpe Omene morreria com um só golpe!Megec ainda lutava contra Yamchin-han,Bardock e Boo já que Piccolo fora Ajudar Uub e Kurilin a enfrentar Benec,Boo então decide acabar com Megec de Uma Vez o Transformando em Chocolate porém Megec desvia e joga um gofir em Boo que desmaia no chão e fica fora de combate.

Kibitoshin:Droga esse já é o 4º que perde as condições de lutar.

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Sinto informar mas eles já não têm mais condições de Lutar!

Mr.Satan:Boo!Esses Malditos,por que fizeram isso com o Boo!

Videl:Calma papai Boo vai ficar bem!

Amati(pensando):Eu Ainda posso vencê-lo.

Amati:Chaos o Paralize eu vou matá-lo agora!

Chaos:Tá!

Chaos então usa sua Técnica de Paralisar em Omene,Amati Então pega sua Espada e vai em Direção a Omene para tentar vencê-lo

Bardock e Yamchin-han Continuavam a Lutar com Megec a Luta estava bem equilibrada Yamchin-han acena com a Cabeça para Bardock,que também Acena Yamchin-han usa então um Kikoho em Megec e Bardock usa uma Grande bola de Energia!Megec não desvia e acaba se ferindo com os Golpes!Mesmo assim ele revida soltando raios de seus cabelos nos 2 que acabam sendo acertados,porém não muito feridos.Gotenks e Gogeta continuavam a Lutar com Senec que estava massacrando os 2,Gotenks e Gogeta mesmo transformados em SSJ3 não estavam aquentando Lutar com Benec,Senec então pega Gotenks e o Arremessa contra Gogeta que acaba dando de cara com uma montanha e fazendo ela se destruir!com o Impacto dos 2 Super Saijyns 3 Kurilin,Piccolo e Uub lutavam com Benec que então mal aquentava lutar com os 3 ,Ele Poderia morrer rapidamente porém parecia que sua resistência era fora do normal,mesmo com um braço ele continuava a aquentar os 3 Guerreiros sem dificuldades.

No Planeta Supremo, Kame olhava as coleções de Hentai de Daí-Kaio-Shin,Enquanto Marron treinava caso ela precisasse ir lutar com Os Kizids,Os Outros Assistiam a Luta execto por Bra que estava tentando fugir de Daí-Kaio-Shin que ficava na sua cola o tempo todo

Marron(pensando):eu preciso melhorar eles poderam precisar de mim não quero que Mamãe,Papai e Trunks morram e depois caso isso aconteça vou ter que morar com o Mestre Kame.

Bra que se esconde próximo a Bulma

Bra:Mamãe aquele velho já parou de me perseguir?

Bulma:parece que sim minha filha,não se preocupe caso alguma coisa o seu pai resolve com ele.

Gotenks e Gogeta continuavam a Lutar contra Senec que mesmo com o Buraco no Peito não parecia nem um pouco afetado!

Gogeta:Gotenks precisamos atacar juntos agora!

Gotenks:Certo

Gogeta:Big Bang Kamehamehaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Gotenks:Ataque dos Fantasmas Kamikazeeeeeeeeeeeeeees!!!

Os 2 Golpes Acertam Senec,que agora parece um pouco mais ferido em relação a antes!Senec então começa a realizar um super Gohali e o Joga em Gogeta e Gotenks,Os 2 Acabam extremamente Cansados e Gotenks perde a Transformação de Super Sayajin 3.

Gotenks:Maldito,agora sou praticamente Inútil!

Senec: cale a Boca seu Idiota!!

Senec dá um soco em Gotenks que choca com uma montanha e acaba desmaiando!

Gogeta:Maldito!

Gogeta começa a Golpear Senec com muito mais força,assim a Luta fica um pouco mais equilibrada.

Chaos Continuava a Segurar Omene,Amati ia se segurando até perto de Omene para matá-lo com sua Espada,Porém ele não tinha Forças o suficiente para colocá-la em Omene.

Chaos:Vamos Amati eu não vou Aquentar muito tempo!

Amati:Eu Não tenho forças!

Amati então começa a tentar fincá-la no peito de Omene ele consegue até coloca-lá mas não consegue enfia-lá muito dentro de Omene,então ele sente uma mão junto a sua,ele olha para o lado e era Pan.

Pan:Juntos?

Amati:Juntos!

Amati e Pan então fincam a espada em Omene que berra de Dor,os 2 colocam a Espada até ela atravessar o peito de Omene e depois o corpo!logo Omene cai no chão...morto!

Amati:Pan Obrigada!

Pan cai denovo e Amati a Segura e a coloca no chão.

Amati:Chaos vamos ajudar Piccolo,Uub e Kurilin!

Chaos:Vamos!

Kurilin,Piccolo e Uub continuavam a Luta contra Benec que quanto vira é atingido por um dodonpa e um Lopef!

Piccolo:Ótimo com a Ajuda dos 2 vamos te eliminar mais rápido!

Narrador:Boo e Gotenks acabaram fora de combate,mas pelo menos finalmente acabamos com um Kizid,Omene Mais Senec,Benec e Megec continuavam Vivos


	26. Ep 25 As Fusões Acabam e Agora Goku A Mo

Narrador: No Ultimo Episodio Amati e Pan derrotam Omene usando a espada,enquanto Chaos o Paralisava,Agora Chaos e Amati ajudam Uub ,Kurilin e Piccolo a lutar contra Benec,porem algo agora poderia acabar com eles de uma vez!

Gogeta continua a luta contra Senec,Senec estava com vantagem pórem essa vantagem não lhe era valida agora,já que ele sabia que depois que acaba-se com Gogeta ainda teria Bardock,Piccolo,Uub,Yamchin-han,Kurilin,Chaos e Amati para enfrentar e depois Kame e Marron iriam vir para ajudá-lo pórem ele ainda contava com a Ajuda de Megec e Benec!

Senec:Eu Já me Irritei demais morra desgraçado!!GOHALI!!!!!

O Gohali mortal de Senec porem não acerta Gogeta por que logo quando ele estava chegando a fusão se desfaz e o Golpe passa entre Goku e Vegeta os 2 continuam na forma de SSJ3 porem agora eles estavam muitos mais fracos!

Vegeta:Kakaroto a fusão deu mais de 30min,mesmo assim não foi suficiente!Droga!

Goku:ela durou 45min por que ela tinha muita energia a abastecendo!droga Vegeta ele já viu a fusão antes não nos deixara fazê-la de novo!Teremos que Lutar Assim!

Goku ataca Senec que dá um chute em Goku,Vegeta Aproveita e Ataca Senec com um Big Bang bem na sua Nuca,porém esse não parece fazer nenhum efeito em Senec que vira com um soco em vegeta,que acaba se ferindo cada vez mais!Goku coloca as mãos em forma de taça e começa a preparar um de seus mais poderosos golpes!Vegeta coloca sua mão na frente de seu corpo formando também uma taça porem deitada

Goku:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Vegeta:Final Flashhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Os 2 Golpes dos Guerreiros acertam Senec que se fere muito pouco com o Golpe,Vegeta então começa a soltar vários golpes de Energia em Senec porém nada parecia adiantar,Senec parecia Indestrutível!era praticamente impossível Goku e Vegeta Ganharem sem Fazer a Fusão,Porém eles vêem que Senec é atingido por 2 golpes de Energia!eram Goten e Trunks que usaram suas ultimas energias para atacar Senec!

Senec:Mais Lixo! será que não tem ninguém decente para lutar!

Senec pega Goten e Trunks e Comesa a esmagar os 2 com as mãos e começa a esmagar os 2,Vegeta vendo seu filho sendo quase morto se enfurece e Começa a atacar Senec simultaneamente!Porém Senec nem Parece Sentir os golpes de Vegeta!ele joga Goten e Trunks no chão e depois acerta Vegeta com tudo com um Soco Vegeta se Choca contra uma montanha,porém parece que nada está adiantando,Senec é extremamente poderoso,parece que nada do que Goku e Vegeta fazem parece ser Útil!Enquanto isso Bardock e Yamchin-han lutavam contra Megec,Yamchin-han e Bardock começam a atacar Megec com vários golpes de energia,porém parece que algo acontecesse com Yamchin-han,Ele se separa em 2,Yamcha e Tien mais uma fusão acabou porém ela já havia sido suficiente para derrotar Megec!Bardock,Yamcha e Tien continuavam a atacar Megec com todas as suas forças porém Megec dá uma cotovelada na Nuca de Yamcha que acaba se ferindo e fica fora de combate,Agora apenas Bardock e Tien teriam que lutar sozinhos contra Megec!Bardock joga vários de seus golpes em Megec,que decide usar um Golpe Baixo ele começa a Segurar a Cauda de Bardock e isso o Influencia a perder seu poder mais Tien ataca Megec com um Dodonpa que Acerta Megec bem nas costas!Enquanto Isso Chaos,Amati,Piccolo,Uub e Kurilin espaçavam Benec que mal cosnequia se mover

Benec:Eu Me Rendo por favor não me matem eu Imploro!Prometo nunca mais fazer nada de mal a nenhum outro planeta!prometo que vou embora daqui eu juro!

Kurilin:Eu Não Acredito que você vai fazer isso!

Amati:Não confiem nele!ele é um maldito destruidor de Planetas e de seus povos!

Benec:Eu Juro,Prometo que nunca mais faço nada a ninguém,confiem em mim,prometo pela minha mãe!eu vou ser bonzinho de agora em diante!

Chaos;Tudo bem,agente te perdoa.

Chaos chega perto de Omene com sua mão estendida para ajudá-lo porem Benec dá um chute em Chaos,Tien vendo aquilo se enfurece e começa a atacar Benec sem dó até que ele usa em Kikoho em Benec que acaba morrendo com o Golpe!

No Inferno Freeza,Cell,Omene,Raditz,Broly,Coller,Babidi e General Blue assistiam a luta.

Omene:Não acredito que Benec morreu droga,eles não podem morrer!

Freeza:é sempre a mesma coisa quando agente pensa que eles serão derrotados chega aquele Goku idiota e faz aquela Genki-Dama idiota e mata todo mundo!

Cell:Lembrando que você não foi morto pela Genki-Dama,Freeza

Raditz:só não me conformo de que meu pai se juntou a esses malditos e ainda se tornou Super Sayajin!Droga.

Broly:Cale a boca só espero que Kakarotto morra e venha para cá assim poderei o espancar até não aquentar mais!

General Blue:Não sei como é que eles com essa idade ainda tem coragem de lutar,isso me dá nojo um monte de velhos lutando!

Babidi:Cale a Boca você nunca fez nada de mais,não conseguiu vencer de Goku nem mesmo quando ele era criança e morreu com uma linguada!

Coller:pelo menos eu não fui morto pela minha própria criação!

Nappa:Calem a Boca parece que alquem vem aqui!

Dos fundos do Inferno sai um Nanek,ele era Piccolo Daimaoh,que após ser tão mal foi condenado a ficar no fundo do Inferno por mais de 30 anos!

Piccolo Daimaoh:Finalmente sai do fundo do Inferno!quem são vocês?

Freeza:Mais é aquele Nanek!o que ele está fazendo aqui se estamos vendo ele agora lutar contra aquele Kizid!

Piccolo Daimaoh:Deve ser meu Filho!então ele já matou Goku?

Todos do Inferno começam a Rir de Piccolo Daimaoh

Cell:Seu Filho é um dos maiores aliados de Goku atualmente!ate se fundiu com Kami-Sama.

Piccolo Daimaoh:Não pode ser verdade!ele nunca faria isso!maldito traidor!

Broly:Vamos estamos perdendo a luta parece que o Kizid chegou.

Benec:Droga eu,quase matei aquele boneco!

Freeza:Eu também quase matei Goku,quase matei piccolo,matei Vegeta

Cell:Hahaha vocês são mesmo inuties,eu matei Goku,matei Trunks,matei #16 e quase matei Vegeta e Gohan!

Nappa:Eu Matei os 3 olhos e o boneco,daí aquele traidor do Vegeta me matou!

Omene:shio quero ver a luta

No Planeta Supremo Marron treinava destruindo algumas montanhas,enquanto Kame estava treinando sozinho socando e chutando o ar!

Kame:Estamos preparados podemos ir lutar agora!

Kibitoshin:espere eles ainda não precisam da ajuda de vocês

Agora Megec estava Lutando contra Tien,Bardock,Uub,Chaos,Amati,Kurilin e Piccolo outro que também estava a beira da morte.porém nada adiantava eles terem matado mais um Kizid já que Goku e Vegeta estavam tomando uma surra de Senec.

Narrador:Gogeta,Gotenks e Yamchin-han agora deixaram de existir mais em compesasão Tien matou Megec! E agora será que eles tem uma chance contra Senec e Megec?


	27. Ep26 Megec morre Senec enfrenta vários

Tien:Vamos Kizid,não terá chance alguma contra agente!

Megec:Vocês são muitos idiotas mesmo!não se esqueçam que eu sou o único alem de Senec que consegue realizar a Final Ball!

Bardock:Cale a Boca,tanto me importa se você consegue realizar a Final Ball,a End Ball a Inicio Ball!

Piccolo:Querendo ou não agente vai acabar com você!

Megec sorri e começa atacando Chaos,porém Tien o interrompe e o ataca com um soco em sua barriga,Megec então começa a Enfrentar Tien os 2 mantiam uma luta boa,Megec tinha uma pequena vantagem que Tien Até que Uub o ataca com seu raio mortal!

Uub:Vamos acabar com ele Logo!ajudem! 

Chaos:Dodonpa!

Amati:Lopef!

Piccolo:Masenkukapo!

Os 3 Golpes acertam Megec que logo depois começa a revidar usando vários golpes de Energia!Bardock então o Interrompe com um Chute na sua nuca!

Enquanto Isso no Outro Mundo,Onde Paikuhan e Ulisses treinavam,chega um novo guerreiro para treinar.

Xxx:Ouvi Dizer que aqui existem vários guerreiros poderosos,com quem eu posso lutar.

Paikuhan:Sim,muito prazer meu nome é Paikuhan,qual é o seu?

Xxx:Pode me chamar de Thoma!

Vegeta e Goku continuavam a apanhar de Senec,que agora lutava com os 2 sem usar os braços!Alias pra que usar os braços se ele estava pizando em cada um dos adversários!Vegeta perde a Transformação de SSJ3 seguido por Goku,Senec então deixa de Pizar nos 2.

Goku:Maldito!parece que não terá como te vencer!

Senec:Só agora percebeu isso! Eu sou Invencível e não seram idiotas como vocês que iram mudar isso!

Vegeta:Verme Maldito!

Senec começa a Pizar novamente em Vegeta,porém ele é Interrompido por um golpe,era Trunks.

Senec:Você ainda não morreu?

Trunks:Não vou morrer!tem pessoas aqui que se importam comigo como Papai,Mamãe,Bra e Marron!Agora Morra Maldito!

Trunks usa suas ultimas energias e se transforma em SSJ2 e começa a Preparar um Kamehameha!e o Lança em Senec,bem nos olhos!Goten e Gohan chegam depois e ajudam com outros Kamehamehas!porém,parece que nada adiantava!eles não tinham muita energia!Senec os vence com um Tapa!

Vegeta:Verme Maldito!Eu Vou te matar!BIG BANG ATACK!!!!!!

Vegeta usa suas ultimas Energias e cai no chão de cansaço,parece que eles iriam perder dessa vez nenhum ataque aprecia fazer efeito em Senec!Enquanto Isso Todos Lutavam contra Megec,Que já havia perdido a Transformação de Super Kizid.Bardock então realiza o Golpe Final usando seu golpe especial em Megec o Eliminando de uma vez!Enquanto Isso Goku Estava tentando lutar contra Senec sozinho jogando alguns golpes de Energia porem nada fazia Efeito.

Piccolo:Masenkukapo!

Tien:Adousaken!

Chaos:Kikoho!

Uub:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaa!

Amati:Lopef!

Kurilin:Kienzã!

Todos esses Golpes acertam Senec,porém Bardock apenas estava assinto com uma espécie de Lua em sua mão!Tien começa a atacar Senec com vários socos e Chutes,porém é envão por que nada fazia efeito em Senec,Piccolo então ajuda jogando varias esferas de energia em Volta de Senec e depois todas as acertam porém nada o adianta também é atingido depois por um grande soco de Senec,Chaos então usa sua telecinese e começa a jogar varias montanhas em Senec e por Incrível que pareça fazia efeito,Senec então dá um chute em Chaos e ele acaba se ferindo gravemetente,Kurilin então joga um Kienzã em Senec,ele acaba ferindo o braço de Senec com um corte,bem fundo!Senec então revida mais uma vez com um soco.

Senec:Será que só tem lixo aqui?otimo só falta acabar com poucos!

Uub e Amati atacam juntos!porém isso não fez efeito nenhum em Senec,depois #18,Pan,Yamcha e Boo que haviam recuperado a consciência também atacam Senec,porem ele parece Invencível!nada do que ele fazia parecia ter efeito em Senec.

Senec:Quanto Lixo!eu vou acabar com isso agora!Senec ataca todos menos uma pessoa.

Bardock desfaz a sua Transformação de SSJ e grita para Senec.

Bardock:Hey Você!

Senec:o que é verme!?

Bardock:Por que não enfrenta alguém do seu tamanho?

Senec:como quem?

Bardock:COMO EU!

Bardock então lança a Lua de Oxigênio no céu,logo ele começa a crescer de tamanho e ficar maior!ele ganha pelos,olhos Vermelhos e a aparência de macaco.

Goku:Meu Pai se Transformou em um Macaco Gigante!Agora acho que teremos chances!

Bardock:Vamos!agora eu serei seu adversário!

Bardock começa a atirar Raios pela sua Boca todos atigem Senec,porém parece que nenhum faz muito efeito!

Senec:pode ter aumentado de Tamanho,mais ainda não passa de um verme!!

Bardock:Agora irei usar a carta que tinha nas mangas!VOU ME TRANSFORMAR EM SUPER SAYAJIJN NESSSA FORMA!

Bardock começa a reunir energia e logo seus pelos começam a ficar dourados logo ele alcança a forma Gold Oozaro(existente na fase GT e ES),logo ele começa a atacar Senec,ele tinha mais ou menos o poder do Gogeta em SSJ3 só era um pouco mais fraco,ele então começa a atacar fortemente Senec,que finalmente parece ficar mais fraco com os Golpes,parece que finalmente teremos um jeito de vencer.

Narrador:Finalmente uma esperança chega para podermos vencer a Senec é Bardock que atinge a forma e Macaco Gigante em Super Saiajyn


	28. Ep 27 Finalmente Uma Esperança!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Megec Morreu,porém Senec deixou todos inconsciente com exceção de Bardock e Goku que apenas via a Luta,Senec estava Cansado e com isso a Luta estava mais Equilibrada.

Bardock:Seu Idiota!Essa é minha forma mais poderosa!não tente me vencer desse jeito!

Senec:Isso é o que você pensa idiota!

Senec começa a Atacar Bardock fortemente,Bardock acaba Pegando todos os Golpes,e ainda joga Senec em Uma Montanha!Logo depois ele Usa sua Velocidade para Aparecer na Frente de Senec e Golpeá-lo nas costas!Senec tenta se levantar,mais Bardock o atinge com um daqueles raios que os Oozaro soltam pela Boca,Senec então se Levanta e Joga um Gofir em Bardock,Bardock começa a revidar usando os raios soltados pela Boca os 2 Golpes se chocam Cada um deles então começa a Empurar os Golpes,Porém o Gofir de Senec começa a ter mais,força que os Raios de Bardock,porém alquem chega e o ajuda,era Goku que ajudava o Pai com um Kamehameha,Os 2 Golpes acabam atingindo e ferindo fortemente a Senec,Que Revida com uma Cotolevada em Goku,Bardock se Irritando dá uma joelhada em sua Barriga.

Goku:Papai,Elimine esse Idiota por favor!

Bardock pega Goku em sua Mão e o Coloca no Chão,Ele Começa a Atacar Senec com vários Raios!Senec não revida,apenas leva os raios porém nem parece que ele estava ferido já que Ele Sai Normalmente e Acerta um Gohali em Bardock,Bardock desvia e acerta um Soco em Senec,a luta dos 2 continuava equilibrada,Senec e Bardock continuavam sem acertar um golpe um no outro,No Outro Mundo uma pessoa via a luta,era Thoma que estava agora treinando com Paikuhan e Ulisses!

Thoma:Vamos Bardock você consegue!

Paikuhan:Ele é realmente muito forte,não é atoa que é o pai de Goku!

Sr.Kaio:Realmente os 2 estão tendo uma luta espetalucar eu mesmo faço questão de treinar ele quando ele voltar!

Thoma:Eu Poderia treinar junto,faz muito tempo que não vejo Bardock,seria interresante treinar com ele denovo!

Ulisses:Bom se for assim,poderíamos organizar um outro torneio de Artes Marciais do Outro Mundo,Quando ele voltar!

Grande Sr.Kaio:Eu Concordo eles terão aqui o torneio e depois você pode treiná-lo se quiser 

Thoma:Ótimo assim eu fico com até mais entusiasmo para treinar!

Kame e Daí-kaio-shin apreciavam juntos algumas revistas hentai,Chi-Chi e Bula choravam por que achavam que Goku e Vegeta haviam morrido,Marron descansava enquanto conversava com Bra.

Kame:Ahhh essa é ótima,você precisa ir a minha casa qualquer dia desse,eu tenho vários vídeos lá!

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Ah vou pegar a minha outra coleção aqui perto já volto.

Videl:Eles não tem Jeito mesmo

Marron:O Trunks fez isso mesmo? Não acredito

Bra:é nem eu acreditei quando soube também,acho que vamos nos dar bem!

Marron:é eu também acho!

Kibitoshin:Olhem Parece que Senec não consegue mais desviar dos Golpes de Bardock

Senec finalmente parece ficar mais Fraco e Bardock então dá um bela surra nele,logo ele perde a Transformação de Super Kizid Nível 2,Bardock Aproveita e Começa a pizar nele,Senec começa a ficar extremamente fraco,Bardock então decide acabar com ele dando um Golpe Final porém Senec ataca primeiro a Lua que Bardock havia feito,Com Isso Bardock perde a Forma de Gold Oozaro e volta a Ficar Normal,Ele então começa a Atacar Senec nessa forma porém não parece adiantar muito,Por que Senec desviava de todos os seus Ataques,até que ele o Acerta com um Golpe na Barriga,bardock desvia e acaba tendo outra Visão estranha.

"Os Guerreiros Z estavam lutando com um ser estranho,Mais ele não estava Entendendo o fato de aver 2 Trunks,parecia estranho para ele,Eles estavam lutando com um ser de Pele Azul,Cabelo Vermelho e com uma Longa Franja nos olhos tapando os olho esquerdo ele usava pulseiras de espinhos e tinha um cinto"Derepente Bardock desmaia,Senec estava morrendo de dor principalmente agora que o Buraco em seu peito parecia fazer efeito de dor.

Kame:é a hora eu e Marron devemos ir para lutar na Terra!

Marron:Vamos então se não temos alternativa!

Kibitoshin coloca a Mão em Kame que coloca a sua nos seios de Marron,Os 3 Aparecem em Diablo Desert onde Senec estava preparando um Golpe para exterminar os Guerreiros Z,Kame Prepara um Kamehameha enquanto Marron vai falar com Trunks.

Kame:Ka...me...ha...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaa

O Golpe de Kame acerta Senec e chama Atenção do Próprio.

Senec:Mais um Lixo,Vou Tratar de Acabar com Você rápido!

Kame:Isso é o que Vamos ver venha lute,ou está com medo?

Senec:Não teria Medo de um Velho Como Você

Kame Então fica Musculoso e Parte para o Ataque com Senec que como estava Fraco recebe os Golpes sem conseguir Desviar,Marron tentava falar com Trunks.

Marron:Trunks fala comigo!por favor!

Trunks:Marron é você?

Marron:Claro,fica vivo por mim!

Trunks:Acaba com ele Marron

Narrador:Senec consegue ganhar de Bardock,Mais Agora ele terá 2 novos desafios,Marron e Kame,será que os 2 conseguiram acabar com Senec?


	29. Ep 28 Um Velho e Grande Mestre

Kame lutava com Senec,Senec ainda cansado levava uma vantagem por Kame porém a luta era bem equilibrada,Já que Senec estava cansado,Marron estava abraçada a Trunks enquanto Chorava,Senec então percebe que Kame não podia voar então Começa a Flutuar Alto.

Senec:Você não pode me acertar aqui!

Kame:Isso é o que você pensa!Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Senec:Gofirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!

Os 2 Golpes se chocam então os 2 começam a emuparar os goles,Senec levava Vantagem,porém parecia que ainda havia uma esperança,Marron agora havia ido socorrer #18,que também estava muito ferida.

Marron:Mamãe acorda fica bem,Por favor!

Kame e Senec continuavam a Empurrar os Golpes Kame estava quase a ponto de perder ele recebe ajuda de uma outra pessoa para realizar o Golpe,era Goku.

Goku:Mestre,Destraia ele eu vou fazer a Genki-Dama para vencê-lo!

Kame:Claro Goku não temos alternativa,

Goku:KAIOKEN AUMENTANDO 40x

Goku usa sua energia para fazer um kaioken aumentando 40x porem puxa toda a energia par a Genki-Dama que ele estava Preparando.

Goku:Por Favor todos que estão me ouvindo me dem suas energias!

Nas montanhas geladas.

Suno:Veja #8 Goku está nos pedindo suas energias novamente,vamos levante suas mãos!

#8:Vamos todos da aldeia levantem as mãos!

Todos os da Aldeia começam a levantar as mãos e aumenta a Genki-Dama que ele estava fazendo.Enquanto isso na terra sagrada.

Upa:Veja Papai é Goku ele precisa das nossas energias novamente!

Bora:Sempre que ele precisar nos levantaremos as mãos ele nos ajudou muito sempre que pudermos também devemos ajudá-lo.Vocês levantem as mãos!

Todos de Lá levantam as mãos,e começam a aumentar a Genki-dama de Goku,em um deserto numa aldeia próxima dali,um velho habitante reconhece a voz de Goku.

Nam:Fico feliz que Goku esteja vivo,bom todos da aldeia levantem as mãos para Goku!

Na aldeia de Nam,todos também levantam as mãos e começam a passar sua Energia para Goku.

Em Outra Aldeia uma mulher também tentava avisar a população de lá!

Mulher:Vamos ele é o mestre de Uub!precisamos ajudá-lo!

Alguém:Tudo bem se você diz!

Todos de lá também começam a levantar as mãos e a Genki-Dama de Goku também começa a aumentar,Goku também começa a puxar energia das plantas,animais e do Sol a Sua Genki-Dama já estava em um tamanho médio!Kame continuava a lutar contra Senec,porém Senec estava levando vantagem,Kame já estava começando a cansar ,mesmo assim continuava a lutar contra Senec,Senec normalmente usava chutes e Kame socos,a luta continuava e Goku continuava a pedir Energia a todos!

Goku:Vamos por favor eu Imploro!

Logo em um Banco alguém escuta o Que Goku Diz,era o #17 que estava assaltando o Banco e começou a apontar uma arma para todos do Banco!

#17:Vamos seus panacas mãos ao alto!

Homen:Acha que com essa arma vai me fazer colocar as mãos para cima! 

#17:Tá legal se prefere de Outro Jeito!

#17 solta um raio de Energia ao lado do homen ele levanta as mãos assim como todos do banco,a Genki-Dama de Goku ainda não estava Pronto porém já havia aumentado bastante,no planeta Namek,todos ouviam as suplicas de Goku e começavam a passar energia para ele!

Patriarca:Vamos ele precisa de nossa ajuda!

Namek:Todos com as mãos para cima!

Goku recebe energia do Planeta Namek e isso o ajuda a deixar a Genki-Dama ainda maior,Kame continuava a lutar com Senec,Kame começa a socar Senec rapidamente,porém Senec acerta Kame um soco no Pescoço,Kame acaba Ficando Ferido com o Golpe,mesmo assim levanta e prepara um Novo Kamehameha para atacar Senec,porém parece que o Povo da Terra mais uma vez não está disposto a Ajudar,No Planeta Supremo Bulma,Chi-Chi,Oolong,Pual,Bra,Lunch,Dendê,Sr.Popo,Daí-Kaio-Shin,Kibitoshin,Videl e Mr.Satan também mandam energias!Depois na Terra Mestre Karin e Yajirobe também ajudam mandando energia,Senec percebe que Goku estava fazendo um Golpe Ameaçador e Começa a Atacá-lo porém Kame o atingia jogando varias pedras nele

Kame:Acabe sua Luta comigo!antes de lutar com Goku!

Senec:Com Prazer!GOHALIIII!

Antes de que o Gohali de Senec acertasse Kame,Marron com os olhos vermelhos de Raiva.

Marron:Você machucou Trunks,Machucou Mamãe e Papai!EU NÃO VOU TE PERDOAR SEU MALDITO!

Marron ataca Senec com toda a Sua Força ela parecia muito mais forte que Antes,Kame tenta ajudar soltando um Kamehameha porém Senec o Ataca com um Gohali o deixando inconsciente,marron fazia uma luta melhor que Senec até mesmo que Kame,não havia duvida que ela era Filha de Kurilin e #18,Goku continuava a tentar conseguir Energia,Kame com um ultimo esforço levantas suas mãos e passa toda a sua energia para Goku.No Inferno Todos Assistiam a Luta.

Megec:Vamos mestre Senec!acabe com ele,você consegue!

Omene:É Isso ai Mestre Senec,vamos acabe com ele!

Benec:Agente vai conseguir!

Freeza:Toda vez é a mesma coisa,ele desgraçado do Goku só sabe usar a Genki-Dama!

Cell:Tem Razão ele não serve nem mesmo para aprender golpes diferenciados! 

Gen.Blue:Tem Razão esse Goku nunca mudou desde que o conheço ele não presta para nada!

Nappa:Calem a Boca vocês eu quero ver a Luta!

Babidi:Ah Cala a Boca homen macaco

Nappa:Está me desafiando seu Mago idiota!

Babidi:Estou!

Coller:Parem vocês 2 agente só vai se fude mesmo agente já t ano inferno deixa eu ve a luta em paz

Narrador:Kame Lutou contra Senec,Porem Goku decide Fazer a Genki-Dama para acabar de Vez com Senec,será que nossos heróis ainda podem vencer?


	30. Ep 29 Finalmente Senec Morre!

Marron continuava a Lutar com Senec,porém Senec estava levando uma vantagem Enorme sobre ela,Goku Continuava a pegar a Energia do Sol para fazer a Genki-Dama,porém a maioria da população da terra não mandou energia e com isso ele não poderia vencer a Senec com a Genki-Dama que ele havia feito agora,Marron continuava a tentar destrair Senec porém nada estava funcionando Senec já havia ficado Cansado de Lutar ele deveria acabar com a Terra naquele momento porém nada adiantava por que ele sabia que Goku estava fazendo um ótimo Golpe,ele precisava acabar com isso logo,se não morreria Parecia que era o fim de Senec dessa vez Goku só precisava acabar a Genki-Dama!porém todos se recusavam a dar energia a ele

Goku:Vamos preciso de mais Energia!

Humano1:eu não vou levantar a mão pra esse cara nem sei quem é

Humano2:eu também não vai saber quem é?

Marron:Vamos Senhor Goku eu não vou agüentar mais muito tempo!

Enquanto Marron falava Senec dá um soco em Sua Barriga Trunks vendo aquilo levanta e parte pra cima de Senec com tudo!

Trunks:Não toque nela seu Kizid desgraçado!

Senec:Se querem vão morrer juntos!

Senec então prepara um Golpe e solta em Trunks e Marron,Os 2 também soltam um Golpe juntos e tentam empurar contra o Golpe de Senec!

Goku:Mr.Satan está me Ouvindo!?

Mr.Satan:Claro,o que quer que eu faça?

Goku:Pessa para todos levantarem as mãos!

Mr.Satan:Claro Goku eu vou pedir!Escutem todos ai na terra eu seu herói Mr.Satan preciso da Energia de vocês,levantem as mãos por favor!

Humano1:Agora é o Mr.Satan que está pedindo,vamos todos levantem as mãos e o Mr.Satan!

Povo da Terra:Satan,Satan,Satan,Satan!

Goku:Obrigada Satan,pela 2ª vez você salvou a terra!Trunks,Marron se Afastem o Maximo que poderem!Agora Morra Senec!

Marron e Trunks se Afastam e Senec começa a Realizar uma Final Ball Gigante e a Joga contra a Genki-Dama de Goku os 2 Golpes se Chocam e os 2 começam a empurrá-los,os 2 Golpes eram muitos fortes,Senec por mais ferido que estava,tinha mais energia que Goku!por isso conseguia empurrar melhor o seu golpe,Goku tinha que acabar com ele agora porém sua força estava muito limitada.porém ele percebe que Senec começa a ser Atacado.

Yamcha:Sudokan!

Tenshinhan:Kikoho!

Chaos:Dodonpa!

Amati:Lopef!

Gohan:Masenko!

Piccolo:Masenkokapo!

Kurilin:Kienzã!

Senec:Inuties,esses Golpes não estão me afetando em nada!

Goten:Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!!!

Uub:Raio Mortal!

Senec:Já chega!vermes inuties nunca poderam me vencer!

Kame:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaa!

Boo:Super Sopro(tá eu não sei o nome da técnica)

Marron:Trunks vamos ajudar também!Haaaa!!

Trunks Haaaa!

Trunks e Marron atacam juntos depois #18 também ataca senec depois Pan finalmente parecia que Senec não aquentava mais empurrar a Final Ball!

Senec:Morra seu Desgraçado,Vai se arrepender de cruzar o caminho de Senec!

Senec novamente começa a empurrar a Final Ball,Goku não aquentava mais empurar a Genki-Dama parecia que eles iriam perder essa,até que Goku percebe que 2 pessoas surgem do seu lado e começam a empurrar a Genki-Dama junto a ele eram Bardock e Vegeta!

Vegeta:Vamos logo Acabar com esse Verme Kakaroto!

Bardock:Tem Razão Príncipe Vegeta,Goku vamos usar todas as nossas forças!

Goku:Papai,Vegeta obrigado vamos acabar com esse desgraçado!

Goku,Vegeta e Bardock conseguem se Transformar em SSJ e conseguem empurrar a Genki-Dama!

Senec:Não!!!!

Logo a Final Ball já havia sido totalmente engolida pela Genki-Dama,Senec tentava segurar a Genki-Dama.mais não conseguia!

Tenshinhan:Não vai conseguir Adousaken!

O Golpe de Tenshinhan vai direto a Senec,com isso Bardock,Vegeta e Goku finalmente conseguem realizar a Genki-Dama e Finalmente eles mataram Senec!

Goku,Vegeta e Bardock se destransformam depois de empurar a Genki-Dama,Logo o Corpo de Senec continuava ali mais morto,todos sorriam,logo Marron vira a cara para Trunks e lhe dá um Beijo.

#18:Marron!você ainda é muito nova pra isso!eu não aprovo!

Kurilin:Hahaha,#18 parece que arranjamos um genro!

Vegeta:Parabéns Trunks,fico feliz por você

Trunks:O que você disse isso papai você tá bem?

Goku:o que importa e que finalmente vencemos esses desgraçados!parabéns mestre você lutou muito bem com aquele Kizid,você também Marron!

Kame:hehe.

Enquanto isso Amati um pouco longe dali pegava sua espada quebrada no chão quando é surpreendido por Pan.

Pan:Você vai embora Amati?

Amati:Vou já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui...

Pan:você tem que ir mesmo?

Amati:eu volto Pan Fica tranqüila.

Pan:Fica só mais um pouco por favor.

Amati:Como quiser!

Logo Amati dá um beijo em Pan,ela acaba corando,mais nada de mais mesmo.

No Planeta Supremo.

Videl:o que ele pensa que está fazendo com a minha filha!!

Chi-Chi:que lindo parece que a minha neta está tendo seu primeiro Amor!

Bulma:meu filho também!

Kibitoshin:Bom Agora temos que ir,todos segurensem um nos outros eu vou levá-los a terra.

Kibitoshin leva todos a Plataforma Celeste logo ele teleporta Goku e os Outros para lá também.

Goku:Bom Papai você ainda tem mais 1 dia,o que pretende fazer?

Bardock:pretendo passar o dia com vocês.

Bulma:Nada melhor do que uma Festa,para isso Amanha todos na minha casa!vamos fazer o ultimo dia do pai de Goku o melhor dele aqui na Terra!

Pan:Você vai não é Amati?

Amati:Vou alias não tem nenhum problema se vocês poderem reparar minha nave não é?

Trunks:Não onde ela está vamos levá-la agora para lá assim amanha ela já fica pronta!

Amati:Ótimo vamos até lá buscá-la até amanha!

Goku:Agente também está indo adeus amigos!

Narrador:Finalmente os nossos Heróis derrotam os Kizids,parece que Bardock ainda tem mais um dia na Terra,parece que a Paz na terra vai reinar por mais um tempo!


	31. Ep 30 Despedidas

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio Finalmente Nossos Heróis vencem Senec o que parecia impossível,mais Goku com a Ajuda de Todos Venceu Senec,Bardock havia dormido na casa de Goku e na hora do almoço comia como o Filho,só Goku e Bardock já tinham comido cerca de 30 pratos!

Goten:Realmente esse é meu Avo,como feito o filho!

Goku:Chi-Chi sua comida está ótima,poderia fazer mais um pouco para agente!

Chi-Chi:Goku,acho que já chega você nem se arrumou para a festa,todos já devem estar lá só falta agente!

Goku então entra em seu Quarto e Sai de lá vestindo um Smoking,Bardock estava indo com a sua Roupa de Sayajin mesmo,Goten também vestia um Smoking e Chi-Chi um vestido amarelo com algumas rendas,Eles esperavam Gohan chegar de Carro,para buscar Chi-Chi.

Goku:Chi-Chi tem certeza que não quer ir na minha nuvem voadora,assim agente chega mais rápido.

Chi-Chi:Isso não teria acontecido se você e o Piccolo tivessem aprendido a dirigir,um carro sempre fez falta a nossa família só você que não percebeu isso.

Bardock:Bom,no planeta Vegeta não tínhamos carros,era mais rápido ir voando,alias mal tínhamos coisas lá só tínhamos naves para ir a outros planetas.

Logo Gohan,chega Dirigindo um Carro,Pan acompanhava o Cara Voando e Videl estava sentada ao lado de Gohan no carro.

Gohan:Mamãe já chegamos!

Chi-Chi:Eu Ainda acho que vocês deveriam continuar a morar do nosso lado,não sei por que inventaram de ir morar na cidade!

Chi-Chi entra no carro,Goten a acompanha,Goku,Bardock e Pan vão até a corporação cápsula voando,Logo eles encontram no caminho Tenshinhan,Chaos e Lunch voando,Lunch era carregada por Tenshinhan!

Tenshinhan:Goku que bom encontrar vocês no caminho.

Lunch:Oi Goku,como vai?

Goku:vou bem bom já estamos quase chegando na corporação cápsula.

Gohan(Berrando):Papai agente se encontra lá,Goten pediu para passarmos na casa da namorada dele!

Goku:Ótimo não demorem!

Goku,Bardock,Pan,Teshinhan e Chaos aumentam a velocidade do vôo logo eles chegam na corporação cápsula.

Bulma:Finalmente chegaram,onde estão Chi-Chi,Gohan,Videl e Goten?

Pan:eles foram até a namorada do tio Goten para trazê-la para cá,o Amati já chegou?

Amati:to aqui Pan!

Pan então se dirige a Amati e dá um forte abraço nele,Kurilin,Marron e #18 chegam em um carro,Kurilin chega de terno e gravata ele acabava de voltar dos seus negócios ele estava feliz por que havia acabado de comprar ações de uma empresa que dava muito lucro!

Marron: Bulma, onde está o Trunks?

Bulma: Desculpe Marron, mais ele está trabalhando não vai poder vir.

Marron:COMO ASSIM!EU VOU BUSCAR ELE AGORA!

Marron sai em Direção a Corporação Cápsula, logo é a vez de Yamcha e Pual chegarem em uma Nave,Yamcha estava acompanhado de uma bela Garota.

Yamcha: Ola Bulma desculpe a Demora eu tive que passar na casa da Minha Namorada e sabe ela não queria vir por que não gostou do fato de virmos a uma festa de uma Ex-Namorada minha!

Vegeta: Ainda bem que você colocou esse Ex.

Yamcha: Ola Vegeta,espero que esteja bem.

Pual: Yamcha não vamos ficar parados aqui,vamos comer algo!

Namorada do Yamcha: Ele tem Razão Amor, vamos esse cara de Testa larga me faz sentir mal.

Vegeta: Cara de Testa Larga!Ora sua terráquea sabe com quem está falando com o Príncipe dos Sayajins!

Bra: Papai não fique Nervoso, não tem por que e assim você acaba ficando velho mais rápido.

Logo Mestre Kame Chega com Oolong.ele logo que chega vai falar com Bra com as mãos próximas a seus seios.

Kame: Ola Bra!Vejo como você está bonita hoje!

Bra dá um Soco na Cabeça de Kame e vai em Companhia aos amigos que ela havia chamado para a festa.

Amigo 1:Bra,essa festa só tem velho agente vai ter que Animar essa coisa aqui!

Vegeta: Quem Você está chamando de Velho, seu Terráqueo Idiota!

Amigo 2 :Calma Velho,ou se não vai ter o que Merece.

Vegeta dá um Soco na cara dos 2 amigos de Bra e Volta para Onde estava Logo se pode ouvir o Grito de Marron na Corporação Cápsula com a secretaria de Trunks!

Marron: COMO ASSIM ELE NÃO PODE ME ATENDER!

Secretaria: Ele está em um Trabalho muito Importante Senhora,volte mais tarde.

Marron: AH,QUEM ESTÁ CHAMANDO DE SENHORA EU LÁ TENHO CARA DE VELHA!EU SÓ TENHO 19 ANOS!

Secretaria: Senhora eu vou ser obrigada a chamar a Segurança.

Marron: CHAME QUEM QUISER EU VOU LEVAR O TRUNKS PRA FESTA COMIGO!E AGORA!

Marron arromba a Porta com um Chute e ve Trunks em seu Computador em Sites Indecentes, Marron então se Irrita ainda Mais e Fica um Pouco Estressada com Trunks.

Marron: TRUNKS O QUE VOCÊ TÁ FAZNEDO NESSE COMPUTADOR!

Trunks: Calma Marron eu sinto não Ir a Festa mais dessa vez não pude,eu não posso tirar uma folga.

Marron: TRUNKS VOCÊ VEM COMIGO AGORA!

Marron pega Trunks pela Gola da Camisa e o Leva a Força para a Festa,lá já se encontravam todos e eles acabam tendo uma festa Agradável apesar do mal humor de Marron e das Safadezas de Oolong e Mestre Kame,Logo Vovô Uranai chega para levar Bardock de volta ao Outro Mundo!

Uranai: Bom Senhor Bardock eu tenho que te levar ao Outro Mundo Agora pode se Despedir de Todos!

Bardock dá um Abraço em Goku,Gohan,Goten e Pan.

Bardock: Goku foi bom ter te conhecido meu Filho, quando morrer me visite no Outro Mundo!

Goku: Também foi Ótimo te Conhecer Papai.

Bardock: Gohan, Goten sinto não ter sido um Avo presente para vocês agora me desculpem mais tenho que Ir e continuem Treinando vocês tem um Potencial Enorme!

Gohan: Não se Preocupe Vovô, eu Prometo que vou ficar bem e vou ficar mais forte!

Goten: Eu Também Vovô, você verá!

Pan: Você vai ter que Ir Mesmo eu gostei tanto do Senhor.

Bardock:Pan eu também gostei de você,porem eu quero que fique com Algo.

Bardock tira a Sua Faixa da sua Cabeça e a Entrega Para Pan,que coloca em Sua Cabeça agora!

Pan: Obrigada!

Bardock: Adeuses Amigos Cuidem-se!

Amati:Eu Também tenho que Ir,Mais Prometo que Volto Algum Dia!

Amati entra em Sua Nave e sai voando,assim como Uranai leva Bardock logo todos voltam a suas Casas,logo Uranai leva Bardock aonde estavam Thoma e o Sr.Kaioh!

Bardock: É Aqui que me Disse que Iria Treinar?

Uranai: Sim, você vai treinar e se quiser participar do Torneio de Artes Marciais do Outro Mundo!

Thoma: Ola Amigo a Quanto tempo.

Bardock: Thoma é muito bom te Ver Amigo,lutaremos Juntos denovo!

Thoma: Sim é o que Parece.

SenhorKaioh:Bom Já Inscrevi Vocês no Torneio então Boa Sorte para os 2!

Fim da Saga Kizids


	32. Ep 31 O 2 Torneio de Artes Marciais do

Saga Temporal

Bardock, Thoma, Ulisses e Paikuhan passam para a próxima Fase do Torneio e as Semifinais do Torneio acabam ficando assim.

Ullises x Bardock

Paikuhan x Thoma

Narrador: Senhores Bardock e Ulisses favor subam aqui para a luta!

Bardock sobe no Ringue e começa a Fazer aquecimento,logo depois Ulisses sobe no ringue,Bardock então fica em Posição de Luta assim como Ulisses!

Ulisses: Vamos ver o que o Pai de Goku Pode Fazer!

Bardock: Garanto que muita coisa!

Narrador: Que comece a Luta!

Ulisses dá um soco em Bardock que desvia e lhe dá um chute em sua Barriga,Logo depois ele com sua velocidade aparece atrás de Ulisses e lhe dá um chute que o faz cair de cara na Plataforma,Ulisses começa a atacar Bardock com Vários Golpes de Energia,Bardock desvia de Alguns e Toma outros,logo ele desvia e ataca Ulisses com um soco em sua Barriga!

Thoma: Uau, Bardock que já era forte está muito mais forte agora!

Sr.Kaioh:Isso Por que você ainda não viu todo o Treinamento dele!

Bardock continuava atacando Ulisses,Que Logo não Agüenta e se Rende foi uma Luta Curta que Demonstrava que Bardock poderia muito bem Ganhar!

Ulisses: Você é realmente o Pai de Goku, extremamente forte!

Bardock: Você também lutou muito bem,foi uma Ótima Luta!

Narrador: Agora a Luta é entre Thoma e Paikuhan.

Logo sem Demora os 2 entram no ringue,Os 2 Logo se Cumprimentam e Começam a Luta Paikuhan tem Vantagem Porém Thoma também Luta Bem Logo os 2 recebem um soco de Cada ao mesmo tempo,Thoma então aproveita e dá um Soco na Barriga de Paikuhan que não parece nem um pouco afetado,Logo Paikuhan devolve com um Chute na Cabeça de Thoma e isso o leva para fora da plataforma!

Narrador:Thoma perdeu,Paikuhan é o vencedor!agora a Final está decidida Bardock x Thoma

Bardock: Boa Sorte.

Pakihan:Para você também

Os 2 Então começam a se Atacar,porém Paikuhan levava Vantagem,logo Bardock começa a Atacar Paikuhan sem parar,porém parece que Paikuhan não tinha levado nenhum arranhão,Bardock então começa a soltar vários Golpes de Energia em Paikuhan,logo ele começa a se ferir!

Paikuhan: Vamos me mostre toda a sua força!

Bardock: Com Todo o Prazer

Bardock se transforma em SSJ e Logo Paikuhan tira a sua roupa pesada eles então começam a se atacar sem parar a luta estava sem vista logo depois de um Tempo Paikuhan dá um Soco em Bardock e o joga para fora da Plataforma e ganha o Torneio

Thoma:Parabéns Bardock você se tornou o Lendário SSJ!

Bardock:Você também pode se tornar um Thoma!

Sr.Kaioh:Bom Agora nos iremos treinar irei ensinar para Vocês o Kaioken e a Genki-Dama


	33. Ep 32 Uma Nova Ameaça

Narrador:5 meses haviam se Passado do Ocorrido com os Kizids,Porém em lugar paralelo a nossa realidade a Paz Reinava a muito mais tempo,Um Guerreiro de lá havia fundado uma Escola de Artes Marciais para que algo acontece-se seu Nome era (Mirai) Trunks.

Mirai Trunks: Vamos assim vocês nunca poderam defender a Terra, Yuke mostre para eles como se Luta!

Yuke: Claro mestre Trunks!

Yuke reunia um pouco de Energia na mão e a atirou sobre um alvo deixando muitos de lá espantados

Mirai Trunks: Viram não sou Apenas eu que consigo vocês também podem conseguir,lembre-se que amanha quero que todos comecem a voar 2 metros de altura eu ensinei vocês a aula passada não será difícil para vocês.

Aluno 1:Senhor Trunks,algum dia eu vou Ficar forte igual a você e o Senhor Yuke?

Yuke:Claro,você só precisa treinar!

Mirai Trunks:Yuke você é meu melhor aluno e melhor professor que eu,não sei como dominou o Burnig Atack com tanta Facilidade,logo eu irei te ensinar uma técnica extremamente poderosa que pertencia a um Grande Amigo meu.

Yuke:Qual?

Mirai Trunks:O Kamehameha!

Mirai Trunks e Yuke seguem até a Corporação Cápsula a pé conversando sobre lutas e outras coisas quando um ser de pele meio azulada cabelo laranja uma longa franga tapando o olho esquerdo,com um cinto de espinhos metálicos os para na rua.

Xxx:Ola você é o Senhor Trunks?

Mirai Trunks:Sim,o Senhor deseja alguma coisa.

Ele não responde apenas prepara um Golpe escondido para acertar Trunks,porem Yuke Percebe!

Yuke:CUIDADO MESTRE TRUNKS!

Yuke diz enquanto dá um chute no rapas,Trunks percebe que ela lança o Golpe e Desvia.

Xxx:Maldito Terráqueo,bom deixa eu me apresentar,eu sou Emux sou uma criação de Trunks,ele me criou quando voltou ao passado e causou um Distúrbio nas linhas temporais!

Yuke:Cale a Boca e Lute Comigo!

Mirai Trunks:Yuke eu não acho que seja uma Boa Idea.

Yuke:Não se Preocupe Mestre Trunks eu mesmo vou me encarregar desse Babaca!

Yuke parte pra cima de Emux com um Soco,Emux Desvia e ataca Yuke com um Soco em suas costas,Yuke logo se Levanta e Começa a atacar Emux com vários Golpes de Energia,Emux desvia da Maioria e ataca Yuke com vários chutes e socos,Logo Yuke desmaia!

Emux: Minha Luta é com você Trunks!

Mirai Trunks:O Que você fez com Yuke seu Desgraçado!

Mirai Trunks ataca Emux com sua Espada Emux a defende usando o dedo,logo Trunks joga sua Espada para Cima ele começa a cair 90° com a Lamina para baixo ele usa um Burnig Atack e a Espada cai de raspão no Braço de Emux Proporcionando um corte bem fundo!

Emux:Ai Meu Braço Doeu,Agora é minha Vez!

Emux segura a sua mão com a outra e começa a proporcionar um enorme golpe de Energia e o lança em Trunks que o pega de raspão cortando parte de seu Cabelo.Emux sorri.

Emux: É Uma pena que meu criador seja tão Fraco.

Mirai Trunks:Eu Não Mostrei todo o meu poder!

Mirai Trunks então começa a reunir seu Ki e logo se Transforma em SSJ,causando espanto a algumas pessoas próximas dali,porem Emux não parecia nem um pouco assustado. Mirai Trunks ataca Emux com um soco em sua Cabeça,Emux não desvia porem mesmo assim parece estar bastante ferido.Emux logo se Levanta e Ataca Mirai Trunks ,que logo para aumentar sua Força se Transforma em USSJ e ataca Emux com um Burnig Atack Emux novamente faz o golpe e Ataca logo os 2 começam a fazer uma Guerra de Golpes,porem Emux Ganha.

Emux: Primeira Parte da Missão cumprida,agora tenho que ir a outro Lugar.

Mirai Trunks e Yuke estavam desmaiados no chão,logo depois eles acordam na Corporação Cápsula,Bulma cuidava dos 2!

Mirai Trunks:Mamãe Onde Estamos?

Bulma:Calma Trunks,esse novo Inimigo é muito forte,então decidi recarregar a Maquina do Tempo,para você e Yuke voltarem e Pedirem a Ajuda de Vegeta,Gohan e os Outros

Yuke Acabara de Acordar.

Yuke:Mestre Trunks aonde estamos?

Mirai Trunks:Na Minha casa,Yuke uma boa Noticia lembra daqueles homens fortes que eu lhe falei?

Yuke:Sim o Tal do Goku,Gohan o Vegeta seu Pai o que tem?

Mirai Trunks:Você poderá conhecê-los!

Enquanto Isso na nossa realidade,Marron e Trunks tomavam um Sorvete em uma Folga que a Marron conseguiu para o Trunks.

Trunks:Puxa Obrigada Marron,nem precisava me arranjar a folga e pagar o Sorvete!

Marron:Tudo pelo meu Trunkszinho!

Logo um ser procura pedir Informação para Trunks,era Emux mais como ele viajou de lá para cá?

Emux: Agente se vendo denovo não é Trunks!

Trunks: Mais eu nunca te vi antes Senhor?

Marron: Eu Também não.

Emux responde Apenas com um soco na Cara de Trunks,Marron se Irrita e Ataca Emux,porem ele a vence com um Golpe só!

Trunks:Maldito como ousa Atacar a Marron!

Trunks se Transforma em SSJ e ataca Emux com Tudo porem Emux Desvia e começa a Atacar Trunks com tudo,Trunks não desvia e só leva os Golpes,logo ele se Transforma em SSJ2 e começa a ter uma Luta um Pouco mais Equilibrada com Emux porem Senec o acerta com um Golpe no pescoço o fazendo perder a Transformação.

Emux:o Outro me deu mais Trabalho!

Trunks(pensando):que outro?

Narrador:Depois de muito tempo,O Trunks do Futuro ira voltar a Nossa Época porem quem é esse inimigo Misterioso e como ele pode estar em 2 realidades difrentes ao mesmo tempo?


	34. Ep 33 Um Encontro com eu mesmo

Trunks Acorda ele estava na Corporação Cápsula, Marron estava em uma cama a seu Lado,ela ainda dormia logo ele ve Vegeta sentado esperando ele acordar,Logo Trunks Levanta e Cumprimenta Vegeta.

Trunks:Ola Papai,o que eu to fazendo aqui?

Vegeta: Vi que um Ki muito poderoso atacou você e Marron,então fui Ajuda porem quando chequei lá vocês estavam desmaiados no chão,se não parasse de treinar seria muito mais forte e poderia ter ganhado dele o Ki dele nem era tão forte quanto o de Senec.

Nesse Momento #18 e Kurilin entram arrombando a porta,na verdade so #18 Kurilin apenas tentava Aclamá-la,ela estava realmente raivosa.

#18:O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM A MINHA FILHA SEU SAYAJIN DE CABELO ROXO IDIOTA!

Kurilin:Acalma-se #18 Marron está bem.

Vegeta:Meu Filho não tem Culpa se sua Filha é fraca.

#18:Cale a Boca se não quiser receber uma surra denovo!

Kurilin:#18 não provoque,não ve que temos um novo Inimigo e ele é muito mais forte!

Marron Havia Acabado de Acordar,ela tinha uma Aparência um pouco melhor que a De Trunks,logo no Futuro Bulma havia acabado a Maquina do Tempo e Mirai Trunks e Yuke já estavam dentro dela.

Mirai Trunks:Eu prometo que irei trazê-los mamãe e iremos acabar com ele.

Yuke:Não se Preocupe Senhora Bulma agente vai ficar bem,finalmente vou conhecer o poder dos Sayajins!

Bulma:Bom não demorem e Trunks traga Vegeta para cá eu Gostaria de Vê-lo.

Mirai Trunks:Claro Mamãe,irei convencê-lo a vir!

Mirai Trunks e Yuke então se despedem de Bulma, logo quando Bulma volta ela é atingida por um Golpe e Acaba se Ferindo Gravemente,o Golpe fora aplicado por Emux.

Logo Goku e Uub que estavam treinando no Templo sagrado e perceberam o Ki de Emux,foram até a Corporação Cápsula para Pedir para Trunks que lhe Explica-se o que Havia ocorrido.

Logo Bulma e Bra chegam onde estavam Kurilin,Marorn,#18,Trunks e Vegeta elas trazem um pouco de Comida pra os 2.

Bulma:Trunks ainda não Entendi,o que ele queria com você?

Bra:Ele quer o Dinheiro mamãe não é Obvio ou ele quer a mim a irmã do Trunks e por isso o atacou provando que ele é perfeito para mim.

Vegeta:Bra não diga besteiras,pelo Ki que eu senti ele queria apenas atacar o Trunks,isso não importa agora eu mesmo posso derota-lo se quiser.

Logo a Campainha toca.

Vegeta:eu vou atender.

Bra:Ele indo atender a campainha acho que ele não está passando bem.

Vegeta atende a Campainha e era Mirai Trunks e Yuke que haviam acabado de Chegar,Vegeta havia sentido o Ki de Mirai Trunks e por isso decidiu atender a porta.

Mirai Trunks:Senhor Vegeta a quanto Tempo.

Vegeta:Entre vou pedir para trazerem algo para agente comer.

Logo depois de Muito Papo entre Mirai,Yuke e Vegeta.

Vegeta:Desculpe Trunks não vou poder ir ajudar já tenho problemas grandes aqui.

Mirai Trunks: e Gohan,Piccolo será que eles não poderiam?

Logo Bra Chega e Ve Mirai e acaba ficando espantada.

Bra:Mais Trunks você não estava ali em cima,o que está fazendo aqui em Baixo?

Yuke:Quem é essa?

Vegeta:é a bra,minha filha,Trunks essa é sua Irmã nesse tempo.

Mirai Trunks:Ola Bra,tudo bem?

Bra:Eu Quero que vocês me expliquem!o que está acontecendo.

Enquanto Isso Goku e Uub haviam acabado de Chegar na Corporação Cápsula e como sempre Goku muito Educado entrou sem pedir licença.Logo eles vêem Mirai,Vegeta,Yuke e Bra Conversando

Vegeta:Kakarotto o que está fazendo aqui?

Goku:Eu Senti um Ki muito poderoso atacando Trunks e vim verificar o que era.

Mirai Trunks:Senhor Goku,o senhor não tinha morrido?

Goku:é uma longa historia Trunks,mais por que você está aqui?

Mirai Trunks:é outra longa historia.

Bra:Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui!

Logo Vegeta explica para Bra,então Marron e Trunks deçem para ver o que estava acontecendo,logo depois Deçem Bulma,#18 e Kurilin.

Mirai Trunks:Olá Trunks,faz muito tempo que agente não se ve!

Trunks:Mais ele é Iqualzinho a mim!

Marron:Agora tem 2 Trunks,há assim eu me confundo.

Yuke:Mais é a andróide #18!!!!!

Goku:Calma Yuke ela está do nosso lado.

Mirai Trunks:Bom vocês tem certeza que não podem ir nos ajudar?

Vegeta:Se Ficar aqui e nos Ajudar,depois nos iremos e ajuda-remos vocês!

Mirai Trunks:Ótimo!

Narrador:O Trunks dessa Realidade finalmente encontrou o da outra e agora como eles iram vencer a Emux?


	35. Ep 34 O Raio que desfaz assimilações

Narrador:Mirai Trunks e Trunks finalmente se conheceram,porem eles ainda tem um novo inimigo para enfrentar.

Na Terra Sagrada.

Bora:Parece que está vindo alguém Upa,conseguiria ver para mim?

Upa: É Alguém de pele Azul papai e tem uma longa franja laranja.

Emux: Vocês são Upa e Bora não são?

Upa:Sim,o que o senhor deseja?

Emux não responde,apenas solta um raio próximo a uma criança da aldeia,porem Upa a Salva.

Bora:Você por Acaso,veio aqui para nos importunar?

Emux:Vocês são amigos de Goku,preciso acabar com vocês logo.

Upa:Papai,deixe que eu luto com ele,o senhor já está ficando velho,pode deixar que eu vou me encarregar desse infeliz.

Na Plataforma Celeste Piccolo sente o Ki de Emux.

Piccolo:Hmm Interessante,ele poderá me render uma boa Luta.

Dendê:Senhor Piccolo aonde você vai?

Piccolo:Não se preocupe comigo dendê eu já volto.

Piccolo sai voando em direção para Baixo onde estaria na Terra Sagrada,Nisso Upa já havia começado a Lutar com Emux,porem ele só conseguia apanhar,Upa novamente se Levanta e tenta atingir Emux com um soco porem Emux o Ataca com um Raio de Energia.

Emux:Agora Morra!

Emux solta um Raio de Energia em Upa que desviado por um Masenkussapo de Piccolo os 2 começam a se encarar.

Emux:se não é o Super Nanek Piccolo,mais você não parece estar sozinho.

Piccolo:o que está dizendo!?

Emux solta um Raio Lilás em Piccolo,Piccolo defende porem quando percebe não se feriu nem um pouco com o Golpe mais se sentia mais Fraco.

Emux:eram 3 em 1 como eu suspeitava.

Piccolo logo percebe que Nail e Kami-Sama estavam do seu Lado.

Nail:O Que esse cara fez?

Piccolo:Não Fasso a Mínima Idea mais isso fez agente perder as fusões,Vamos devemos nos Fundir Logo!

Kami-Sama: Não Vai Dar Tempo,é melhor que vocês 2 lutem assim mesmo depois agente se funde quando chegarmos a plataforma celeste.

Nail:Bom Piccolo dentro do seu corpo eu evolui muito nos 2 conseguiremos vencê-los.

Nail e Piccolo começam a atacar Emux,ele desvia porem é atingido por uma Lança atirada por Bora.

Bora:se vocês são amigos de Goku,são meus amigos!

Emux:Humano Idiota.

Enquanto Emux preparava um Golpe para atacar Bora, Nail e Piccolo novamente o atacam dessa vez ele não desvia porem a Única coisa que eles fazem é um pequeno arranhão na roupa de Emux,Emux sorri e joga duas bolas de Energia em Piccolo e Nail,Porem logo ele percebe algo e vai embora.

Goku aparece usando o Teletransporte e socorre, Piccolo, Nail e Upa.

Goku:Mais aquele ali é Kami-Sama,mais Você é Piccolo não se tornaram um só?

Kami-Sama:um Raio daquele homen nos separou.

Goku:Upa,Bora que bom ver vocês ah quanto tempo!

Bora:Ola Goku,me diga como você apareceu aqui de uma hora para outra?

Goku:Depois eu explico,bom eu já volto.

Goku utiliza o teletransporte até a torre do mestre Karin e depois volta com um saco com 3 sementes dos deuses ele entrega uma a Upa,uma a Nail e mais uma a Piccolo,logo depois eles se despedem e voltam para a Plataforma Celeste,lá estavam Uub,Vegeta,Mirai Trunks,Yuke,Dendê e Sr.Popo

Sr.Popo:Kami-Sama,o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

Kami-Sama:ola senhor Popo faz muito tempo que eu não te vejo porem eu logo terei que me fundir a Piccolo denovo.

Dendê:Nail!como é bom te ver!

Nail:Dendê,parece que você está muito mais forte com magias,fico muito feliz em te ver!

Uub:Senhor Goku por que não nos esperou para atacarmos a aquele cara?

Goku:Não Iria dar tempo e quando eu chequei ele fugiu.

Mirai Trunks:o Estranho era que o Ki desse Cara é igual ao Ki do cara que nos atacou no futuro você percebeu isso Yuke?

Yuke:Sim,é estranho não é mestre Trunks,como ele conseguiria vir do nosso tempo para cá em tão pouco tempo?

Vegeta:Mesmo Assim,eu mesmo já enfrentei caras mais fortes,aquele Inútil do Senec,poderia acabar com ele facilmente!

Mirai Trunks:Senec quem é esse?

Uub:é uma longa historia.

Kami-Sama:porem eu tenho um palpite de como ele pode ser derrotado.

Dendê:Como?

Kami-Sama:Ele tem um poder fraco comparado a Senec,mais porem uma coisa eu observei enquanto vocês lutavam,é bem provável que apenas o Criador dele possa derota-lo!

Mirai Trunks então se lembra do que Emux disse a ele quando ele o encontrou pela primeira vez

"Emux: Maldito Terráqueo,bom deixa eu me apresentar,eu sou Emux sou uma criação de Trunks,ele me criou quando voltou ao passado e causou um Distúrbio nas linhas temporais!"

Mirai Trunks:eu sou o Criador dele!

Todos olham assustados!

Yuke: Mestre Trunks como você pode criar esse monstro?

Vegeta:Se Você o tive-se criado ele deveria ser nosso aliado!

Mirai Trunks: Bom,acho que jamais deveria ter voltado e matado Freeza!

Goku:Não se Preocupe Trunks,por mais que você tenha criado esse desgraçado conseguiremos derota-lo!

Dendê:Kami-Sama nos diga qual é o seu Plano?

Narrador:Emux mostrou um de seus poderes,mais será que Kami-Sama tem um Bom Plano para derrotar Emux?


	36. Ep 35 Defenda a Aldeia Tenshinhan!

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio,Emux mostra um de seus poderes especiais um Raio com o Poder de desfazer Fusões ele atacou Bora e Upa,porem Piccolo chegou a tempo para salvá-los porem Kami-Sama e Nail saíram do seu corpo felizmente Goku chegou e Emux fugiu mais Agora quem será que ele atacara.

Na Corporação Cápsula Trunks, Marron,Bra e Bulma estavam conversando,Trunks continuava a pensar em Mirai ele sabia com Mirai era muito mais poderoso que ele e afinal será que Emux se referia a Mirai Quando disse o Outro.

Marron:Trunks por que tá tão pensativo?

Bra:Tem Razão Trunks você nunca foi de pensar muito.

Trunks:Nada,só estou lembrando do cara que nos atacou,o que será que ele quer de nós?

Bulma:Ora Trunks,não se preocupe seu Pai e Goku são extremamente poderosos,eles darão conta.

Logo Vegeta,Mirai Trunks e Yuke voltam.

Vegeta:Trunks por que não foi com agente deveria Seguir o Exemplo dele

Diz Vegeta enquanto aponta para Mirai.

Mirai Trunks:Que Isso eu não fasso nada de mais.

Vegeta:Você se tornou muito forte,logo poderá até atingir a Forma de SSJ3 você parece ter treinado muito esses Anos diferente do Trunks dessa Época que só pensa em Namorar e Trabalhar!

Trunks:Ora Papai,quase não existem inimigos e...

Vegeta: Hm a Diferença é Obvia se não existem Inimigos por que aquele Cara Azul te atacou com certeza para Brincar que não foi

Enquanto Isso na Aldeia de uma Montanha Gelada.

#8:Suno Acabei de Pegar o Leite,para você e seu Marido!

Suno:Obrigado #8,não penso como viveria sem um Amigo como você!

#8:Tem Razão fico Pensando por que Goku Nunca mais veio nos ver!

Logo um Raio de Energia iria Atacar Suno,porem #8 entra na Frente e Defende a amiga.

Emux:Ah um Andróide você parece ter um Nível bem Alto cerca de 3.000 de poder de Luta dá pra me divertir um Pouco.

#8:Por Favor Senhor agente não fez nada para Você vai embora.

Emux:Cala a Boca e lute!

#8:Lutar é Errado,pare com isso.

Logo Emux é atingido por 2 Golpes.

Chaos:KIKO-HO

Tenshinhan:ADOUSAKEN!

Emux:2 Terráqueos Inuties,posso acabar com Vocês facilmente.

#8:Parem com Isso Lutar é Errado,vocês podem resolver isso conversando.

Suno:#8 vamos embora eles são muitos fortes,vão machucar agente!

Tenshinhan:Vocês são amigos de Goku certo?

#8:Somos,por favor não lutem!

Chaos e Teshinhan não respondem,apenas partem pra cima de Emux,Que não tem trabalho nenhum em Segurar os 2 Tenshinhan conseguia Lutar bem,apesar de que Chaos estava levando uma Surra dele,logo Chaos decide Paralizar Emux e Teshinhan então o Ataca com um Dodonpa,porem parece que não faz nenhum Efeito nele.

Emux:Chamam isso de Golpe,Vou lhe mostrar o que é um Golpe!

Emux reúne uma certa quantidade de Energia nas mãos e a atira contra Teshinhan,que parece não se ferir nem tem seu poder prejudicado pelo Golpe.

Chaos: o que aconteceu Teshin?

Kami-Sama,Piccolo,Nail,Sr.Popo,Goku e Uub,Continuavam na Plataforma Celeste.

Piccolo:Aonde eles estão!eu Pedi para todos virem Aqui!

Goku:Calma Piccolo,Vegeta e os Outros foram chamar os Outros,Logo Eles chegam.

Yamcha chega acompanhado de Pual em uma Nave,Depois Chegam Boo,Pan e Gohan,Depois Goten Logo Após Vegeta,Trunks,Mirai Trunks,Yuke e Marron,seguidos por Kurilin e #18.

Goku:Aonde estão Teshinhan e Chaos?

Kami-Sama:Bom não dá mais tempo tenho que Dizer o Plano Agora.

Trunks:Diga!

Kami-Sama:Nos de Nanek,podemos nos fundir com os outros,para nos tornarmos mais fortes certo?

Piccolo:está sugerindo que eu me funda com Dendê também para vencê-lo?

Kami-Sama:Não Piccolo,lembrese do que eu disse,apenas o Criador pode Machucá-lo fortemente,então devemos Ajudar os 2 Trunks a fazer a Fusão!

Todos Acabam Olhando Assustados Para Kami-Sama

Trunks:Me Fundir com Ele!eu não sei,Quem Criou o Emux foi ele,não eu!

Goku:Mais como vamos fazer essa fusão?com a Ajuda dos Brincos Potara?

Mirai Trunks:Eu Não Sei,e se isso der errado?

Nail:Que eu me Lembre apenas os Nanek tem esse Opção os Humanos e Sayajins não tem e alias aquele cara poderia muito bem usar o Raio dele e acabar com a fusão facilmente!

Vegeta:Vamos Usar os Brincos não temos opção melhor.

Piccolo:Espere Vegeta,A Fusão dos Brincos é Eterna eu tenho certeza que nenhum dos 2 Trunks quer Ficar junto com o Outro para Sempre!

Marron:Eu Mesma não permitira,eu gosto do Meu Trunks,fusionado com ninguém!

Yamcha:e a Dança da Fusão também seria uma Alternativa,apesar que não seria tão boa já que ela só dura 30min

Yuke:e depois A Sra Bulma está nos esperando no Futuro não podemos demorar aqui!

Logo se Pode Ouvir uma voz era Daí-Kaio-Shin.

Daí-Kaio-Shin:Escutem seus Idiotas,Esse Emux usa varias magias,então será muito difícil vencê-lo apenas fusionando os 2 Trunks existentes e alem do mais de quem foi essa Idea absurda de Mexer no Tempo!

Mirai Trunks:Nos Arranjaremos um Jeito de vencê-lo

Enquanto Isso Chaos Continuava a Ver Teshinhan se contorcendo de dor logo ele começa a ter algumas Veias espostas no rosto e tem os olhos vermelhos!

Chaos:O Que fez com Tenshin!

Emux:ele voltou a ter os mesmos pensamentos que a Anos Atrás ou seja ele quer ser um Assassino.

Tenshinhan:Ótimo e você ai o que quer aqui!

Chaos:Tenshin não lembra de mim?

Tenshinhan:Venha Lute eu nem te conheço vou lhe mostrar tudo que meu mestre me ensinou!

Narrador:parece que Teshinhan agora se voltou ao Lado de Emux,será que Chaos poderá vencer seu Amigo?


	37. Ep 36 Goku Finalmente Enfrenta Emux

Chaos:Tenshin pare com Isso nós somos Amigos não se Lembra,temos que vencer esse Cara!

Tenshinhan:Você é muito estranho,eu vou é acabar com Você agora mesmo!

Tenshinhan ataca Chaos com um Dodonpa que é desviado por Chaos,que ataca Tenshinhan no Estomago de Leve,Tenshinhan ia atacar Chaos novamente até que ele o Paralisa com sua Telepatia.

Emux: Isso é Injustiça!

Emux atira um raio de Energia em Chaos que faz com que Tenshinhan volte ao Normal e Ataca Chaos com um Dodonpa.

Chaos(pensando):Desculpa Tenshinhan mais vou ter que fazer Isso.

Chaos então realiza um Kiko-ho em Tenshinhan,ele leva o Golpe e cai no Chão,porem logo se Levanta.

Goku:Vocês estão sentindo parece que Chaos está lutando com Tenshinhan e alguém está observando a Luta.

Yamcha:O Que temos que fazer!?

Goku:eu Vou Enfrentá-lo dessa Vez!

Goku usa o Teletransporte e chega aonde estavam Chaos,Tenshinhan e Emux Suno e #8 assistiam a Luta.

Goku: Hey você é o Tal do Emux,Lute comigo!e deixe Tenshinhan em paz!

Emux então levanta o Dedo e Tenshinhan volta ao Normal.

Goku:Chaos,Tenshinhan vão até a Plataforma Celeste eu vou cuidar desse Idiota.

Emux:Você é o Goku é um Prazer te Conhecer,Finalmente um Adversário a minha altura!

#8:Goku a Quanto Tempo!

Emux:Cala a Boca Andróide Idiota!

Emux atira um Raio em #8 o Matando.

Goku:Oitavo!Ora seu Desgraçado.

Goku então ataca Emux com um Soco porem parece que nada fazia efeito,ele então começa a atacar mais rápido,com Vários Socos e Chutes porem Emux continuava Ileso,Goku então decide usar uma de suas técnicas mais poderosas o Kamehameha esse já surgiu um pequeno Efeito em Emux.

Emux:Isso é tudo que pode fazer?

Goku:Não é nem Metade!

Goku então começa a reunir energia e se Transforma em Super Sayajin,e começa a atacar Emux com mais força porem parece que ele continuava mais forte,Então Goku decide usar uma ultima Cartada a Transformação de Super Sayajin 3,agora seus Golpes já estavam surgindo muito mais efeito em Emux,logo a Luta fica muito Mais Equilibrada,Goku então ataca Emux com vários ki Blasters.Na Plataforma Celeste Todos estavam sentido a Luta pelo ki de Goku e de Emux.

Mirai Trunks:Então esse é o poder do Super Sayajin 3?

Vegeta:Sim Embora nessa forma eu fico muito mais poderoso que Kakarotto!

Mirai Trunks:Você também atinge esse forma senhor Vegeta?

Vegeta:Claro eu sou o príncipe dos Sayajins não é de se surpreender que eu atinja essa forma.

Kurilin:bom não se esqueçam que ele levou um bom tempo a mais que Goku para Atingi-la.

Yuke:O Poder de Vocês Sayajins são realmente Grandes é uma pena que eu não consiga chegar perto desse Grandioso Poder!

Yamcha:Mais você é realmente poderoso Yuke,é mais forte que eu e Kurilin apesar de que eu e Kurilin também já estamos ficando velhos.

Logo Chaos e Tenshinhan chegam a Plataforma Celeste.

Chaos:Aquele tal de Emux,Goku não vai conseguir vencê-lo sozinho,precisamos ajudá-lo!

Vegeta:Aquele Maldito do kakarotto,não consegue nem mesmo vencê-lo sozinho eu vou ajudá-lo então.

Mirai Trunks:Espere Senhor Vegeta,eu vou junto com Você!

Trunks:eu e Goten também vamos,a nossa fusão pode ajudar!

Vegeta:Nenhum de Vocês irão o Único que pode vir comigo e poderá detê-lo será Gohan!

Gohan:Então Eu irei Vegeta,nos 3 podemos vencê-lo se trabalharmos juntos.

Gohan e Vegeta então começam a Sair voando para Onde estavam Goku e Emux,A Luta dos 2 continuava Equilibrada,Emux porem não lutava usando a Mão Direita defendia os Golpes de Goku usando apenas a mão esquerda,Goku então usa outro de seus poderosos golpes o Golpe do Dragão,porem ele não acerta Emux que acaba desviando e jogando uma Forte Energia Vermelha em Goku que desvia e ataca Emux com um Kamehameha,Emux leva o Golpe e acaba perdendo um pequeno pedaço de sua Franja e isso o Acaba deixando Irritado.

Emux:Minha Franja não seu Babaca,agora você me Irritou!

Emux então começa a soltar vários golpes em Goku que desvia de Uns e Toma outros,logo ele ve que Emux é acertado por 2 Golpes eram Vegeta em Gohan que vieram ajudar Goku!Vegeta Então Rapidamente se Transforma em Super Sayajin 3 logo Goku ataca Emux com um Kamehameha,Gohan o Ataca com um Masenko e Vegeta com um Final Flash,Emux leva os 3 Golpes e acaba sendo Ferido.

Emux:Já não tenho mais o que fazer aqui!

Emux derepente sai do nada assutando a todos Goku e Vegeta então voltam ao Normal,Goku então vai cumprimentar Suno.

Suno:Goku a Quanto por que nunca mais veio nos ver?

Goku:estava Ocupado,e Oitavo ele não parece bem,eu vou levá-lo a uma Amiga que pode concertá-lo Suno,ai eu trago ele de Volta pra cá.não se preocupe,agora nos já vamos!

Goku teleporta Gohan,Vegeta e o que sobrou de #8 para a Corporação Cápsula.

Bulam;Goku o que faz aqui!?

Goku:Bulma preciso que concerte esse Andróide para mim,agora eu já vou.

Goku teleporta Gohan e Vegeta novamente para a Plataforma Celeste.

Bulma:Esse Goku,não tem jeito mesmo,bom vamos ver o que eu posso fazer pra te ajudar.

Kami-Sama:Vocês 3 demoraram,achei que não iriam mais vir.

Goku:Desculpe a Demora agora continue a Explicar o Plano Kami-Sama.

Kami-Sama:A Fusão dos 2 será feita com a Ajuda de Piccolo e Nail,depois caso queiram poderam desfazê-la depois,bom agora eu e Piccolo deveremos nos Fundir denovo.

Nail:Eu Gostaria de Não me fundir dessa Vez eu já estou Poderosos acho que posso ajudar sem estar fusionado com Piccolo

Piccolo e Kami-Sama se Unem novamente.


	38. Ep 37 Uub enfrenta Emux

Logo todos vão embora da plataforma celeste chegando na corporação cápsula,Mirai Trunks e Yuke começam a Treinar,Trunks volta para o Trabalho e Vegeta Observa o Treinamento de Mirai Trunks com Yuke ele via o Quanto o Filho haviado evoluído nesses anos enquanto o Trunks dessa época havia evoluído muito pouco,Yuke também era bom Guerreiro pra um Terráqueo conseguia lutar bem com Mirai Trunks,Mirai Trunks então ataca Yuke com um Burnig Atack ele o repele com um outro Burgin Atack,Vegeta continuava a Observar o Treino dos 2,Enquanto Isso nas montanhas Lunch cuidava de Tenshinhan que estava meio desacordado pro causa da magia de Emux enquanto Chaos pensava.

Chaos(pensando):Se ele pode fazer Tenshin voltar a ter os pensamentos de assassino,ele pode fazer Goku se lembrar da sua missão!ou fazer Vegeta voltar a ser mal como antes ou fazer Piccolo voltar a ser mal.

Lunch:Chaos o que é que você tá pensando?

Chaos:Ah Nada,o Tennshin já tá melhor?

Lunch:logo ele melhora,não precisa se preocupar pode voltar a treinar quando ele se sentir melhor ele pode voltar a treinar.

Chaos:Tudo bem Lunch eu já volto.

Chaos então sai e começa a Treinar,enquanto isso Goku e Uub estavam treinando em umas montanhas próxima a casa de Uub,logo eles param.

Goku:Foi bom treinar com você Uub,porem eu tenho que ir agora Chi-Chi está me esperando e sabe como ela fica se eu não for em casa a noite para ficar com ela.

Uub:Claro Senhor Goku amanha agente treina mais.

Uub se despede de Goku que logo realiza o Teletransporte para sua casa porem ele decide treinar mais um Pouco porem dessa vez na sua aldeia,logo ele sente o Ki de Emux perto dali em uma aldeia vizinha.

Uub:Droga preciso avisar o Senhor Goku,mais não ira dar tempo,terei que ir eu mesmo resolver esse assunto.

Uub então começa a sair voando em direção a tribo vizinha,lá Emux já havia matado varias pessoas.

Emux:Vamos me digam logo aonde está Nam?ou eu aumento a pilha de cadáveres!

Pessoa da Tribo:O Senhor Nam,saiu ele não disse quando voltava,por favor não nos mate!

Emux então preparava um raio para atacar a pessoa quando é interrompido por um chute em sua Nuca,o chute mal o fez cócegas era um chute de um homen bem velho mais bem forte para um humano normal.

Emux:Você é Nam não é?

Nam:Sim sou eu!pare de machucar as pessoas dessa aldeia,sempre fomos da paz nunca arranjamos briga com ninguém,vai embora.

Emux:Na antes de você lutar comigo!

Nam:Como quiser,mais já vou avisando que sou o homen mais forte daqui!

Emux não diz nada apenas dá um chute em Nam que é desviado pelo mesmo,Nam começa a chutar Emux rapidamente porem não parecia fazer efeito,Nam então usa seu golpe mais forte em Emux porem ele nem se move do lugar,Nam então fica espantado!

Emux:Minha vez!

Emux dá um Soco em Nam que acaba caindo e se machucando,Emux então prepara um Raio de Energia e dispara em Nam,porem o raio é desviado antes por outro Raio de Energia de Uub que começa a encarar Emux,porem nada parece fazer efeito.

Emux:Se não é Uub o pupilo de Goku,veio aqui para morrer com seus amiguinhos?

Uub:Eu mesmo vou me encarregar de você,Senhor Goku não lutou com todas as suas forças quando lutou com você porem eu vou mostrar tudo que eu tenho e irei acabar com você!

Uub então usa vários golpes em Emux,que desvia de todos e aparece atrás de Uub o Acertando com um Soco,Logo os 2 começam a lutar mais seriamente,Uub dá um Soco em Emux,que é desviado e respondido com um chute que Uub acaba levando,e revida com um Golpe de Energia bem na Cara de Emux e o faz chocar com uma montanha,Emux então levanta e solta seu Golpe especial em Uub que repele com um Kamehameha,logo os 2 Golpes se chocam e então os 2 Guerreiros começam a empurrar os 2 Golpes,fazendo uma Incrível disputa que logo é ganha por Emux.

Emux:Como um Humano achou que poderia competir comigo?

Uub:Pois eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga!uma técnica que o Senhor Goku me ensinou,eu ainda não a domino 100 mais concerteza vai ser o Suficiente para acabar com você...KAIOKEN!!!

O Corpo de uub então começa a ser revestido por uma aura vermelha e tem um poder bem mais significativo comparado ao anterior ele então começa a atacar Emux com muita mais rapidez e os 2 começam uma luta mais equilibrada,Emux porem nem parecia impressionado pela Técnica de Uub que se esforçava ao Maximo para vencer o vilão porem por mais forte que ele havia ficado ele mal conseguia arranhar o Vilão,porem continuava a lutar parecia que o tempo que havia ficado treinando com Goku,ele alem de ficar muito mais forte também havia adquirido o espírito de lutador do mestre,porem era obivio que Uub não poderia enfrentar Emux daquele jeito.

Emux:já cansou?ou ainda quer apanhar mais!?

Uub:Pode me provocar eu vou te vencer!DUPLO KAIOKEN!

Uub então fica muito mais poderoso e então finalmente seus golpes começam a fazer efeito em Emux,então ele decide usar o seu raio mortal e o atirar em Emux e acaba o ferindo,porem Uub não agüenta o Golpe e acaba desmaiando.enquanto isso na coporação cápsula Mirai Trunks e Yuke haviam feito uma pausa para descançar,logo vegeta vai falar com Mirai.

Vegeta:Trunks você parece que evoluiu muito nesses anos,gostaria de pedir para que lutase comigo!

Mirai Trunks:mais senhor vegeta você elovuiu demais nesses anos,está extremamente forte eu não teria chance alguma contra o senhor!

Vegeta:ora não diga besteiras você treinou demais esses anos pode muito bem me vencer se eu não me transformar em SSJ3,e alias você parece já dominar a forma de SSJ2.

Mirai Trunks:é bem que estranhei um dia meu corpo ter ficado com raios e meu cabelo ter crescido um pouco,mais se quer assim eu aceito lutar contra o Senhor!


	39. Ep 38 Uma Batalha entre 2 Trunks

Vegeta:Agora venha lute!

Logo se pode ver um Grito do Trunks desse tempo.

Trunks:Espere!papai quem ira lutar com ele será eu!você sempre disse que eu não luto bem então agora quem vai lutar com ele será eu!

Vegeta:Eu Acho uma boa Idea vamos ver qual dos 2 Trunks é mais forte!

Mirai Trunks:por mim tudo bem.

Mirai Trunks e Trunks se colocam em posição de ataque e logo começam a Luta,Mirai Trunks ataca Trunks com uma rajada de Energia,de qual Trunks não desvia e logo então revida com um soco na barriga do Outro Trunks,porem não parece fazer tanto efeito,então Trunks decide atacar com um golpe bem forte de Energia,porem Mirai Trunks desvia o Golpe com a mão e acaba deixando Trunks nervoso por causa disso,ele logo então ataca Mirai Trunks com um golpe em Sua Barriga,Mirai Trunks revida com vários socos,Trunks mal conseguia se mover em meio aos golpes!para revidar,Vegeta e Yuke assistiam a Luta,Vegeta estava feliz por Mirai ter evoluído muito nesse tempo e bravo por Trunks quase não evoluir,Trunks então decide usar um golpe de energia em Mirai,então ele ganha tempo suficiente para se Transformar em Super Sayajin e voltar a atacar Mirai,que mesmo destransformado conseguia repelir e lutar bem contra Trunks,Mirai Trunks então decide dar um chute na barriga de Trunks e logo depois o joga no chão e termina com um Burnig Atack,Trunks levanta e solta um Kamehameha em Mirai Trunks que se Transforma em SSJ porem mesmo assim leva o Golpe de raspão,e acaba perdendo parte da roupa do lado direito,Mirai Trunks então ataca Trunks com um Fisinsh Buter,Trunks leva o Golpe e acaba sendo ferido,porem mesmo assim não desiste e dá um soco em Mirai Trunks,que revida com um outro soco na sua cara,Trunks e Mirai Trunks então começam uma Luta extremamente rápida,Yuke acaba ficando espantado com o Poder dos 2 Trunks já que ele nunca havia vido uma luta tão boa,porem a vantagem de Mirai Trunks sobre Trunks era Obvia,Vegeta cada vez que via a luta ficava mais orgulhoso de Mirai Trunks e mais decepcionado com Trunks,a Luta continuava,Trunks então decide atacar Mirai com sua espada,Mirai Então saca a sua e os 2 começam um duelo de espadas,Mirai Trunks tinha muito mais vantagem,porem a espada de Trunks era mais forte já que era uma espada sagrada dada a ele por Tapion,porem a habilidade de Mirai Trunks era muito melhor,Trunks então ataca Mirai Trunks com um Golpe de sua espada na Vertical,Mirai Trunks defende e tira a espada da mão de Trunks a jogando no chão,Mirai Trunks então ataca Trunks que então decide se Transformar em SSJ2 e defende o Golpe de Trunks segurando sua Espada com sua mão e a quebrando,ele então ataca Mirai com um golpe em sua barriga,Mirai Logo se Recupera e ataca Trunks com um Fisinsh Buter,Trunks então usa um Kamehameha e logo os 2 Golpes se chocam e os 2 Trunks começam a empura-los,Trunks tinha a Maior Vantagem por Estava Transformado em SSJ2,até que Mirai Trunks também se Transforma em SSJ2 e consegue então empurar o Golpe,Trunks então leva o Golpe e acaba caindo no chão destransformado e obviamente perde a luta,Mirai Trunks então se destransforma e oferece a sua mão para Trunks levantar porem ele não aceite e se levanta sozinho e vai direto para a dentro da Corporação Cápsula,Yuke logo vai falar com seu mestre.

Yuke:Mestre Trunks,eu não imaginei que você fosse tão forte!você lutou formidavelmente!parabéns!

Mirai Trunks:Obrigado Yuke,todos esses anos treinando não é pra menos não é?

Vegeta:Parabéns a luta foi espetacular mais dá pra ver qual dos 2 tem a honra de pertencer a família rela dos Sayajins.

Mirai Trunks:Obrigado Senhor Vegeta,bom eu estou cansado e acabei machucando meu Braço,a nossa luta pode ficar pra mais tarde senhor Vegeta?

Vegeta:Claro Trunks,entre e descanse.

Logo Vegeta,Mirai Trunks e Yuke entram dentro da Corporação Cápsula,enquanto isso Goku havia ficado preocupado com Uub já que os 2 haviam combinado de se encontrar na plataforma celeste e o seu pupilo ainda não havia chegado,Dendê que estava conversando com Nail decide falar com Goku.

Dendê:Senhor Goku,por que Uub ainda não chegou?

Goku:não fasso Idea,já era pra ele estar aqui,porem eu também não consigo sentir o Ki dele,ele pode estar mal,Piccolo,Nail vocês conseguem sentir o Ki de Uub?

Nail:Eu consigo sentir de todos,porem não consigo sentir o de Uub,Piccolo acha que pode ter acontecido algo de Ruim a Uub?

Piccolo:Não tenho certeza,é melhor ir até a aldeia dele Goku as vezes ele pode estar apenas doente.

Goku:tem razão Piccolo eu estou indo então.

Goku então realiza o Teletransporte e então vai até a casa de Uub,lá ele acaba falando com os pais de Uub,que também estavam preocupados com o Garoto.

Mãe de Uub:Desculpe Senhor Goku,mais ontem a noite ele foi até uma aldeia vizinha dizendo que logo voltava,porem ele não voltou,nós estamos extremamente preocupados,não queremos que nada de mal acontecença a nosso filho

Goku:Eu vou procurá-lo vocês lembram pra que direção ele foi?

Pai de Uub:Para aquela.

Diz o Pai de Uub apontando para o Oeste,Goku então se despedi e sai voando,logo ele chega na aldeia vizinha e pergunta se Uub estava ali,logo algumas pessoas diseram que ele estava ali e defendeu eles de Emux,logo Nam reconhece Goku.

Nam:Goku,você por aqui,ontem um garoto nos defendeu,ele havia dito que era seu discípulo,ele está desmaiado em minha casa caso queira vê-lo venha comigo.

Goku então segue Nam e Ve Uub,deitado em uma Cama descansando logo Goku explica a situação para Nam e os outros e ele leva Uub até a sua aldeia,Goku triste por não ter com quem treinar decide ir até a casa de Gohan(que fica ao lado da sua)para ver se Gohan não queria treinar com ele.

Goku:Vamos Gohan,um dia para você não ira fazer diferença.

Gohan:Desculpe Papai,mais estou ocupado demais com essa pesquisa,por que não pergunta ao Goten,quem sabe ele não queira treinar com você.

Goku então vai em direção a sua casa e vê que Goten não estava lá,lá estavam apenas Chi-Chi e Pan que havia ido tomar um Café com a sua vó.

Goku:Ah Droga,não tem ninguém pra mim treinar hoje,hey Pan não quer Treinar comigo,você não está fazendo nada mesmo.

Pan:Posso mesmo?mais o senhor é muito forte,eu não vou conseguir lutar contra o senhor.

Goku:Não diga isso Pan,você está precisando treinar com Caras mais fortes quem sabe assim não alcança a forma de Super Sayajin.

Pan:está bem Avozinho eu vou treinar com você só espera eu me preparar,Pan então tira sua Mochila e coloca a Faixa dada por Bardock em sua cabeça como Fazia o Bisavô e logo sai para Treinar com Goku,Claro que a Vantagem de Goku era Evidente porem Pan,mesmo assim se empenhava para conseguir lutar com o Avô,Porem Goku desviava de todos os seus Golpes.

Pan:Ah vovô,assim eu nunca vou conseguir me transformar em Super Sayajin!

Goku:Pan não diga isso você vai se tornar muito forte,só precisa continuar treinando,e é simples para se tornar Super Sayajin é só sentir Raiva,foi assim que Eu,Vegeta e Gohan nos Transformamos,você também consegue.

Pan então começa a reunir sua Raiva e logo seu Cabelo começa a Ficar Amarelo e seus olhos Verdes mais por um curto período de tempo,ele havia ficado cansada por ter tentando então Goku,a deixa ir e a convida para treinar com ele no Templo Sagrado No dia Seguinte para tentar Fazer ela Virai Super Sayajin.


	40. Ep 39 Uma Nova Super Sayajin

Pan no Outro dia foi a escola prometendo a seu Avo que logo após a aula iria treinar com ele para se transformar em Super Sayajin enquanto isso no Futuro Alternativo de Mirai Trunks Emux enfrentava alguns Guerreiros da Escola de Trunks,porem ninguém podia com ele,logo Emux escuta um chamado telepático.

Xxx:Emux seu Inútil,venha aqui imediatamente,para que possa ter sua ultima chance.

Emux então se Teleporta aonde estava um Guerreiro Alto forte com pele verde(tipo a do Bojack).cabelo roxo arrepiado,Emux se curva logo ao Guerreiro.

Emux:Mestre,o que deseja.

Xxx:Emux seu maldito,você falhou denovo!não matou o Guerreiro Uub,porem agora eu tenho uma missão extremamente importante para você é a sua ultima chance de se redimir.

Emux:Diga Mestre quem é que você quer que eu mate?

Xxx:A Neta de Goku,Pan.

Emux:só isso?ora achei que fosse alguém decente que valesse a pena não uma simples sayajin que nem se transformar em Super Sayajin.

Xxx:Ela é plano importante e a traga viva,eu poderei atrair 3 Guerreiros importantes para meu Plano!

Emux:Quem?

Xxx:Amati,Gohan e Goku.

Emux:Mais mestre,por que não trás os que um dia já tiveram pensamento ruim como Vegeta,Piccolo e Tenshinhan.

Xxx:Logo vai descobrir,Agora vá e me traga Pan,viva!

Emux então desaparece,Pan estava no intervalo de sua Aula conversando com suas amigas,que perguntavam como era ter um Avo que salvou o mundo.

Amiga:Pan,é por isso que você é tão forte,sendo neta do Mr.Satan.

Pan:Tem Razão mais acho que a minha força vem de outro lado da família.

Amiga:como?

Pan:Ah Nada(pensando)esse Ki é daquele cara que lutou com Piccolo,Vovô e Uub,mais o que será que ele quer aqui?o ki dele está se aproximando.

Pan:Amigas podemos ir a outro lugar.

Emux:Não vocês não podem.

Amiga:Pan você conhece ele?

Pan:Ah saia daqui!

Emux sorri e joga um raio de Energia na amiga de Pan a matando,Pan fica nervosa e ataca Emux,que defende apenas usando o Dedo.

Emux:Venha comigo e ninguém mais vai morrer!

Pan:eu vou acabar com você!

Pan então começa a atacar Emux furiosamente,porem não conseguia fazer um Arranhão nele,Emux não atacava Pan por que sabia que precisava levá-la Viva porem mesmo assim começou a atacá-la,Gohan então próximo dali senti o Ki dos 2 lutando.

Gohan(pensando):O Que esse cara quer com Pan eu tenho que ir salvá-la!

Gohan então sai voando em direção a escola de Pan quando é surpreendido por Goku no caminho.

Goku:Calma Gohan,Vamos esperar para ver se Pan sai dessa sozinha,se não der certo nos 2 vamos ajudá-la.

Goku consegue Convencer Gohan,porem Pan mesmo assim estava levando uma surra de Emux,que não estava perdoando,Pan então logo começa a jogar vários raios de energia em Emux,porem parecia que nada estava fazendo efeito nele,ele então pega Pan pelo Cabelo e começa a socar sua Barriga,logo ela gospe um pouco de sangue no chão,Emux então pisa na cabeça de Pan,e Gohan acaba ficando mais nervoso ainda porem Goku ainda o convence há esperar mais um pouco,Pan dentão levanta e começa a atacar Emux com vários socos e chutes,porem não parecia adiantar,Emux então dá um golpe em Pan e ela cai no chão.

Pan(pensando):Meu Avô disse que tenho que ter raiva assim poderei me Transformar em Super Sayajin.

Pan então começa a sentir raiva porem não consegue se Transformar em Super Sayajin,Emux então se cansa e ataca Pan com um soco em sua Barriga,Gohan então se enfurece e ataca Emux dessa vez Emux então solta um Golpe em Gohan,Gohan repele e os 2 logo começam a Lutar,Emux decide acabar logo com Gohan e realiza seu Golpe especial a Holic em Gohan,Gohan acaba desmaiando com o Golpe e Pan vendo aquilo acaba se enfurecendo e seus cabelos então começam a mudar de cor e seus olhos também ela reúne um poder extraordinário e se transforma em Super Sayajin,ela então começa atacar Emux com toda a sua força e acaba deixando Emux com algumas feridas,Goku também ajuda sua neta a lutar contra Emux os 2 logo então deixaram Emux sem ter como fujir.

Pan:Vai Pagar pelo que fez ao meu Pai!

Emux:droga por essa eu não esperava e agora como vou sair dessa mestre punnck ira me matar literalmente.

Goku:Pan vamos atacá-lo juntos.

Goku e Pan preparam o Golpe para atingir Emux porem,ele logo deseparase,Pan então fica feliz por finalmente ter atingido a forma de Super Sayajin,porem eles mal sabiam que uma ameaça mais forte do que Senec estava por vir.

Punnck:Você falhou pela ultima vez Emux.

Emux:Não mestre,lembrese nos somos irmãos fomos criados pelo mesmo ser não se lembra?

Punnck:Não me lembro Emux,você já perdeu sua chance eu mesmo agora vou cuidar de Vencê-los

Punnck então atira um raio bem no peito de Emux atravesandoo.

Narrador:Emux revê-la não ser o vilão dessa vez quem será Punnck o que ele deseja será que Goku e seus amigos poderam vencer a essa ameaça?


	41. Ep 40 Uma Luta Infernal

Vegeta, Mirai Trunks e Yuke treinavam nos campos da corporação cápsula enquanto Trunks,Marron e Bra estavam dentro de casa conversando,Trunks continuava triste após a derrota humilhante por Mirai Trunks

Marron: Trunks não fique assim, você é muito melhor que ele,eu sei disso!

Trunks:Obrigada por tentar me animar marron,mais dessa vez acho que sou inútil,deveria administrar melhor minha vida igual fez Goten.

Bra:Trunks,assim não dá tudo bem que ele é mais educado,bonito,forte que você,se não fosse meu irmão eu já teria pegado mais mesmo assim você não pode ficar se desvalorizando desse jeito.

Enquanto isso no inferno Freeza e Cell lutavam para se divertir um pouco enquanto os outros,assistiam ao que se passava na terra e conversavam sobre como arranjar um jeito de acabar com Goku.

Freeza:espere Cell está sentindo?

Cell:este ki é surprientende,jamais pensei que existiria algo assim.

Megec:mais esse ki,é maior que o seu mestre Senec.

Senec:droga parece que existem gente mais forte que aqueles idiotas

Logo Puunck aparece no Inferno,todos olhavam para ele com uma cara de espantado,menos Freeza que parecia querer uma luta

Freeza:Impressionante,seu ki é muito alto,finalmente vou poder colocar todo meu treinamento em pratica

Puunck:quer lutar comigo?você não me parece grande coisa

Freeza então expande seu Ki e ataca Puunck com um soco,ele desvia e ataca Freeza com um Ki Blaster que é rebatido pelo mesmo,Freeza Sorri e começa a soltar vários discos de Energia em Puunck,e começa a controlados com as mãos,Puunck por mais que desvia-se mesmo assim via que o poder de Freeza era bem grande,então ele segura os discos com as mãos e os fazem ser destruídos,Freeza se espanta,logo ele começa a ficar nervoso e ataca com seu raio mortal,que pega bem no baço de Puunck fazendo uma cicatriz em seu Braço,porem parecia que Puunck ainda assim era muito forte para Freeza

Puunck:nunca pensei em encontrar alguém com esse poder,você parece ser um dos mais poderosos daqui,sei que ainda tem mais uma forma para lutar,use-a quero ver seu poder,ele parece que vai me ser muito útil

Cold:Freeza você alcançou a mesma transformação do seu Irmão

Freeza:Sim Papai,foi difícil mais quando aquele cara me chamou para treinar não achei situação melhor e dominei essa transformação,agora chega de conversa vou te mostrar meu poder

Freeza reúne seu Ki e faz uma transformação parecida com a de Koola e seu poder cresce muito rápido e fica do nível de Senec,logo se da pra perceber que todos haviam aumentado muito seu poder de Luta porem Freeza decide ser bem rápido,ele logo ataca Punnck com um soco e logo depois com Vários Chutes os 2 tem uma luta equilibrada,mais Punnck leva vantagem,Freeza então decide usar uma Death Ball e a jogar em Punnck,que tem dificuldade em rebatê-la,então ele realiza um Holic em Freeza com uma mão e na outra segura a death ball,logo depois consegue rebatê-la e infelizmente a acerta em Freeza detonando seu corpo,porem mesmo assim ele levanta e com um disco consegue cortar Punnck no meio,porem Punnck pega a sua parte de baixo e a recoloca em seu corpo,deixando a todos espantados,Freeza então decide dar um soco em Punnck,porem dessa vez Punnck o nocauteia com um soco

Punnck:Impressionante,você é muito forte sei que quer se vingar de Goku e os outros mais pra isso,você deve aceitar ser um dos meus recrutas

Freeza:Jamais Aceitarei!

Puunck:uma pena perderei um ótimo guerreiro,vamos quem é o Próximo?

Cell já se colocava em posição de batalha porem raditz,o impede

Cell:o que você pensa que está fazendo,Sayajin Maldito?

Raditz:Ora não se esqueça que eu também fui treinar naquele lugar e estou muitoo mais forte,quero testar meus poderes,sei que conseguirei ter uma boa luta

Raditz então parte para cima de Puunck e o ataca com um soco,porem Punnck defende o Soco e todos os outros golpes aplicados por Raditz

Punnck:desista,você não é adversário para mim!

Raditz:pois eu tenho uma arma na manga,seu meu pai,meu irmão e toda a minha família conseguiu eu também consegui,quando treinei naquele lugar,alcancei essa forma agora veja

Raditz então começa a expandir seu Ki,logo seus cabelos longos e pretos começam a ficar loiros e seus olhos verdes,ele havia conseguido a forma de SSJ e deixou a todos espantados menos a Nappa que parecia já conhecer a forma do amigo,ele então ataca Punnck,que agora defendia com mais dificuldades os golpes de Raditz,era Incrível ele estava com a força de Gohan nessa forma todos no Inferno haviam aumentado de Nível menos os Kizids,Raditz então ataca Punnck com um golpe ainda mais poderoso,e acerta o adversário,parecia que na hora Punnck havia morrido mais quando a fumaça baixa,ele tinha apenas alguns arranhões,ele sorri para Raditz e o ataca com uma cotovelada nas costas e logo depois com vários golpes de energia,Raditz então perde a forma de Super Sayajin e a luta.

Punnck:você é outro que também está convidado a fazer parte do meu exercito aceita

Raditz:Aceito,seria uma honra para mim

Punnck:ótimo.

Punnck então com um raio faz raditz se curar e logo depois ele vai para trás de Punnck com se fosse seu soldado,todos no inferno ficam nervosos porem alguns entendem a atitude de

Raditz.

Punnck:e então quem é o próximo

Cell dessa vez não deixa que ninguém tome seu lugar e vai para seu lugar para lutar com Punnck,Cell estava no mesmo nivel de Freeza,quando lutou com Punnck,Cell o Ataca com um Masenkussapo,Punnck desvia o Golpe,e com um golpe muito mais forte ataca Cell que tem sua perna destruída porem ele logo a reconstitui,Cell então ataca com um soco no queixo de Punnck,Punnck ataca Cell com um Soco no seu estomago,Cell então utiliza a técnica de Tenshinhan o Kikoho e ataca Punnck,que desvia da técnica e ataca Cell com seu golpe especial o holic,Cell porem mesmo assim não parece ter sofrido muito com o Golpe,e então usa seu golpe mais poderoso,o Kamehameha!ele acerta Punnck e o fere um pouco mais mesmo assim nada de mais acontece,Punnck então com uma seqüência de golpes faz Cell perder a Luta

Punnck:outro ótimo Guerreiro,por que não se alia a mim?

Cell:Nunca,esse traidor pode ter se juntado porem eu nunca me juntarei.

Punnck:tem mais alguém disposto a lutar comigo

Senec:eu!tenho certeza,que você Vera como sou forte.

Punnck então se localiza em Posição de Batalha,Senec Sorri e Utiliza a sua forma mais poderosa a de Super Kizid Nível 2,ele então ataca Punnck com um Gohali,que é repelido por Punnck,Senec então dá um soco em Punnck que defende com apenas uma mão,a gigantesca mão de Senec em sua forma gigante,Senec vendo que não terá chances utiliza seu golpe mais poderoso a Final Ball,Punnck tem um Pouco de dificuldade no começo para defendê-la mais com o Tempo,a repele com facilidade a jogando novamente contra Senec,o deixando fora de combate

Punnck:essa é a força dos Kizids,foi fácil demais derota-lo!

Megec:mais como ele derrotou mestre Senec,com a maior facilidade!

Punnck:mais alguém?

Todos acabam,ficando nervosos,e preferem não lutar com Punnck execto uma pessoa o general blue

Punnck:essa bixa vai lutar comigo

Gen.Blue:eu também passei pelo treinamento e quero ver minhas forças!

Dodoria:eu e Zarbon vamos lutar depois com ele o que acha Zarbon?

Zarbon:sim,mais primeiro vamos ver esse idiota apanhar do sujeito estranho

Gen.Blue ataca Punnck com um Soco,mais Punnck parece nem mesmo sentir o golpe,ele então o ataca com vários socos e chutes,mais nada adianta o poder dele não é páreo para o de Punnck,então ele decide usar seu golpe de paralisação,mais não funciona e com apenas um golpe,ele é derrotado.

Punnck:isso é ridículo,achei que seria algo interessante,agora não tenho tanto tempo,vocês 2 me ataquem!

Zarbon e Dodoria mudam suas formas e atacam Punnck,Dodoria usa aquele seu raio que sai da boca,e Zarbon o golpe dele que não me lembro qual é,Dodoria então ataca Punnck com um Soco,enquanto Zarbon usava um chute,porem parecia que nenhum dos 2 era páreo para Punnck que lutava apenas usando uma mão para cada um dos 2 lutadores,Punnck então decide expandir seu Ki derrotando os 2 Soldados de Freeza.

Dodoria:droga nem mesmo com o treinamento especial

Punnck:seja lá quem fez esse treinamento em vocês está de parabéns,vocês me proporcionaram diversão,coisa que não tinha faz tempo,agora vamos Raditz vamos embora,logo teremos nossas chances de diversão maior

Narrador:Parece que Punnck foi buscar ajuda no Inferno,qual treinamento será que eles fizeram,e agora com novo assistente será que Punnck poderá vencer nossos heróis


	42. Ep 41 O Poder de Punnck

Pan havia ficado realmente muito orgulhosa por atingir o nível de Super Sayajin,Gohan já havia se recuperado porem como Uub ainda continuava mal,Goku não tinha tanto o que fazer por isso ficava em casa com Chi-Chi e ele mal sabia da volta de seu irmão raditz

Chi-Chi:Goku depois de anos finalmente você passa um dia inteiro comigo.

Goku:é Chi-Chi,porém aqui está um tédio,cadê o Goten?

Chi-Chi:ele saiu com a namorada dele e depois vai há uma palestra na escola.

Goku:Ah Vegeta não deve estar com todo esse tédio,ele deve estar treinando com alguns dos Trunks.

Chi-Chi:Ah Goku,Você,Vegeta e Tenshinhan só pensam em treinar deveriam se preocupar com outras coisas.

Goku:tem razão Chi-Chi,alias a comida já tá pronta?

Chi-Chi:está quase pronta.

Enquanto Isso Vegeta treinava com Mirai Trunks e Yuke e Trunks estava com Marron ainda triste por ter perdido a luta para Mirai Trunks.

Trunks:Droga,ele é muito mais forte que eu,ele consegue deixar Papai impressionado coisa que eu não consigo,isso acaba me deixando louco.

Marron:Não fique assim Trunks,você é bem melhor que aquele ali,e alias se você quer ficar mais forte eu treino com você!

Trunks:Não sei Marron.

Bra:eu acho que você deve treinar Trunks,sem contar que esse inimigo quase matou a você a e Marron.

Trunks:Mais Bra,você diz isso por que nunca lutou,não é tão simples como você fala.

Logo Trunks e Marron acabam ficando paralisados,Assim como Vegeta,Mirai Trunks e Yuke.

Vegeta:esse Ki é impressionante é superior ao de Senec.

Yuke:nunca senti um Ki tão forte assim em toda a minha vida.

Trunks:Marron está sentido?

Marron:está se aproximando.

Trunks e Marron saem de casa e vão para aonde estavam Vegeta,Yuke e Mirai Trunks,que também estavam paralisados com o Ki que haviam sentido,Logo esse ser de Ki tão poderoso revê-la ser Punnck aquele que matou Emux.

Vegeta:Droga quem é você o que quer aqui?

Punnck:Sou digamos o irmão mais novo de Emux,fui criado quando Trunks veio aqui pela 2ª Vez ajudar na luta com os andróides.

Yuke:então você parece não estar do nosso lado também?

Punnck:tenho que matar meu criador e todos que tentarem impedir de eu realizar esse feito.

Mirai Trunks:está dizendo que quer matar a mim?

Punnck:aos 2.

Marron:Você não vai tocar um dedo no meu Trunks!!

Marron diz isso e ataca Marron com uma joelhada em sua Barriga a deixando inconsciente,logo depois ele a joga no chão.

Trunks:Seu Maldito,eu vou matar você!!

Trunks se transforma em Super Sayajin e então ataca Punnck esse também é derrotado com apenas um golpe.

Vegeta:Droga nos 4 temos que lutar juntos,se pelo menos Kakaroto estivese aqui!vocês 3 lutem com toda a força que tem,eu me transformarei em Super Sayajin 3.

Vegeta então se Transforma em Super Sayajin,logo Mirai Trunks também,logo depois Trunks se transforma em Super Sayajin 2,seguido por Vegeta que também se transforma e depois por Mirai Trunks logo após Vegeta se transforma em Super Sayajin 3 e Yuke eleva seu Ki ao Maximo,logo os 4 Atacaram Punnck,que defendia os Golpes de Todos com Apenas uma mão,Vegeta então realiza seu Golpe mais poderoso o Final Flash,Mirai Trunks também ajuda com um Finish Buter,Trunks joga um Kamehameha e Yuke um Burnig Atack,Porem Punnck continuava Ileso ele logo sorri para os 4 Guerreiros.

Punnck:Minha vez.

Punnck então agarra Yuke pela cabeça e começa a socá-lo em uma velocidade Incrível,Yuke logo não aquenta e desmaia,punnck então o Joga em um prédio próximo ali,ele logo então olha para Trunks e o ataca com uma cotovelada,Trunks tenta revidar com um soco porem Punnck defende o Soco e Quebra o Braço de Trunks,depois ele o arremessa no asfalto o ferindo bastante,ele então decide atacar Mirai Trunks com vários Ki Blasters ele depois pega Mirai e realiza seu golpe especial na cara do Sayajin,ele então olha para Vegeta e o ataca com um soco que é desviado,depois começa uma longa seqüência de golpes porem Vegeta desvia da maioria e ataca Punnck com toda a sua força em sua barriga porem parece que isso não fez muito efeito,Puunck então dá um soco em Vegeta e o Arremessa para o Asfalto Vegeta então perde a Transformação,porem ainda levanta para Lutar,Punnck então pega a cabeça de Vegeta e arrasta pelo asfalto deixando o Príncipe dos Sayajins completamente fora de combate.

Puunck:todos inuties,esperava mais de todos,porem foram completamente fracos,agora vou matá-los.

Puunck então começa a realizar um Holic(sua técnica especial),para matar Yuke,Trunks,Marron,Mirai Trunks e Vegeta quando é surpreendido por um Golpe ele desvia porem o Golpe vai em direção a ele,como se estivese sendo controlado por alguém dessa vez ele não desvia,mais o golpe não fez efeito nenhum em Punnck,Punnck então olha e ve que era Yamcha que estava fazendo o Sudokan.

Yamcha:Não ira matar ninguém,eu sei que posso não ser tão forte mais nem por isso vou disistir de lutar.

Punnck:Outro Lixo?cada vez fico mais decepcionado com as pessoas desse Planeta,realmente humanos são fracos e idiotas.

Yamcha:Cala a Boca.

Yamcha tenta atacar Puunck porem ele o vence apenas um uma forte cotovelada em suas costas,o deixando inconsciente,Pual que estava junto com o Amigo veio tentar ajudar Yamcha.

Pual:Yamcha,você está bem?responda amigo.

Punnck:hey seu peixe voador avise a eles que eu vou voltar mais quero Vê-los mais fortes,para quando lutarmos da próxima vez.

Narrador:um Inimigo mais forte que Senec apareceu,ele é irmão de Emux,e venceu a Yuke,Mirai Trunks,Vegeta,Trunks e Yamcha facilmente,será que nossos heróis terão alguma chance?


	43. Ep 42 Pan é capturada

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio,Punnck derrotou com facilidade vários guerreiros porem agora é a vês de seu novo ajudante entrar em ação.

Raditz e Punnck estavam no lugar onde Punnck havia matado Emux,os 2 conversavam sobre alguma coisa.

Raditz:então só devo capturar uma garotinha?

Punnck:seja breve a capture e a traga viva,não se esqueça que ela também pode se transformar em Super Sayajin,então não vá se animando ela é neta de Goku e Filha de Gohan,então ela tem seu sangue.

Raditz:tanto me importa se ela tem meu sangue,irei acabar com ela rapidamente

Punnck:é assim que se fala,boa sorte e antes de ir preciso usar uma magia em você.

Punnck então faz sair um raio de seu dedo e acerta Raditz.

Punnck:enquanto eu estiver vivo você também estará esse é o efeito dessa minha magia,agora vá e a traga viva para cá!

Raditz então sai em busca de Pan,logo ele procura a sayajin,porem não consegue a achar,enquanto isso em uma escola goten percebe o Ki do Tio.

Goten(pensando):esse Ki é de um Sayajin,mais não parece ser um Ki bom,ele se parece muito com o de Papai e o de Vovô,droga eu preciso ir atrás dele,mais estou muito ocupado estudando.

Goten então decide sair da Aula,ele pede para ir beber água e sai voando em direção ao Ki de Raditz,Raditz também percebe que havia o Ki de Alguém o seguindo.

Raditz(pensando):mais de quem é esse Ki,se parece com o de Kakarotto,mais é fraco demais para ser ele,pode ser um daqueles piralhos dos seus filhos.

Logo Goten chega aonde estava Raditz por um instante os 2 Sayajins se encaram,Goten havia reparado que a roupa de Raditz se assemelha a de Bardock.

Raditz:ola Goten,não vai cumprimentar seu tio?

Goten:Tio?

Raditz:seu pai não deve ter lhe contado que ele tem um irmão não é?

Goten:não mais você não está do nosso lado,eu sei por que seu ki é maligno!

Raditz sorri e ataca Goten com um soco no estomago,depois com um chute em sua cabeça,Goten então revida atacando com um soco no queixo do Tio,Raditz então sorri e ataca Goten com um chute em sua barriga,Goten expande seu Ki e com vários raios de Energia feri um pouco o Tio que o dá um soco na sua Barriga e o faz se cruzar com uma montanha a desmoronando,Goten sai da montanha porem para a surpresa de Raditz como Super Sayajin,ele então em uma velocidade rápida ataca Raditz com um soco na sua bochecha depois com um Kamehameha,Raditz porem não se fere muito e com sua cauda amara começa a enforcar Goten,ele então solta Goten e com um chute o faz voar longe,logo ele se teleporta para atrás de Goten e o joga para Baixo,Goten levanta e com um Ki Blaster ataca Raditz,que não parece nem um pouco impressionado com o ataque de Goten.

Raditz:isso é o Maximo que você pode fazer?

Goten:não chega nem em ¼ do meu poder!

Goten então começa a reunir seu Ki e logo seu cabelo cresce um pouco e ele tem seu corpo coberto por raios,ele então estava na sua forma mais forte a do super Sayajin 2,ele então começa a carregar um Kamehameha ele acerta Raditz com tudo,Goten então depois do golpe aparece atrás de Raditz e o acerta com um forte soco nas suas costas finalmente Goten estava com vantagem sobre Raditz,ele o atacava fortemente com vários socos e chutes,logo ele pega Raditz pelo pé e o joga contra uma montanha.

Goten:esse é todo o seu poder?

Raditz sai porem dessa vez transformado em Super Sayajin,ele ataca Goten com seu golpe especial e depois o joga contra uma montanha,depois aparece atrás de Goten e o ataca com vários chutes na suas costas,logo depois ele pega Goten pela cabeça e dá uma joelhada na barriga de Goten que perde a Transformação de Super Sayajin 2 e desmaia,Raditz desfaz sua transformação e dá um comentário para goten antes de voltar a procurar Pan.

Raditz:não esse não era todo o meu poder.

Raditz então continua a procurar por Pan,enquanto isso em outro lugar uma pessoa já havia sentido o Ki de Raditz.

Piccolo:Maldito ele voltou e muito mais poderoso ele derrotou Goten,droga Nail temos que procurá-lo,se não ele poderá matar aos Guerreiros mais fracos.

Nail:tem razão Piccolo,ele está muito forte,porem ele também está muito longe seria impossível alcançá-lo!

Piccolo:droga tem razão,mais mesmo assim vou tentar vecen-lo

Piccolo sai voando em direção ao Ki de Raditz,Nail acaba decidindo o acompanhar,os 2 voam a toda a velocidade,Raditz chega aonde estava Pan.

Raditz:você é Pan?

Pan:sou sim e você se veste parecido com meu bisavozinho.

Raditz sorri e ataca Pan,que desvia.

Pan:quem é você sabe com quem está lidando?

Raditz:com uma Sayajin de meia Classe,agora venha comigo antes que eu seja obrigado a usar a força bruta!

Pan se transforma em Super Sayajin,porem parece que mesmo assim ela perdia para Raditz,os 2 começam a lutar porem a luta logo é ganha por Raditz quando ele dá um golpe no pescoço de Pan.

Raditz:mestre Punnck já tenho a vitima.

Punnck com uma magia teleporta Pan e Raditz para seu Quartel.

Narrador:o que pretende Punnck com Pan,será que eles conseguiram salvá-la a tempo?


	44. Ep 43 Kurilin vs Raditz

Punnck estava com Pan capturada,ele agora estava sentindo o Ki de Goku se aproximando do Ki de Todos,enquanto isso na plataforma celeste Goku,Majin Boo,Chaos,Gohan,Kurilin,#18,Dendê e Sr.Popo esperavam a volta de Piccolo e Nail.

Goku:Droga aqueles malditos,eles conseguiram vencer Goten e Capturar Pan,Chaos aonde está tenshinhan?

Chaos:ele ainda não está bom,ele não vai poder lutar agora.

Gohan:droga Pan foi capturada,Uub ainda está ferido,Tenshinhan está doente,Vegeta e os outros foram vencidos por aquele ki gigantesco,será que apenas agente será suficiente?

Kurilin:tenho certeza que vamos arranjar um jeito de lutar sem eles,só espero que agente consiga.

Logo Piccolo e Nail chegam.

Piccolo:Goku você sentiu o Ki de Raditz?

Goku:Raditz?meu irmão,mais como ele está morto!

Nail:não é o que parece,quem você acha que lutou com Goten?

Goku:droga parece que desse jeito,não teremos chances,precisamos de Vegeta e dos Outros!

Chaos:não se preocupe Goku,eu vou até a torre Karin e pego sementes para todos,depois encontro vocês no local da batalha.

Goku:obrigado Chaos,mais tente ser rápido,agente vai ir para lá agora.

Goku,Piccolo,Gohan,#18,Kurilin,Boo e Nail seguem para aonde estava o Ki de Raditz,Punnck e Pan,Raditz estava ao lado de Punnck que segurava Pan que estava amarrada com uma corda de um material desconhecido.

Punnck:Raditz,quero que fassa um favor para mim.

Raditz:diga mestre.

Punnck:vá até aqueles idiotas e lute com eles,eu tenho algo a fazer,logo eu irei te ajudar e levarei a garota comigo.

Raditz se teleporta para uma montanha,aonde estavam todos,Goku o encara,seriamente.

Goku:Cadê minha neta seu desgraçado!?

Raditz:você já vai voltar a vela,só tem que ter paciência,irmão...

Gohan:eu quero que devolva minha filha,seu desgraçado!

Raditz:se não é o mesmo piralho emo,mimado que eu capturei há anos atrás,é melhor tomar cuidado ou eu mostro quem manda aqui.

Gohan já ia se preparar para lutar com Raditz,porem Kurilin o Impede.

Kurilin:há muito tempo não tenho uma boa luta eu quero testar meu poder lutando contra ele!

#18:mais Kurilin,ele é muito mais forte que você,tem certeza que quer lutar.

Goku:como seu ki aumentou tanto?

Raditz:eu passei por um treinamento especial,enquanto vocês estavam na terra eu e todos os outros no Inferno passamos por um intenso treinamento,agora anão de jardim se quiser lutar venha logo por que eu não tenho o dia inteiro!

Kurilin:vou fazer você engolir essas palavras,você vai ver que eu sou um dos humanos mais poderosos que existe!

#18:Kurilin se algo acontecer eu entro na luta para te ajudar.

Kurilin:Certo #18,pode deixar eu vou ficar bem,agora não posso dizer o mesmo sobre ele.

Piccolo(pensando):Kurilin está confiante demais,ele deve estar planejando algo,só nos resta ver qual é seu plano.

Kurilin então ataca Raditz,com um soco em sua Barriga,Raditz revida com um soco em suas costas e depois com uma bola gigantesca de Ki,Kurilin desvia da Bola e joga um Kienzã em Raditz,esse desvia,mais tem um pequeno corte na perna,Raditz então se teleporta para atrás de Kurilin e o atinge com um chute em sua cabeça,depois pega sua perna e o joga contra uma montanha,depois para completar usa seu golpe especial em Kurilin.

#18:KURILIN!!!!

Gohan:espere #18,parece que Kurilin ainda está bem.

Kurilin aparece com uma espécie de escudo formado pelo seu Ki,Raditz se impressiona e então ataca Kurilin novamente com um chute Kurilin pega o pé de Raditz e o joga no chão e usa um Kamehameha no adversário,Raditz levanta bem ferido pelos golpes de Kurilin e então decide atacar novamente com seu golpe especial,Kurilin prepara novamente um Kamehameha os 2 golpes se chocam e cada fica empurando seus golpe contra o golpe do outro,Kurilin continua a se esforçar contra Raditz,porem ele era muito mais poderoso,Kurilin vendo que ia perder,começa a empurar o Kamehameha com apenas uma mão,ele logo começa a controlar o Kamehameha com a outra mão e em um movimento rápido consegue fazê-lo ir em Raditz(para quem não sabe ele usou esse golpe no filer do Galick Jr),assim logo se forma uma fumaça envolta de Raditz e ele não consegue ver nada,e Raditz então aparece atrás de Kurilin e o joga contra outra montanha,enquanto isso Chaos estava na Corporação Cápsula,ele já havia dado uma semente a Vegeta,Trunks,Mirai Trunks,Yuke,Marron e Yamcha,logo eles partem para as montanhas onde ele vivia com tenshinhan.

Mirai Trunks:Chaos poderia nos explicar o que está acontecendo?

Vegeta:fale logo,você disse que precisávamos ir urgentemente até lá.

Chaos:parece que Pan foi capturada por aquele Ki gigantesco,Goku e os outros foram a procura dele e eu prometi levar essas sementes a todos que estavam feridos,devemos ser rápidos eles devem estar precisando da nossa ajuda,agora!

Vegeta:bom eu vou ir ajudá-los agora,Trunks vocês vem comigo eles vão precisar da nossa ajuda.

Yuke,Marron e Yamcha:e enquanto a nós.

Vegeta:é melhor que vocês se separem assim poderam entregar as sementes mais rapidamente.

Chaos:tem razão se apresem.

Vegeta:eu percebo o Ki de Kurilin e de mais como é possível de Raditz é melhor eu ir lá logo!

Vegeta,Mirai e Trunks seguem para aonde estava ocorrendo a batalha,enquanto isso na batalha.

Boo:ooooooooo essa batalha está muito interessante.

Goku:Kurilin está lutando muito bem porem acho que ele ainda tem uma carta na manga,espero que ele consiga vencer meu irmão.

Kurilin e Raditz continuavam a lutar,Raditz começa então a atacar Kurilin com varias Ki Blasters,Kurilin desvia de algumas mais é acertado pela maioria,ele então reúne uma grande energia em suas mãos e atira para cima essa Energia então atinge Raditz,porem logo Punnck chega,com Pan nas mãos.

Goku:devolve minha neta seu desgraçado.

Punnck:essa luta parece estar bastante desigual,acho que irei que trazer alguns para meu lado.

Punnck então atira um Raio em Goku,#18 e Piccolo,Goku então se lembra da sua missão,#18 e Piccolo ainda estão com maus pensamentos.porem eles estão sobre o comando de Punnck.

Punnck agora sim será uma luta interessante.

Goku então começa a lutar contra Gohan,#18 contra Boo e Nail contra Piccolo enquanto isso a luta Raditz x Kurilin continuava.

Narrador:parece que agora os Guerreiros z terão que lutar uns contra os outros,quem saira vitorioso dessa?


	45. Ep 44 Os Guerreiros Z lutam entre si

Goku lutava contra Gohan os 2 lutavam bem equilibradamente Goku estava transformado em SSJ3,ela estava com o pensamento de conquistar a terra,porem ainda sim podia se transformar em Super Sayajin já que essa magia de Punnck fora mais forte que a aplicada por Emux em Tenshinhan.

Gohan:Papai,pare com isso você não se lembra de mim,seu filho mais velho?

Goku:meu nome é Kakarotto e eu não sou pai de ninguém se quer defender esse planeta ridículo,lute comigo.

Gohan:parece que não tem outro jeito...

Gohan então ataca seu Pai com um soco em sua cara,porem parece que Goku,não havia sentido tanto o impacto do soco e revida acertando um chute na barriga do filho,Gohan levanta e aparece atrás de seu pai ele o ataca com um golpe o jogando para baixo,e depois termina com um Masenko,Goku levanta com alguns ferimentos leves e ataca Gohan com um Ki Blaster gigantesco,seguido por um chute nas partes baixas,Gohan levanta e ataca seu Pai com vários socos na sua Barriga depois com um golpe bem em sua cara fazendo com que Goku se choque contra varias montanhas,enquanto isso no Outro mundo Bardock observava a luta.

Bardock:mais o que ele está fazendo,atacando o próprio filho?

Sr.Kaio:parece que ele se lembrou de sua missão e ele quer cumpri-la.

Bardock:eu tenho que ir lá ajudá-los!

Sr.Kaio:você já passou 1 dia lá seria impossível agora.

Enquanto Isso na terra Piccolo lutava com Nail,a luta se mantia bastante equilibrada,Nail ataca Piccolo com um soco em sua bochecha,porem Piccolo decide atacá-lo com um chute em sua barriga,Nail então pega Piccolo pelas suas antenas e o arremessa contra uma montanha,porem não faz ferimentos muitos graves e não a destrói(quantas montanhas tem nesse lugar?),Piccolo sai e atira um Masenkussapo contra Nail,esse desvia do Golpe e atira seu golpe especial em Piccolo,Piccolo leva o Golpe e revida esticando seu Braço e ataca com um soco Nail,Nail faz sair dois poderosos raios de seus dedos e eles atigem Piccolo decepando seus Braços,Piccolo tenta refazê-los,mais Nail e mais rápido e ataca com um chute a cabeça de Piccolo,Piccolo volta com os braços no lugar e ataca Nail com um chute que pego,Piccolo então soca a perna de Nail,Nail acaba soltando o pé de Piccolo que ataca com um chute o levando para baixo,Piccolo então usa aquele golpe que sai pelos olhos e eu não sei o nome,Nail levanta bem ferido,mais mesmo assim volta a luta e ataca Piccolo com um chute bem na cabeça do adversário.

Nail:vamos Piccolo volte a si,você não é essa pessoa.

Piccolo:cale a boca e lute,eu não estou aqui para brincadeiras!

#18 e Boo também lutavam,porem a vantagem de Boo sobre #18 era bem clara,#18 tenta atacar com um soco,porem Boo pega o soco,ela então ataca Boo com um golpe em sua cabeça,porem nada acontece,Boo então decide usar um golpe para nocautear a #18 porem ela impede aplicando um chute na sua Barriga e daí começa a usar vários golpes de Energia em Boo o deixando praticamente sem poder revidar,Boo então consegue escapar e transforma #18 em chocolate.

Punnck:parabéns,ela vai voltar a si.

Punnck atira um raio em #18 e ela volta ao normal desmaiada.

Kurilin:Boo acabe com esse cara.

Boo:mais como ele é muito mais forte.

Kurilin:só tem um jeito... ABSORVA A #18.

Gohan:mais Kurilin ela é sua esposa.

Kurilin:não tem outro Jeito Gohan,é o único jeito.

Boo:depois eu a devolvo,pode ficar tranqüilo.

Boo tira parte do seu corpo e com ela Absorve a #18,Boo agora ganhou uma camisa parecida com a #18,ele então ataca Punnck.

Punnck:acha que com isso poderá me vencer,seu gordo idiota?

Boo:oooo você vai pagar por machucar os meus amigos,haaaa!

Boo aplica um golpe de energia em Punnck,Punnck repele com apenas dois dedos,Boo se irita e ataca Punnck,com um soco,Punnck desvia e ataca Boo com um soco na barriga,Boo revida com um chute no seu queixo,Punnck porem não parece nem um pouco afetado pelo golpe,Boo começa a golpeá-lo fortemente,porem parece que não fazia muito efeito,Punnck pega Boo pela sua antena,e o arremessa contra uma montanha,e depois o ataca.

Raditz:Humanos idiotas,vocês jamais poderão contra eu e o mestre Punnck.

Kurilin:Cale a Boca e lute logo comigo.

Kurilin ataca seu adversário com um Kienzã,Raditz desvia Kurilin sorri,e atira vários fazendo com que raditz tenha vários cortes,e com um acaba perdendo a cauda e com isso perde um pouco do seu poder,Kurilin aproveita que seu adversário ficou bem ferido e o atinge com vários Ki Blasters bem nos seus cortes,Raditz se fere bastante,Kurilin tenta dar o golpe final em Raditz porem seu adversário o impressiona com uma Grande Explosão de Ki,quando ele olha seu adversário agora tem olhos verdes e cabelo loiro,ele havia conseguido a forma de Super Sayajin,Kurilin olha espantado e começa a atacar com mais kienzãs,porem Raditz os segura com as mãos,Kurilin se Impressiona e prepara uma das melhores técnicas o Kamehameha.

Kurilin:Agora você vai morrer,Ka...me...ha...me...Haaaaaaaaaa!

Kurilin ataca com tudo e ele desmaia,Raditz fica bem ferido com o Golpe,e enquanto as outras lutas quem saira vitorioso?


	46. Ep 45 A Batalha dos 2 Super Sayajins 3

Gohan continuava a lutar com Goku,Piccolo lutava com Nail,Boo com Punnck, e Raditz apenas observava as lutas.

Punnck:isso é tudo que você pode fazer sua massa gorda rosada?

Boo:eu não sou gordo!

Boo ataca Punnck com um Soco,Punnck nem sente o efeito e dá um chute na cara de Boo que voa longe com o Golpe,Boo tenta realizar seu ataque do super sopro,ele consegue acertar Punnck que sente algumas cócegas com o Golpe,Punnck prepara um Golpe e realiza em Boo o destruindo em pedaços,Boo se regenera bem em Punnck.

Boo:para parar de fazer maldades,eu vou te absorver.

Punnck(pensando):esse cara vai me absorver se eu não fiz algo rápido,droga ele é muito poderoso,não consigo expandir meu ki.

Boo então e atacado por um Golpe de Raditz que tenta salvar seu mestre e consegue,por que Boo se destrai e Punnck consegue expandir seu Ki e tirar Boo de Perto dele mesmo,ele então ataca com seu Golpe e Boo fica extremamente ferido.

Punnck:Agora morra!

Punnck preparava um outro Golpe para matar Boo,porem é interrompido por 3 Golpes

Vegeta:Big Bang Atack!

Mirai Trunks:Burnig Atack!

Trunks:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Os 3 Golpes acertam em cheio Punnck porem ele parece não estar muito ferido.

Punnck:olha se não são os idiotas que eu quase matei da ultima vez.

Trunks:Quarde suas palavras Punnck esse é o seu fim!

Punnck:Meu Papai,acho melhor calar a boca.

Nail havia acabado de fazer Piccolo voltar ao normal.

Nail:Piccolo está na hora.

Piccolo:tem certeza,acha que eles estão preparados eu ainda acho que é cedo demais para eles.

Piccolo posiciona sua mão próxima a de Nail,ele faz o mesmo,os 2 aparecem atrás dos 2 Trunks.

Piccolo:façam esse gesto que estamos fazendo.

Trunks:mais por que?

Nail:se vocês quiserem vencê-lo acho melhor fazer o que eu e Piccolo estamos falando.

Vegeta:Kakarotto volte logo ao normal,deixe de brincadeira!

Goku:Finalmente me chamam pelo meu nome,você me parece forte,lute comigo!

Vegeta:deixe de brincadeira essa fala é minha,e também temos que lutar com outra pessoa agora.

Gohan:senhor Vegeta meu pai não está escutando a ninguém ela está sendo controlado por esse ser maligno,eu mal estou aquentando a luta você é o único que pode detê-lo!

Vegeta:esse é o momento ideal para ter a luta há qual eu espero há muito tempo,está bem Gohan se afaste Kakarotto agora eu vou acabar com você!!

Goku:ora se não é o príncipe Vegeta,agora Será o seu fim!

Goku que estava transformado em Super Sayajin 3 ataca Vegeta com toda a sua força,Vegeta desvia e se transforma em Super Sayajin 3,ele ataca Goku com um Final Flash,ele repele com um Kamehameha,Vegeta ataca Goku novamente com um chute em sua Nuca,Goku revida com um chute no braço de Vegeta,Vegeta olha furiosamente para Goku coloca as mãos para trás e realiza um Galick Ho bem na cara de Goku.

Goku:maldito,vou lhe mostrar o poder de um Sayajin de Verdade.

Goku olha fixamente para Vegeta e realiza o Golpe do Dragão,Vegeta desvia e então realiza um soco bem nas costas de Goku,Goku aparece atrás de Vegeta e dá um Kamehameha diretamente no adversário.

Vegeta(pensando):maldito Kakarotto ele é muito mais forte que eu,deve haver um jeito de eu o vencer.

Goku:desista eu sou muito mais forte que você não tem como você me vencer!

Vegeta:hrrr seu maldito,mais eu vou te vencer de qualquer jeito.

Vegeta aparece atrás de Goku e o atinge com um chute nas suas costas ,depois decide usar um Final Flash em Goku,ele toma o golpe porem parece que nada adiantava,Goku olha fixamente para Vegeta,ele logo percebe o que Goku pretendia fazer.

Vegeta:não conseguira Kakarotto

Gohan:eu vou te ajudar Vegeta!

Vegeta:nem tente,essa é uma luta que eu espero há tempo,você não poderá me deter agora.

Goku:morra!!!

Goku realiza um Kaioken e assim como na luta contra Megec puxa a energia para si e com isso faz uma Genki-Dama,ele a arremesa contra Vegeta,porem ele não consegue controlá-la.

Vegeta:Kakarotto seu idiotas,apenas as pessoas de bom coração podem controlar a Genki-Dama como você está dominado pelo mal,você não pode controlá-la eu então posso conseguir um jeito de tirá-la de perto de mim.

Vegeta coloca a palma de sua mão em direção a Genki-Dama e começa a reunir Energia,ele então realiza uma das suas Técnicas mais poderosas.

Vegeta:Big Bang!!

Os 2 Golpes se Chocam,A Genki-Dama era mais forte,porem Vegeta mesmo assim tinha vantagem pelo fato de poder controlar seu Golpe,Goku tenta controlar a Genki-Dama porem parece que ele não poderia.

Piccolo:estão preparados garotos!?

Trunks:senhor Piccolo eu não sei se isso vai dar certo.

Nail:Claro que ira dar certo.

Nail e Piccolo se unem,ao mesmo tempo parecia ocorrer alguma coisa entre Trunks e Mirai Trunks,a luz acaba ofuscando Gohan,Punnck e Raditz que estavam observando apenas a luta de Goku x Vegeta.

Narrador:Goku e Vegeta estão fazendo uma disputa de Poderes,O Que Piccolo e Nail estão tramando para os 2 Trunks.


	47. Ep 46 Um Novo Guerreiro

Logo se poder ver que a luz se acaba e pode se ver Piccolo e Trunks porem Trunks estava diferente,seu cabelo estava maior,ele usava a espada de Mirai Trunks e tinha a camisa igual a de Trunks e a calça de Mirai Trunks.

Piccolo:deu certo a assimilação dos 2 Trunks(assimilação para quem não sabe é uma fusão difrente como a feita por piccolo e Nail,Piccolo e Kami-Sama e Uub e Boo na saga Gt).

Trunks:Punnck agora eu serei seu adversário.

Trunks ataca Punnck com um soco em seu Omrbo, Punnck se sente bem ferido pelo golpe,Gohan e Piccolo apenas assistiam a Luta.

Gohan: Senhor Piccolo, não deveríamos ajudá-los?

Piccolo: não Gohan, lembra do que Kami-Sama disse, apenas Trunks pode derrotá-lo, com essa fusão ficou mais forte,e você pode ver que mesmo ele não transformado em Super Sayajin já consegue feri-lo bastante,tenho certeza que Trunks poderá Vencê-lo.

Trunks atacava Puunck com uma seqüência de Socos bem forte,Punnck parecia bem ferido,Porem ele ataca com um chute bem na cabeça de Trunks,logo depois usa seu raio para desfazer fusões em Trunks,porem Gohan entra na frente e toma o raio no lugar,Trunks se levanta agradece a Gohan,e ataca Punnck com sua espada,logo depois Trunks usa o mesmo golpe que Mirai Trunks usou para Lutar com Emux,ele joga sua Espada para Cima ele começa a cair 90° com a Lamina para baixo ele usa um Burnig Atack e a Espada cai bem no braço de Punnck o perfurando,Punnck fica bem ferido com o Golpe,Trunks então da uma joelhada na queixo de Punnck e depois ataca com um Ki Blaster Gigantesco,Punnck parece que estava bem ferido.

Punnck(pensando):parece que ele aumentou muito seu poder,ele ira me derrotar desse jeito porem eu ainda tenho uma carta na manga.

Punnck aponta sua mão para Pan e começa a preparar um Holic em sua mão,Trunks olha para Punnck com raiva.

Trunks:você não ira fazer isso,ira seu maldito?

Punnck:talvez,faremos uma aposta,se Vegeta ganhar a luta contra Goku,eu a deixo viva,porem se ele perder ela morre.

Trunks:eu nunca faria esse acordo com você!

Punnck:então me desculpe mais parece que ela terá que morrer.

Punnck já se preparava para soltar seu Golpe,porem Trunks decide aceitar a aposta.

Trunks(pensando):vamos papai,nos 2 apostamos nossa confiança em você.

Vegeta continuava a sua luta com Goku,Trunks e os outros apenas observavam.

Gohan:mais o que ele está fazendo eu vou lá salvar Pan,Agora!

Piccolo:Espere Gohan,Trunks deve estar fazendo algo,vamos apenas esperar a luta de Goku e Vegeta acabar.

Vegeta e Goku continuavam a empurrar os 2 golpes,porem parecia que a Genki-Dama era mais forte.

Goku:agora morra,maldito!

Derepente do nada Goku volta ao normal,ele então consegue fazer a Genki-Dama virar e ataca Punnck com ela.

Goku:O Que houve,Vegeta por que está aqui?

Vegeta:é uma longa historia Kakarotto,agora devemos acabar com esse verme.

Punnck(pensando):Malditos vou ter que matá-la agora mesmo.

Punnck então joga o raio de Energia em Pan,porem o Raio é defendido por Uub que havia acabado de chegar com Tesnhinhan,Chaos,Yamcha,Goten,Marron e Yuke.

Punnck:parece que chegou mais gente pra ajudar,agora vou poder matar a todos facilmente.

Punnck começa a expandir seu Ki,sua corolação logo muda de Verde para Violeta,ele também fica mais musculoso e forte.

Tenshinhan:vamos acabar com ele agora!

Todos atacam juntos Punnck,porem ele com uma explosão de Ki repele todos os golpes recebidos.

Punnck:nessa forma eu fico praticamente invencível.

Uub:não pode ser possível,vou acabar com você agora.

Punnck então joga um Raio em Raditz que assistia a luta ferido ele logo se recupera de seus ferimentos.

Punnck:Raditz lute com esse humano idiota.

Raditz:como quiser.

Raditz ataca Uub,porem ele revida com seu raio,depois com uma joelhada no queixo de Raditz.

Trunks:agora é nossa vez de Lutar Punnck não tem mais como você fugir disso!.

Punnck:vamos ver do que você é capaz.

Punnck faz uma espada com seu Ki,e ataca Trunks com ela,Trunks pega sua espada e os 2 começam um duelo com espadas,Trunks se transforma em Super Sayajin e começa a duelar intensamente com Punnck,Punnck investia muito nos ataques verticais e Trunks ficava sempre na defensiva.

Vegeta:Droga desse jeito ficara impossível ele vencer!

Goku:calma Vegeta,até parece que você não confia em seu filho.

Vegeta:Kakarotto cale a boca,quero ver a luta.

Yuke:Mestre Trunks,acabe com ele logo.

Trunks atacou Punnck com sua espada bem no peito,mais Punnck desvia e ataca Trunks com um chute nas suas partes intimas,logo depois completa,jogando para baixo,Trunks levanta e usa um Finish Buster em Punnck,depois ele pega Punnck e dá uma cotolevada bem na sua Barriga,fazendo guspir sangue.

Punnck:não achei que teria uma luta boa dessa há muito tempo.

Trunks:agora você sabe que não pode comigo,vamos acabar com isso logo.

Narrador:Os 2 Trunks fizeram a fusão,será que suficiente para vencer a Punnck e enquanto a Goku,como ele voltou ao normal do nada?


	48. Ep 47 Punnck vs Trunks

Punnck e Trunks continuavam seu duelo de espadas,Trunks levava vantagem pelo tempo de experiência.

Punnck:você realmente parece ser bem forte,me impressiona muito garoto,não é atoa que me criou.

Trunks:não eu não te criei,mesmo assim vou acabar com você!

Vegeta:droga não vou aquentar mais por muito tempo,se Trunks não acabar com ele logo eu mesmo vou entrar na luta!

Yuke:Tenho certeza que mestre Trunks vencera,ele é muito poderoso a vitória dele pra mim já é garantida!

Goku:não tenha tanta certeza Yuke,lembrese que Punnck é muito poderoso.

Raditz então levanta e consegue sair voando sem que ninguém perceba,logo a luta continua,Trunks e Punnck continuam o duelo de espadas,Trunks ficava mais na defensiva do que na onfesiva,Punnck porem atacava violentamente Trunks,a luta dos 2 era intensa,Trunks então pega sua espada e tenta atingir diretamente o peito de Punnck,porem esse desvia e dá um chute em Trunks.

Punnck:tolo acha que pode me vencer,esse é o seu fim!

Trunks:esse fim é seu!

Sem que Punnck houvesse percebido,Trunks usara a técnica de Tenshinhan e se multiplicou em 2,logo então um outro Trunks aparece atrás de Punnck e o acerta com um chute na sua cabeça,Logo os 2 Trunks atacam Punnck com um Finish Buster cada,Punnck acaba saindo um pouco ferido do golpe mais nada muito grande.Os 2 Trunks voltam a ser 1 só.

Punnck:parabéns,foi uma técnica,conseguio me arranhar.

Trunks:não seja ridículo,você se feriu com o golpe,você sabe muito bem Punnck que eu não atinge meu poder Maximo,por que sei que não precisarei para te derrotar.

Gohan:por que ele não acaba logo com ele,enves de ficar enrolando!

Tenshinhan:Ele está confiante demais,algo deve o assegurar.

Marron:Vamos Trunks acabe logo com ele!

Trunks ataca Punnck com sua espada,esse defende com a sua,logo depois ele dá uma joelhada na Barriga de Trunks e depois corta o Rosto de Trunks com Sua Espada,Trunks não tinha muitas alternativas,ele usa um Kamehameha em Punnck que defende com um Holic os 2 Golpes se chocam,porem parece que Punnck tinha uma certa vantagem sobre Trunks a Luta continuava bem dura,Punnck a cada minuto parecia que estaria vencendo,porem Yuke e Marron começam a Atacar Punnck e o faz perder um pouco do controle da disputa de Energias,Goku,Vegeta,Gohan,piccolo e Tenshinhan também ajudam,seguidos por,Goten e Uub.

Punnck:seus inúteis,jamais poderão me vencer apenas com isso.

Punnck então começa a colocar mais força no seu golpe,Trunks também faz o mesmo,Porem não parece adiantar muito já que Punnck continuava levando vantagem,Ele continuava a aumentar o poder do seu golpe,e Trunks parecia estar perdendo dessa vez.

Trunks:droga,esse golpe que ele está fazendo é forte demais se eu perder agora a Terra estará perdida.

Vegeta se coloca ao lado de Trunks e se transforma em Super Sayajin e faz um Final Flash que começa a se unir com o Finish Buster de Trunks e a combater o poder de Punnck,parecia que a luta era forte demais para a Terra e logo ela começa a ter alguns tremores.

Goku:Droga desse jeito a Terra vai explodir,Trunks tem que acabar logo com ele!

Trunks e Vegeta conseguem fazer com que seus golpes vençam o de Punnck e ele acaba caindo no chão extremamente ferido.

Punnck(pensando):maldito ele colocou muita energia nesse golpe,quase que eu morro agora,mais eu vou continuar lutando,preciso vencê-lo.

Punnck novamente levanta bem ferido,porem muito mais forte.

Trunks:então você decidiu mostrar todo o seu poder não é?

Punnck:sim agora estou na minha forma mais poderosa,será bem provável que você não me vença!!

Trunks:isso é o que veremos eu ainda não mostrei todo o meu poder também,agora veja!!!

Trunks começa a expandir seu Ki até ficar monstruoso,ele logo ve seu cabelo um pouco mais comprido e raios em volta do seu Corpo ele estava na forma de Super Sayajin 2,agora seu poder estava equivalente ao de Emux,Punnck se assusta um pouco porem sorri e olha bem na cara de Trunks.

Punnck:idiota esqueceu de uns dos meus golpes especiais?

Punnck então aponta o dedo para Trunks e dele sai o raio que desfaz fusões,Porem na Hora de ser atingido Goten entra na frente e leva o Golpe no lugar de Trunks,porem esse não fica lá muito ferido.

Goten:Trunks,eu sei que você pode amigo,tenho certeza que pode vencê-lo!

Trunks:Goten eu vou acabar com ele e vai ser agora,ele não pode me vencer tanto por que tenho a ajuda de vocês!

Punnck:deixe de ser ridículo,venha logo para a Luta eu não tenho a vida toda

Trunks então saca a sua espada e parte pra cima de Punnck com toda a sua força.

Narrador:parece que finalmente Punnck e Trunks atingiram seus poderes máximos quem saira vitorioso nessa luta?


	49. Ep 48 Vegeta entra no Campo de Batalha

Trunks ataca Punnck com um soco,esse defende logo a luta dos 2 fica tão rápida que é praticamente impossível acompanhar apenas sentindo o Ki dos 2,Trunks então começa a dar um combo com vários chutes e socos em Punnck,Punnck fica por um tempo fora de combate porem logo depois dá um chute nas costas de Trunks e depois aparece por trás de Trunks o pegando com uma mão e o jogando contra uma montanha,Trunks sai apenas com alguns cortes e usa um Burnig Atack para tentar deter Punnck,logo depois ele ataca com a espada e faz um bom corte em Punnck.

Punnck:Você é realmente muito forte,porem eu sou mais!

Punnck ataca Trunks rapidamente com um chute em seu pescoço e depois com um Ki Blaster Gigantesco,Trunks tenta desviar mais acaba sendo um pouco ferido,ele levanta e ataca com um soco na boca de Punnck,que não parece nem um pouco ferido com o Golpe,Trunks ataca com vários Ki Blasters de uma vez,porem Punnck sai praticamente Ileso do Golpe.

Trunks:Droga você é realmente muito forte,mais eu não vou desistir tenho um planeta para proteger e não será você que vai me impedir!

Punnck:Isso é o que veremos,eu posso estar usando meu poder Maximo,mais você também está,então nos 2 temos chances iguais de vencer!

Trunks:Tem Razão porem você não vai conseguir dessa vez!

Trunks ataca Punnck com um chute e depois o pega pelo pescoço e tenta destroncá-lo,porem sem sucesso,Punnck prepara um Holic bem na Cara de Trunks,depois com um soco o joga para longe,Vegeta vendo aquilo quase não estava aquentando de vontade de lutar contra Punnck.porem ele decide esperar mais um pouco,porem Trunks estava apanhando.

Yuke:vamos mestre Trunks,você vai conseguir!

Goku:Trunks vamos logo,você consegue!

Trunks se levanta com dificuldade e logo dá um chute no queixo de Punnck,depois o acerta com um soco na sua barriga,Punnck prepara um raio na sua boca e o atira contra Trunks,esse leva o Golpe,porem logo se levanta e usa novamente seu golpes especial ,ele joga sua Espada para Cima ele começa a cair 90° com a Lamina para baixo ele usa um Burnig Atack e a Espada cai em cima de Punnck,ele sai bem ferido.

Punnck(pensando):esse golpe sempre me fere muito,porem ele não pode usá-lo se não tiver sua espada.

Punnck pega a espada de Trunks e a quebra com uma joelhada,ele acaba se ferindo um pouco também,Trunks olha um pouco assustado porem decide usar uma de suas técnicas mais poderosas o kamehameha,Punnck leva o Golpe e se fere um pouco com ele,ele logo ataca com tudo usando um chute seus pés pegaram fogo,Trunks acaba perdendo a Transformação de Super Sayajin 2 com o Chute e é arremessado contra varias montanhas que estavam ali,Vegeta se Irrita,logo ele se transforma em Super Sayajin 3 e ataca Punnck com tudo,porem ele saia ileso,Vegeta tenta seus golpes mais poderosos Big Bang,Galick Ho e Final Flash,porem nada adiantava muito,ele então começa a chutar Punnck com muita força.

Punnck:Isso é o Maximo que pode fazer?

Vegeta:Não chega nem na metade!

Goku:o que ele está fazendo,eu vou ajudá-lo!

Piccolo:não,ele tem que Lutar com Punnck,eu sei o que pode acontecer,Espere Goku.

Vegeta começa a apanhar ainda mais de Punnck,Vegeta atacava com vários Final Flash porem parecia que não adiantava muito,já que Punnck tinha quase 4x mais a força de Vegeta,ele então dá um chute na Cara de Vegeta o Fazendo perder a transformação e desmaiar ,Trunks vendo aquilo se enfurece ele logo se transforma em Super Sayajin 2 Novamente e volta a atacar Punnck,porem dessa vez com muito mais força,assim ele começa a perder Energia,porem os 2 começam a jogar vários Ki Blaster um no Outro Logo a Terra começa a tremer com a luta que estava ocorrendo.

Criança:mamãe eu to com medo tá tremendo tudo!

Mãe:calma filho,é passageiro,logo estaremos bem.

Enquanto isso em um campo,Raditz via que as esferas do dragão estavam transformadas em pedra e ele não poderia fazer seu desejo,ele estava com muita raiva,até que aparece um homem para ele.

Xxx:calma,eu posso realizar seu desejo,porem terá que servir a mim.

Raditz:por que faria isso?

Xxx:por que não tem outra escolha,não se preocupe eu também quero acabar com esses Sayajins nojentos.

Raditz:mais eu também sou um Sayajin.

Xxx:não me importo,mais vamos diga o seu desejo,pode ser qualquer um eu o realizo.

Raditz:preciso que ressucite algumas pessoas.

Xxx:isso é meio difícil mais eu posso realizá-lo.

Raditz:Ressuscite Freeza,Cell,Nappa,Senec,Cold,Coola e Broly.

Xxx:não se preocupe esse desejo eu mesmo irei realizar.

Enquanto Isso na Luta,Punnck estava levando uma surra de Trunks,que não perdoava,dava vários chutes e socos,Punnck então consegue revidar com um chute e logo depois usa seu golpe especial em Trunks,porem esse devia,porem quando ele vai Atacar Punnck ele é atacado por outra pessoa primeiro,ele reconhecia esse Ki,porem não se lembrava direito a quem pertencia,ele então ataca Punnck com um chute,porem o Homem diz

Xxx2:Não Atrapalhe Trunks,a conversa é com eu e ele agora.

Trunks:mais você é impossível,todos nos achávamos que estava morto.

Xxx:eu não morreria tão facilmente assim.

Narrador:Quem será essa pessoa misteriosa que está ajudando Trunks,e o quem atendeu o desejo de Raditz?


	50. Ep 49 Emux está vivo

Narrador:No Ultimo Episodio vimos,que Raditz tem seu desejo atendido por Alguém,e Alguém surge para ajudar Trunks na sua luta mais quem será essa pessoa?

Trunks:Mais se você está vivo,por que está nos ajudando?

Xxx:Esse meu Irmão,tentou me matar sendo que eu sempre o ajudei,agora eu mesmo poderei vencê-lo.

Tenshinhan:Mais esse Ki,é de...

Yamcha:Sim Tenshinhan,esse Ki é o de Emux.

Emux:Agora eu vou lutar junto há você Trunks,porem depois eu ainda vou querer acabar com você depois dessa Luta.

Trunks:Está certo,depois de acabarmos com Punnck,eu prometo que luto com você.

Punnck:Traidor,agora vai lutar ao lado de quem prometeu destruir?por mim pode até tentar,porem nem vocês 2 Juntos poderão me deter!

Trunks e Emux atacam Juntos,Punnck com dificuldade defende os golpes dos 2,Punnck então em um gesto rápido dá um chute em Trunks e um soco em Emux,Trunks leva o Golpe,porem Emux defende o Golpe de Punnck com um pouco de Dificuldade,os 2 lutavam muito bem contra Punnck,Emux solta um Raio em Punnck,Punnck tenta desviar porem é atingido por um chute de Trunks os 2 pareciam estar fazendo uma espécie de estratégia,Punnck percebe a faz dois Holic um em cada mão ele os atira contra Emux e Trunks,Os 2 levam os golpes porem parecem não ficarem nem um pouco afetados,pelo contrario,era apenas uma imagem,Punnck olha para trás e é atingido por um Burging Atack de Trunks e um Holic de Emux.

Goku:ah estratégia dos 2,está ótima concerteza com a ajuda de Emux,Trunks pode ganhar.

Marron:meu Trunks não precisa da ajuda desse cara.

Gohan:não pense assim Marron,Trunks é forte,porem vai precisar da ajuda de Emux.

Trunks:Emux,nos 2 estamos bem fortes,sua ajuda é muito necessária.

Emux:mais eu não estou ajudando vocês somente agora,fui eu quem soltou o Raio em Goku para ele voltar ao normal.

Tenshinhan:Agora faz sentindo,esse Emux já estava nos ajudando desde antes.

Emux e Trunks atacam novamente Punnck,esse já estava bem cansado porem não destira de Lutar ainda,Trunks e Emux então começam a atacar Trunks atacava por trás e Emux pela frente,Punnck estava levando os golpes e estava bem ferido,ele finalmente consegue revidar com uma explosão de Ki,os 2 Guerreiros voam para trás com a Explosão de Ki de Punnck,Emux é o primeiro a se levantar,ele ataca Punnck com varias rajadas de Energia,logo depois dá um chute na cabeça de Punnck que tenta revidar com um soco na cabeça de Emux,porem o Soco é impedido por Trunks.

Punnck(pensando):Nunca pensei que seria tão difícil,malditos.

Trunks:O Que foi Punnck?será que não consegue nos vencer?

Punnck:não seja ridículo,eu posso derota-los a hora que quiser,só estou brincando com vocês!

Emux:Irmão eu te conheço,sei que não vai demorar muito até se render.

Goku:Estão sentindo esses Kis?

Tenshinhan:parece com o Ki de Freeza,Cell,Senec e os outros,mais isso é impossível por que eles estão mortos!

Chaos:não é só isso,tem outro Ki,muito poderoso com eles,mais não da pra saber se esse Ki é ou não é Maligno!

Yamcha:eu vou investigar.

Uub:eu vou com você!

Gohan:eu também gostaria de Ir,mais vou tomar conta de Boo,Kurilin e Vegeta que estão muito machucados.

Piccolo:eu vou ficar aqui por enquanto também,boa sorte para vocês.

Yamcha e Uub saem em direção dos Ki,Enquanto Isso Piccolo,Goku e os Outros continuavam a assistir a luta de Trunks e Emux com Punnck

Emux:Vamos Irmão,desista enquanto é tempo,você não percebeu que não é páreo para nos 2?

Punnck:Vocês 2 é que estão enganados,eu sou muito mais forte que vocês,só não estou demonstrando isso.

Trunks:não seja ridículo,você mal está se aquentando em pé e ainda quer lutar?devemos é acabar com esse Sujeito e rápido!

Trunks prepara um Kamehamhea e Emux um Holic os 2 atacam Punnck ao mesmo tempo,ele faz um escudo de Ki e consegue se proteger.

Enquanto Isso em uma Caverna o estranho homem que realizou o desejo de Raditz estava com Todos os piores vilões.

Cold:parece que finalmente,poderemos nos vingar daqueles malditos Sayajins!

Nappa:tome mais cuidado quando for se referir a minha raça.

Xxx:Calma,vocês não se perguntaram por que eu ressuscitei vocês!?

Freeza:Diga logo.

Xxx:Eu estou prometendo uma aliança a vocês,depois de venceremos esses idiotas,cada um segue seu caminho.

Cooler:Diga qual é essa aliança que está propondo?

Xxx:eu sou um Sobrevivente Tsufurojin do Planeta Plant,meu desejo maior é matar Vegeta e os outros Sayajins Claro isso exclui Broly,Nappa e Raditz que são meus aliados,eu treinei duro por 30 anos,passei por vários treinamentos especiais,e também por algumas coisas de Magia,desde então me tornei um dos seres mais fortes do Universo,agora me respondam querem me ajudar a matar os Sayajins e qualquer um que entre no nosso caminho?

Senec:nossa vingança será fria.

Enquanto Isso Punnck ainda apanhava de Trunks e Emux,ele estava quase caindo no chão de ta cansado que estava.

Trunks:Agora você vai morrer maldito!

Trunks:SUPER FINISH BUSTER!

O Golpe de Trunks acerta em Cheio Punnck,será que Punnck morreu ou ele ainda está vivo?


	51. Ep 50 A Morte de Punnck

O Finish Buster de Trunks acertava Punnck,ele sai quase morto Trunks começa a pisar na cabeça dele,Punnck tenta dar um Golpe de Surpresa em Trunks mais Emux impede.

Trunks:Desista Punnck,não tem mais nada que possa fazer.

Punnck(pensando):malditos parece que é meu fim,droga preciso pensar em algo rápido

Enquanto Isso Uub e Yamcha haviam chegado na caverna,Freeza e os outros haviam escondido seus Ki,por isso estava um pouco difícil para os 2 achá-los.

Uub:Droga eu não consigo achá-los de jeito nenhum,vamos continuar andando Yamcha,eles só devem estar escondendo o Ki.

Yamcha:Malditos,eles esconderam o Ki antes que percebêssemos onde eles estão.

Uub:YAMCHA CUIDADO!

Yamcha é atacado por um Chute na sua cabeça,logo se pode ver que o Chute foi dado por Broly que Manda Yamcha Longe com o Golpe.

Uub:Quem é você maldito!?

Freeza:esse é o Discípulo de Goku,é bem forte para um humano.

Uub:você é Freeza não é?O Senhor Goku me contou sobre você!

Yamcha:Uub,cuidado atrás de você!

Uub rapidamente se esquiva de um Kamehameha que fora aplicado por Cell,Yamcha aproveita e tenta atacar Broly,porem esse pega Yamcha pela Cabeça e o joga contra a parede.

Uub:Yamcha é melhor ir embora,esses Caras de um Ki equivalente ou maior que o de...

Senec:eu!

Yamcha:você também está vivo,droga,Uub tem certeza que pode contra todos eles?

Uub:chame o Senhor Goku e o senhor Vegeta,eu vou destrai-los enquanto isso!

Yamcha foge enquanto Isso Uub lutava com muita dificuldade com Freeza e Cell,Broly e Senec apenas observavam a luta

Trunks e Emux olhavam para Punnck que estava praticamente morto no chão,Os 2 Preparam um Ataque.

Punnck:Calma,podemos conversar vocês sentiram aqueles Kis poderosíssimos,eu posso ajudar a combatê-los

Trunks:não precisamos da sua ajuda,eu se fosse você diria suas ultimas palavras agora.

Punnck:Emux eu sou seu Irmão,você deveria estar me ajudando agora!

Emux:Um Irmão normalmente não mata o outro.

Goku:eu digo a mesma coisa sobre o Meu.

Trunks:Finish Buster!

Emux:Holic!

Os 2 Golpes acertam Punnck os 2 Guerreiros colocam toda a força possível em seus golpes,Punnck usa suas ultimas forças para tentar fazer um escudo de Ki em sua volta porem só consegue segurar o Golpe por alguns segundos logo,Os 2 Golpes acertam Punnck com tudo e ele finalmente morre.

Trunks:Obrigada pela Ajuda Emux,mais será que nossa luta pode ficar para mais tarde.

Emux:Claro,eu vou ficar esperando,vou treinar muito até esse momento chegar,espero que você treine também!

Trunks:pode ter certeza que sim.

Trunks então fecha os olhos e começa a se dividir,ele logo novamente vira Trunks e Mirai Trunks.

Mirai Trunks:nossa essa luta foi emocionante,Trunks foi bom te conhecer!

Trunks:também foi bom te conhecer.

Marron logo pula encima de Trunks.

Marron:meu Trunks é o melhor,ele venceu o Punnck,eu sempre soube que você iria conseguir!

Trunks:Marron não exagere eu tive muita ajuda do Papai,Emux e do Outro Trunks.

Vegeta:tem razão,vocês 2 são dignos de terem o Sangue da família real dos Sayajins

Enquanto Isso Piccolo e Gohan conversavam em um canto,parecia algo importante.

Piccolo:é hoje,parece que finalmente ele ira nascer.

Gohan:senhor Piccolo,deveria ter contando a mas pessoas ele deve nascer hoje a noite,então não vai ser tão difícil chamar todo mundo.

Piccolo:não Gohan,quero apenas meu melhor amigo lá,então hoje a noite vá a plataforma celeste,mais vá sozinho.

Gohan:certo senhor Piccolo.

Trunks conversava com Marron em um canto separado.

Marron:então Trunks,o que você queria me dizer!?

Trunks:eu não sei é como vou te dizer isso é que bom eu to meio nevoso.

Marron:Fala Logo.

Trunks:MARRONQUERCASARCOMIGO!?

Marron:Trunks não entendi o que você disse?

Trunks:Marron você quer casar comigo!?

Os Olhos de Marron começam a brilhar,ele logo abraça Trunks.

Marron:Claro que eu quero Trunks!

Goku:estou começando a ficar preocupado.

Tenshinhan:o que houve Goku?

Goku:to preocupado com Yamcha e Uub,eles ainda não voltaram.

Mirai Trunks:bom eu gostaria de Ficar mais um pouco,mais eu e Yuke devemos voltar ao nosso tempo,foi rever vocês! 

Yuke:foi um prazer conhecer vocês!

Todos:boa viagem para vocês.

Mirai Trunks e Yuke saem voando em direção a corporação cápsula,para lá poder voltar ao seu tempo.

Logo Yamcha chega com algumas feridas.

Yamcha;Goku,Vegeta estamos com problemas eles voltaram!

Yamcha logo desmaia.

Narrador:parece que Finalmente Punnck morreu,mais parece que uma nova ameaça está por vir será que os Guerreiros z poderão combatê-la?

Fim da Saga Temporal.


	52. Ep 51 A Volta dos piores vilões

Saga Vingança

Goku e os Outros tentavam falar com Yamcha,mais parecia que ele não estava em condições de falar nada.

Goku:Droga,Uub ainda não voltou,eu irei até aonde o Ki Dele está.

Tenshinhan:espere Goku,eu vou com você!

Vegeta:não tem por que um Humano Inútil como você ir nos acompanhar.

Goku:tenshinhan,pode vir,mais se começar a ficar perigoso me prometa que vai ir embora.

Trunks:Senhor Goku eu também quero ir.

Vegeta:Trunks é melhor você ficar aqui,você está cansado da batalha contra Punnck.

Goten:eu posso ir papai?

Goku:não Goten,é melhor vocês levarem os outros para comerem sementes dos deuses eles estão bem feridos.

Goku,Vegeta e Tenshinhan saem voando em direção ao Ki de Uub,os outros levam quem estava ferido para a torre Karin para ficarem melhores,Uub continuava a lutar com Cell e Freeza,os 2 pareciam estar dando uma surra no humano.

Cell:você é forte,mais não teve o mesmo treinamento que agente,jamais poderá nos vencer.

Uub:vocês são apenas inuties,logo o Senhor Goku vira e ira acabar com vocês!

Freeza:Goku pode virar SSJ9,mais não nos vencera depois do nosso treinamento!

Uub:está errado,eu mesmo se estivese lutando a serio poderia vencer vocês!.

Cell:ora seu terráqueo mostre todo o seu poder então!

Uub:Kaioken aumentado 6 vezes!

O Ki de Uub aumenta muito e ele ataca Freeza com um soco em seu rosto,Freeza acaba se ferindo um pouco com o golpe,mais logo Cell ataca Uub de surpresa com um chute em sua Nuca,Uub se vira logo depois de receber o Golpe e dá um golpe de Energia bem no peito de Cell fazendo um enorme furo nele,Uub Sorri e dá um chute na cabeça de Cell.Freeza atacava Uub com aquele raio que ele usou para matar Vegeta que eu não sei como se chama,Uub desvia do Golpe.ele prepara um Kamehameha em cada mão e atira contra Cell e Freeza,os 2 tomam o golpe.

Senec:Droga,desse jeito ele vai perder!.

Broly:vamos ajudá-lo!

Os 2 Atacam Uub,porem tem seus ataques são repelidos pelo Kikoho de Tenshinhan,que aparece junto a Goku e Vegeta.

Broly:Kakarotto você,lute comigo agora!

Goku:Você não muda não é verdade?agora eu não me importo de lutar com você!

Freeza:pra mim esse terráqueo de 3 olhos está bom,ele é forte,mais não poderá comigo.

Então começam algumas lutas,Freeza começa a lutar com Tenshinhan,a vantagem de Freeza era muita,Tenshinhan tentava atacar Freeza,porem não fazia um único arranhão em Freeza.

Freeza:isso é tudo que pode fazer?

Tenshinhan(pensando):mesmo eu treinando vários anos,não sou capaz de vencê-lo?

Freeza:morra terráqueo!

Tenshinhan em um movimento rápido desvia do golpe de Freeza e aplica nele um adousaken,mais não pareceu adiantar muito,Freeza sai ileso e sorri para Tenshinhan.

Tenshinhan:Maldito!

Freeza:Jamais poderá me vencer!

Freeza aplica um golpe em Tenshinhan,o Golpe pega de raspão e faz um enorme ferimento em tenshinhan,Freeza então se preparava para matá-lo porem foi Impedido.

Freeza:Sim,eu estou indo ai

Xxx:traga os outros também.

Goku lutava com Broly ele estava como Super Sayajin 3,Broly estava apenas em Super Sayajin e vencia Goku sem problemas,Goku solta um Kamehameha em Broly esses desvia e aplica um Esaer Cânon em Goku,Goku tenta desviar do Golpe mais acaba sendo ferido e perde a transformação.

Vegeta também tinha dificuldades com Senec,mesmo transformado em Super Sayajin 3,Senec estava o vencendo facilmente,Uub já havia desmaiado a muito tempo,Vegeta logo tenta aplicar um Final Flash,mais Senec aplica um Gohali bem na sua cara,logo os 4 estavam desmaiados,Freeza e os Outros voltam para aonde estava Nappa,Raditz,Cold,Cooler e XXX.

Xxx:agora que estão todos aqui,posso finalmente dizer meu nome.

Freeza:Vamos diga logo,assim que eu acabar com eles,quero retomar o meu Império.

Xxx:meu nome é Yoshikuni,claro é um nome falso por quem da seu nome verdadeiro a uma pessoa,ao mesmo tempo dá o poder de ela controlar sua alma(uma pequena homenagem a Ichiara Yuuko em minha fic)

Cold:Parece que alguém está tirando nossos reféns daqui

Logo eles percebem que Kibitoshin os leva aparece e teleporta Goku,Vegeta,Tenshinhan e Uub para a plataforma Celeste,lá todos estavam reunidos inclusive a tartaruga do mestre Kame.

Kibitoshin:parece que eles passaram pelo treinamento especial sagrado por isso ficaram tão fortes,droga!

Trunks:que treinamento é esse?

Kibitoshin:um Treinamento que só é feito as pessoas que uma pessoa acha digna,ele deve ter treinados todos no Inferno por isso estão tão fortes assim.

Goten:será que agente poderia ter esse tipo de Treinamento também?

Kibitoshin:podem mais primeiro cuidem das feridas deles,eles estão bem feridos.

Narrador:Incrível parece que os piores vilões voltaram a vida,quem será Yoshikuni,e o que ele deseja.


	53. Ep 52 Yoshikuni revela seus poderes

Todos estavam no tempo sagrado,depois de comerem as sementes dos deuses já estavam recuperados,então Vegeta com toda a sua calma de sempre decide falar com Kibitoshin.

Vegeta:que droga já faz horas que estamos esperando quando ira nos levar para aquele lugar para treinarmos!

Kibitoshin:espere ele não me autorizou,espere mais um pouco.

Goku:droga estou aqui faz horas e nem um pouco de comida.

Sr.Popo: então não se preocupe por que Sr.Popo faz uma comida para Goku comer.

Goku:Obrigado Sr.Popo.

Kurilin:esperem estão sentindo?

Tenshinhan:esse ki é muito forte,droga não tem como lutarmos contra ele.

Goku:se todos formos juntos talvez tenhamos uma chance.

Todos então tiram a cara triste do rosto e a substituam por um sorriso.

Goku:Sr.Popo a comida fica para mais tarde,vamos agora,

Tenshinhan:Chaos eu acho melhor você não ir.

Chaos:mais ten eu treinei muito durante esses anos ten

Tenshinhan:mesmo assim Chaos,eles são muitos mais fortes que agente,me desculpe mais dessa vez você não poderá ir.

Trunks:Marron você também não vai,eu não vou me perdoar se alguma coisa acontecer a você.

Marron:mais Trunks...

Kurilin:Marron eu concordo com ele acho melhor você ficar aqui.

Todos então voam em direção ao Ki,logo quando se chegam lá se percebe que era Yoshikuni junto a ele estavam Cold e Freeza.

Yoshikuni:Vegeta príncipe dos Sayajins,nossa como você envelheceu e se não é Kakarotto o Sayajin predestinado.

Vegeta:eu lá te conheço!

Yoshikuni:Sou eu o Tsufurojin que escapou das mãos dos Sayajins o único!

Goku:sim e por que está aqui e com esses 2 malditos?

Yoshikuni:antes de eu reviver meu povo,precisava de um planeta para ocupar o planeta Vegeta explodio e eu fiquei sabendo que os Sayajins sobreviventes estavam aqui,então vai ser fácil irei dizimar a população desse planeta e logo o Planeta terra ira se transformar no Planeta Tsufuro!

Yamcha:Isso eu não vou permitir!

Yamcha parte para cima de Yoshikuni esse com um golpe perfura o peito de Yamcha e esse cai morto no chão.

Goku;YAMCHA!MALDITO!!!!!!!

Goku se Irita e se transforma em Super Sayajin 3 ele ataca Yushikuni. Com raiva esse apenas sorri e dá um chute nas costas de Goku esse voa longe e se choca contra uma montanha se ferindo muito.

Vegeta:maldito!morra FINAL FLASH!

Yushikuni para o Final Flash de Vegeta com apenas um dedo,Vegeta se apavora um pouco ele se transforma em Super Sayajin 3 e ataca Yushikuni,esse pega Vegeta pelo Cabelo e começa a chutar suas costas,Trunks tenta atacar mais Cold impede.

Yushinuki:cuidem desses vermes,eu quero enfrentar um Guerreiro em especial.

Trunks se Transforma em Super Sayajin e tenta lutar contra Cold,mais a superioridade de Cold é explicita,Goten tenta ajudar Trunks enquanto isso na plataforma celeste Gohan,Piccolo,Chaos,Marron e Dende sentiam que o Ki de Yamcha havia desaparecido.

Gohan:Sr.Piccolo não deveríamos ir ajudar?

Piccolo:você sabe que temos assuntos a tratar por aqui primeiro.

Chaos:Ten espero que você fique bem.

Tenshinhan,Kurilin,#18 tentavam lutar contra Freeza mais esse era muito mais poderoso que os 3.

Tenshinhan:maldito parece que não vai ter jeito.

Kurilin:Tenshinhan por mais que pareça estranho ele é diferente do Freeza que eu conheci em Namek.

#18:Como assim?

Kurilin:os olhos deles estão verdes o mesmo vale para seu Pai,é como se Freeza estive-se sendo controlado.

Tenshinhan:sendo controlado ou não eu vou acabar com ele.KIKOHO!

Freeza defende o Kikoho com apenas um dedo.

Kurilin então começa a arremessar vários Kienzãs em Freeza,esse segura todos com a mão.Enquanto isso Trunks,Goten,Pan e Uub lutavam contra Cold que também estava com os olhos verdes,Trunks,Goten e Pan lutavam na forma de Super Sayajin.

Trunks:esse maldito como vamos derota-lo.

Uub:se ficarmos parados não vamos vencê-lo nunca

Uub ataca Cold esse se esquiva facilmente do golpe.

Yushikuni:Vamos vocês 2 eu sei que podem fazer mais que isso me mostrem o poder de Gogeta!

Goku:Vegeta,você concorda?

Vegeta:hrp parece que não tem outro Jeito

Vegeta mesmo sem gostar da Idea acaba fazendo a fusão com Goku,logo Gogeta SSJ3 se revê-la

Gogeta:você me fez chegar a esse ponto vai pagar por ter matado Yamcha.

Narrador:Gogeta finalmente aparece será que Yushinuki poderá com a fusão dos Guerreiros mais poderosos?


	54. Ep 53 Gogeta x Yoshinuki

Narrador no Ultimo episodio Yoshikuni decide revelar seus poderes,Yamcha acaba sendo morto e Gogeta SSJ3 aparece para ter vingança.

Yoshikuni:você não me parece ser grande coisa,posso vencer você sem usar a mão esquerda.

Gogeta:Vera que eu tenho uma surpresa para você.

Gogeta começa a expandir seu Ki e fica mais forte no nível de Senec SK2.

Gogeta ataca Yoshikuni esse desaparece e aparece atrás de Gogeta,Os Outros haviam deixado de Lutar e apenas Observavam assim como Freeza e Cold,Gogeta tenta se esquivar do golpe que havia sido aplicado por Yoshikuni,mais não consegue a velocidade de Yoshikuni é muito superior a de Gogeta,Gogeta tenta atacá-lo com um Big Bang Kamehameha,mais esse expele o golpe com apenas uma mão,apesar de fazer um corte mínimo.

Gogeta:o que?você é mais poderoso do que eu pensava.

Yoshikuni sorri e dá um chute no queixo de Gogeta,depois começa a socar sua barriga,Gogeta começa a guspir sangue,Trunks tenta ajudar Gogeta mais esse leva um chute bem no peito e desmaia depois do Golpe.

Gogeta:Trunks,maldito eu vou acabar com você!

Gogeta tenta usar o golpe do dragão em Yoshinuki,mais esse para agarrando a mão de Gogeta na hora em que o golpe iria ser aplicado.

Gogeta:Mais como é possível?

Yoshinuki começa rodar Gogeta e o joga no ar logo depois dá um chute nas suas costas o fazendo guspir mais sangue,Gogeta cai no chão um pouco ferido com a cabeça para Baixo.

Yoshikuni:já desistiu?

Gogeta em um Gesto rápido vira para ele coloca e a coloca as mãos sobre o rosto.

Gogeta:Tayoken!

Gogeta da o golpe que cega temporariamente em Yoshikuni o efeito foi curto mais o suficiente para Gogeta acertá-lo com um chute na sua Barriga,ele apenas se afasta mais não se fere com o chute de Gogeta ele apenas olha nos olhos de Gogeta.

Yoshikuni:me diga qual o seu nome?

Gogeta:para que?

Yoshikuni:para eu te chamar melhor.

Gogeta:meu nome não te interessa seu idiota,Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaa!

Yoshikuni repele o golpe de Gogeta com apenas um dedo,Yoshikuni solta uma rajada de Energia pela mão e acerta Gogeta,ele sai bem ferido ele tenta atacar Yoshikuni mais esse impede com seu golpe especial.ele coloca a mão um pouco pra atrás e faz uma bola de Energia e ataca Gogeta que perde a transformação e acaba se divindo em Goku e Vegeta.

Yoshikuni:foi mais fácil do que eu imaginava,achei que você poderia fazer alguma coisa contra mim,mais mostrou ser apenas um Inútil,Morra!

Tenshinhan usa o Kikoho para Impedir o Golpe de Yoshikuni.

Yoshikuni:vocês querem morer?ótimo eu darei alguns dias para treinarem e se tornarem Inimigos decente até lá idiotas.

Yoshikuni sai voando com Cold e Freeza,Tenshinhan e os Outros levam Goku,Vegeta,Trunks e o Corpo de Yamcha para o templo sagrado,Dendê os recupera.

Goku:agente não deveria ir ressucitar Yamcha antes de começar esse treinamento?

Dendê:não se esqueça que as esferas do dragão foram destruídas,não será tão fácil ressucita-lo.

Kibitoshin:eu também não posso mais esperar,tenho que levar vocês para treinar lá agora,não se preocupem eu vou para Namek daqui a pouco e ressucito Yamcha.

Vegeta:por mim tanto faz,ele nunca prestou para nada mesmo.

Kibitoshin então usa seu teletransporte e os leva para um planeta mal iluminado a única que decide ficar na Terra é Marron na verdade ela não decide Trunks a Obriga a ficar na Terra,chegando no Planeta.

Kibitoshin:vocês terão que achar um Castelo nele estará um cara que vai treinar vocês,tomem cuidado ele sempre tem armadilhas.

Vegeta:ora vai ser fácil é só ir voando.

Kibitoshin:vocês não podem voar nesse planeta,só poderam usar seus poderes quando chegarem lá.

Kurilin:mais qual a distancia daqui até lá?

Kibitoshin:uns 300km.

Todos:300KM!!!VOCÊ TEM NOÇÃO DO QUE É ANDAR TUDO ISSO?

Kibitoshin:faz parte do treinamento,agora eu tenho que ir embora.

Kibitoshin então desaparece e deixa todos ali na espera,entretanto para a surpresa deles Bardock estava lá.

Goku:Papai o que está fazendo aqui?

Bardock:eu pedi para Kibitoshin para me trazer aqui quero treinar com vocês,já que não tem nada para fazer no outro mundo.

Pan:que bom assim agente poderá se ver denovo.

Gohan:300Km andando bom não podemos ficar parados.

#18:vocês são mesmo uns moloides,uma pessoa como eu sempre tem uma cápsula equipada consigo.

#18 tira uma cápsula do bolso a ativa e a joga no chão,dela sai um carro com capacidade para 5 pessoas.

#18:Vamos quem quiser entrar,poderemos chegar mais rápido lá nesse carro.

Kurilin:Mais #18 andar até lá faz parte do treinamento.

#18:tá bom se não tem outra maneira.

Então os Guerreiros z começam a andar em direção ao Castelo,enquanto isso na Terra Marron estava sentada triste na beira da Plataforma Celeste.

Chi-Chi:o que foi Marron por acaso está se sentindo mal?

Marron:Eu Queria ter ido,para poder Treinar com o Trunks.

Bulma:Você deveria saber que o Trunks fez isso para o seu bem,ele não quer que você se machuque na luta contra esses idiotas.

Marron:mesmo assim Dendê,será que eu poderia usar a sala do tempo?

Dendê:para que?

Marron:se eu treinar durante 1 ano posso ficar mais forte e ser útil.

Dendê:mais alguém teria que ir junto com você,você ficaria louca se fica-se um ano longe da civilização ser vem Ninguém.

Kame:não tem problema se você quiser eu vou junto com você.

Marron da um tapa em kame e ele cai da Plataforma Celeste,logo chega uma pessoa já conhecidas por eles bem ferida,logo se percebe que era Amati que acabara de voltar.

Amati:eu entro com você Marron.

Chi-Chi:mais que fez isso com você.

Amati:f-foi um tal d-de Cell.

Dendê então recupera as forças de Amati e ele explica o ocorrido.

Amati:eu voltei a terra como havia prometido então vi um Ki bem alto e fui verificar daí lutei com esse tal de Cell que estava massacrando a cidade,conclusão fui massacrado também,mais agora quero treinar para poder detê-los,aproposito aonde está Pan e os Outros?

Dendê:foram ter um treinamento especial,bom Sr.Popo prepare a sala do Tempo vocês querem mesmo entrar?

Marron:eu to decidida,eu quero treinar nem que seja só para Trunks deixar eu ver a luta.

Narrador:Gogeta foi facilmente Humilhado por Yoshikuni os Guerreiros Z foram treinar com a pessoa que treinou Freeza e os Outros enquanto Marron e Amati irão treinar na sala do Tempo.


	55. Ep 54 O Duro treinamento dos Guerreiros

Já havia feito algumas horas que Marron e Amati tinham entrado na sala do tempo,Kame havia acabado de voltar depois que Marron o havia jogado para fora da plataforma celeste.

Dendê:espero que de certo,imagine como seria se eles estivessem entrado ai a toa?

Bulma:tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo,Marron é forte para uma humana,espero que ela consiga treinar bem com Amati.

Já havia feito 14 dias que Amati e Marron haviam entrado na sala do tempo,Marron estava bem ferido e Amati estava Ileso.

Amati:achou que eu iria pegar leve?eu quero ficar mais forte e vou treinar a serio.

Marron:eu também quero mostrar a todos que não sou uma garota mimada com a Bra,quero mostrar que sou uma lutadora como a Pan.

Marron então ataca com um soco nas costas de Amati,esse leva o soco porem ele revida com um chute na cara dela,ela acaba fingindo que estava desmaiada.

Amati:Marron!droga deveria ter pegado mais leve com ela.

Na hora que Amati ia socorrer Marron,ela o surpreende com um chute em sua Barriga,mais não faz um único efeito nele.

Marron(pensando):Droga ainda to muito fraca assim nunca vou poder provar pro Trunks que eu sou forte!

Amati:você me pegou de surpresa,quero que me ataque com toda a força que tem!

Marron prepara um Golpe de Energia e o atira contra Amati,ela usa toda a sua força no Golpe,porem mesmo assim Amati consegue revidar o Golpe apesar de ficar com a mão machucada.

Amati:você me surpreendeu muito.esse golpe foi realmente poderoso mais não é suficiente.

Amati pega sua espada e logo em um gesto rápido faz um pequeno corte no Ombro de Marron,que começa a Gemer de Dor.

Amati:eu poderia te matar com esse golpe,se tive-se usado ele com toda a minha força.

Marron não resiste a dor e desmaia,Amati aproveita e começa a treinar sozinho atacando o ar com sua espada,depois deita Marron na Cama e faz um curativos em seu Ombro.

Enquanto Isso no Planeta onde estavam os Guerreiros Z,Todos não agüentavam mais andar já que a Gravidade dobrava a cada passo que eles davam eles já haviam percorrido metade do Caminho porem eles já estavam mortos.

Vegeta:Maldição essa Gravidade é muito maior que há que eu treino,desse jeito iremos morrer aqui.

Bardock:eu não irei ter esse problema,já estou morto.

Chaos,Goten e Trunks eram os que mais tinha dificuldades em ficar de pé.

Piccolo:Maldição,apesar de eu o trouxer comigo,eu não sei o que pode acontecer com ele.

Piccolo carregara um Objeto coberto por um Pano,as vezes ele revesava com Gohan sobre o carregamento,mais não deixava ninguém chegar perto,logo eles decidem parar para descançar um pouco.Goku depois de 5 min se levanta.

Goku:eu não descançar enquanto pessoas morrem na Terra,posso chegar lá a beira da morte,mais vou chegar lá.

Goku se preparava parar ir quando 2 pessoas ao seu lado,levantam e decidem ir com ele.

Tenshinhan:espere Goku,eu também vou não quero que nada aconteça a terra.

Vegeta:se for para ficar mas forte eu concerteza também irei.

Logo aos poucos todos levantam e seguem enfrente com execção de Gohan e Piccolo,que continuavam com o objeto misterioso e preferiam esperar mais um tempo.

Gohan:Sr.Piccolo,não deveríamos ir também?

Piccolo:pode ir se quiser Gohan,mas eu vou esperar até o final.

Gohan:tudo bem Sr.Piccolo,eu vou ficar aqui por enquanto só espero que todos na Terra estejam bem.

Na Terra Freeza,Cold,Nappa,Raditz,Cooler,Cell,Senec,Broly e Yoshikuni estavam destruindo algumas cidades,o mais estranho era que todos estavam com olhos verdes e obedeciam a Yoshikuni sem reclamar,o próprio Freeza o chamava de Mestre o que era estranho,Broly acha uma criança e a pega pela cabeça.

Broly:mestre deveríamos acabar com essa criança?

Yohsikuni:já disse elimine todos desse Planeta.

Broly então já se preparava para matar a criança quando é Impedido por um golpe na sua cabeça,a pessoa salva a criança.

Yoshikuni:esse Ki,é uma pessoa forte,Nappa ataque ele.

Nappa tenta atacá-lo,mais essa pessoa da um chute em Nappa e o deixa desacordado.

Freeza:esse cara foi aquele que ajudou Trunks a lutar contra Punnck.

A Pessoa revela ser Emux,ele agora vestia outro tipo de roupa,ele usava uma calça preta um colar prata e havia cortado sua longa franja parecia um pouco mas forte.

Emux:vocês são mesmo uns covardes,matando criancinhas por que não lutam com alguém do nível de vocês.

Freeza:com Prazer.

Freeza ataca Emux esse desvia e logo dá uma cotovelada em Freeza,Freeza usa um Death Beam em Emux,o Death Bem acerta no Ombro de Emux,porem não o fere muito,Emux prepara suas mãos e logo usa seu golpe especial.

Emux:Holic!!!

O Ataque de Emux,acerta Freeza de raspão e esse não se fere tanto.

Emux:você pode ser mais forte que eu,mais eu tenho uma vantagem.

Freeza:Qual a sua vantagem?

Emux:minha resistência é 7x maiores quando meu Inimigo não é Trunks,o mesmo vale para meu falecido Irmão porem quando meu Inimigo é Trunks minha resistência cai pela metade.

Yoshikuni:Freeza,deixei isso comigo,quero ver o poder da criação de Trunks.

Emux:quer lutar comigo?

Emux:Holic!!!

O Golpe de Emux acerta Yoshikuni,esse não se fere muito e usa o mesmo golpe que usou contra Gogeta,ele faz milhões de Raios de Energia em usa mão e o Atira contra Emux.

Enquanto isso no Outro Planeta os Guerreiros Z continuavam Andando,Claro que todos por mais que sua força de vontade fosse Grande,estavam Quase mortos,Piccolo e Gohan olhavam ao Objeto que agora estava rachando.

Piccolo:finalmente,eu o tenho desde a invasão dos Kizids a terra,mais parece que finalmente ele ira nascer.

Gohan:Bom,já escolheu um Nome para ele? 

Piccolo:claro Gohan.

Narrador:Será que Emux poderá lutar contra Yoshikuni?Marron vai conseguir treinar decentemente contra Amati,e os Guerreiros Z perderam chegar ao castelo a tempo, e o que é aquele objeto que está com Piccolo e Gohan


	56. Ep 55 O Poder do Tempo

Na Plataforma Celeste,Todos estavam sentindo os tremores da luta entre Emux e Yoshikuni.

Kame:mais não é possível esse cara está aquentando Emux,melhor que a fusão de Goku e Vegeta.

Bulma:lógico por que ele é uma criação de Trunks.

Chi-Chi:até aonde eu me lembro,ele foi feito para matar Trunks,que bela criação ele fez.

Emux estava defendendo os Golpes de Yoshikuni,porem a sua única vantagem era a resistência já que ele não conseguia causar nenhum dano muito significativo em Yoshikuni.

Yoshikuni:Ora achei que você poderia ser um bom adversário porem sua única vantagem,parece ser sua resistência seu golpe Holic,não tem tanto efeito em mim.

Emux:eu vou te vencer,assim Trunks poderá finalmente lutar comigo!

Yoshikuni:então você quer lutar com Trunks interessante,podemos fazer uma sociedade,você se junta a nós e eu consigo Trunks para vocês lutarem.

Emux:acha que eu tenho cara de Idiota?Eu também tenho magias sei que ser der meu nome há você,você ira controlar minha Alma assim como fez com esse probres coitados.

Yoshikuni:maldito você sabe demais de magia,Freeza,Cell,Cold o ataquem!

Os 3 então decidem atacar Emux,esse joga um raio em Cell,decepando seu braço,logo depois dá um chute em Cold e olha bem nos olhos de Freeza.

Emux:como é possível alguém com Orgulho tipo você se deixar levar por esse Tsufurojin de merda.

Freeza:eu sirvo mestre Yoshikuni por que quero,não sou um Infeliz igual a você.

Emux:se você pensa assim é melhor voltar ao Inferno...HOLIC!

O Ataque de Emux acerta em Cheio Freeza que não consegue se defender,ele então dá chute nas costas de Freeza e então prepara um golpe para matá-lo porem decide utilizá-lo em Yoshikuni que não esperava o Golpe e acaba tendo alguns ferimentos leves.

Emux:não vou matar uma pessoa que está sendo controlada por um verme como você!

Yoshikuni:olha como fala comigo largatixa azul!

Emux então dá um soco em Yoshikuni,esse faz o mesmo as mãos dos 2 se chocam e acabam soltando alguns raios de Ki,logo vários pilares de Terra começavam a subir fazendo montanhas,realmente a terra não estava preparada para a luta dos 2,logos alguns terremotos começam a surgir e erupções de vulcões.

Emux:vamos para por aqui,se continuarmos mas pessoas inocentes iram se ferir.

Yoshikuni:agora que começou termine!

Yoshikuni então coloca a mão perto da cabeça de Emux e usa um golpe,Logo mas tremores acontecem e em alguns lugares,alguns prédios desabam,os tremores começam a ser tão fortes,que Amati os sente enquanto está na sala do tempo,já que Marron não estava treinando muito por causa do ferimento do braço.

Amati:Marron,nesses meses que passamos aqui nos tornarmos muitos fortes,mas esses tremores deve estar acontecendo algo na terra.

Marron:droga eu queria pode ajudar.

Amati:e você pode,comece a treinar mas pesado,assim poderemos proteger a Terra.

Marron faz aceno positivo com a cabeça.

No Templo sagrado,dava para se ver os pilares que foram erguidos durante a luta,todos pareciam estar escondidos e com um pouco de medo.

Chi-Chi:cadê o meu Goku quando eu preciso dele!

Bulma:droga aonde eles estão.

Já estava no final do dia no Outro Planeta Goku,Vegeta,Bardock ,Goten,Trunks,#18,Kurilin,Chaos,Tenshinhan,Pan,Uub e Boo estavam rastejando em direção ao castelo,Gohan e Piccolo estavam um pouco longe deles,mais ainda conseguiam andar eles levavam um bebe Namek,claro que o Bebe que Piccolo carregarava parecia pesar uma tonelada já que a gravidade ali estava cerca de 10.000.000x maior que a da terra e isso causava muito mas dificuldades ao Guerreiros Z.

Vegeta:eu sempre trenei com Gravidade alta,mas normalmente elas não chegam a me matar igual estão fazendo agora.

Kurilin:devemos descançar Goku,desse jeito jamais chegaremos a terra vivos.

Goku:eu nunca vou descançar enquanto estou sabendo que existem pessoas que estão morrendo na terra.

Daí-Kaio-Shin então decide falar com eles por telepatia.

Daí-Kaio-Shin:é melhor vocês descansarem um pouco,amanha se tudo der certo a gravidade vai cair pela metade e vocês poderam chegar ao castelo de Treinamento amanhã de manhã.

Goku:mas...

Daí-Kaio-Shin:sem mais nem menos,vocês devem descansar ou se não irão morrer.

Logo então eles decidem,descansar ele também pede a Piccolo e Gohan que descansem um pouco.

Na Terra a Luta de Emux e Yoshikuni ainda continuava a terra estava a ponto de Explodir,porem nenhum dos 2 tinham a intenção de pará-la.

Emux:nossa luta está destruindo o Planeta,não deveríamos adiá-la por enquanto?

Yoshikuni:por que se o Planeta explodir na Luta,já vai estar poupando meu esforço de matar todos,alias você já me ajudou muito com essa luta,matou varias pessoas com os tremores.

Emux:por que diz isso,você também vai morrer se algo acontecer a você.

Yoshikuni:acha que eu vou morrer com uma simples explosão de planeta?você realmente não tem Idea do meu poder,eu estou usando 1/8 dele nesse nossa luta e usei 1/7 na luta contra Gogeta.

Emux acaba se assustando um pouco porem ele sabia que era verdade e ele teria que deter Yoshikuni nesse momento.

Emux:Já Chega,eu vou usar todo o meu poder agora.

Já era noite e todos dormiam na Plataforma Celeste,com Execção de Dendê que ainda estava preocupado com a luta de Emux e Yoshikuni,ele sabia que e desse jeito a terra explodiria,Sr. Popo então decide falar com ele.

Sr.Popo:Dendê,alguma coisa errada?

Dendê:parece que a terra está em grande apuros,Sr.Popo sinto dizer mais acho que estamos com os dias contados.

Amati e Marron ainda treinavam,faltava poucas horas(no nosso mundo) para eles saírem,claro os 2 estavam muitos mais fortes.

Amati:parabéns Marron,você está muito mais forte,fico muito feliz por você!

Marron:Obrigado Amati,espero que Trunks tenha Orgulho,e que nada de mal aconteça a terra...

Amati:nada vai acontecer,tanto por que eu senti o Ki de 1 pessoa poderosa,eles realmente poderá ajudar.

Marron:concerteza é Emux,tenho certeza que ele nos ajudara,bom vamos parar com o papo,se não perderemos muito tempo.

Uma pessoa se aproximava do local aonde estava ocorrendo a Luta de Emux e Yoshikuni.ele voava muito rápido.

XXX:aquele idiota do Goku,não o venceu sobrou pra mim.

Narrador:Será que Goku e os Outros poderão vencer a Yoshikuni,qual o golpe de todo o poder de Emux,e quem é a pessoa misteriosa que decidiu ajudar a vencer Yoshikuni.


	57. Ep 56 O Treinamento dos Guerreiros Z Com

Emux ainda lutava contra Yoshikuni,Emux coloca todo o seu Ki na sua mão,é possível ver grandes feixes de Luz saindo de sua mão.

Yoshikuni:o que você está tentando fazer?

Emux:talvez eu morra com esse Golpe,se eu não morrer,irei desmaiar,mais Agora o que é importa é acabar com vocês...SHIN HOLIC!!!!!!

O Ataque de Emux faz sair milhares de Pilares de Terra na Terra,Alguns Lugares foram completamente devastados,a Terra estava por um Triz,Quando o Ataque se Finaliza Emux cai muito ferido no Chão,Yoshikuni estava completamente Ferido,o Ataque havia sido suficiente para feri-lo gravemente.

Yoshikuni:M-Maldito esse Golpe foi forte,mais agora é seu Fim,Freeza acabe com ele por mim.

Freeza:Como quiser mestre.

Freeza já iria aplicar um Death Beam em Emux quando é suprendido por um chute que o Impede de Matar Emux.

XXX:parece que chequei a tempo.

Cell:mais não é possível,esse é o Andróide 17!

#17:Chequei a tempo de o resgatar,achei que ele seria morto.

Raditz:mais você será!

Raditz ataca #17,porem #17 aparece atrás de Raditz que não estava em SSJ e o mata.

#17:Apesar de esse ser o mais fraco,pelo menos o matei.

Yoshikuni:Cold cuide dele!

Cold estava indo atacar #17,porem esse percebe que era mais fraco que Cold e pega Emux e Foge com ele.

#17:seja quem lá quem é você,parece estar do nosso lado,irei aonde eles devem estar nesse momento.

#17 voa em direção a plataforma Celeste.

Na Plataforma Celeste Bulma,Chi-Chi,Dendê,Sr.Popo,Bra,Oolong,Pual e Mestre Kame estavam felizes por finalmente os Tremores e outros desastres acabarem.

Bulma:Parece que Alguém está vindo aqui.

#17:se acalmem,eu não irei fazer mal a ninguém,só peço ao verdinho ali que cure esse cara.

Dendê então atende ao pedido de #17 e cura Emux,que havia acabado de acordar.

#17:Entendo eles então foram treinar,bom acho que irei treinar também.

Dendê:Se Quiser treinar na Sala do Tempo,Amati e Marron saem hoje não haverá problemas eu acho.

Emux:eu sou muito mais forte que ele,o Maximo que podemos fazer é esperar pela volta deles.

#17:se pensa assim,só acho melhor ficarmos juntos por enquanto,enquanto aqueles Idiotas não voltam.

No Planeta depois de muito tempo os Guerreiros Z Finalmente chegam ao Castelo com Execção de Piccolo e Gohan,que estavam indo em direção ao castelo ainda,Chegando lá Goku com toda a sua Educação já abre a porta e começa a gritar.

Goku:Hey!!Quem vai me treinar aqui?

Vegeta:Kakaroto tenha mais educação,agente nem sabe quem ira nos treinar e se ira nos treinar.

XXX:Nossa chegou mais gente,ah são limitados a Ki também!

XXX2:Ora Yamashita não se esqueça que você é um dos poucos que não tem Ki.

Vegeta:mais quem são esses 2?

Kurilin:não parecem ser muito fortes,um tem o Ki equivalente ao meu,o outro não tem Ki.

XXX2:Ah que falta de educação a minha!meu nome é Asuka sou a Guerreira da Grande Saruwatari a melhor treinadora deste mundo na verdade a única também.

XXX:Eu Sou Yamashita Akiray,um dos privilegiados a não ter Ki,nesse universo!

Tenshinhan:mais como você pode lutar sem Ki?

Akiray:é uma vantagem,não me limito a isso que vocês tem,posso de uma hora para outra me tornar mais forte que aquele ali(apontando para Goku),ou mais fraco que aquele ali(apontando para Chaos),tudo depende da minha força de vontade!

Asuka:mais acho que eles não estão aqui para saber o que significa ser um lutador sem Ki,olha mais 2 pessoas chegaram!

Piccolo e Gohan acabaram de chegar lá,Piccolo carregava um pequeno bebe no colo,logo uma mulher desce de uma grande escadaria,ela carregava um homem,que parecia estar meio desmaiado.

Goku:Vegeta esse homem é um...

Vegeta:Sim Kakarotto,ele é um Sayajin ele tem uma cauda porem parece que ele está...

Antes que Vegeta acaba-se a frase,Asuka o Interrompe.

Asuka:sim,ele perdeu a Alma lutando contra Yoshikuni ele é um dos sobreviventes Sayajins.

Asuka e Akiray se curvam e a mulher joga o Sayajin no chão,ela olha para os Guerreiros Z com um olhar de desafio e depois diz.

XXX3:Ótimos mais pessoas para treinar,deixe eu me apresentar eu sou Saruwatari,sou uma das maiores treinadoras desse Universo,pelo que eu vi tem 3 Sayajins aqui.

Gohan:na verdade tem 6..

Saruwatari:eu não me refiro aos mestiços,me refiro aos puros.

Goku:aquele Sayajin ali...qual o nome dele?

Saruwatari:ele se chama Kazuma,Yoshikuni aprisionou sua Alma em seu braço,claro que ele é um dos 3 Sayajins lendários.

Chaos:3 Sayajins Lendários?

Saruwatari:Os 3 que podem chegar a terceira transformação.

Goten:mais quando eu e Trunks me fusionamos...

Saruwatari:fusões são casos a parte,parece que aqui o de roupa Azul e o de Testa larga também podem se transformar nessa fase.(lembrando que a Roupa de Goku é aquela Azul do Final do Z)

Uub:podemos começar logo o Treinamento?

Asuka:antes vocês teram que me enfrentar e ao Yamashita,depois poderam treinar com Saruwatari.

Saruwatari:não apenas 4 pessoas devem treinar com vocês,o de 3 olhos,o sem nariz,a menina e o branquinho.

Narrador:#17 parece estar do nosso lado,Emux desmaiou e finalmente os Guerreiros Z poderam ter o Treinamento que foi prometido,se aprese Goku a terra corre perigo


	58. Ep 57 Kurilin contra Asuka uma luta de e

Narrador:no Ultimo Episodio Emux quase explode a Terra com seu golpe Shin Holic,Kurilin,Tenshinhan,Chaos e Pan precisam vencer a Asuka e Yamashita para que todos possam treinar com Saruwatari.

Asuka:acho que eu vou lutar primeiro mestra,faz tempo que não me exercito,desde que lutei com aquele tal de Freeza e uns outros lá,agora qual dos 4 será meu Inimigo.

Goku:O Ki dela não parece ser tão alto,por que não vai Pan?

Pan:acha que posso Avozinho?

Kurilin:Depois você luta Pan,eu quero lutar primeiro.

#18:tem certeza disso Kurilin?

Kurilin:certeza Absoluta,quero ver o que eu posso fazer.

Vegeta:Ainda não acredito que iremos depender deles para treinarmos,bom só nos resta esperarmos,espero que o Treinamento realmente aumento meus poderes.

Kurilin se aquecia para a luta,Asuka também,logo Saruwatari faz aparecer uma arena no meio do nada,Kurilin e Asuka sobem nela.

Saruwatari:Essa Arena tem gravidade 3.000x maior que a Terra,um pouco menor que a de lá de fora,as regras são simples,o primeiro que lançar o Adversário para fora ou matar o adversário vence!

Kurilin parecia ter se adaptado a gravidade com o tempo,Asuka não pareceu ter nem um pouco de Dificuldade para lutar.

Logo a luta Começa,Kurilin tenta dar um soco em Asuka,porem percebe que era um Zanzoken,logo ele é atacado por uma bola de Energia,só não consegue ver donde a bola veio,nem sentir o Ki,logo ele fecha os olhos e consegue sentir o Ki de Asuka e Atira um Kienzã contra Asuka,porem quando ele percebe era apenas um Zanzoken,Kurilin então pensa em uma estratégia,ele já sabia o que fazer,ele faz alguns Zanzokens,e consegue Confundir Asuka,que não sabia há quem acertar,Kurilin então da um chute no pescoço de Asuka.

Asuka:bela estratégia,mas não sei se sabe,eu sou considerada a maior estrategista da Galáxia.

Kurilin:eu sou considerado o maior dos estrategistas dos Guerreiros Z,eu também tenho minhas estratégias.

Kurilin,então vira para trás e da um soco em Asuka,que estava escondida atrás dele e se comunicando através de um Zanzoken,Kurilin Sorri e levanta a mão,logo um Kienzã sai de Baixo da Arena e acerta Asuka de raspão e ela faz um corte no Braço.

Asuka:entendi,quando fez aquela Técnica desses discos,você jogou um em mim e Guardou outro em baixo da Terra,realmente você é bem esperto.mais não tanto quando eu.

Asuka se multiplica em 4.

Kurilin:eu conheço essa técnica,você pode se multiplicar em 4,porem seu poder também será Dividido.

Asuka:não,essa técnica que eu usei é diferente,eu consigo me multiplicar mas todos eles tem a mesma força que eu,em compensação eu perco minha velocidade por um bom tempo,a única pessoa que sabe essa técnica alem de mim,é um Kizid chamado Benec.

Tenshinhan(pensando):droga,esse meu golpe está bem atrasado,irei pedir a Asuka depois para me ensinar esse golpe.

Goku:espero que Kurilin,vença,se ele não vencer a terra está perdida!

Kurilin então atira um Kamehameha,em uma das 4 Asukas e a com a força do Kamehameha a leva para fora.

Asuka:eu sei que esse seu golpe,é um dos mais fortes,mas nem por isso ira me vencer,ainda tem mas 3 Asukas para vencer e se usar seu golpe 3 vezes ira ficar cansado.

Kurilin apenas sorri e começa a mover o Kamehameha com as mãos e acerta outra Asuka e a leva para fora da Plataforma.

Asuka:entendi,você pode controlar o golpe com as mãos,mas se não tiver golpe,isso vai te atrapalhar!

Uma Das Asukas joga uma grande bola de Energia no Kamehameha de Kurilin,e explode o Golpe,depois Kurilin recebe um chute nas costas de uma das Asukas,depois de receber o Golpe ele rapidamente pega a perna de Asuka e a lança sobre a outra Asuka,a atirando para fora da Plataforma.as 2 acabam caindo e Kurilin vence.

Saruwatari:parabéns parece que ele pode treinar junto a vocês!

Tenshinhan:Saruwatari,será que eu e Yamashita poderíamos lutar?

Yamashita:por mim tudo bem!

Tenshinhan:quero ver qual o poder de uma pessoa sem ki!

Narrador:Kurilin venceu Asuka com uma ótima estratégia,será que Tenshinhan poderá vencer o ser sem ki Yamashita?


	59. Ep 58 O Poder de Tenshinhan!

Yamashita e Tenshinhan finalmente subiram no Rinque para ter sua esperada luta.

Yamashita:já vou avisando não irei pegar leve com você.

Tenshinhan:pois era isso mesmo que eu queria,Kikoho!

Tenshihan então realiza uns de seus Golpes mais fortes e acerta Yamashita,esse se fere um pouco.

Yamashita:muito bom,agora tente contra esse golpe

Yamashita realiza vários socos em Chutes em Tenshinhan,sem que o mesmo possa acompanhar,Tenshinhan então faz uma explosão de Ki e com isso joga Yamashita longe,Tenshinhan então usa mas um de seus golpes.

Vegeta:esse golpe,foi o mesmo que ele usou no Torneio contra Yamcha.

Goku:sim ele fica com uma velocidade superior a minha.

Asuka:pois apenas espere Yamashita tem uma velocidade impressionante!

Tenshinhan atacava Yamashita de uma Maneira onde nem mesmo podia se ver,Yamashita estava apenas parado recebendo os golpes que nem ele mesmo poderia acompanhar.

Yamashita(pensando):esse cara pode ser rápido,mais eu ainda não demonstrei nem mesmo 1/3 da minha velocidade!

No momento em que Tenshinhan iria dar um chute em Yamashita,ele desvia e logo em menos de 1 seg aparece atrás de Tenshinhan.

Yamashita:deveria investir um pouco mas em velocidade!

Yamashita da um chute em Tenshinhan e esse quase cai para fora da Plataforma,Tenshinhan levanta e logo usa sua técnica 12 olhos e se divide em 4.

Asuka:que rapaz Interessante.

Goku:apesar de Tenshinhan se dividir seu poder também se divide.

Yamashita:então terei que enfrentar 4 Tenshinhans,parece que conseguiu copiar a técnica de Asuka.

Tenshinhan:parece que sim,meu 3° olho pode copiar algumas técnicas só de olhar(agora eu sei donde o autor de Naruto tirou a Idea pro Sharingan xD)

Tenshinhan:Adousaken!

Os 4 Raios de Energia acertam com tudo Yamashita que fica bem ferido,mas mesmo assim levanta.

Yamashita levanta com uma espécie de ódio do olhar.

Yamashita agora irei revelar meu poder,Yamashita começa a ficar um pouco mas musculoso,e ele ataca Tenshinhan,Tenshinhan tenta defender,mas parece que Yamashita é mas forte e Tenshinhan acaba se ferindo um pouco.

Chaos:Teeen não desista!

Kurilin:vamos Tenshinhan,não desista!

Tenshinhan:Dodonpa!

Yamashita leva o golpe no peito,porem parece que seus músculos são fortes o suficiente para evitar boa parte dos danos.

Tenshinhan:bom,parece que eu vou ter que usar isso,não achei que iria ser necessário,mas nessa ta forma não vejo por que não usar.

Bardock:eu não imaginava o ver usando essa forma tão cedo.

Goku:do que está falando Papai?

#18:eu já entendi,ele vai usar aquela forma que usou no Torneio de Artes Marciais contra Aquele Kizid.

Tenshinhan então volta a ser um só e começa a expandir seu Ki.

Goku:agora eu me lembro quando ele lutou contra Omene,ele alcançou essa forma.

Tenshinhan começa a ficar mais poderoso e logo alnçanca a mesma forma de quando lutou contra Omene,logo ele usa vários Kikohos em Yamashita o vecendo.

Tenshinhan:eu venci!

Tenshinhan cai cansado no Chão,Goku o tira da Arena.Asuka também retira Yamashita da Arena.

Saruwatari:parece que Tenshinhan venceu,o próximo combate será com Asuka,quem está disposto a lutar contra ela.

Chaos então da um passo a frente.

Kurilin:Chaos ela tem ótimas estratégias tem certeza que pode lutar com ela?

Chaos:sem Problema Kurilin,eu irei dar meu melhor.

Enquanto Isso na Terra Amati e Marron haviam finalmente saído da Sala do Tempo.

Amati:parece que a pessoa que estava lutando está aqui.(olhando para Emux)

Emux:agora que eles voltaram,podemos ir.

#17:para você destruir a terra denovo?eu acho melhor ficarmos aqui e treinarmos mais um pouco.

Antes de #17 acabar a frase Amati,Marron e Emux já haviam ido embora,ele então sem alternativas segue os 3.

Enquanto isso em uma cidade destruída(uma das ultimas da Terra)

Freeza:mestre parece que tem 4 Guerreiros vindo para cá e aquele tal de Emux,está entre eles

Yoshikuni:Ótimo estou realmente Interessado em lutar com aquele cara denovo.


	60. Ep 59 As Perdas Começam,A Morte de Ghila

Yoshikuni,Freeza,Cold,Broly,Senec,Cooler,Cell e Nappa esperavam por Emux já que Yoshikuni desejava lutar com eles denovo,logo eles pousam.

Yoshikuni:vejo que voltou e trouxe amigos,ótimo parece que poderemos nos divertir.Cell você luta com o Andróide,Nappa você luta com a Mulher,Cooler você luta com o de espada,já eu e Emux temos contas para acertar.

Yoshikuni ataca Emux com um soco esse defende com um soco também,logo as 2 mãos se chocam e saem alguns raios das mãos dos dois,Amati tentava lutar com Cooler mais não estava lá dando muito certo,já que Cooler era realmente mas forte,Marron apanhava de Nappa,Cell também estava dando uma surra no #17

Enquanto isso Chaos e Asuma ainda lutavam,os 2 pareciam bem cansados pela luta,Principalmente Chaos que suspirava constantemente,Asuma parecia só estar ganhando pelas suas estratégias.

Asuka:pode desistir se quiser...

Chaos:eu não vou desistir,todos dependem de mim!

Asuma sorri e logo se divide em duas,Chaos então tenta usar sua telepatia para parar as 2 Asumas,mas ele é atacado por um raio de energia e cai no chão.

Asuka:e então ainda não desistiu?

Chaos:eu posso não ser tão forte como Kurilin e Tem,mas nem por isso deixei de treinar todos esses anos,por mais que não acompanhei nenhum deles,sempre continuei me esforçando,por isso quero mostrar que eu não o Inútil que pensam eles agora dependem de mim para salvar a terra...EU NÃO VOU DESECPCIONA-LOS!

Chaos começa a expandir seu Ki,ele fica com uma força abusulatamente grande(para ele),fica no Nível de Kurilin.

Chaos:agora vou usar todo o meu poder nesse golpe,KIKOHO!!

Chaos usa o Kikoho ele é disparado em uma velocidade tão grande que Asuka mal consegue acompanhar,e logo é acertada pelo Golpe,Chaos acaba caindo no chão,ele tenta se levantar,mas parece que ele usou poder demais para o corpo dele,ele tentava cada vez mais se levantar,mais estava sendo tudo envão,Tenshinhan tenta Interferir na luta mais Goku o Impede,Chaos ainda tentava se levantar,mas Asuka se levanta primeiro.

Saruwatari:parece que já temos um vencedor.

Asuka então levanta a mão.

Asuka:eu desisto.

Todos acabam ficando espantados,com execção de Yamashita e Saruwatari que pareciam já esperar por aqui-lo.

Saruwatari:então está decido Chaos é o vencedor!

Tenshinhan então decidi ir falar com Asuka.

Tenshinhan:por que desistiu?

Asuka:ele lutou com tudo que pode e ficou esgotado,e ele não fez isso por ele,fez por todos e pelo planeta aonde vive,não iria fazer ele ter lutado envão.bem ainda tem mais uma luta,espero que aquela garota ganhe,acho que você não gostaria de ver seu trabalho e de seus 2 amigos serem estragados por essa garota certo?

Tenshinhan:certo,bem vamos ver como Pan ira se sair.

Pan estava se aquecendo para lutar,Yamashita apenas entra na Arena pensando(é isso que eu terei que enfrentar?)

Goku:vai lá Pan!!!não desista tenho certeza que você ira conseguir!

Gohan:será que foi uma boa Idea,trazer a Pan?

Bardock:parece até que você não confia na sua filha,ela é muito forte e agora que pode se transformar em SSJ ficou mais forte ainda,tenho certeza que pode vencer.

Pan:está preparado,eu não irei pegar leve com você!

Yamashita:ta vamos logo com isso,eu ainda tenho que acabar de ler aquele manga meu,então não podemos demorar muito.

Pan:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaa!

O Kamehameha de Pan acerta em cheio Yamashita,mas esse não pareceu sentir tanta coisa.

Yamashita:preste atenção no golpe que vou te dar.

Yamashita logo se move quase na velocidade da luz,e golpeia Pan com golpes Incrivelmente rápidos.

Asuka:O Yamashita não muda mesmo,parece que ele não vai perdoá-la por ser uma criança.

Pan ainda tentava golpear Yamashita porem ele era rápido e desviava muito rápido,enquanto isso na Terra Marron já estava quase morta,ela ainda tentava lutar com Nappa mais a desvantagem era Obvia,#17 ainda estava aquentando Cell mais não parecia que iria aquentar por muito tempo,Amati e Cooler ainda tinham uma luta um pouco mas equilibrada em compensação aos 2,Emux e Yoshikuni ainda lutavam,Emux parecia muito cansado,mas Yoshikuni estava praticamente Intacto.

Emux(pensando):droga de onde vem todo esse poder?

Yoshikuni:eu te respondo,quando lutei com você achei que 1/8 do meu poder era necessário para te vencer,mas parece que não,então estou usando 1/6,parece que você está usando o seu Maximo,é uma pena irei acabar logo com você!

Emux:Droga minha magia é fraca demais contra a sua!

Emux ataca Yoshikuni com um Holic,Yoshikuni desvia do Ataque e dá um chute em Emux,esse voa uns 35 metros,Emux revida com varias bolas de Energia,Yoshikuni apenas com 1 dedo revida todas.

Yoshikuni:parece que você caiu muito,ou será que fui eu que estou mais forte?de qualquer forma.

Yoshikuni pega o braço de Emux e o Quebra,fazendo uma fratura espostas,Emux gritava de dor,seus berros eram muitos Altos.

Yoshikuni:parece que é grave,acho que vou ter que Amputar.

Yoshikuni desfere um golpe em Emux e corta seu braço fora,Emux quase não aquenta de dor.

Emux:maldito,esse meu braço!

Yoshikuni:Agora vai ser seu fim,morra!!!

Antes de Yoshikuni desferir o Golpe,Amati o Acerta com um corte na cabeça,a espada porem para quando chega no pescoço de Yoshikuni.

Yoshikuni:parece que Matou Cooler.

Amati:foi apenas um golpe na cabeça com minha espada,eu usei muita força naquele ataque,me resta pouca força,mais pelo menos salvei Emux,seu Adversário serei eu!

Yoshikuni:Hahhaha você pensa que pode comigo,está bem, 1/10 do meu poder é suficiente.

Amati ataca Yoshikuni com sua espada,esse defende com seu braço,e não sofre um único ferimento,Amati apesar de estar cansado usa toda a força que lhe resta em um Único ataque e acaba fazendo um corte em Yoshikuni.

Yoshikuni:maldito,parece que o Golpe foi mais forte do que eu pensei,pode ter matado Cooler,mas agora quem vai morrer é você!

Yoshikuni com sua mão atravessa o peito de Amati,esse cai morto no chão.

Marron:AMATI!!!!(Pensando)Droga primeiro Yamcha,agora Amati preciso salvar Emux,senão o próximo será ele.

Marron voa em direção a Emux,e consegue pegá-lo antes que Nappa a segui-se ela o coloca em um local entre as montanhas.

Marron:Emux,droga as sementes estão com o #17,e eram apenas 4,fique aqui,eu irei pegar uma semente para você.

Antes que Marron pude-se se mexer ela já recebe um ataque de Nappa.

Nappa:não desvie da Luta,ainda temos uma luta a acabar se quer salvar seu amiguinho.

Enquanto isso no planeta Saruwatari,Pan estava lutando com dificuldades com Yamashita.logo ela ouve a voz de Amati em sua mente.

Amati:Pan me desculpe,mas eu não consegui sobreviver para te rever novamente,espero que consiga ficar mais forte...

Pan:A-Amati,você foi morto.

Amati:Yoshikuni me matou,Pan não perca fique mas forte,eu sei que você consegue...Adeus Pan...

Pan:Amati!!!!!!!

Pan explode seu Ki ela logo fica na forma de SSJ,e fica bem forte ela olha Yamashita e o encara.

Yamashita:o que foi?

Pan:agora a luta ira começar de verdade!


	61. Ep 60 O Começo do Treinamento

Pan já conseguia lutar com Yamashita de igual para igual,Yamashita parecia estar realmente bem cansado,mais Pan ainda não demonstrava nenhuma dificuldade.

Yamashita:Droga parece que eu vou perder.

Pan:tem razão,agora você vai ver,Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaa!

Yamashita coloca os braços em forma de X e tenta fazer a defesa mais é arremessado para fora da Plataforma antes disso,Pan parecia estar nervosa ainda.

Saruwatari:Acalme-se Garota,ficar nervosa não ira ajudar em nada!

Pan:Amati,Maldito Yoshikuni!!!!!!!

Goku:Calma Pan,logo iremos vingar Yamcha e Amati!

Trunks parecia muito nervoso,Goten tentava acalmá-lo.

Goten:Calma Trunks,Marron é forte,ele pode muito bem vencer Nappa,e conseguir Sobreviver até agente chegar!

Trunks:Ela não deveria ter ido lutar!se Amati morreu as chances de ela morrer são ainda maiores,Emux está muito ferido também!Droga desse jeito eu vou voltar para a Terra Agora!

Vegeta:nem pense Trunks essa é uma das únicas oportunidade de você treinar,não vai desperdiçá-la.

Trunks(pensando):Agüente firme Marron,logo eu vou estar ai!

Enquanto isso na Terra,Marron Ainda tentava Lutar contra Nappa,mas a diferença era grande,Nappa se mantia na forma de SSJ,e Marron apenas tentava lutar com ele envão,Emux ainda tentava ficar Vivo,era Obvio que ele precisava de uma semente para se recuperar mas elas estavam com o #17 e ele estava lutando com Cell em um local bem longe,Enquanto Emux observava a luta de Marron e Nappa,ele então tenta se levantar.

Emux:Eu Queria viver para lutar com Trunks Novamente...mais parece que não vai dar certo,#17777,MAAAARON! SE AFASTEM!

Emux então concentra todo seu Ki em sua mão e prepara um Holic.

Marron:Emux,você não está pensando hein...

Emux:Marron,#17 sinto muito mais parece que é o fim para mim!

Emux:SHIN HOLIC!!!!!

Um grande Raio de Energia sai do braço de Emux,ele acerta Todos(menos Marron e #17),e extermina Nappa,e fraqueja e muita Cell,Emux cai no Chão.

Marron:Emux!não morra Emux!

Emux:Calma eu acho que ainda duro mais alguns minutos.

Logo #17 chega lá e coloca a semente na boca de Emux,ele mastiga e desmaia logo em seguida,Cell ainda procurava #17 para finalizar sua luta.

#17:Marron leve Emux longe daqui,enquanto eu detraio eles!

Marron:não #17!eu prometi que iria lutar,Emux está bem ele logo se recuperara e poderá lutar ao nosso lado denovo.

#17:então fique com isso,ainda restam 3 sementes,Cooler,Nappa e Raditz já moreram,é bem possível que agente não vença os mais fortes,mas iremos ajudar pelo menos Goku e os Outros cansado os Inimigos.

#17 deixa com Marron as sementes,ela come uma e decidi descansar um pouco,ela concordava com #17,eles precisavam eliminar os mais fracos e cansar os mas fortes para quando Goku e os Outros voltassem pudessem se concentrar apenas na luta contra Yoshikuni.

Cell:parece que você não desisti mesmo não é #17?

#17:tem razão,já eliminei Raditz,ou seja minha parte já fiz,agora é só eliminar você!

Cell:hahaha você acha que nessas condições poderá me vencer?

#17:não custa tentar!

#17 ataca Cell com um chute,Cell sem dificuldades pega o pé de #17 e o Joga contra o chão logo depois joga vários raios de Ki,#17 logo defende com os braços em forma de x,ele parecia ter perdido parte da sua pele e logo seu braço mecânico era facilmente visto,Ele então prepara mais um Golpe e o atira contra Cell,Cell desvia do golpe sem dificuldades,logo depois ele prepara um Masenkusapo e o atira contra #17,que escapa a tempo de tomar o Golpe.

Cell:Acho que vou facilitar as coisas pra você,acho que com ¼ do meu poder posso te vencer.

Cell então usa a técnica dos 12 olhos,e se devide em 4,apenas 1 dos Cells ataca #17,os outros 3 ficam assistindo junto a Yoshikuni e os Outros,#17 tinha uma vantagem sobre esse Cell,porem era quase Imperceptível,Marron ainda estava com Emux.

Marorn(pensando):droga apesar do Ki do Cell ter sido dividido em 4,a vantagem do #17 é muito pequena,se eu fosse ajudar,poderíamos vencê-lo rapidamente,mas daí Emux ficaria vulnerável.

Enquanto Isso no Planeta Saruwatari,o treinamento dos Guerreiros Z finalmente viria começar,Saruwatari havia colocada uma caixa de Areia na frente de Cada um dos Guerreiros.

Saruwatari:bem o treinamento vai ser bem simples,cada um de vocês tem uma caixa de Areia bem fina e Branca na sua frente.

Vegeta:Ah Anda Logo!eu quero superar logo Kakarotto!

Saruwatari:Acalme-se Vegeta,é muito simples em toda essa areia branca,existe 1 grão de Areia Preta,o treinamento de vocês é simplesmente achar esse grão de Areia Preta!

Todos:O QUUUUUE!!!

Boo:eu prefiro transformar tudo em Chocolate fica muito mais fácil!

Uub:Boo,acho que não é bem isso,se transformar tudo em Chocolate não ira achar seu grão de Areia.

Goku,Vegeta e Tenshinhan já estavam procurando.

Kurilin:será que esses 3 não poderiam pensar em outra coisa que não seja treinar?

Então todos começam o treinamento enquanto Asuka e Yamashita observavam de longe.

Asuka:será que eles conseguem?

Yamashita:essa parte é fácil,quero ver como vão passar da próxima.


	62. Ep 61 A Primeira parte do Treino é concl

Os Guerreiros Z ainda estavam procurando o grão de Areia,claro que eles mal aquentavam.

Goku(pensando):como vou ficar mais forte com isso,preciso achá-la logo.

Piccolo:aqui está.

Piccolo então fica com o grão de Areia preta entre os dedos,Saruwatari o olha e sorri.

Saruwatari:Parabéns,você foi o primeiro a conseguir,agora descance e logo começaremos a 2ªfase do seu treino.

Vegeta(pensando):como aquele maldito Namek,consegue primeiro que eu o príncipe dos Sayajins,droga tem que haver algum truque.

Tenshinhan(pensando):esse meu 3° olho não está me ajudando muito,achei que ele seria mais útil.

Kurilin:aqui está.

Kurilin mostra o grão para Saruwatari.

Saruwatari:descanse,enquanto seus amigos ainda não acharam.

Kurilin:mas eu não posso descansar sendo que a terra está em perigo.

Saruwatari:Uma Pessoa muito sabia me disse uma vez "Dormir também faz parte do treino"

Kurilin:então se você diz.

Kurilin tira uma cápsula e dela sai algumas cadeiras daquelas de tomar sol,ele então se deita e espera todos acabarem.

Vegeta:Mais que droga,isso está me irritando.Big Bang!

Vegeta explode sua caixa de Areia com o golpe.

Saruwatari:parabéns,seu premio vai ser procurar pelo menos grão em uma caixa 3x maior.

Vegeta:droga preciso ter paciência,se não nunca irei acabar.

Enquanto isso na Terra,Marron ainda estava com Emux,enquanto #17 lutava com dos clones de Cell.

#17:preciso acabar com isso logo!Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!

Um Grande Raio de Energia,acerta Cell bem na cabeça.e acaba matando um dos Cells,porem #17 fica bem ferido.

Enquanto isso na plataforma celeste,o chão está todo tremendo,quando Kibitoshin aparece.

Kibitoshin:rápido não podemos perder tempo,logo a terra ira explodir.

Kibitsohin então teleporta Dendê,Sr.Popo,Videl,Mr.Satan,Bulma,Chi-Chi,Mestre Kame,Bra,Oolong e Pual para o planeta sagrado.

Daí-Kaio-Shin:demorou demais não demora muito e toda a população da Terra seria exterminada.

Kibitoshin:salvei quem pude.

Chi-Chi:como será que o meu Goku está se saindo agora?

Bulma:provavelmente Vegeta já acabou o treinamento enquanto Goku mal deve ter começado.

Chi-Chi:ah é!pois o meu Goku já fez o treinamento 50x enquanto o Vegeta nem chegou no lugar aonde o treinamento ira acontecer.

Dendê:Sr.Kaio-shin,essa luta por acaso é a de Amati,#17,Marron e Emux contra Yoshikuni e os outros?

Kibitoshin:sim,parece que eles estão tendo algumas dificuldades.

Videl:espero que tudo de certo.

Cell agora esta com apenas ¾ de Seu Ki original mesmo tendo voltado a ser um só.

#17(pensando):droga to realmente bem cansado,parece que não vai dar certo,espero que minha irmã possa voltar e junto com Goku vença Yoshikuni e todos os outros,o Maximo que posso fazer agora é atrasá-los para que eles possam vencê-los!

#17 então mira em Cell e ataca Diretamente na cabeça.

#17:Marron me ajuda aqui!

Marorn vai até o lado de #17.ela confirma fazendo um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça,até que os 2 preparam um golpe em conjunto,o golpe parecia estar realmente forte.os 2 então o lançam contra Cell o acertando bem na cabeça e destruindo todo o corpo de Cell que acaba morrendo,logo #17 cai no chão,morto também,Marron parecia extremamente cansada.

Yoshikuni:já foram Cooler,Cell,Nappa e Raditz,ainda faltam muitos e então garota está pronta pra morrer?

Marron:preciso sobreviver a tempo,mais não vai dar tempo gastei grande parte da minha força naquele golpe,agora estou realmente com um mal pressentimento,mais tenho que Aquentar firme,ou a terra ira explodir antes mesmo de eles voltarem.

Enquanto isso no Planeta Saruwatari.

Goku:Finalmente achei!

Saruwatari:parabéns,agora só falta o Vegeta.

Piccolo:podemos continuar,estou esperando faz horas.

Saruwatari:calma logo podemos partir para a 2ª Fase.

Vegeta:Achei!!!!!!

Saruwatari:ótimo agora podemos continuar.

Vegeta:Como!??mais eu nem mesmo descansei!

Saruwatari:não mandei demorar tanto.

Enquanto isso perto do Planeta de Saruwatari,uma nave com 4 pessoas dentro avistam o planeta.

Xxx:Interessante,então é esse o Planeta.

Xxx2:verifique quem está nele.

Xxx3:parece que moram 2 mulheres e um homem,de nível médio,mas aqui contata mas alguns Guerreiros.

Xxx2:ótimo,mais diversão.

Narrador:Quem serão essas pessoas que se aproximam do planeta Saruwatari?qual é a 2ªparte do treinamento de Saruwatari?todas essas respostas viram na próximo capitulo de Dragon Ball FE


	63. Ep 62 A Volta dos Kizids!

A Nave então pousa perto do castelo,e eles saem,enquanto isso Saruwatari estava mostrando para os Guerreiros Z a próxima parte do treinamento.

Saruwatari:Assim como a 1ª Parte testou a paciência de vocês,e quase todos se deram bem,a 2ª Parte ira testar a velocidade de vocês,quando entrarem irão entender.

Todos estão entram em uma espécie de Câmara,dentro dela tinha um imenso corredor,porem ele era estreito,logo a voz de Saruwatari aparece para falar com os Guerreiros Z.

Saruwatari:como disse irei treinar a velocidade de vocês,vocês devem pegar o meu esquilo,ele está na sala em cada sala tem um esquilo.

Chaos:Esquilo?mais eu não estou vendo nenhum esquilo.

Saruwatari:mais isso é obvio,ele está rápido demais pra velo parado,terá que se mexer se quiser velo agora boa sorte para vocês.

Todos então começam a se mover rapidamente,poucos conseguem ver o esquilo perfeitamente,mas a maioria consegue percebê-lo,nem mesmo Tenshinhan usando seu golpe onde sua velocidade fica superior a de Goku,consegue pegá-lo,Os Guerreiros ainda tentavam ,enquanto isso 4 pessoas entram no castelo de Saruwatari e são recebidos por Asuka e Yamashita.

Xxx1:Ora se não são,os 2 Guerreiros que existem aqui.

Xxx3:não me parecem ser fortes,até mesmo Ishi pode vencê-los.

Ishi:acho melhor ficar quieto Sado.

Xxx2:calem as bocas,eu mesmo irei lutar com eles.

Sado:se assim quer Shika,pode lutar.

Xxx1:Shika,Sado acho melhor vocês deixarem Ishi lutar,se ele não vencer eu mesmo me encarrego de vencê-los.

Yamashita:Asuka,pelo rosto eles são...

Asuka:Sim,eles são Kizids e parecem ser fortes.

Shika:ora Jin,você fala demais.

Ishi:irei acabar com os 2 bem rapidamente.

Ishi ataca Yamashita e Asuka,Asuka logo aparece atrás dele e lhe da um chute nas costas,logo depois o acerta com raio de Energia,Yamashita também logo pula e lhe da um chute na sua barriga.

Asuka:nos 2 lutando juntos somos invencíveis.

Yamashita:com a minha força e a estratégia dela,quase nunca fomos derrotados.

Ishi:ainda bem que dizem quase.

Ishi então faz a parte vermelha de seu cabelo(lembrando que o cabelo dele é amarelo e vermelho),mas diferente da transformação de Super Kizid aonde o cabelo cresce até a cintura e se perde as pupilas,ele continua com as pupilas normais e seu cabelo cresce até a metade das costas(algo entre Kizid e Super Kizid)

Sado:é Idiota a ponto de não alcançar a Transformação completa de Super Kizid.

Jin:interessante,quero observar como ele luta agora.

Ishi faz uma bola de Energia em cada mão e atira contra os 2,Yamashita usa seu braço e para o golpe com seus músculos,Asuka desvia e logo faz um clone que aparece atrás de Ishi e lhe da um chute nas costas,Yamashita então pega o Kizid pela cabeça o atira pra cima e logo lhe da um combo de vários socos e chutes,logo depois ele o joga para baixo com um soco no peito.

Asuka:ele é realmente bem forte,não sei se monto uma estratégia até lá.

Yamashita:hei não se esqueça,que você é o cérebro aqui.

Asuka:eu sei,então fica quieto.

Asuka se devide em 4 e logo Yamashita entende o recado.

Enquanto isso os Guerreiros Z ainda estavam tentando pegar o esquilo,com exceção de Tenshinhan que havia usado sua técnica de super velocidade e havia conseguido pegar o esquilo,Piccolo estava meditando enquanto logo ele coloca sua mão ao lado e a fecha,logo ele a abre e o esquilo estava lá dentro,ele logo sorri.

Piccolo(pensando):depois de usar essa estratégia pela 3ª vez finalmente consegui pegar o esquilo.

Piccolo:Saruwatari eu pequei o esquilo.

Logo a cabine se abre.

Saruwatari:parabéns Piccolo.

Logo a Cabine de Vegeta explode e ele sai com o esquilo bem ferido na sua mão.

Vegeta:consegui,não matei o esquilo.

Saruwatari fica com uma gota.

Saruwatari:Infelizmente,vou ter que considerar,parece que usou usa força a seu favor dessa vez Vegeta,mas na próxima parte não será tão fácil.

Vegeta deita e descansa.

Saruwatari(pensando):3 em tão pouco tempo,eles são realmente bons.


	64. Ep 6364 O Poder de Asuka e Yamashita 2ª

Ep 63 O Poder de Asuka e Yamashita

As 4 Asukas e Yamashita olhavam para Ishi,que parecia estar meio cansado.

Asuka:vamos acabar com ele nesse ataque.

Yamashita:essa estratégia sempre funciona,por isso que eu gosto de você Asuka.

3 das Asukas,aparecem na frente de Ishi,Yamashita e a outra Asuka apenas ficam olhando.

Ishi(pensando):como eu pensei das 4 a que não deve estar lutando é a mais forte,é só atacá-la,daí só vai faltar os 3 mas fracos e vencer o outro.

Ishi expande o Ki e joga as 3 Asukas um pouco longe ele mira na Asuka que estava junto a Yamashita,logo revela ser um Zazoken,logo ele perceber que foi enrolado por 2 faixas,ele olha para trás e vê que as Faixas estavam amarradas ao braço de Yamashita,ele joga Ishi pro alto,e do Alto as 4 Asukas dá um chute nas costas dele,logo ele cai e Yamashita aproveita e da um chute nas suas costas.ele bate contra a parede e a Quebra.

Asuka:Idiotas sempre caem nessa.

Sado:Idiota,como eu imaginei,não presta nem mesmo para acabar com esses Guerreiros de nível baixo,mais baixo que o seu!

Shika:como eu pensava,Ishi é tão inútil quanto seu Irmão,Omene.

Jin:como prometi,irei acabar com eles.

Enquanto isso na Terra.

Marron apenas desviava dos Ataques de Freeza e Cold,Yoshikuni e os outros apenas observavam.

Broly:vamos Freeza,por que não acaba com ela logo?

Freeza:é legal brincar,não acha Mestre Yoshikuni?

Yoshikuni:claro.(pensando):eles deram mais trabalho do que pensei mataram Cooler,Cell,Nappa e Raditz,ainda me restam Cold,Freeza,Broly e Senec,não faz mal,ainda assim irei derrotá-los quando chegar a hora.

Marron logo é atingida por um Raio que Freeza mandou.

Cold:filho,deveríamos nos divertir mais,mais deixe eu matar essa terráquea agora!

Cold usa um Death Beam em Marron,logo o ataque é desviado por Emux.

Marron:Emux fuja,não iremos vencê-los,vai pra plataforma celeste e se cure.

Emux:eu vou lutar até o fim,até poder lutar com Trunks denovo,e tenho certeza que ele não iria conseguir lutar com você morta,então,acho melhor agente fazer o contrario.

Cold:parece que o sem braço ainda quer lutar,devemos matá-lo?

Yoshikuni:Guerreiro Insolente,você é o único que eu realmente quero matar com minhas próprias mãos.

Yoshikuni prepara um golpe de Energia na sua mão direita e atira contra Emux,Emux pega Marron pelo Braço e desvia.

Emux então pega a espada de Amati que estava no chão.

Emux:Desculpe Amati,mais eu vou ter que usar tua espada.

Freeza:O Que está pensando em fazer?

Senec:mais que idiota,tem apenas um braço e vai usá-lo para Segurar a espada.

Emux:Yoshikuni,é seu fim!!!

Enquanto Isso no Planeta Saruwatari.

Asuka e Yamashita olhavam atentamente para Jin,logo Ishi se levanta bem cansado.

Ishi:não se preocupe Jin,eu mesmo irei acabar com eles.

Jin:fique quieto,já teve sua chance,eu mesmo vou acabar com eles agora.

Asuka:quando lutei com aquele Baixinho ele conseguia controlar sue golpe,se eu tentar fazer isso.

Yamashita:Asuka,não se preocupe,eu irei acabar com ele sozinho,aprendi muito nas lutas que tive com esses Guerreiros da Terra.

Asuka:tem certeza que pode vencer ele?

Yamashita:certeza eu não sei,mas não custa tentar.

Yamashita faz seus músculos crescerem,Jin apenas sorri,Yamashita ataca Jin com tudo,Jin faz uma espada de Energia e ataca ele bem no peito.

Jin:tome mais cuidado quando for atacar seu Inimigo,ou vai se dar mal.

Yamashita gospe um pouco de Sangue.

Jin iria dar o golpe final,mas Asuka da um chute nele o impedindo.

Asuka:se quer lutar com caras fortes,eu irei arranjar pra você.

Jin:te dou um prazo de 2 dias,para me trazer caras fortes aqui.

Asuka(pensando):eles precisam acabar o treinamento em 2 dias,preciso contatar a mestra logo.

Asuka leva Yamashita para dentro,para logo falar com Yamashita.

Saruwatari:em 3 horas,ninguém mais conseguio,retiro meu comentário.

Kurilin sai do seu corredor cheio de arranhões.

Kurilin:apesar de ele ser um pouco chato eu pequei ele

Kurilin da um largo sorriso,e mostra o esquilo raivoso na sua mão,que logo pula para Vegeta e começa a arranhá-lo.

Vegeta:TIRE ESSE IDIOTA DAQUI!

Logo Asuka chega.

Saruwatari:Asuka,o que aconteceu?

Asuka:4 Kizids,pousaram no planeta,eu e Yamashita lutamos com ele,ele está bem ferido,eles deram o prazo de 2 dias para arranjarmos Guerreiros fortes pra eles lutarem.

Vegeta:Ótimo,eles não precisam esperar tanto.

Tenshinhan:Vegeta,tem certeza que quer ir lutar,não devemos esperar Goku e os Outros?

Kurilin:eu também concordo com ele,devemos esperar eles acabarem o treino.

Saruwatari:descansem,quando todos acabarem o treino,vocês poderam ir lutar com eles,assim poderam testar o resultado da metade do treinamento que fizeram.

Ep 64 2ªParte completa,o começo da luta dos Guerreiros Z contra os novos Kizids.

Já Havia se passado 1 ½ desde que o prazo fora estabelecido,a maioria dos Guerreios Z já haviam terminado o Treino,com exceção de Goku,Gohan e Uub.

Vegeta:não temos tempo para isso,já temos um grande numero de pessoas,devemos ir agora.

Saruwatari:calma Vegeta,vamos esperar eles acabarem,eles ficaram com os esquilos mais rápidos,não se preocupe ainda temos um prazo de 12 horas,se em 10 horas eles não acabarem eu autorizo vocês a irem lutar.

Chaos:no final acho que tudo vai dar certo,apenas com essas 2 partes,já me sinto mais forte.

Tenshinhan:eu também,parece que o limite que tínhamos foram quebrados!

Saruwatari:engano seu,os terráqueos que estou treinando no final acabaram exatamente no limite,pelo menos no limite de cada um.

Boo:Oooooooo,Boo então ira ficar bem mais forte?

Saruwatari:Você,Piccolo e os Sayajins ficaram tão fortes quando um Kizid em sua 3ªforma.

Kurilin:as vezes,eu tenho inveja dos Sayajins,eles já tem mais de 50 anos e ainda estão em forma,eu mesmo não sei como vou conseguir lutar.

#18:eu tenho a sorte de como andróide,não envelhecer.

Tenshinhan:Velhice não significa nada,não se esqueçam que Mestre Kame tem o dobro da nossa idade e ainda está em forma.

Pan:ah que droga,eles tem que acabar isso logo.

Bardock apesar de já ter terminado o treino,parecia meio abatido.

Goten:Vovô,por que está assim?

Bardock:como Sayajin eu também queria lutar,estou treinando mais parece que isso não adiantara muito,já que não poderei ir pra Terra.

Piccolo:acho que só por ter vindo para incentivar a todos,já é de grande ajuda.

Bardock:tem razão,espero que todos estejam bem na Terra.

Enquanto isso na Terra,Marron estava no chão bem cansada,enquanto se aproximava do corpo de #17 e comia uma semente enquanto via que ainda tinha uma.ela Guardava em seu bolso.e descansará enquanto Emux com a espada de Amati encarava Yoshikuni.

Yoshikuni:acha que só por que sobreviveu irei pegar leve com você,está enganado.

Yoshikuni dá um chute em Emux,ele sem hesitar coloca a espada na Barriga de Yoshikuni e cai no chão.

Emux(pensando):é mesmo Trunks,parece que teremos que deixar nossa luta para quando você morrer.

Yoshikuni tira a espada de sua Barriga e a arremessa longe,Emux em um movimento rápido pega Marron e sai voando até algum lugar seguro.Yoshikuni gospe um pouco de Sangue.

Yoshikuni:Cold,eu ordeno que vá atrás dos 2.

Cold:sim mestre.

Yoshikuni pega uma espécie de Injeção e a aplica em si mesmo,logo sua barriga começa a se regenerar.

Emux voava em velocidade bem alta,em sua única mão ele segurava Marron,que estava cansada e desmaiada,logo ele acha uma caverna.

Emux:parece que agente vai ter que ficar aqui por um tempo,tenho certeza que logo eles irão voltar.

Cold:malditos eles esconderam seu Ki,mais vou achá-los,e assim vou eliminar esses insetos.

Enquanto isso no planeta Saruwatari,o prazo dado pelos Kizids estava no final,Uub,Goku e Gohan ainda não haviam terminado o treinamento,faltava apenas 1 hora pro prazo dado pelos Kizids se esgotar,parecia que eles teriam que luta sem eles.

Saruwatari:parece que eles não iram acabar a tempo mesmo,podem ir lutar.

Vegeta:Ótimo,agora poderei testar meu treinamento.

Kurilin:parece que eu não poderei esperar Goku mesmo,não tem problema,vamos ver o quanto evolui.

Kurilin,Tenshinhan,Chaos,Bardock,#18,Piccolo,Goten,Trunks,Boo,Pan e Vegeta então saem os Kizids estavam o esperando.

Ishi:esses são os tais caras fortes que eu ouvi dizer,não me parecem tanta coisa,vamos ver o que podem fazer.

Ishi então ataca Piccolo com o que pode,mas Piccolo lhe aplica um chute no peito e depois atravessa o peito de Ishi que cai morto no chão.

Shika:parecem ser fortes mesmo,ei o sem nariz quero lutar com você.

Kurilin:por mim tudo bem.

#18:Kurilin quero lutar junto com você.

Tenshinhan:eu também irei lutar contra ele.

Chaos:Ten eu também quero lutar.

Shika:que venha os 4!lutarei com todo o prazer.

Sado:ei rosado,quero lutar com você!

Boo:oooooo,você quer lutar comigo?

Bardock:então vou lutar com ele também.

Piccolo:eu também,quero ver o que melhorei.

Pan:eu também vou mostrar que evolui.

Jin:então eu fico com os 2 que restaram.

Goten:2,mas sou eu,Trunks e o Sr.Vegeta.

Jin:sei que vocês podem fazer a fusão

Trunks:pode ter certeza que não vai precisar da fusão para te vencer,iremos mostrar que agente sem a fusão pode acabar facilmente com você!

Jin:podem tentar!

Narrador:Goku,Gohan e Uub não acabaram o treino,Piccolo matou facilmente um dos Kizids,agora os Guerreiros z irão enfrentar novos Kizids,Emux e Marron escaparam de Yoshikuni,será que tudo ira da certo,Goku acabe logo o treinamento a terra precisa de você.


	65. Ep 65 ShinMasenkussapo!

A Luta contra os Kizids ia bem,Piccolo estava basicamente lutando contra Sado sozinho,Boo,Bardock e Pan quase não relavam no Kizid.

Sado:tem certeza que não vai querer a ajuda dos seus amigos?

Piccolo:por enquanto não,tenho certeza que com esse treinamento poderei usar a técnica que vinha desenvolvendo a anos.

Sado:técnica nova...interessante,vamos ver o que sua nova técnica pode fazer!

Sado coloca energia em sua mão direita,ela fica com uma espécie de fogo.

Piccolo(pensando):Droga não posso usar minha nova técnica agora,seria muito arriscado,acho que irei usar o Massenkussapo normal por enquanto.

Sado:vamos estou pronto!

Piccolo coloca os dedos em sua testa e concentra sua energia nos dedos.

Sado:então é apenas isso?

Piccolo:essa nova técnica é apenas uma melhoração dessa,então preste bem atenção,por que quando a farei denovo,será ela 30x MAIS FORTE!

Piccolo então atira o golpe contra Sado,ele coloca a mão direita na frente do golpe,e o desintrega totalmente,porem a palma da sua mão,fica bem ferida e sangrando.

Sado:você é realmente bem forte,mas irei te dizer uma coisa,minha mão direita é apenas para a defesa,já minha mão esquerda,essa sim é pro ataque!

Sado então começa a reunir seu Ki,ele logo se transforma em Super Kizid e uma energia parecida com a da sua mão direita,cobre todo o braço esquerdo.

Sado:agora sim,começaremos a luta de verdade!!!

Enquanto isso,Tenshinhan e Chaos lutavam contra Shika,porem Kurilin e #18 apenas assistiam.

Tenshinhan:Chaos,tem certeza que quer lutar?

Chaos:Claro que sim,eu também evolui nesse treinamento!

Shika:mas que saco,será que podemos acabar isso logo?

Tenshinhan:como quiser!

Tenshinhan aparece atrás de Shika e lhe da um chute no pescoço,Chaos aproveita que Shika está detraído e lhe da um dodonpa,porem Shika mal sente nada.

Shika:o que foi isso uma mosca?

Porem Shika logo desvia de um disco de Energia que vinha em sua direção,Kurilin havia mandado o Kienzã.

Tenshinhan:Kurilin!eu lhe disse para não interferir,eu quero vencê-lo lutando junto apenas de Chaos.

Kurilin:Não seja Idiota,eu também estou mais forte e...

#18:Já chega Kurilin,nos iremos lutar,apenas se for necessário.

Kurilin:mais #18...

#18:Tenshinhan está mostrando que evoluiu,vamos ver até aonde ele consegue chegar.

Tenshinhan então começa a lutar rapidamente contra Shika,eles estavam muito rápido,logo Shika parece ser paralisado,e Tenshinhan o ataca com um Kikoho bem na sua cabeça,Shika então voa longe.

Shika:Saco,você me surpreendeu,mas acho que não vou precisar usar isso contra você,porem agora tome isso,GOHALI!

O Golpe de Shika acerta Tenshinhan em cheio,mas ele levanta com apenas alguns ferimentos.

Tenshinhan:eu treinei muito para ser derrotado por um Idiota como você,eu ainda irei para a terra e finalmente irei ajudá-la de verdade e não vai ser você que vai me impedir de fazer isso!

Tenshinhan então fica muito mas rápido e começa a golpear Shika sem parar,nem mesmo dava para se acompanhar com o Ki.

Chaos:Tenshin está realmente muito forte,tenho certeza que ela pode vencer esse Kizid.

Shika(pensando):droga ele é realmente muito rápido,eu mal consigo acompanhá-lo!

Tenshinhan:parece que você é muito lento,então quem sabe isso não vai ajudar a ficar mas rápido!

Tenshinhan dá um chute com tudo no queixo de Shika,que voa longe.logo ele se levanta.

Shika:eu acho que vou ter que te mostrar o que eu posso fazer então fique esperto!

Shika começa a reunir seu Ki,logo ele fica com os olhos vermelhos e faz varias facas de Ki e começa a atirá-las em Tenshinhan e Chaos.

Vegeta enquanto isso,lutava sozinho conta Jin que usava uma espada feita de Ki,Vegeta nem mesmo estava transformado em Super Sayajin e já conseguia lutar muito bem,defendendo as espadas de Jin com a mão e sofrendo cortes insignificantes.Goten e Trunks ficavam apenas assistindo.

Jin:tem certeza que não vai querer a ajuda dos 2?

Vegeta:hrp,não irei precisar nem mesmo me transformar em Super Sayajin para te derrotar nessa forma.

Jin:se assim deseja,porem saiba que estou no nível de Senec,então te aconselho a lutar com tudo.

Vegeta:não irei precisar...Galic Gun!

O Ataque de Vegeta acerta Jin que se defende com sua espada,logo ele ataca Vegeta que defende a espada usando a mão,porem a espada parecia muito mais forte dessa vez.

Vegeta:mais o que?

Jin:irei te explicar,minha espada é feita de Ki,então se eu quiser colocar todo meu Ki nela,é possível assim sua força pode aumentar bruscamente no momento em que eu quiser.

Vegeta:Droga,parece que vou ter que me transformar,embora queria guardar isso para mas tarde.

Vegeta então se transforma em Super Sayajin e repele a espada de Jin com um golpe,logo depois começa a chutar a barriga dele,de uma maneira que não era possível se acompanhar,logo ele joga Jin para longe.

Jin:se você se transformou,acho que nada mas justo que eu me transformar.

Jin então começa a reunir seu ki e logo se transforma em Super Kizid,revelando um grande poder.

Enquanto isso,Sado e Piccolo ainda lutavam,Piccolo estava realmente apanhando,até que ele olha bem nos olhos de Sado.

Piccolo:parece que vou ter que usar,minha nova técnica agora,desculpe-me por fazer você esperar tanto!

Piccolo fecha sua mão e começa a reunir mas da metade do Seu Ki nela,ele então aponta a mão que estava cheia de Raios para Sado.

Piccolo:Shin-Masenkussapo!!!!!

O Raio 3x maior que um Masenkussapo normal,Sado coloca sua mão Direita para defender o golpe,porem seu braço é completamente decepado pelo golpe,porem a mão de Piccolo também é perdida no golpe,ele logo a reconstitui e desmaia.Sado se levanta com dificuldade.

Sado:forte mesmo,vamos ver quem quer lutar comigo agora!

Bardock e Boo decidem lutar,enquanto Pan cuida de Piccolo.

Sado:isso vai ser divertido.

Boo:ooooo quero ver se eu realmente to mais forte.

Bardock:parece que a luta vai ser realmente boa.

Narrador:Piccolo mostra uma nova técnica,muito poderosa,porem desmaia,será que Bardock e Boo poderam contra Sado,Tenshinhan e Chaos,poderam vencer a Shika?


	66. Ep 66 O Fim dos Novos Kizids

Boo e Bardock lutavam contra Sado,que estava com dificuldades já que perdeu seu braço,Boo tira uma parte de sua barriga e joga contra Sado que fica preso,Bardock começa a socar a barriga de Sado,ele logo então expande seu Ki e se Liberta porem logo Bardock se transforma em SSJ e se coloca na frente de Sado.

Sado:Lutando sem mostrar sua verdadeira forma?isso não é muito legal!

Bardock:eu só não queria lutar com tudo desde o começo,você sabe não é?já que eu estou morto não posso perder muita força.

Boo:Agora eu vou te vencer!

Sado:isso é o que pensam!

Sado começa a expandir seu Ki,e logo começa a perder a parte vermelha de seu cabelo e cresce alguns centímetros.

Sado:conhecem a transformação que fica entre o Super Kizid 1 e 2!

Sado então com seu braço começa a atacar Bardock com toda a sua força,esse mal conseguia se mexer direito,Boo tenta impedi-lo mais esse dá um chute em Boo e logo depois um em Bardock,porem logo é acertado por um soco na nuca.logo a pessoa revela ser Uub.

Uub:Não se preocupem,ele está cansado e mal consegue se mexer,eu vou acabar com ele agora.

Uub prepara um golpe na ponta de seu Dedo.

Sado:O Que??Um Humano acha que pode me vencer!hahahahaha,mais como estou cansado irei acabar com você em apenas 1 golpe!

Sado concentra seu golpe em sua mão e logo os 2 disparam,os Golpes se chocam Sado parecia estar com a vantagem,Pan logo chega ao lado de Uub e começa a atacar Sado junto a ele.

Pan:eu mal lutei,quero mostrar que eu sou forte!

Uub:tudo bem Pan,vamos acabar com esse monstro juntos!

Pan e Uub concentram toda a sua força no Ataque,Sado não resisti e logo morre pelo ataque dos 2.

Uub:fácil demais

Pan então desmaia

Uub:parece que ela não estava preparada

Enquanto isso na outra luta contra Shika,Tenshinhan ainda estava de pé,Chaos estava bem ferido por causa das facas de Ki.

Tenshinhan:Chaos!é melhor descançar um pouco deixe que eu termino aqui!

Chaos:Eu irei te ajudar,Dodonpa!!!

Logo um fino raio de Energia sai do dedo de Chaos,esse então desmaia logo depois o golpe acerta Shika que se fere no braço.

Shika:aquele baixinho idiota...vou acabar com você agora!

Tenshinhan:não vai conseguir me vencer,vou te mostrar meu mais poderoso golpe!Adousaken!

Um Grande Raio vermelho sai da mão de Tenshinhan e acerta Shika na Barriga,logo Tenshinhan por estar cansado desmaia,Kurilin iria atacar quando é interrompido pela #18.

#18:não precisa sujar suas mãos,eu mesma irei lutar contra ele

#18 ataca Shika que desvia,logo #18 aplica varias seqüências de chutes em Shika e depois aplica um golpe de Energia bem na sua cara

Shika:você é bem mais forte que aqueles dois,droga não queria me transformar,mais não vai ter outro jeito!

Shika começa a reunir seu Ki,logo a parte vermelha de seu Cabelo cresce e ele perde suas pupilas,logo a sua transformação de Super Kizid está completa.

Shika:agora tome cuidado.

Logo Shika começa a disparar facas de Ki tão rápido que #18 não consegue vê-las direito,Kurilin aparece para ajudar dando um chute nas costas de Shika,logo #18 aproveita e ataca ele,ele logo faz uma explosão de Ki e derruba os 2,logo ele então leva um chute no pescoço e voa longe,logo a pessoa revela ser Gohan.

Gohan:Kurilin,#18 não se preocupem com esse cara eu mesmo vou cuidar dele

Shika:Um Sayajin...Interessante quero ver o quão forte você é!GOHALI!!!!

Gohan desvia do Golpe de Shika e logo aparece atrás do mesmo e lança contra ele um Kamehameha o desintegrando.

Gohan:foi fácil,mas achei que ele fosse mais forte

Kurilin:na verdade ele era,mais Tenshinhan e Chaos cuidaram dele,agora só falta mais um,espero que Vegeta o vença

Vegeta e Jin,pareciam bem cansados,Vegeta tinha alguns cortes bem feios por causa da espada de Jin e Jin parecia muito machucado pelos golpes de Vegeta

Jin:você é realmente forte,parece que seus amigos derrotaram os outros Kizids,isso é tudo que você pode fazer

Vegeta:não chega nem perto,eu ainda tenho mais 2 níveis Sayajin para usar e para você saber eu só estou usando ½ do que essa forma pode me oferecer de poder!

Jin:impossível!esse treinamento não pode ser tão forte assim!

Trunks:parece que meu pai ficou forte mesmo!

Goten:eu mesmo não esperava por isso,parece que nem vamos precisar lutar

Jin então começa a concentrar seu Ki e começa a crescer e perder a parte vermelha de seu Cabelo,logo ele se transforma em Super Kizid 2 e ataca Vegeta que defende com os braços em forma de X

Goten:Senhor Vegeta!!!

Vegeta:fiquem longe disso!

Vegeta então dá um chute em Jin esse pega o pé de Vegeta e o joga longe,logo Jin é pego de surpresa por um golpe de Energia,Vegeta então fica nervoso

Vegeta:KAKAROTTO!SEU MALDITO ESSA LUTA É MINHA!

Goku:calma Vegeta se lutarmos juntos acabaremos com ele mais rápido

Goku logo se transforma em Super Sayajin e se coloca ao lado de Vegeta,Vegeta então começa a preparar um Final Flash e Goku um Kamehameha,eles logo então o atiram contra Jin que segura o golpe com sua enorme espada de Ki,logo Goten e Trunks atacam Jin o fazendo por um momento soltar a espada e levar o Golpe,logo ele é desintregado.Logo Saruwatari e Asuka chegam para conversar com os Guerreiros Z.

Saruwatari:muito bem parece que o treinamento valeu a pena,agora podemos começar a 3ª e ultima fase,estejam preparados ou a morte pode ser o destino de vocês.

Narrador:depois de muito esforço,Os Novos Kizids são derrotados,como será a ultima fase do treinamento?ande rápido Goku a terra precisa de você!


	67. Ep 67 A Ultima fase do Treinamento

Os Guerreiros Z estavam descansando por algumas horas depois de vencerem os novos Kizids,Saruwatari então os chama para começarem o treinamento

Saruwatari:Bem irei explicar uma coisa,nessa ultima parte do treinamento a parte mental de vocês está em jogo,ou seja poderam muito bem morrer então prestem atenção no aviso,pensem muito não deixem suas emoções levarem vocês ou vão ter morte certa,esse treinamento é opcional vocês tem certeza que querem continuar?

Goku:Eu não me importo,vim aqui para treinar e vou acabar com esse treinamento por completo

Vegeta:eu não posso permitir que Kakarotto me vença então assim como ele ficarei até o final

Todos os outros também concordam,Saruwatari então leva os Guerreiros para uma sala,nela havia varias cadeiras

Saruwatari:sentem-se na cadeira em que quiserem quando estiverem todos preparados me chamem para que eu possa começar essa parte.

Os Guerreiros Z então se sentam cada um em uma cadeira,logo o sinal é dado e logo a imagem da sala que todos tinham desaparece,logo cada guerreiro Z se vê sozinho em algum lugar,Goku vê que está perto de sua casa a floresta aonde mora está pegando fogo,ele então vai correndo até sua casa que parecia ser o local do incêndio,ele entra e vê Chi Chi morta em uma cadeira.

Goku:Chi Chi!o que está acontecendo aqui!droga

Logo Goku continua andando em sua casa e vê o corpo de Rei Cutelo e Goten no chão,ele então sai da sua casa que desmorona e vai até a de Gohan preocupado também,chegando lá ele ouvi gritos de Gohan,Videl e Pan

Goku:Droga,Gohan,Videl,Pan agüentem eu estou chegando!

Quando Goku chega já era tarde demais Gohan,Videl e Pan estavam em mortos no chão.

Goku:Maldito!você matou todos Chi Chi,Goten,Rei Cutelo,Pan,Gohan e Videl aparece para que eu posa acabar com você.

Xxx:ora Goku quem mais poderia ser.

Goku:Você!mais não é possível,por que fez isso...vovô

San Gohan:Por que?você não precisa disso,isso apenas ira te atrapalhar!

Logo pode se ver duas sombras,Goku logo os reconhecem eram de sua família verdadeira,Bardock e Raditz.

Goku:Papai o que está fazendo com esse idiota

Raditz:Kakarotto mais respeito com seu irmão,agora que destruímos sua falsa família junte-se a nós!

Bardock:vamos Kakarotto,eu,você,Raditz e seu avô adotivo sua verdadeira família,vamos gorvenar o universo.

Goku:Malditos eu vou acabar com vocês(pensando)espere eu não posso me deixar levar pelas minhas emoções,se eu os matar é isso que eles querem,isso deve ser apenas uma ilusão dentro da minha mente,droga o que eu devo fazer?

San Gohan:o que foi Goku,parece que está nervoso com algo!

Goku:bem se isso é uma ilusão da minha mente...significa que vocês podem muito bem sumir.

Goku então vê os 3 familiares sumindo,logo ele dorme,e acorda 5 min depois na mesma sala em que foi colocado com todos os outros guerreiros Z,todos estavam acordados,com exceção de Pan.

Vegeta:Finalmente hein Kakarotto,demorou mais que qualquer um aqui.

Goku:Vegeta,A Pan ainda não acordou,alias o que aconteceu com você na sua ilusão?

Vegeta:nada que te interesse.

Gohan:vamos Pan!você tem que acabar logo,assim poderemos ir para a terra e acabar de vez com Yoshikuni.

Enquanto isso Piccolo e Saruwatari conversavam,Piccolo entregava um pano com algo dentro para Saruwatari.

Piccolo:obrigado por cuidar dele,quando a luta acabar eu volto aqui e o pego novamente.

Logo o corpo de Pan começa a tremer,logo começa a sair sangue da sua boca.

Saruwatari:droga!alguém na ilusão está matando ela,se isso continuar ela pode morrer de verdade,ou pior,perder a mente!

Na Cabeça de Pan,ela estava ferida,Goku estava no seu sonho transformado em Super Sayajin 3,ela estava transformada em Super Sayajin treinando contra Goku,e logo se pode ver o corpo de Amati,Videl e Gohan no chão.

Pan:Avozinho?por que matou eles?

Goku:eram inúteis,agora irei te matar também Pan!

Saruwatari e Asuka continuavam a tentar salvar Pan,mais parecia que nada iria funcionar,logo então as duas voam longe com uma explosão de Ki de Pan logo a Sayajin sai voando e cai no chão com sua boca sangrando e sem pupilas,Gohan então tenta sentir o pulso dela,e vê que ainda estava normal.

Gohan:que bom,ela ainda está viva

Yamashita:isso depende do seu ponto de vista

Disse Yamashita apoiando na parede ainda ferido,por causa da luta contra os Kizids.

Asuka:Yamashita!você deveria estar descansando não está recuperado ainda.

Gohan:o que quer dizer com ponto de vista?

Saruwatari:ela...perdeu sua mente...

Gohan fica espantando,era pior que a morte para sua filha,ela agora era apenas uma casca sem alma.

Asuka:mais não se preocupe,com as esferas do dragão agente pode recuperar a mente dela.

Gohan então se alivia um pouco.

Yamashita:Bem,eu vou voltar para meu Quarto,Saruwatari antes de fazer eles irem embora,não se esqueça de contar a historia de Kazuma para eles,não queremos um incidente como aquele denovo.

Saruwatari:tem razão,venham antes de irem precisam saber disso.


	68. Ep 68 Kazuma,o grande Sayajin!

Os Guerreiros Z e Saruwatari estavam reunidos em uma sala,junto a eles estava uma pessoa sentada em um banco.

Saruwatari:vocês sabem quem é essa pessoa?

Todos:Não

Saruwatari:como imaginei,esse é um dos sobreviventes Sayajins,um dos 3 únicos que é capaz de se transformar em Super Sayajin 3

Goku:o outro seria eu e Vegeta?

Saruwatari:exato

Kurilin:mais o que ele tem haver com agente?

Saruwatari:bem como podem observar,ele não tem alma,é apenas uma casca vazia,sabem por que?

Vegeta:Provavelmente aconteceu o mesmo que aquela menina,não sobreviveu ao treinamento.

Saruwatari:Kazuma era muito forte mentalmente o fato de seus companheiros morrer,não o enlouquecia apenas o irritava

Piccolo:mais o que isso tem haver com a Terra?

Saruwatari:quem o deixou assim...FOI YOSHIKUNI!!

Chaos:mais como ele pode ter tal poder?

Saruwatari:ouvi dizer que ele tem uma magia capaz de fazer isso,não sei aonde ele aprendeu mais nem mesmo Kazuma pode vencê-lo,por isso tenham cuidado,vocês só poderão vencê-lo se todos lutarem juntos.

Goku:A Historia desse tal de Kazuma pode nos contar,quero saber como um cara forte desses foi derrotado

Saruwatari:Claro a Historia começa assim...

"A Cena se muda para um planeta com vários soldados mortos com a armadura dos soldados de Freeza,logo 3 homens estavam rindo,um deles então decidi falar,esse alguém era Kazuma

Kazuma:era apenas isso que Freeza pode mandar para tentar me vencer,ele deveria saber que estou a um passo de me tornar o Super Sayajin.

Xxx:tem razão Kazuma,nem mesmo o próprio Freeza pode com você!

Xxx2:não me foi surpresa que ele os venceu,Kazuma é o Sayajin mais forte concerteza,é uma pena ele não queria vencer Freeza e o Rei Vegeta.

Kazuma:para que?mesmo que eu mate mil fracos,quem ira provar que eu sou forte?vamos Ryuu,Ookami,ainda temos muito o que fazer.

Ryuu:continua com essa frase,embora Ryuu tem razão,uma hora dessa,Freeza pode estar destruindo o planeta Vegeta,deveríamos deixar ele fazer isso?

Ookami:ele tem razão Kazuma,temos que ajudar nossa raça e...

Kazuma olha para os 2 com os olhos verdes e seu cabelo levantado.

Kazuma:EU NÃO ME IMPORTO!!!Quero ir vê-la,se der tempo eu volto para ajudar meu planeta,se não irei continuar me divertindo e como podem ver,falta pouco para eu ativar a 1ª forma do Super Sayajin.

Ryuu:lá vem você denovo com esse negocio,3 níveis de Super Sayajin,só por que aquela mulher te disse isso...

Kazuma:a cada 1000 anos surgem 3 Sayajins esses são os únicos que podem se transformar na ultima forma,todos os outros Sayajins conseguem atingir a 1ª forma e os desentendes desses Sayajins podem atingir até a 2ª forma,foi isso que ela me disse,bem de qualquer forma,peguem suas Naves é uma longa distancia até lá.

Kazuma,Ryuu e Ookami pegam suas naves e partem para um planeta longe dali,eles se falavam apenas pelos comunicadores presentes nos seus rastreadores.

Ryuu:e então Kazuma,o que pretende fazer depois de irmos visitá-la?

Ookami:não é obvio ele vai completar a transformação de Super Sayajin e matar Freeza.

Kazuma:já disse que não me importo com Freeza,como Ookami disse,irei completar a minha transformação,mas antes quero saber se algum Sayajin alem de nos sobreviveu,depois irei treinar até conseguir o 3° nível da transformação Sayajin,e depois quem sabe procurar Guerreiros fortes para lutar.

Ryuu:estamos chegando!

Logo os 3 Sayajins,pousam em um planeta muito parecido com o de Saruwatari,uma mulher muito parecida com Saruwatari os recebe.

Kazuma:estou de volta.espero que não tenha ficado preocupada Sayuri

Sayuri:claro que eu fiquei,vai saber o que o Freeza poderia ter feito com você!

Ryuu:ora Sayuri como se o Freeza pudesse vencer o Kazuma.

Kazuma:entendo sua preocupação,mas e ela como está??

Sayuri:dormindo,entre,Ryuu,Ookami entrem também.

Ookami:estamos entrando.

Logo Sayuri pega uma pequena menina no colo,Kazuma olha atentamente para ela e fica espantado.

Kazuma:Aonde está a c-cauda dela!?

Ookami:como é que a filha de Kazuma,não tem cauda??

Ryuu:isso não é possível!

Sayuri:desculpe,mas ela nasceu sem cauda,mas ainda assim nossa filha é meia Sayajin,o fato de ela não ter cauda,eu já não posso explicar.

Kazuma:de qualquer forma,eu tenho que treinar se atingir a primeira forma Sayajin,então irei treinar,depois saiu para decidir o nome dela

Sayuri:bem eu queria te dar as informações sobre os sobreviventes Sayajins...não está interessado?

Kazuma:diga quais são então.

Sayuri:Vegeta,Nappa,Raditz,Kakarotto,Tales,Broly e Pargasus,fora vocês 3

Kazuma:tudo bem.

Sayuri:e bem,eu já decidi o nome dela,ira ser...

Alguns anos depois,Kazuma ainda treinava agora já conseguia alcançar o nível de Super Sayajin 2,ele treinava nessa forma com Ryuu e Ookami,Ookami já conseguia a forma de Super Sayajin,Ryuu conseguia uma transformação parcial.

Kazuma:droga não consigo nem mesmo uma transformação parcial do 3° Nível!

Ookami:ora Kazuma,você foi quem mais evoluiu nesses anos,logo você consegue esse 3° Nível.

Próximo ali,Yoshikuni,observava o treino dos 3 Sayajins,ele olhava muito bem para Kazuma.

Yoshikuni:Esse Sayajin será o mais difícil de se derrotar dos 3,preciso me esforçar!

Kazuma:pode sair daí seja lá quem for você!

Yoshikuni(pensando):droga ele me descobriu,parece que não vou pode hipnotizar ninguém,mas como ele pode sentir o Ki?não me lembro de que essa raça imunda tem essa habilidade.

Kazuma:pelo jeito não vai sair mesmo!

Kazuma aparece atrás de Yoshikuni e lhe aplica um chute na sua cara,logo depois o pega pela perna e lhe aplica vários socos em sua barriga e depois o joga para longe.Logo Ookami e Ryuu chegam para ver o que está acontecendo.

Kazuma:Ryuu fuja daqui e proteja a Sayuri e a Saruwatari!

Ryuu:por que diz isso!eu posso lutar também!

Logo uma mão atravessa o peito de Ryuu,esse gospe sangue e morre,logo depois ele é jogado ao lado.

Kazuma:RYUU!!!!!

Yoshikuni:menos um ser imundo no universo!

Kazuma:maldito,eu vou acabar com você!!!

Kazuma solta vários golpes de Energia em Yoshikuni,esse repele todos com apenas uma mão,logo depois ele olha para Ookami.

Yoshikuni:pelo meu Ki,temos mas 3 Sayajins aqui,tirando o que eu matei,você é o próximo!

Yoshikuni avança em direção a Ookami e lhe dá um chute no Queixo esse voa longe e perde a transformação de Super Sayajin.

Kazuma:Ookami!proteja a Sayuri e a Saruwatari,eu venço esse cara.

Ookami entra no castelo,enquanto Kazuma e Yoshikuni ficam cara a cara,Kazuma expande seu Ki e ataca Yoshikuni,Yoshikuni defende e joga Kazuma longe,depois o ataca com vários golpes,até que esse cai no chão,sem a transformação,Yoshikuni entra no castelo,Ookami estava em Super Sayajin ele estava muito cansado,Sayuri e Saruwatari,sendo apenas uma criança estavam atrás dele.

Saruwatari:mamãe,eu to com medo,o papai ta bem?

Ookami:ninguém vence o Kazuma,ele vai ficar be...

Antes de Ookami acabar a frase,ele é atingido por um raio de Yoshikuni no peito e cai morto,Yoshikuni olha para Saruwatari.

Yoshikuni:você pode ser metade Sayajin,mas ainda assim pertence a essa raça nojenta,morra!!!

Yoshikuni lança um raio em direção a Saruwatari,Sayuri entra na frente e morre no lugar de Saruwatari.

Saruwatari:MAMÃE!!!!

Yoshikuni:que idiota,não planejava matá-la,mas parece que não vai ter outro jeito,agora é sua vez.

Logo Kazuma que observava tudo de longe,começa a olhar com raiva e desprezo para Yoshikuni.

Kazuma:Ryuu,Ookami,Sayuri!você matou quase todos que eu amo!maldito!

Kazuma começa a fica nervoso,logo ele perde as sobrancelhas e ganha um cabelo dourado e longo,ele olha para Yoshikuni que fica assustado com a transformação.

Kazuma:eu vou te matar!!!!

Kazuma começa a golpear Yoshikuni tão rapidamente que Yoshikuni mal consegue reagir,logo ele usa um golpe de Energia na cabeça de Yoshikuni e lhe da um soco na Barriga,fazendo ele cuspir Sangue.logo Yoshikuni consegue revidar o golpe.

Kazuma:você já era!Galic Gun!!

O Golpe de Kazuma acerta Yoshikuni em cheio,logo o Tsufurojin,cansando olha bem nos olhos de Kazuma.

Yoshikuni:Droga,não queria usar isso...

Yoshikuni aparece atrás de Kazuma e coloca as mãos em suas costas,logo raios azuis começam a sair dos olhos de Kazuma,Yoshikuni então joga o corpo de Kazuma longe.

Yoshikuni:droga,garota irei te deixar viva,mas não se esqueça,seu Pai,ele ainda está vivo,porem está sem alma!

E Então Yoshikuni vai embora voando,Saruwatari chega perto do corpo de Kazuma e começa a chorar"

Goku:aquele maldito!!!como ele pode acabar com teu pai assim...espera ai você é uma Sayajin?

Saruwatari:sou

Vegeta:bem que eu desconfiava! 

Kurilin então cochicha para Tenshinhan.

Kurilin:ele não desconfiava.

Logo Kibitoshin,surge diante deles.

Kibitoshin:o treino acabou,Emux e Marron não vão aquentar por muito tempo vocês precisam ir para a terra agora.

Trunks:Emux!Marron!droga vamos logos,não quero que eles morram.

Goku:Saruwatari,eu juro que matarei Yoshikuni e vingarei Kazuma.

Kurilin:bem obrigada pelo treino!

Saruwatari:voltem mas tarde,para um chá.

E então Kibitoshin teleporta todos para a terra,menos Bardock que é automaticamente teletransportado ao outro mundo.


	69. Ep 69 A Chegada na Terra,O Sacrifício de

Kibitoshin deixa os Guerreiros Z próximos a uma pedra,um pouco afastada de Yoshikuni,enquanto isso Yoshikuni percebe a chegada dos Guerreiros Z.

Yoshikuni:eles realmente voltaram,mas não sinto o Ki da menina Sayajin,ela pode estar morta.Brolly,Freeza,Senec eles estão realmente mais fortes,irei trazer novos companheiros para a luta.

Senec:ira ressuscitar? Cooler,Cell,Raditz e Nappa?

Yoshikuni:não irei destruir a honra daqueles Guerreiros que morreram para matá-los,mas isso não me impede de trazer novos Guerreiros!ali estão eles Bojack e Dabura

Bojack:o que estou fazendo aqui?eu me lembro te ter sido morto!

Dabura:será que babidi ira me controlar denovo,eu não voltar a ser mal!

Yoshikuni:seus nomes?

Dabura:Dabura...

Bojack:Bojack...

Yoshikuni sorri e olha diretamente nos olhos dos 2,os dois ficam com os olhos verdes,Yoshikuni sorri.

Dabura e Bojack:quais são as ordens ...mestre!?

Yoshikuni:logo nossos Inimigos chegaram,quando chegarem,manter-nos sem piedade!

Enquanto isso longe dali,os Guerreiros Z já procuravam pelo Ki de Yoshikuni.

Kibitoshin:infelizmente eu não poderei lutar,mas caso algo aconteça e precisarem da minha ajuda não hesitem em chamar!

Trunks:eu já estou indo,irei seguir o Ki de Cold e salvar Marron e Emux!

Trunks se transforma em Super Sayajin e sai voando em uma velocidade extremamente grande.

Goten:espera ai Trunks!eu vou com você!

Goten sai voando atrás de Trunks,Kibitoshin então se teleporta para o planeta supremo,Goku então se aquece por alguns segundos.

Goku:ótimo!vamos temos uma longa jornada!Yoshikuni esse agora é seu fim!

Goku e os outros Guerreiros Z saem atrás do Ki de Yoshikuni,eles voam em toda a velocidade,enquanto isso Cold acha Emux e Marron que estavam escondidos.

Cold:finalmente o fim de vocês está próximo!agora..é um fim de vocês!

Emux:droga!Marron fuja o Ki de Trunks está se aproximando eu irei destrai-lo!peça por favor a Trunks,que vingue minha morte!

Marron:Emux!eu não irei concordar com isso!tenho certeza que Trunks também...

Emux:Marron essa é a minha vontade,existe 2 tipos de lutas,a luta pelo orgulho e a luta pela vida,irei lutar por meu orgulho,diga a Trunks para me ressuscitar depois que eu quero lutar com ele.

Cold:acha que pode me vencer?mal pode parar em pé e acha que me vence!

Emux:e quem disse que eu quero te vencer...eu só estou sendo um fardo para eles,então o melhor a fazer,é pelo menos te enfraquecer para que quando Trunks chegar ele acabar com você!

Emux começa a chutar Cold,Cold apenas defende usando seu braço,Marron observava de longe,Logo já se pode avistar Trunks no horizonte.

Emux:é agora,irei te enfraquecer pelo menos,que fique claro,o golpe que eu irei usar agora não está nem mesmo com 40 de toda a potencia,mas ira te enfraquecer...

Emux coloca sua mão na frente da cabeça de Cold e começa a concentrar sua energia.

Emux:Shin-Holic!!!!

Um longo raio de Energia sai da mão de Emux e acerta Cold,que fica com alguns ferimentos leves.

Emux olha para Trunks ele estava a pouco metros dali.

Cold:maldito!eu vou acabar com você!!!

Trunks:Emux fuja!!!!

Cold:Death Beam!!!!

Um raio fino de Energia sai do dedo de Cold e atravessa o peito de Emux,esse cai no chão,Trunks logo o socorre.

Trunks:Emux!!!

Emux:hei não se esqueça da nossa luta,agora acabe com ele...

Emux então fecha os olhos e logo seu Ki não pode mais ser percebido,Marron chega perto de Trunks

Marron:Trunks!que bom que está bem!

Trunks:Marron se afaste...eu irei acabar com esse maldito!!!!

Trunks então se transforma em Super Sayajin 2 e parte pra cima de Cold,por causa do impacto Cold voa alguns metros e se choca com uma montanha.

Trunks:isso não é nem metade!

Cold:droga eu não pensei que teria que usar isso tão cedo,mas serei breve,por que não tenho tempo para perder com você!

Cold então começa a se transformar,ele então fica parecido com Freeza no seu 3° Estagio,logo depois ele começa a fazer vários discos parecidos com o que Freeza usou na luta contra Goku,Trunks então começa a desviar de alguns discos e destruir alguns com sua espada.

Trunks(pensando):droga!não pensei que ela pudesse ficar tão forte,vou ter que colocar muita força no próximo golpe.

Trunks então usa sua velocidade e aparece atrás de Cold,ele então coloca as 2 mãos juntas e começa a preparar um de seus ataques.

Trunks:Finish Butter!!

Logo apenas uma Grande luz pode ser vista,um pouco longe dali,Os Guerreiros Z finalmente chegam aonde Yoshikuni,Brolly,Freeza,Senec,Dabura e Bojack estavam.

Brolly:Ka-ka-rotto!!!!!eu vou te matar!!!!

Brolly então se transforma em Super Sayajin e parte pra cima de Goku com um forte soco,Goku se vê obrigado a se transformar também e colocar os pulsos em forma de x para poder defender.

Vegeta:Freeza pelo jeito parece que eu finalmente poderei vingar minha raça do jeito que se deve...

Freeza:ora Vegeta,ainda acha que pode me vencer???pobre ilusão sua.

Yoshikuni:parece que a diversão já está começando!

Narrador:Os Guerreiros Z finalmente chegam a Terra,mas infelizmente houve a perda de um aliado,que surpresas aguardam nossos heróis nessa dura batalha final?


	70. Ep 70 A Furia de Trunks!

No Ultimo episodio a batalha final contra Yoshikuni finalmente começa,Trunks havia usado seu golpe mas poderoso em Cold...

Marron(pensando):não é possível,esse golpe é pelo menos 2x mais forte do que aquele que ele usou para vencer Punnck.

Logo depois que Trunks acaba o golpe,a fumaça abaixa e pode se ver Cold bem ferido,porem ainda inteiro.

Cold:apenas isso?pensei que tinha dito que esse era seu golpe mais poderoso,agora poderei acabar com você sem problemas!

Cold lança vários golpes de Energia em Trunks que acaba ficando um pouco ferido,Marron aproveita que Cold está com a Guarda Baixa e lhe dá um chute no seu pescoço,Cold fica imóvel,como se nada o tivesse acertado,ele olha para Marron e sorri.

Cold:isso por acaso foi uma mosca?

Trunks:Marron cuidado!

Cold:mora sua Inútil!!

Cold pega Marron pelo braço e a atira contra uma montanha,Marron fica um pouco ferida,mas ainda fica viva.

Trunks:maldito!eu vou te matar!!!

Trunks começa a reunir seu Ki,logo ele começa a dar varias seqüências de socos e chutes em Cold,depois termina com um Burning Atack em seu rosto,Cold voa longe com os golpes,mas ainda levanta ileso.

Cold:você realmente ficou mais forte,mas isso não significa que eu deva usar minha próxima transformação contra você!

Trunks:idiota se não usar sua transformação sua vida vai estar muito mas curta!!!

Trunks começa a jogar vários golpes de Energia em Cold,que mal consegue se mexer,logo depois ele da uma seqüência de chutes na cabeça de Cold e o joga para cima,logo depois ele aparece encima de Cold e o joga para baixo com uma cotovelada.

Trunks: e então?isso não é suficiente para você usar sua próxima transformação??

Logo a poeira abaixa e Cold se revela na sua 4ªforma,ele segurava o ombro que sangrava,nessa transformação ele se assemelha muito com Freeza e Cooler,a única diferença é que ele tem 2 caudas e um pequeno espinho no pescoço.

Cold:parece que sim,até hoje nenhum guerreiro me fez usar essa forma,mas isso não importa,eu devo servir a Yoshikuni,mesmo que isso cause minha morte!!!!

Trunks:não é um caminho que eu escolheria,porem parece que não vai ter outro jeito.

Trunks e Cold então atacam um ao outro,provocando uma grande explosão de Ki,Goten que ainda se aproximava sente tudo de longe.

Goten:Droga Trunks,você não deveria ter ido atrás dele sozinho,o Ki dele está muito alto,eu tenho que chegar logo ou pode ser que você não consiga acabar essa luta!

Goten se transforma em Super Sayajin e sai voando com o dobro de velocidade atrás de Trunks,Cold e Marron,enquanto isso longe dali,os Guerreiros Z e os Guerreiros de Yoshikuni lutavam,Broly lutava com Goku,Senec com Piccolo,Freeza com Vegeta,Bojack com Gohan e Dabura com Uub,enquanto isso Tenshinhan,Chaos,Boo,#18 e Kurilin apenas observavam.

Goku:Brolly agente poderia conversar mas tarde,eu tenho que lutar com Yoshikuni!

Brolly:cale-se Kakarotto!

Então Boo aparece na frente de Goku e ele olha para Broly um pouco nervoso.

Boo:você não entendeu?Goku não pode lutar com você,ele tem que lutar com Yoshikuni!

Broly:ora gorducho!não se meta eu treinei especialmente para enfrentar Kakarotto!

Boo:ele disse que não quer lutar!!

Boo então fica um pouco nervoso e joga Broly contra a parede.

Boo:Goku não se preocupe eu cuido desse cara,agora cuide do Yoshikuni!!

Goku:Obrigado Boo,Yoshikuni,agora será seu fim!

Boo e Broly então começam a lutar a luta estava bem equilibrada,embora muitas vezes parecia que Broly estava tendo um pouco de vantagem,Broly então pega Boo pela sua antena e o começa a fazer dele saco de pancadas socando ele sem parar logo depois ele lhe da um chute na sua cara e depois acaba com uma explosão de Ki no seu rosto que se desintrega.

Broly:fácil demais e eu ainda pensei que teria dificuldades com você!agora Kakarotto,esse é o seu fim!!!

Broly então começa a voar em direção a Goku,porem uma gosma rosa o impede,ele olha para trás e vê Boo esticando seu braço que o segurava.

Boo:oooo eu já disse que seu oponente sou eu

Goku agora se dirigia em direção a Yoshikuni.

Goku:Yoshikuni agora é seu fim.

Yoshikuni então aparece atrás de Goku e lhe da um sorriso meio sinico e então o atira contra uma rocha.

Yoshikuni:eu já te disse que não vou lutar agora!

Kurilin:Goku!droga e agente está sem sementes.

Enquanto isso Cold e Trunks ainda lutavam,Marron observava a luta de longe um pouco ferida,ela olhava para a única metade de semente dos deuses que ela tinha,já que ela havia dado a outra metade a Emux,ela então a guarda.

Marron:não irei gastar ela,eu sou a mais fraca por aqui,embora tenha treinado durante um ano na sala do tempo,irei dar a semente para Trunks quando ele acabar a luta.

Trunks continuava lutando contra Cold que estava lhe dando uma surra na sua 4ª forma,Trunks mal conseguia desviar dos socos que lhe eram aplicados,Cold sem dó aplicava vários ataques com seus dois rabos em Trunks,que mal se mexia.

Cold:entendeu garoto por que não pode contra minha 4ª forma?

Trunks:N-Não...DEIXE SUA GUARDA ABERTA!!!

Trunks aproveita que Cold estava destraido e lhe aplica um soco em sua barriga,Cold gospe um pouco de Sangue,mas não fica muito ferido.

Cold:acho que deixar minha guarda aberta contra um fracote como você,não vai mudar em muita coisa...agora morra DEATH BEAM!!!

Cold aponta o dedo para Trunks ele já estava preparando o ataque,porem no momento que ele iria ser atingido,Cold recebe um raio de energia que impede seu ataque.

Trunks:está atrasado...Goten!

Goten:desculpe amigo,você saiu correndo e então eu tive que sair atrás.

Cold:droga parece que os 2 possuem forças bem parecidas,mas ainda assim não poderam me vencer.

Goten:não se gabe,agente ainda possue uma carta na manga e...

Derrepente Trunks aparece atrás de Cold e lhe da um chute nas suas costas

Trunks:..fica mais fácil quando você deixa sua guarda baixa.

Narrador:finalmente Goten chega para ajudar Trunks,será que com os 2 Guerreiros juntos,Cold finalmente poderá ser derrotado?

Extra do episodio.

Goku:oi eu sou o Goku a partir desse episodio,no final de cada episodio estarei apresentando a você as informações dos personagens novos da Saga FE,bem o primeiro personagem a ser apresentado hoje será Senec.

Vegeta:hrp,Senec até que foi um bom Inimigo nos deu muito trabalho,mais no final conseguimos acabar facilmente com ele.

Goku:Senec é o líder da tropa Kizid que invadiu a terra,e o mais poderoso também,tivemos lutas duras contra ele,eu e Vegeta precisamos entrar na sala do tempo e usarmos a fusão no nível 3 e ainda assim não acabamos com ele.

Vegeta:Senec possui como todo Kizid um cabelo Vermelho e Amarelo,as roupas normais de um soldado Kizid,alem de 2 transformações,Super Kizid nível 1 e Super Kizid nível 2.

Goku:na sua primeira transformação,ele perde suas pupilas e a parte vermelha de seu cabelo cresce,assim como minha transformação de Super Sayajin 3,na sua segunda transformação ele fica com um tamanho gigantesco e perde a parte vermelha de seu cabelo.

Vegeta:no final Senec morre pela Genki-Dama de Kakarotto que havia sido empurada por mim,Kakarotto e Bardock.

Goku:Senec foi revivido atualmente por Yoshikuni,e quem está lutando com ele atualmente é quem é mesmo Vegeta?

Vegeta:Kakarotto seu inútil!não lembra nem mesmo de quem está lutando com ele e ainda quer apresentar o extra??

Goku:bem deixamos o mau humor de Vegeta e vamos a ficha técnica de Senec!

Nome:Senec

Raça:Kizid

Idade:????

Altura:1,82

Peso:76kg

Transformações:Super Kizid,Super Kizid nível 2

Aliados:Megec,Omene e Benec

Golpes:Final Ball,Gohali


	71. Ep71 Resurge Gotenks

Narrador:no ultimo capitulo,A Batalha contra Yoshikuni realmente tem inicio,Goten finalmente chega para ajudar Trunks,será que os 2 juntos poderam vencer a Cold?

Cold:malditos,me pegaram mesmo,eu sei que vocês sabem um golpe chamado Fusão,por que não o usam logo,se não provavelmente não irão me vencer!

Trunks:como se fossemos precisar da fusão para te vencer!

Goten então se transforma em Super Sayajin 2,os 2 olham para Cold e soltam um Kamehameha juntos.

Cold defende,mas fica meio ferido,logo os 2 aparecem atrás de Cold,Goten o segura por trás e Trunks começa a socar a Barriga dele.

Cold:Idiota!!acha que essa estratégia vai funcionar contra mim!

Cold finca o espinho da sua Nuca no peito de Goten,e logo depois lhe joga longe com um chute,Trunks aproveita a guarda baixa de seu inimigo e lhe aplica um golpe de Energia bem na cara de Cold.Marron que observava a luta,vai socorrer Goten.

Marron:Goten você está bem?

Goten:Estou,só não pensei que ele tivesse esse espinho na nuca.

Cold:eu avisei,se quiserem me vencer,usem a tal fusão!!

Trunks:como se isso fosse ser necessário!Finish...

Goten:Kamehame...

Trunks:BUTTER!!

Goten:Haaaaaaaa!!!!

Os 2 Golpes acertam Cold que defende com seus braços,porem logo surgem alguns ferimentos nos braços de Cold,ele aponta o seu rabo para Goten e Trunks e dele sai 2 raios,Goten e Trunks desviam.

Goten:achou que iria nos pegar com um truque desses?

Cold:e quem disse que o alvo era vocês?

Logo a poeira abaixa e pode se ver Marron bem ferida no chão,Trunks vai socorrê-la.

Trunks:Marron!diga algo Marron!

Marron:desculpe Trunks,peque essa ultima metade de semente e a use quando lutar com Yoshikuni.

Marron então desmaia,Trunks fica com a cabeça baixa,ele começa a ficar com seus olhos vermelhos ele olha diretamente para Goten.

Trunks:GOTEN!VAMOS USAR A FUSÃO!!!!

Goten:já passou da hora!

Goten e Trunks então fazem a dança da fusão,logo uma grande luz aparece,Cold prestava muita atenção na luz,logo a luz cessa e Gotenks aparece já em Super Sayajin 2,ele olha diretamente nos olhos de Cold.

Gotenks:chegou...o seu fim!!!Super ataque dos fantasmas Kamikazes!!!!

Logo cerca de 15 fantasmas saem da boca de Gotenks e atacam Cold,Cold fica bem ferido,porem logo uma explosão de Ki acontece.

Cold:acho melhor não pegar leve com você nessa transformação,se eu não tivesse feito isso no ultimo segundo,provavelmente estaria morto agora,mais prepara-se você é o primeiro que viu essa forma,alem de mim...

Logo a poeira abaixa,Cold vai revelando aos poucos sua 5ª e ultima forma,era uma forma muito parecida com a de Cooler,porem os rabos estavam maiores e de sua mão saía um chicote.

Gotenks:nossa você me assusta mais que o Sr.Piccolo,mais parece que assim está mais forte!

Enquanto isso Vegeta sentia a luta de longe,ele lutava com Freeza que estava na sua 4ª forma em Super Sayajin,porem estava meio detraído por causa da luta de Gotenks.

Vegeta(pensando):o que ele está fazendo?por que não se transforma logo em Super Sayajin 3 e acaba com essa luta de uma vez!

Freeza:hei Vegeta,já te disse para prestar atenção na nossa luta!

Vegeta:ora Freeza você me irrita,irei acabar com você agora!

Vegeta se transforma em Super Sayajin 3.

Vegeta:nessa forma não terei problemas em te matar,queria fazer você sofrer mais,mais não tenho tempo para isso...BIG BANG!!!

Vegeta usa seu ataque Big Bang em Freeza,que logo depois que a fumaça baixa,não se pode ver nem o corpo de Freeza.

Vegeta;Kakarotto,não espere por mim...

Vegeta sai voando em direção aonde estava acontecendo a luta entre Cold e Gotenks,Goku concorda.

Goku:agora iremos lutar de verdade...

Antes que Goku acaba-se a fala,Tenshinhan o interrompe.

Tenshinhan:Goku,deixe que eu luto contra ele.

Yoshikuni:o que esse humano?ele acha que pode comigo??

Kurilin:Tenshinhan?você está louco?

Tenshinhan:posso até estar,mas como um dos mais fortes humanos,quero defender a Terra com minhas própria vida,Chaos foi muito bom treinar com você,tente não morrer...

Yoshikuni:se é isso que quer,iremos lutar então...

Gotenks e Cold continuavam lutando,a luta está bem equilibrada,Cold porem muitas vezes parecia estar com a vantagem apesar dos garotos estarem fusionados,Gotenks então usa aquela argola e prende Cold,logo depois começa a socar a cara de Cold,que com o chicote da sua mão prende as pernas de Gotenks,logo ele expande seu Ki e consegue sair da argola,como Gotenks estava preso em seu chicote,ele mal conseguia atacá-lo.

Gotenks(pensando):droga já fazem 20 min que eu usei a fusão,eu achei que iria usar isso somente com Yoshikuni,mais parece que não vai ter outro jeito.

Gotenks:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!

Gotenks com sua explosão de Ki estoura o chicote de Cold,que começa a gritar de dor.

Cold:maldito!!!

Gotenks:esse não é nem metade...DO PODER DO SUPER SAYAJIN 3!

Cold:eu já tinha ouvido dizer que você sabia essa forma,mais achei que era mentira,droga você vai poder me vencer facilmente agora!!

Gotenks(pensando):tenho apenas 7 minutos para acabar com ele,devo usar meu golpe mas poderoso agora.

Gotenks:Super Ataque dos Fantasmas Kamizakes!!!

Logo Gotenks lança um exercito de 50 fantasmas,Cold acaba se assustando com o numero de fantasmas.

Gotenks:ataquem!!!(pensando)estou acabado se não vencer nesse ataque provavelmente eu perco a luta.

Logo Gotenks pega o corpo de Marron que estava próximo ali e se esconde,uma explosão enorme acontece,logo Gotenks volta a ser Goten e Trunks.

Goten:apesar do esforço,agente venceu.

Trunks:ainda sinto o pulso da Marron ela está viva,será que eu posso pedir a Kibitoshin para que a leve para o planeta supremo,ela não está em condições de ficar aqui.

Goten:claro que pode,ele mesmo nos disse que não deveríamos hesitar em chamá-lo.

Antes que Trunks pudesse chamar Kibitoshin,uma mão atravessa seu ombro,era Cold ele ainda estava vivo.

Goten:maldito!!!

Cold retira a mão ensangüentada,logo ele revela ter perdido 1 de seus braços e suas 2 pernas.

Cold:posso estar assim,mas ainda posso matá-los!!

Marron então desperta.

Trunks:M-Marron.

Goten:droga!maldito eu vou acabar com você(pensando)apesar de dizer isso,eu mal tenho forças para me transformar em Super Sayajin.

Trunks:espere Goten,vamos matá-los juntos!

Marron:se nos 3 concentrarmos nossos Kis,poderemos vencê-lo!

Cold:tentem me vencer!vocês estão acabados.

Trunks,Marron e Goten:Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Os 3 então lançam um golpe em conjunto,logo Cold e desintregado pelo golpe,Marron e Trunks caem mortos no chão.

Goten:droga,eu queria poder lutar contra Yoshikuni,mas parece que não vai ter outro jeito,me perdoe Papai,Gohan,Trunks,Mamãe,eu vou morrer.

Logo Vegeta vê a cratera e sente o Ki de Goten.

Vegeta:droga eu não sinto o Ki de Trunks,será que ele morreu??/

Vegeta então segue o Ki de Goten e o vê no chão e vê os corpos de Trunks e Marron.

Goten:S-Senhor Vegeta...

Vegeta:maldito!ele matou o Trunks!

Goten:Senhor Vegeta,P-Pegue a ultima semente dos deuses,está no bolso de Trunks...

Goten então cai morto no chão,Vegeta o sacode.

Vegeta:o que está fazendo garoto?um sayajin não morre desse jeito!!!!você é realmente filho de Kakarotto??é inútil você já está morto mesmo.droga foi inútil eu ter vindo aqui,espere aquele garoto disse que ainda resta 1 semente...

Vegeta olha nos bolsos de Trunks e acha a metade da semente dos deuses.

Vegeta:não foi tão inútil,eu irei guardá-la,obrigado Trunks você morreu como um verdadeiro Sayajin.

Vegeta então sai voando rapidamente em direção aonde a luta continuava ocorrendo.

Narrador:Freeza e Cold morreram,assim como Goten,Trunks e Marron o numero de Guerreiros Z está diminuindo,aprese Goku!

Extra do Episodio.

Goten:apesar de termos morrido,eu e Trunks iremos apresentar os extras desse episodio!

Trunks:dessa vez iremos falar sobre Punnck.

Goten:Punnck foi um inimigo muito forte,que tinha a cor verde e cabelos roxos,também tinha uma transformação aonde ganhava pele roxa e cabelos azuis,alem de uma espada de energia.

Trunks:Punnck foi criado quando meu outro eu,veio aqui pela segunda vez ajudar os guerreiros Z a vencer os andróides.

Goten:Punnck foi um inimigo muito difícil de ser derrotado,foi derrotado no final por Trunks e Emux,que fizeram uma bela parceria para derrotá-lo,já que os 2 eram os únicos que podiam lutar decentemente com Punnck

Trunks:e agora vamos a ficha técnica de Punnck.

Nome:Punnck

Raça:Desconhecida

Idade:cerca de 20 anos

Altura:2,04m

Peso:87kg

Transformações:Super Punnck

Aliados:Emux(por um tempo),Raditz

Golpes:Raio de desfazer fusões,Raio de volta no tempo,Holic


	72. Ep 72 Eu Irei lutar com Yoshikuni

Narrador:no ultimo episodio Goten,Trunks,Marron,Freeza e Cold deixam a batalha,Tenshinhan decide lutar contra Yoshikuni,será que isso será possível para ele.

Yoshikuni:não disse que queria lutar?estou esperando,lute logo comigo!

Goku:Tenshinhan,deixe que eu luto,você pode ajudar Gohan e os outros...

Tenshinhan:Goku,em toda a minha vida,eu sempre vi você lutar contra os mais fortes,enquanto eu apenas treinava ou enfrentava os mais fracos,dessa vez eu quero lutar para defender a Terra de verdade,mesmo que seja para morrer,se eu puder causar um único ferimento em Yoshikuni,meu dever como humano estará cumprido e eu poderei descansar em paz,sei que não vou sair vivo dessa luta,bem amigos adeus,Chaos tente não morrer,alguém precisa cuidar da Lunch por mim.

Chaos:Ten!

Yoshikuni:ainda bem que sabe que vai morrer,se eu fosse você faria a mesma coisa,morreria por meu planeta e amigos,vou ter piedade com você nessa luta.

Tenshinhan sorri,ele logo aparece atrás de Yoshikuni o acertando com um chute que o faz se chocar com um dos pirales de terra formado pelas lutas.

Tenshinhan:isso é uma pena,por que eu irei lutar com toda a minha força.

Yoshikuni aparece atrás de Tenshinhan,logo ele chuta suas pernas o fazendo cair e logo o depois o joga no chão,fazendo uma cratera.

Yoshikuni:esse chute doeu,pelo visto 1/10 do meu poder vai ser pouco,irei lutar com você usando 1/7.

Tenshinhan:já lhe disse para não ser piedoso,lute com tudo...Dodonpa!!!

Um fino raio de energia sai do Dedo de Tenshinhan e acerta Yoshikuni,que não fica muito ferido com o golpe,ele então pega Tenshinhan pela cabeça e começa a socar a barriga de Tenshinhan,logo depois acaba com um golpe de energia em sua cabeça.

Yoshikuni:se eu lutar com todo o meu poder,esse planeta está acabado..

Tenshinhan(pensando):droga,alem do poder dele ter realmente aumentado,eu não sinto mais o Ki de Trunks,Goten e Marron,será que eles morreram?

Yoshikuni aparece atrás de Tenshinhan e lhe dá um chute na sua nunca.

Yoshikuni:não deixe sua guarda baixa.

Enquanto isso Goku,Kurilin,Chaos e #18 assistiam a luta de Tenshinhan,#18 parecia angustiada.

Kurilin:#18...você também sentiu?

#18:aham,parece que o Ki de Marron desapareceu por completo,isso significa que ela...

Goku:não fique assim,ainda temos as esferas do dragão,alem de que ela morreu protegendo a Terra...eu também não sinto mais o Ki de Goten...

Chaos:Ten...

Enquanto isso Yoshikuni,continuava a socar Tenshinhan sem parar,Tenshinhan mal conseguia pensar,Yoshikuni então pega Tenshinhan pelo pé e o roda até o jogar no chão,formando mais uma cratera.

Yoshikuni:o que foi?não foi você que disse que se fizese um ferimento em mim,estaria feliz?

Tenshinhan:não acabou ainda...KIKOHO!!!!

O kikoho de Tenshinhan acerta Yoshikuni com tudo,esse defende usando os braços,que começam a sangrar.

Yoshikuni:foi um golpe bem eficaz,sei que pode lutar melhor que isso...sei que tem uma forma que ultrapassa os limites de um humano normal,por que não a usa?

Tenshinhan(pensando):ele tem razão,naquela forma eu fico no nível de um super sayajin,porem quando eu a uso,eu fico completamente detonado,eu só a usei 2 vezes,uma vez quando a descobri no tornei quando aquele Kizid,e a segunda vez contra Yamashita para conseguir ser treinado...não vai ter jeito!

Yoshikuni:o que foi?só isso que você pode fazer?

Tenshinhan:você pediu eu irei usar meu poder Maximo,Haaa!!!!!

Yoshikuni(pensando):O Ki dele realmente aumentou,isso está começando a ficar interessante.

Tenshinhan começa a ficar com uma aura vermelha,logo seus músculos aumentam,ele olha para Yoshikuni logo surpreendendo o próprio Yoshikuni,ele em poucos segundos aparece atrás de Yoshikuni e lhe da um chute,antes que Yoshikuni pudesse se chocar contra algo,Tenshinhan novamente aparece atrás dele e lhe aplica um soco,logo depois ele pega Yoshikuni pela gola de sua roupa e começa a socá-lo sem parar,logo depois ele finaliza com um chute em sua barriga.

Tenshinhan:e então o que achou?

Yoshikuni:nunca pensei que um humano seria capaz disso,impressionante..mais ainda assim não é suficiente.

Yoshikuni mostra que as seqüências de golpes de Tenshinhan apenas o sujou,Tenshinhan fica espantado.

Yoshikuni:se quiser me ferir,use novamente aquele golpe...

Tenshinhan:quer que eu te conte um segredo?aquele não era meu melhor golpe,ele é apenas o 3°,irei agora te mostrar meu 2° melhor golpe...ADOUSAKEN!!!!

O Golpe de Tenshinhan então acerta Yoshikuni de raspão,rasgando parte de sua camisa e fazendo um leve ferimento em Yoshikuni.

Goku:droga eu não posso perder tempo,todos estão lutando Gohan com Bojack,Piccolo com Senec,Boo com Broly e Uub com Dabura,Tenshinhan com Yoshikuni..droga eu quero lutar também!!

Kurilin:se acalme Goku,eu sei que está louco para lutar,mas não devemos exagerar.

Chaos:ele tem razão Goku,logo você pode lutar contra Yoshikuni(pensando)Ten eu sei que é seu desejo,morrer salvando a terra,mas pare logo com essa luta.

Yoshikuni:esse foi um excelente golpe,mas como você disse foi o 2° melhor,é uma pena você não poder mostrar seu melhor golpe,eu vou te matar agora.

Tenshinhan(pensando):droga,não vai ter outro jeito se eu quiser ajudar de verdade,vou ter que usar esse golpe.

Yoshikuni:Morra!!!

Tenshinhan:Ainda não...SHIN KIKOHO!!!

Tenshinhan então lança vários Kikohos em Yoshikuni,que realmente fica surpreso pelo pode de Tenshinhan,no final Tenshinhan cai no chão morto.

Chaos:Teeeeeen!!

Yoshikuni:você é realmente um guerreiro excepcional,realmente conseguio me ferir,é uma pena que tenha morrido ajudando essa raça nojenta.

Chaos:maldito,eu vou acabar com você.

Goku:calma Chaos,eu vou lutar com ele,não se preocupe.

Kurilin:você está errado Goku,quem vai lutar contra Yoshikuni sou eu,#18 e Chaos,nos humanos deveremos defender a terra,até a nossa morte.

Chaos:alem de que,eu não estarei lutando apenas pela terra,estarei lutando por Ten também.

Goku:se assim desejam,não posso impedi-los.

Yoshikuni:que venham os 3 de uma vez!!!

Narrador:em uma grande luta,Tenshinhan morreu grandiosamente,agora é a vez de todos os humanos lutarem,que destino aguarda os nossos heróis?

Extra do Episodio.

Piccolo:bem eu e Gohan estaremos apresentando o extra desse episodio,dessa vez o personagem comentado será Yoshikuni.

Gohan:Yoshikuni é um guerreiro muito poderoso,que derrotou Gogeta,Emux e Kazuma três fortes oponentes.

Piccolo:sua raça é a tsufurojin,raça inimiga dos sayajins,que alias é o verdadeiro objetivo dele.

Gohan:ele quer destruir todos os sayajins para fazer o planeta tsufuro,seu cabelo é um tom meio azulado.

Piccolo:ele tem os olhos vermelhos e é mais ou menos da altura de Goten e Trunks,alem de possuir um poder mágico enorme,ele pode até ressucitar pessoas.

Gohan:vamos a ficha técnica dele!

Nome:Yoshikuni

Raça:Tsufurojin

Idade:63 anos

Altura:1,72

Peso:70kb

Transformações:nenhuma

Aliados:Nappa,Raditz,Freeza,Cold,Cooler,Cell,Freeza,Broly,Dabura,Bojack

Golpes:não se sabe os nomes dos golpes de Yoshikuni


	73. Ep 73 18,Kurilin e Chaos o poder dos hu

Yoshikuni:3 humanos,querendo me vencer?como vocês são patéticos,mesmo que queiram a chance de me vencer é nula!

Chaos:mesmo que eu não vença você,eu quero terminar o que Ten começou...EU VOU TE FERIR E FACILITAR PARA GOKU!!!

Kurilin:mesmo que morremos não iremos apenas assistir,vamos lutar com você!

#18:Alem de que,eu sei que você matou meu irmão,seria bom vingá-lo!

Yoshikuni:hahahahaha,me ferir?vocês?aquele humano deu a vida dele para me ferir,ele só conseguiu por que era forte,mas o que vocês poderam fazer?

Kurilin então derrepente aparece atrás de Yoshikuni e lhe da um chute no pescoço,logo depois #18 aparece e começa a socar a cara de Yoshikuni,logo depois o joga longe,Chaos então finaliza usando um dodonpa em Yoshikuni.

#18:fácil até demais.

Kurilin:o problema é que foi fácil,até demais,algo não está me cheirando bem.

Logo Yoshikuni levanta,ele está apenas um pouco sujo com nenhum ferimento.

Chaos:droga!eu não pensei que você fosse tão forte assim!já sei o que eu vou fazer.

Chaos então começa a usar sua telepatia e a jogar algumas pedras em Yoshikuni,logo depois ele joga algumas montanhas.

Kurilin:nossa Chaos,você melhorou bastante com o treinamento da Saruwatari,antes você se esforçava para levitar uma montanha,agora você já consegue varias montanhas sem se esforçar muito.

Chaos:acho que 9 montanhas são suficiente.

#18:agora é minha vez,com a bateira que eu tenho que o Dr.Gero me deu quando fomos construídos,posso realmente usar um ataque poderoso que pode até derrotá-lo!

#18:Kurilin!preciso da sua ajuda,o destraia com seu Kienzã,eu tenho que preparar meu golpe agora...

Kurilin:#18!você não deve usar esse golpe!

#18:fique quieto Kurilin,eu irei acabar com ele,apenas o destraia o resto é comigo!!!

Kurilin#18...não tem outro jeito...KIENZÃ!!

Logo vários discos de energia saem das mãos de Kurilin,#18 então mira seus 2 braços em Yoshikuni,logo os 2 braços se transformam em uma espécie de canhão.

#18:Kurilin!eu fui muito feliz a seu lado,desculpe-me..HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!

Logo do canhão da #18,sai um golpe de Energia gigantesco,logo muitos terremotos acontecem por causa do golpe de #18,vários vulcões também entram em erupção.logo depois de uns 5min que #18 ataca sem parar,ela acaba se cansando e cai no chão,já morta.

Kurilin:#18!!!!!!!!

Logo a fumaça formada pelo golpe de #18 acaba e então Yoshikuni sai do local,ele mal tinhas ferimentos,ele olha para #18.

Yoshikuni:essa mulher realmente me irritou,não quero nem mesmo que seu corpo sobreviva!eu vou acabar com você e agora!

Yoshikuni então ataca o corpo de #18 e logo depois acaba com ele,Kurilin então fica nervoso e ataca Yoshikuni que não sente nada.

Yoshikuni:o que foi isso?está tentando me fazer cócegas?sinto dizer mais sua tentativa não deu certo...MORRA!!!

Yoshikuni coloca sua mão na frente de Kurilin,porem antes de ele utilizar seu golpe,Chaos usa sua telepatia e paralisa Yoshikuni.

Chaos:SAI LOGO DAÍ!NÃO VOU AGUENTAR SÓ MAIS 3 SEGUNDOS!!

Kurilin então sai o mais rápido possível da frente de Yoshikuni,que então olha nervoso para Chaos.

Yoshikuni:se quer ir no lugar dele,era só ter me que me falar,agora eu acabo realmente com essa raça nojenta...chamada humana.

Yoshikuni aparece atrás de Chaos e atravessa sua barriga com sua mão esquerda,Chaos gospe um pouco de sangue e morre,logo depois ele joga o corpo de Chaos longe.

Yoshikuni:você é o próximo...

Kurilin:Ka...me...ha...me...

Yoshikuni:é inútil eu já vi esse golpe antes.

Kurilin:Haaaaaaaaaaa!!!

Yoshikuni defende o golpe com uma mão,logo depois ele coloca sua mão esquerda para trás e a segura com sua mão direita na altura de seu antebraço,logo uma bola de energia parecida com a Genki-Dama aparece na mão.

Yoshikuni:experimente esse golpe...Shiro Kira!!!

Yoshikuni então joga aquela bola contra Kurilin que voa longe,logo ele some da vista de todos e seu Ki desaparece.

Goku:KURILIN!!!!!!!!

Yoshikuni:ótimo,agora posso voltar a meu verdadeiro objetivo...os sayajins...

Goku:maldito...eu vou acabar com você

Enquanto isso Gohan percebe que o Ki de Kurilin havia sumido.

Gohan(pensando):Droga o Kurilin também...malditos!!!

Bojack:o que foi se concentre na luta!!!!

Bojack então dá um chute na cara de Gohan...

Goku:YOSHIKUNI!!!!EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!SEU MALDTIO!!!!!HAAAAAAAA

Goku se transforma em Super Sayajin 3 e ataca Yoshikuni,porem Yoshikuni é ataca antes,por um golpe que Goku logo reconhece,era o Big Bang de Vegeta.

Vegeta:Kakarotto,não seja precipitado!!!!

Yoshikuni:o lendário Sayajin,e o príncipe dos Sayajins!eu realmente to com sorte agora

Goku:idiota,agora que sua sorte acabou de verdade!!!!

Narrador:Vegeta,finalmente apareceu parece que agora a situação melhorou para nossos heróis.

Extra do Episodio

Tenshinhan:bom hoje quem ira apresentar o extra do episodio sou eu e o Yamcha!

Yamcha:apesar de eu não aparecer faz algum tempo,iremos falar de um personagem,que mal foi comentado o Sayajin Kazuma!

Tenshinhan:Kazuma foi o primeiro super sayajin,antes mesmo de Goku e Broly,ele é pai de Saruwatari,tem como todo o Sayajin cabelo preto,tem olhos pretos e é mais ou menos da altura de Vegeta.

Yamcha:bem acho que tudo que sabemos sobre Kazuma é isso,vamos a ficha técnica!

Nome:Kazuma

Raça:Sayajin

Idade:Desconhecida

Altura:1,75

Peso:85kg

Transformações:Oozaro,Super Sayajin,Super Sayajin 2,Super Sayajin 3

Aliados:Ryuu,Ookami,Sayuri.

Golpes:Galic Gun


	74. Ep 74 A Batalha sem fim de Gohan!

Narrador:no ultimo episodio,Yoshikuni derrota #18,Kurilin e Chaos,Vegeta finalmente chega,porem como anda a luta de Gohan.

Gohan lutava de igual para igual com Bojack transformado,porem naquela luta,parecia que o vencedor não iria ser determinado tão cedo.

Bojack:o que foi,nem parece que aquele me mandou pro Inferno!

Gohan:acho que você nem deve ter notado diferença mesmo,alias eu tenho que te mandar te volta pra lá agora.

Bojack sorri e ataca Gohan com um raio de energia,Gohan desvia e lhe dá um chute que é defendidos pelos punhos de Bojack,que aproveita o momento de Distração de Gohan e o pega pela perna logo depois o joga no chão e logo depois aparece atrás dele o acertando nas costas.

Gohan(pensando):será que nem mesmo o treinamento com a Saruwatari vai servir?droga preciso pensar em algo rápido.

Bojack:o que foi!!!?está com tanto medo assim???

Gohan:quem deveria estar com medo aqui é você!!!!MASENKO!!!

O Golpe de Gohan acerta Bojack,que nem por isso se vê incapacitado de lutar e rebate jogando contra Gohan vários golpes de energia,Gohan desvia da maioria,porem é acertado por um que logo que entra em contato com ele explode.

Bojack:era apenas isso que eu precisava pra te vencer!?

Logo Gohan levanta,ele revela estar apenas com rasgos na sua roupa,ele então coloca suas mãos em forma de taça.

Gohan:Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaa!!!!

Bojack acaba sendo afetado pelo golpe,logo ele cai no chão bem ferido.

Gohan:se desistir agora,posso te poupar de sua morte!

Bojack:a única razão para eu viver,é para servir Yoshikuni,então eu devo morrer protegendo ele!

Gohan:eu não sei que tipo de lavagem celebral eles fizeram com você,mais se deseja morrer,irei realizar seu desejo!!

Gohan parte para cima de Bojack que não consegue desviar e então leva vários socos e chutes de Gohan,depois de levar vários golpes Bojack consegue revidar dando um chute em Gohan,Gohan quase não sente nada e então começa a jogar vários golpes de energia em Bojack,Bojack então cai no chão.

Gohan:já lhe disse que as chances de você me vencer são pequenas,se eu decidir lutar de verdade,eu acabo com você em 3 min

Bojack:então tente!!!!!

Enquanto isso,Yoshikuni lutava com Goku e Vegeta ambos estavam no nível de Super Sayajin,porem Yoshikuni lutava com os 2 usando apenas uma mão.

Yoshikuni:apenas isso?valeu mesmo o treinamento que vocês tiveram?a morte de seus amigos?

Goku:cale a boca!

Vegeta:maldito,você ira sentir a fúria do príncipe dos sayajin!BIG BANG ATACK!

Vegeta então lança um de seus golpes mais poderosos contra Yoshikuni,que segura apenas com uma mão.

Yoshikuni:já disse,usam suas verdadeiras forças.

Goku:cale-se iremos te vencer nessa forma!!!

Yoshikuni:se desejam assim...

Enquanto isso Bojack continuava a luta com Gohan,parecia que ele realmente estava perdendo.

Bojack(pensando):maldito!deve aver um jeito de vencê-lo!

Logo Gohan aparece atrás de Bojack e lhe dá um chute na nuca,logo depois de jogá-lo para baixo e lhe aplicar um Masenko.

Gohan:não deixe sua guarda baixar,está lutando com uma das pessoas mais fortes do planeta,então é melhor tomar cuidado!!!!

Bojack(pensando):não vai ter outro jeito,me desculpe mestre agora eu vou ter que me sacrificar.

Gohan:vou acabar com isso no próximo golpe!!!

Bojack:digo o mesmo!!!!

Logo começam a sair raios de energia de todo o corpo de Bojack,logo toda a energia vai contra Gohan,pode se ver a silhueta da cabeça de Bojack na energia.

Bojack:esse é o ataque mais forte da minha raça,eu transformo todo o meu corpo em energia,logo eu vou te matar,porem também vou morrer.

Gohan:não deixarei que me vença,não enquanto ainda tenho que proteger esse planeta...Ka...me...ha...me...haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!

Os 2 golpes se chocam,Gohan se vê no único momento em que aparentemente não poderia conseguir vencer,logo ele aumenta a potencia de seu Kamehameha.logo os 2 golpes explodem,matando Bojack e deixando Gohan desmaiado.

Longe dali na luta entre Piccolo e Senec,Piccolo sente o Ki de Gohan diminuir.

Piccolo(pensando):droga Gohan,vai morrer agora?não Gohan não está morto.

Logo Senec aproveita a distração de Piccolo e arranca seu braço esquerdo.

Senec:hahaha,parece que alguém aqui saiu prejudicado.

Piccolo então recupera seu braço e olha bem nos olhos de Senec.

Piccolo:quem aqui saiu prejudicado?

Narrador:parece que Gohan não está morto,Piccolo agora terá uma dura batalha com Senec,será que ele poderá vencer a Senec?com a perda de Bojack,o exercito de Yoshikuni ficou realmente prejudicado,será que essa falha será a chave para a vitória dos nossos heróis?

Extra do Episodio.

Mr.Satan:oohhh,quero pedir desculpas a todos os meus fãs que estão tristes por não poder mais me ver,porem vocês irão agora matar a saudade,eu e o Boo iremos apresentar o extra desse episodio!

Boo:ooo Satan o que é isso aqui?

Mr.Satan:não Boo não mexe ai!

Logo tudo se apaga,10 segundos depois tudo se acende e logo mostra Boo levando bronca de Mr.Satan.

Mr.Satan:eu disse,não te disse Boo?para não desligar a luz...bem estamos de volta,nesse extra,iremos falar daquele cara estranho que apareceu no torneio de artes marciais.

Boo:ooooo é o Amati!!!!

Mr.Satan:isso mesmo Boo,ele aparece para explicar a situação dos Kizids,para os meus discípulos,salvarem a terra

Boo:Amati tem o cabelo e olhos pretos,alem de ter uma espada estranha,ooo será que espada de chocolate é bom?

Mr.Satan:Boo,comentemos sobre outro Assunto,como nosso tempo está no final,vamos logo a ficha técnica de Amati e não se esqueçam!Mr.Satan sempre protegera a vocês!!!

Nome:Amati

Raça:Ghilar

Idade:14

Altura:1,79

Peso:80kg

Transformações:nenhuma

Aliados:Guerreiros Z

Golpes:Lopef


	75. Ep 75 Duelo de Gigantes Piccolo x Senec

Piccolo(pensando):é melhor eu me preocupar com Gohan mais tarde,tenho que vencer Senec primeiro.

Senec:parece que seu amigo foi realmente morto...nada que me surpreenda,ele realmente era fraco.

Piccolo:não ache que vai me irritar com isso,Gohan pode ter sido meu discípulo,mais me ultrapassou fazem muitos anos.

Senec:então se o discípulo que superou o mestre perdeu,significa que vencer o mestre,não deve ser tão difícil.

Piccolo:o problema de Gohan,é que ele é piedoso,porem...

Piccolo então aparece atrás de Senec e o golpe com força.

Piccolo:não espere a mesma piedade de mim!

Senec sorri ele então faz 2 bolas de energia laranja aparecerem em cada mão,ele então as atira contra Piccolo que desvia de uma das bolas,porem é atingido pela outra,Piccolo então nervoso olha para Senec.Piccolo então solta varias bolas de energia em Senec,Senec desvia de algumas,porem logo é pego por varias e acaba por não conseguir desviar de mais nenhuma.

Senec:droga,você pediu,Namek!

Senec então começa a concentrar seu Ki,ele então olha bem enfurecido para Piccolo.

Senec:não pensei que teria que usar isso,mais não vai ter outro jeito.

Logo Senec então mostra estar na forma de Super Kizid,Piccolo parece não estar tão surpreso,Senec então logo aparece atrás de Piccolo e lhe aplica um chute no seu pescoço,Piccolo então se levanta,ele então tira seu turbante e sua capa,logo depois coloca seu dedo na testa e começa a reunir seu Ki.

Senec:o que foi?vai usar seu golpe especial tão cedo?

Piccolo sorri logo o golpe dele fica pronto,ele então ataca Senec que desvia facilmente,logo porem uma explosão acontece próximo a Senec.

Piccolo:o meu Masenkussapo foi apenas uma distração,você ficou prestando atenção nele e não percebeu que seu tava fazendo outro golpe.

Senec:maldito,você foi bem experto,vou te matar agora...Final Ball!!!!

Piccolo(pensando):droga,esse era o golpe que eu estava temendo!!!Vou ter que usar o Masenkussapo,ou vai ser tarde demais.

Piccolo então novamente coloca 2 dedos em sua testa,ele então começa a concentrar seu Ki.

Piccolo: Masenkussapo!!!!!

Logo então o Masenkussapo de Piccolo se choca com a Final Ball de Senec e uma longa explosão acontece,os 2 guerreiros então são arremessados longe,Piccolo parece até mesmo ter tido mais danos que Senec,porem Senec realmente havia sofrido mais com a explosão já que não esperava por ela.

Piccolo:realmente,fazia tempo que não tinha uma luta boa desse jeito.

Senec:então morra satisfeito!!!!

Senec ataca Piccolo com um soco,Piccolo defende e então revida com um chute em Senec,logo depois ele estica seu braço pegando impulso e dando um grande soco em Senec,que fica bem ferido com o Golpe,logo depois ele tenta revidar usando vários golpes de Energia,Piccolo também joga vários golpes de Energia,fazendo com que os de Senec fossem Anulados,logo Senec é pego de surpresa e leva um golpe de Energia em sua cabeça.logo depois do Golpe Piccolo chuta Senec que é arremessado para longe,Senec se levanta e então começa a atirar vários golpes de Energia em Piccolo,Piccolo novamente desvia.

Piccolo:você por acaso não sabe usar outro golpe?

Senec:Gohali!!!

O Gohali de Senec acerta Piccolo que fica bem ferido com o golpe,logo ele se levanta e então estica seu braço pegando Senec pelo pescoço,logo depois o recolhendo em uma velocidade gigantesca,logo depois quando o braço já estava quase recolhido,Piccolo concentra sua força na sua outra mão e dá um soco em Senec,que voa longe e atravessa varias montanhas

Piccolo(pensando):esse tipo de golpe que eu dei agora é muito eficiente,se eu continuar o usando a chances de eu vencer são maiores,já que não gasto Ki para realizá-lo.

Piccolo então nem espera Senec se levantar e começa a aplicar esse golpe varias vezes.

Enquanto isso,Goku e Vegeta ainda lutavam com Yoshikuni,porem pareciam estar bem mais desgastados do que antes. Yoshikuni estava apenas um pouco sujo e com as feridas causadas por Tenshinhan,#18,Kurilin e Chaos.

Goku:Vegeta!eu tenho um plano,dessa vez poderemos concerteza feri-lo.

Vegeta:droga parece que vou ter que me rebaixar a usar o plano do Kakarotto,diga logo qual seu plano!

Goku então cochicha algo para Vegeta que sorri,Goku então começa a preparar uma Kamehameha,Yoshikuni começa então a prestar atenção apenas em Goku,enquanto Vegeta vai se distanciando pouco a pouco,sem que Yoshikuni percebesse,Logo Goku chega perto de Yoshikuni e atira seu Kamehameha em Yoshikuni,que defende com um dedo.

Yoshikuni:essa é toda a força do seu golpe mais poderoso?

Goku sorri,logo Yoshikuni é pego de surpresa por 5 anéis que Vegeta havia lançado contra ele,Yoshikuni é preso na montanha.

Goku:claro que esse não é o poder do Kamehameha verdadeiro,até do mestre Kame é mais forte que esse,mais você caiu direitinho no nosso plano.

Vegeta:devo admitir que foi um plano bem bolado Kakarotto,agora vamos acabar com ele de verdade.

Goku:agora sinta o verdadeiro poder do Kamehameha...Kame..ha...me...

Vegeta:Final...

Goku:...HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Vegeta:..FLASH!!!!!

Logo os 2 golpes se transformam em apenas um,que acerta Yoshikuni em cheio e causa uma grande explosão,destruindo uma boa parte da Terra,o que faz a Terra ruir ainda mais.

Enquanto isso Piccolo ainda usava o mesmo golpe contra Senec,que mal tinha como se defender.

Piccolo(pensando):já dei mais de 20 golpes nele e ele ainda está inteiro,na próxima vez irei usar um Masenkussapo.

Piccolo então estica seu braço um pouco mais e quando o recolhe prepara um Masenkussapo na outra mão o lançando diretamente contra Senec,logo depois ele solta Senec que fica extremamente ferido.porem ainda está vivo.

Piccolo(pensando):irei aproveitar que ele está com a atenção desviada e irei salvar Gohan.

Piccolo então tenta se mexer,porem é agarrado por uma mão gigante,ela Senec na forma de Super Kizid 2

Piccolo:DROGA!ESQUECI QUE VOCÊ TINHA ESSA FORMA!!!

Senec:aquele golpe doeu muito,irei fazer você pagar por ele!!!

Narrador:Goku e Vegeta finalmente conseguem causar um golpe de grande dano em Yoshikuni,Piccolo que esteve com a toda a luta ao seu favor,agora terá que enfrentar Senec na sua forma de Super Kizid 2,será que Piccolo ira sobreviver a esse oponente?

Extra do Episodio

Kurilin:bem vamos logo #18 já estamos no ar!!

#18:espere eu retocar a maquiagem...ah droga já estamos no ar!!!

Kurilin:Bem,aqui estamos para mais um extra do episodio,dessa vez iremos falar de uma personagem que foi muito útil.

#18:iremos falar de Saruwatari!

Kurilin:Saruwatari,é uma meia Sayajin de cabelos pretos curtos,seus olhos são verdes e ela tem muitas técnicas de treinamento.

#18:alem de ser filha de uma dos maiores Sayajins do Universo,Kazuma!

Kurilin:assim como Goten e Trunks,nasceu sem cauda,bem vamos parar de Enrolação e vamos a ficha técnica.

Nome:Saruwatari

Raça:1/2 Sayajin,1/2 ?????

Idade:49

Altura:1,63

Peso:56kg

Transformações:nenhuma

Aliados:Guerreiros Z,Sayuri,Kazuma,Asuka e Yamashita

Golpes:nenhum conhecido.


	76. Ep 76 O Desfecho de mais uma luta,a luta

Piccolo tentava lutar contra Senec que agora estava na sua ultima forma,porem parecia que a sorte não estava ao seu lado,já que havia perdido o controle da luta já fazia muito tempo.

Senec:o que foi?Você estava lutando tão bem!

Piccolo(pensando):maldito,parece que dessa vez,terei que usar aquilo denovo,não acho melhor eu deixar pra depois.

Piccolo então começa a jogar varias esferas de energia ao redor de Senec,Senec então apenas ri.

Senec:parece que o meu tamanho,prejudicou sua mira também!

Piccolo:é melhor você prestar mais atenção!

Logo Piccolo faz um gesto com as mãos e então faz todas as esferas de energia irem a direção a Senec que acaba recebendo o golpe surpreso.

Senec:sei que não é apenas isso que tem para me mostrar,vamos me mostre logo o que sabe!

Piccolo:não vai ter outro jeito,se quer tanto morrer deveria ter me avisado...

Piccolo então fecha sua mão e a coloca para trás,logo depois começa a reunir energia e a coloca na testa.

Senec:o que?esse golpe?droga ele parece poderoso!!! 

Piccolo:Shin-Masenkussapo!!!!

Logo o raio de Energia vem em direção a Senec que tenta desviar porem,é pego de raspão pelo golpe que perfura o ombro de Senec,porem ele nem parece estar tão ferido com isso.

Piccolo:como???!

Senec:não sei se você se lembra,mais na minha luta contra a fusão dos 2 sayajins,eles uma vez atravessaram meu peito e eu mesmo assim sai intacto,esse é um dos segredos dos Kizids que atingem essa forma,nossos corpos podem ser facilmente atravessados que isso não ira afetar nosso desempenho na luta,parece que você agora não está com opções,ira perder!!!

Piccolo:droga eu pensei que nunca mais teria que usar aquilo,mais já que se eu usar isso,nossos tamanhos acabaram ficando proporcionais e então poderemos lutar melhor.

Senec:nossos tamanhos proporcionais?não me faça rir

Piccolo:agora que você me contou um segredo dos Kizids,irei te contar um segredo dos Nameks,nos podemos aumentar nos esticar e aumentar nosso tamanho o quanto quisermos!!!

Piccolo então começa a crescer até ficar de um tamanho gigantesco sendo equilavente ao tamanho de Senec que fica espantado e logo leva um soco de Piccolo.

Piccolo:Não baixe sua guarda!

Longe Dali,Goku que ainda lançava seu Kamehameha contra Yoshikuni fica espantado com a atitude de Piccolo.

Goku(pensando):o que o Piccolo está pensando em fazer?se ele assumir essa forma agora a terra poderá explodir!!!

Logo Goku e Vegeta param de lançar golpes de energia em Yoshikuni que parecia um pouco ferido,logo ele da uma forte explosão de Ki e fica com uma aura laranja em volta de si.

Yoshikuni:MALDITOS SAYANJINS!VOCÊS REALMENTE ME IRRITARAM!

Yoshikuni então logo aparece atrás de Goku lhe aplicando um chute que o arremessa longe atravessando muitas montanhas,Logo Vegeta fica espantado.

Yoshikuni:o que foi,mesmo treinando vocês não podem com 1/5 do meu poder?

Yoshikuni então ataca Vegeta que logo se transforma em Super Sayajin 2 e defende o golpe com seu braço,logo Vegeta sente que seu braço se feriu muito,mesmo sendo um golpe direto.

Yoshikuni:o que foi!!vocês não querem tanto lutar???

Enquanto isso Uub,Boo e Piccolo que estavam lutando também se impressionam com o poderoso ataque de Yoshikuni.

Uub(pensando):como ele consegue isso?esse poder,desse jeito parece que o Sr.Goku não o vencera!!!

Piccolo(pensando):Mais será que a diferença de nossos poderes é tão grande assim?como pode alguém ser tão forte.

Boo(pensando):Droga,eu nunca senti um Ki tão forte,Satan desculpe mais provavelmente não poderemos ajudar dessa vez.

Logo Senec aproveita que Piccolo está com a guarda baixa e lhe aplica um chute na Barriga,seguido de uma grande explosão de Ki que abala a terra inteira e logo deixa o solo inabitável,já que o núcleo da terra já estava praticamente exposto,logo Piccolo se levanta.

Piccolo(pesando):se eu usar o Shin-Masenkussapo nessa forma,será que sairei vivo?ou melhor será que a Terra continuara a existir,droga parece que não tem outro jeito.

Piccolo então fecha sua mão e a coloca para trás,reunindo seu Ki logo depois a coloca na testa.

Senec:ESTÁ MALUCO!SE USAR ESSA TECNICA AGORA,TODOS NÓS IREMOS MORRER!

Longe dali,no planeta dos Kaiohs,O Sr.Kaioh,Bardock,Tohma,Paikuhan,Yamcha,Tenshinhan,Trunks,Goten,Marron,#18,#17,Chaos,Emux e todos os outros lutadores observavam a luta.

Goten:droga o que o Sr.Piccolo está pensando em fazer?deixe jeito parece que agente havia morrido em vão!

#18:o que mais me incomoda é saber que o Kurilin não está aqui...

Marron:calma mamãe se ele não está aqui,significa que ele está vivo.

Bardock:vamos Goku,levante-se!aja com um verdadeiro Sayajin!!

Sr.Kaioh(pensando):a situação atualmente está pior do que na luta contra Boo,apesar de ainda termos cerca de 7 lutadores vivos,2 estão inabilitados,droga parece que dessa vez não teremos chances,deveria ter ensinado o Kaioken a Kurilin quando tive chance!

Enquanto Isso na Terra,Piccolo parece finalmente estar com o golpe pronto,Senec ainda estava chocado,já que não acreditava que Piccolo ira fazer aquilo.

Piccolo:desculpe a todos...Shin-Masenkussapo!!!!!

Piccolo então lança o golpe em direção a Senec que tenta desviar,porem o golpe vai direto em sua cabeça,o que acaba o matando na hora,logo depois,Uub que estava próximo ali,prepara um golpe e desvia o Shin-Masenkussapo da Terra,com isso ela continua intacta.

Dabura:hei!nossa luta é aqui!

Uub:eu sei,mais acontece que agente precisa de um local para a luta.

Piccolo então chega perto de Vegeta.

Piccolo:Vegeta,eu irei procurar Goku e Kurilin,ainda consigo sentir o Ki dos 2,fraco mais consigo...

Vegeta:hrp,pode ir quando voltar já terei acabado com esses 3 vermes!

Piccolo então da um sorriso e segue voando em direção ao Ki dos 2,vegeta massageia seu braço e então olha para Yoshikuni.

Vegeta:agora,podemos finalmente lutar em paz!

Yoshikuni:irei acabar com você aqui e agora,príncipe dos Sayajins!

Narrador:Piccolo finalmente venceu Senec e com a ajuda de Uub,acabou não destruindo a terra,Yoshikuni jogou Goku longe e agora Vegeta terá que enfrentar Yoshikuni sozinho.

Extra do Episodio.

Chi-Chi:Bem no episodio de hoje teremos a apresentação de mim e da Bulma!

Bulma:apesar de a gente não aparecer mais,faremos a ultima apresentação do extra dos episódios que conhecemos!

Chi-Chi:e então a ultima apresentação será de Emux!

Bulma:Emux é um ser estranho que foi criado por causa do meu querido Trunks,ele tem cabelo laranja e pele azul.

Chi-Chi:alem de que tem olhos verdes e uma pequena franja que ele corta depois...agora mudando de assunto Bulma,você viu o capitulo de ontem da novela.

Bulma:nossa você viu!môo baraco...

Chi-Chi:vamos apresentar a ficha técnica logo para podermos discutir sobre a briga do Leôncio com a Cristina.

Ficha Técnica

Nome:Emux

Raça:?????

Idade:cerca de 20 anos

Altura:1,60

Peso:67kg

Transformações:nenhuma

Aliados:Guerreiros Z

Golpes:Holic,Shin-Holic e os raios de inversão temporal e separação de fusões


	77. Ep 77 Boo x Broly

Enquanto isso Boo ainda lutava contra Broly,a luta não estava muito equilibrada,porem não era possível definir quem estava com a vantagem,já que ambos estavam feridos,Broly estava na sua forma de lssj,Boo não parecia estar nem um pouco confiante sobre a luta.

Boo(pensando):todos já ganharam pelo menos uma luta,eu tenho que lutar contra ele e vencê-lo,porem ele é muito forte.

Broly:vamos logo sua bola gorda,assim que acabar com você,irei acabar com Kakarotto!!

Boo:eu não vou deixar!

Boo então tira um pedaço da sua Barriga e prende os braços de Broly,logo depois ele ataca Broly com um chute e depois com uma explosão de energia em sua cara,Broly porem não parecia ter tomado muito dano apesar da explosão.

Boo:ooooo,como você está assim?

Broly:não me subestime!!

Broly então começa a dar vários golpes em Boo sem parar,Boo não conseguia desviar,logo Broly então pega Boo pela sua "antena" e o começa a rodar,logo depois o joga longe e finaliza com um golpe de energia,Boo levanta um pouco mais ferido.

Broly:Kakarotto!agora irei te matar!

Broly então tenta me mexer porem percebe que uma gosma rosa o prendia no chão,Boo então se levanta.

Boo:você me irritou!eu vou transformar você em chocolate!

Boo então joga aquele raio que transforma o inimigo em chocolate em Broly,porem Broly na ultima hora desvia o raio então acerta uma lagartixa que estava passando por perto.

Boo:ooooooo,agora posso repor minhas energias.

Boo então voa rapidamente até a lagartixa e a come,logo depois ele se sente completamente renovado e então começa a se exercitar.

Boo:ooooo,Boo está pronto para a luta denovo!

Broly:maldito!você é imortal???

Boo:agora vou acabar com você!

Boo então começa a reunir ar e então usa seu ataque de sopro em Broly,Broly então sai um pouco mais ferido do ataque,porem ainda com mais raiva.

Broly:maldito!como ousa fazer isso comigo?eu vou te matar!

Broly então começa a jogar varias bolas de Energia em Boo,que acaba não revidando,por falta de espaço e já que as bolas eram muitos rápidas.

Broly:e então!já teve o suficiente ou quer mais??

Logo Broly vê que uma gosma rosa que o prende em uma rocha,Boo então se levanta sem um de seus braços,porem faz um golpe parecido com um Kamehameha com uma de suas mãos,ele então atira contra Broly,que acaba por não defender já que estava preso,logo uma longa fumaça pode ser vista.

Enquanto isso Vegeta lutava com Yoshikuni,Vegeta estava no nível de Super Sayajin 2,Yoshikuni lutava com ¼ de seu poder,porem só com isso já era o suficiente para vencer Vegeta que estava sendo derrotado por Yoshikuni.

Yoshikuni:sem seu amigo,não terá chances contra mim!por que não usa logo seu nível de Super Sayajin 3?

Vegeta:como se eu fosse usar minha forma mais poderosa,apenas para vencer você que nem está lutando com tudo!

Yoshikuni sorri,logo então ele aparece atrás de Vegeta e lhe pega pelo pescoço.

Yoshikuni:idiota,se eu usasse todo meu poder eu mesmo poderia morrer.

Yoshikuni então joga Vegeta para longe e então começa a preparar um golpe de energia branca em uma mão e preta na outra.

Yoshikuni:Shirokuro!!!

Yoshikuni então joga as 2 bolas de energia em Vegeta que não consegue se defender,logo uma grande explosão acontece no local,as poucas rochas ainda restantes são destruídas e a Lava que vem do centro da terra começam a sair ainda mais rapidamente,logo a fumaça causada pela grande explosão abaixa,Vegeta está transformado em Super Sayajin 3 e extremamente ferido.Yoshikuni então fica espantado.

Yoshikuni:como isso é possível?eu já destruí 5 planetas de uma vez com esse golpe!mesmo se transformando em Super Sayajin 3,as chances de sair vivo desse golpe não existiam!o que você fez?

Vegeta então gospe um pouco de sangue e então olha diretamente para Yoshikuni.

Vegeta:no momento em que eu vi o quão poderoso seu golpe era,eu coloquei na minha boca a ultima metade da semente dos deuses,então quando seu golpe me acertou eu me transformei em Super Sayajin 3 e então comi a semente.mais mesmo assim ainda estou ferido.

Yoshikuni:então foi por isso,logicamente não tinha como você ter me vencido!

Enquanto isso no planeta sagrado,Bulma,Chi-Chi e Mr.Satan observavam as lutas,enquanto isso Mestre Kame e Oolong liam revistas pornográficas com Daí-Kaio-Shin e Lunch e Videl estavam desmaiadas.

Bulma:é isso ai Vegeta,mostre o quando você é bom!

Chi-Chi:ahhh meu Goku,você não pode morrer.

Mr.Satan:ahh vamos lá Boo,acaba com ele,mostre a todos o quanto é poderoso o maior discípulo do grande Mr.Satan!

Kibitoshin:Sr.Satan,estamos em uma situação drástica,será que você poderia parar de fazer piadas!

Kame:realmente,como você consegue todo esse belíssimo material?

Daí-Kaio-Shin:esse é o material que eu consegui com anos de trabalho!essa é uma das vantagens de ser um Kaio-sama.

Enquanto isso a fumaça causada pelo golpe de Boo finalmente abaixa,podemos ver Broly quase derrotado,então o braço de Boo que prendia Broly,finalmente volta ao lugar.

Broly:K.a.ka.rotto,eu vim até aqui para vencer Kakarotto,não posso morrer!

Broly então desmaia e volta a sua forma de Sayajin normal antes que Broly caísse na lava e morresse,Boo o transforma em Chocolate e então o come.

Uub(pensando):parece que o Sr.Boo venceu,agora então só falta eu vencer.

Dabura:vamos logo!eu preciso ajudar o mestre Yoshikuni!

Uub:eu vou acabar com isso de uma vez!!!!!

Narrador:Boo finalmente venceu sua batalha,agora só faltam Yoshikuni e Dabura então finalmente nossos heróis poderam sair vitoriosos.

Extra do Episodio:Sayajin Zukan..Golden!

Era um Budokai Tenkachi,Mr.Satan então pousava para fotos.

Narrador:e aqui estamos para mais uma final do nosso torneio de artes marciais!Mr.Satan vs Mr.Boo

Platéia:Satan,Satan,Satan!

Mr.Satan:vamos Boo!apesar de você ser meu discípulo não pegarei leve com você.pode vir com tudo

Boo(pensando):estranho o Satan me disse pra eu deixar que ele me vencesse e agora me diz pra eu ir com toda a minha força...acho melhor fazer o que ele diz agora!

Mr.Satan:vamos Boo o que está esperando?

Boo:certo Satan!!

Boo então aparece atrás de Mr.Satan e lhe da um chute que o arremessa longe,logo Satan perde os dentes e fica quase morre.

Platéia(desanimada):Sa-Sa...tan...


	78. Ep 78 A Ultima Batalha,Uub vs Dabura

Narrador:no ultimo episodio,vimos Boo finalmente vencer Broly,agora é a hora de Uub mostrar seu poder lutando contra Dabura.

Uub e Dabura pareciam bem cansados,Uub estava com alguns cortes que foram causados pela espada de Dabura,Dabura também,estava com alguns pequenos ferimentos.

Uub(pensando):preciso acabar logo com esse cara,assim posso ajudar de verdade!

Dabura pega sua espada e ataca Uub que usa seu braço esquerdo para defender,Dabura sorri e então gospe na pulseira de Uub que começa a virar pedra,Uub então desesperado a joga fora.

Uub:mais o que foi isso...

Dabura:você não sabia,pirralho?meu guspe transforma em pedra tudo que toca,então é melhor tomar cuidado.

Uub:eu não irei precisar tomar cuidado,já que irei acabar com você rapidamente

Uub então começa a fazer um raio em seu dedo,logo ele começa a reunir energia e então ele joga contra Dabura,Dabura tenta defender mais acaba levando o raio no ombro,seu ombro então é atravessado pelo raio de Uub.

Dabura:Maldito!meu ombro!

Dabura então começa a arremessar varias lanças contra Uub,Uub consegue se desviar de todos,logo depois ele aparece atrás de Dabura e lhe da um chute em seu pescoço.Dabura aproveita e então gospe em Uub,logo Uub revela ter feito um Zanzoken.

Uub:UMA ABERTURA!

Uub então lança um Raio de Energia gigante contra Dabura,esse então logo saca sua espada e a usa para defender o ataque de Uub.logo Dabura é arremessado longe,logo sua espada se quebra.

Uub:irei te dar uma ultima chance,se você decidir desistir e nos ajudar contra Yoshikuni,eu te deixarei viver.

Dabura:eu nunca aceitaria,você sabe que eu fui ressuscitado com um único propósito...AJUDAR MESTRE YOSHIKUNI!!!

Uub:entendo...não vai ter outro jeito,terei que te vencer mesmo.Ka...me...h...

Antes que Uub pudesse preparar seu golpe,Dabura o ataca o ferindo logo depois ele gospe nele,Uub percebe que seria atingido e destrói a saliva com um golpe de energia.

Uub(pensando):parece que voltou a lutar serio,acho que essa também é minha oportunidade de lutar seriamente.

Uub então começa a reunir seu Ki,fazendo duas bolas de energia em cada uma de suas mãos,logo depois ele aparece atrás de Dabura e dá um soco nele aplicando alem da potencia do soco,o poder da energia,logo depois com a outra mão ele solta um longo raio de energia.Dabura ainda assim se levanta,porem muito mais cansado.

Dabura:droga,como um humano pode ser tão poderoso!

Uub:isso é obvio,eu sou a reencarnação de Majin Boo,por isso tenho esse poder,porem posso dizer por mim mesmo que a única coisa que eu realmente herdei dele foi o potencial,já que toda a força que eu tenho foi conseguida pelo meu próprio esforço.

Dabura:já chega de besteiras,você quebrou minha espada,vou acabar com você!

Uub:por que você não para de falar e começa a agir,no lugar em que eu nasci o que você está fazendo pode ser chamado de hipocrisia ou até mesmo covardismo.

Dabura então se enfurece com o comentário de Uub,ele então começa a jogar varias bolas de Ki em Uub,Uub desvia da maioria logo depois aparece dá um chute no pescoço de Dabura e então o joga verticalmente para baixo,logo depois prepara um Kamehameha e então joga lança contra Dabura,logo quando o golpe e ele se chocam uma grande explosão ali acontece.Uub é arremessado longe e logo o corpo de Dabura é arremessado para a parte do solo em que a lava estava dominando o matando de vez,Uub também havia colocado grande parte da sua força no golpe por isso acaba ficando cansado,logo ele fica sem forças para voar e acaba por cair no solo,porem antes de ele cair na lava,uma gosma rosa o salva,logo se percebe que quem havia o salvado era Majin Boo que depois de salvar ele o cura e o leva para uma rocha.

Uub:droga parece que eu fiquei um pouco cansado por causa dessa luta,obrigado por me salvar Majin Boo.

Boo:Oooo,apesar de eu ter te curado é melhor Boo e Uub não lutarem agora,precisamos descansar.

Uub:mais,é provável que o Sr.Vegeta não de conta de Yoshikuni sozinho e...

Uub logo percebe que Gohan estava deitado na mesma rocha em que ele e Boo se encontravam.

Boo:eu salvei ele,antes que ele pudesse ter morrido,apesar de eu ter curado ele,ele ainda não está em condições de luta.

Uub:então,eu já entendi,você vai ajudar o Sr.Vegeta para que eu e Gohan possamos descansar e depois ajudar de verdade?

Boo:isso mesmo...

Enquanto isso,Vegeta e Yoshikuni ainda lutavam,Yoshikuni era quem estava levando a vantagem,Vegeta mesmo transformado em Super Sayajin 3 parecia cansado e bem ferido,enquanto Yoshikuni estava com apenas poucos ferimentos causados por essa luta,logo Boo chega perto de Vegeta.

Boo:Vegeta,me deixe te curar...

Vegeta:hrp gaste sua energia com o humano e o filho de Kakarotto,eu não preciso ser curado.

Boo:então tudo bem,mas então eu assumo a luta a partir daqui!

Vegeta:como se eu fosse deixar,alem de que Piccolo deve trazer trabalho para você então precisamos que fique vivo.

Boo:mesmo assim...

Boo ainda contra a vontade de Vegeta o cura,deixando ainda um pouco de Ki sobrando.

Boo:eu curei você um pouco,agora pode lutar melhor,eu ainda tenho Ki para curar Goku,Kurilin e Piccolo.

Yoshikuni:será que vocês poderiam parar com essa conversa e virem logo para a luta.

Vegeta(pensando):obrigado Boo,agora que você me curou posso lutar melhor.

Vegeta então logo aparece atrás de Yoshikuni e lhe da um chute,Yoshikuni percebe e defende segurando a perna de Vegeta.

Vegeta:como...

Yoshikuni:eu percebi que a geléia rosa te curou,agora que você está melhor,podemos lutar sem hesitar...príncipe dos Sayajins!

Narrador:depois de uma dura batalha,Dabura é finalmente derrotado,Boo consegue curar Uub,Gohan e Vegeta,agora o nossos heróis precisam apenas vencer Yoshikuni!

Extra do Episodio:Sayajin Zukan...Golden!

Depois de um longo e exaustivo dia de treinamento para a luta com os sayajins,Piccolo e Gohan decidem descansar,Gohan então vê um casal de cangurus e um filhote.

Piccolo:o que está pensando nanico?

Gohan:Sr.Piccolo,donde vem os bebês?

Piccolo então engole seco,como ele poderia explicar aquilo para Gohan...

Piccolo:bem os bebês saem dos repol...não essa não vai colar,a cegonha os tra... essa é velha também,eles saem pela boca...não esse é valido apenas para os demônios...

Gohan:Sr.Piccolo?

Piccolo:é simples Gohan,quando um homem e uma mulher se casam,o homem coloca uma semente na mulher e então depois de um tempo nasce o bebe!

Gohan:entendi...mais Sr.Piccolo como o homem coloca essa semente?


End file.
